L'Intello
by Jul'B
Summary: Bella Swan, adolescente naïve, tombe amoureuse du beau Edward Cullen. Elle va même offrir sa virginité à ce dernier. Mais quand il lui avoue qu'il a couché avec elle pour un pari, elle se promet de lui en faire baver... et elle y arrive ! AH OOC softlemon
1. L'intello

_**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Comme vous le savez sûrement (si vous avez lu mon profil), ceci est ma première fiction alors, s'il vous plait, un petit peu d'indulgence, merci =)**_

_**Sinon que dire ? À part que, bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

**L'INTELLO **

**•  
**

**•  
**

****

**Chapitre 1 : L'Intello**

- Bella Swan, 17 ans, scolarisée au lycée _Lincoln_ de Seattle, en classe de terminale

- Jasper Swan, 21 ans, inscrit à l'école de commerce _Jefferson _de Seattle, première année

- Emmett Swan, 24 ans, manœuvre dans le BTP.

Voilà tout ce qui restait de ma famille, et ce depuis mes 12 ans. Mes parents moururent dans un accident de voiture, me laissant seule, avec mes deux frères. Emmett, alors âgé de 18 ans, cessa ses études et se trouva un boulot dans le bâtiment – boulot qu'il accomplissait toujours six ans plus tard – pour pouvoir nous offrir une vie décente ; non pas qu'il ait été promis à un avenir brillant, au contraire, mais il est certain qu'il aurait pu décrocher un métier mieux payé, moins fatiguant et plus à son goût. C'est pourquoi Jasper et moi lui serions éternellement reconnaissants.

J'étais dans ma vieille guimbarde – qu'Emmett avait tenu à m'offrir, malgré mes multiples refus, sous prétexte qu'elle était plus sûre que le bus – à faire des allées et venues dans le parking du lycée pour trouver une place libre. Quand j'en trouvai enfin une, je m'y garai, coupai le contact et soufflai quelques minutes, en songeant à ce qui m'attendait, à savoir une multitude d'adolescents qui jugent leurs pairs dès la première seconde où ils les aperçoivent. Pourquoi étais-je si anxieuse pour une simple rentrée des classes ? Me direz-vous. Et bien tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire depuis mes 12 ans. À la mort de mes parents, Emmett avait jugé préférable que Jasper et moi arrêtions le collège pour suivre des cours par correspondance – Jasper me servait de professeur et lui étudiait seul –, ainsi nous n'étions que très rarement séparés, et la souffrance se faisait moins grande. Mais quand Jasper s'inscrivit à _Jefferson_, je n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller au lycée, étant incapable de travailler seule.

Je puisai alors dans mes réserves de courage et descendit de la voiture, la verrouillai et entrai dans ce grand bâtiment qu'était le lycée _Lincoln_, Seattle. La grande porte que j'avais empruntée donnait sur un long couloir bordé de hautes colonnes vertes : les casiers. Il y avait de l'agitation dans tous les sens, les gens riaient, discutaient, s'apostrophaient pour de quelconques raisons, certains téléphonaient – bien que ce fut interdit – et d'autres, carrément, se roulaient des joints, en essayant vainement d'être discrets.

Ne sachant pas où aller, j'interpelai un garçon, plutôt du genre sportif.

- « Bonjour, euh... je suis nouvelle ici, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où je dois aller pour récupérer mon empl...

- Parle-moi pas l'intello ! » me coupa-t-il.

_Super ! Un caractériel ! Qui sait parler en plus !_

Au fait, j'oubliais de vous dire, si ce gentil monsieur me traita d'intello, c'est que j'en avais effectivement l'apparence. Ayant vécu avec des hommes, je n'étais pas féminine pour un sou : j'avais de longs cheveux bruns, tirant sur le roux, et légèrement ondulés que je tressais en deux nattes qui encadraient mon visage, je m'habillais comme un sac (ce jour-là je portais un pull XXL marron, un jean bien trop large pour mes jambes minces – vivre avec deux hommes très sportifs peut avoir ses avantages – et mon fidèle K-way bleu marine) et, pour finir, je portais d'immenses lunettes à monture épaisse et avec une forte correction (autant dire que ça me faisait d'énormes yeux de mouche).

Après cet incident, je décidai de demander à un intello, et j'en dégottai un sans problème, il avait des cheveux noirs et gras, avait le visage recouvert de boutons et portait également de grosses lunettes. Il me dit de me rendre à l'accueil, qui était derrière la deuxième porte à gauche du couloir. Je m'y rendis donc et trouvai une jolie jeune femme, 25 ans à tout casser, et je devinai que c'était la secrétaire. Je lui expliquai ma situation et elle me donna mon emploi du temps, la liste de mes professeurs et un plan du lycée. Elle me gratifia d'un « Bienvenue à _Lincoln _» puis je m'éclipsai.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je dégainai mon emploi du temps et gagnai la salle de mon premier cours : mathématiques ; enfin je tentai car je me perdis dans cet immense dédale. Je m'agenouillai donc par-terre, sortis le plan, le posai devant moi et pris une minute ou deux à l'étudier. Une fois le chemin en tête, je courus pour rattraper mon retard, et j'arrivai juste au moment où le dernier élève fermait la porte. Je rentrai, bredouillai un « Bonjour », scannai la classe et m'assis à côté de la seule personne que je connaissais : Alice Cullen, petite-copine de Jasper.

- « Salut toi ! Alors le lycée ça te plait ? me demanda-t-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage

- Ben... ça fait à peine une demi-heure que j'y suis alors je vais avoir du mal à te répondre.

- Oui c'est vrai... mais tu verras, le lycée c'est GE-NIAL, c'est ici que tu vas passer les meilleures années de toute ta vie !

- Tant mieux alors. », répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

La bonne humeur d'Alice était très communicative, et je l'aimais déjà beaucoup pour ça, mais je l'en aimais encore plus maintenant que j'étais au lycée, j'étais persuadée que de 'simple copine', elle passerait très rapidement à 'meilleure amie'.

Je fus agréablement surprise quand je vis que je partageais tous mes cours de la matinée avec elles, et encore plus quand ses amis, qu'elle me présenta au réfectoire, m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, ils ne semblaient vraiment pas me juger et paraissaient m'accepter.

Je fus,en revanche, déçue quand je remarquai que j'étais séparée d'Alice pendant les deux cours de l'après-midi. Je m'ennuyai donc royalement durant ces deux heures.

Quand la fin des cours arriva, je grimpai dans ma voiture et rejoignis la maison familiale, celle que j'avais habitée avec mes parents et mes deux frères. Quand je passai le pas de la porte, Jasper – qui n'était pas encore en cours car il prenait une semaine plus tard que moi – me sauta presque dessus.

- « Alors, c'était comment ? Tes profs sont cool ? Tu t'est fait des amis ?

- Calme-toi Jasper ! C'était plutôt bien, oui, mes profs sont sympa, et oui, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai même vu ta copine.

- Tu as vu Alice ?

- Oui, je suis dans la même classe qu'elle dans tous mes cours de la matinée.

- Bon alors c'est cool, je suis content que tu te sois plu »

Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue puis proposa une partie de foot, que j'acceptai sans hésiter. Nous allâmes dans le pré à côté de la maison puis commençâmes à jouer ; vers les 18h30, Emmett nous rejoignit et nous continuâmes la partie jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour jouer. Nous rentrâmes donc, je leur préparai un petit repas, fis la vaisselle et montai me coucher après avoir pris une douche. Je sombrai environ cinq secondes après que ma tête eût touché l'oreiller.

Quand je me réveillai, je descendis dans la cuisine et y trouvai Emmett. Je passai derrière lui, lui fis un bisou sur la joue, et sortis de quoi prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis en face de mon frère et lançai la conversation.

- « C'est quoi ton programme pour la journée ? lui demandai-je

- Le chantier est presque terminé, je vais donc débaucher plus tôt, je pourrais te prendre à la sortie du lycée pour qu'on aille boire un coup, ça t'intéresse ?

- Emmett... , le réprimandai-je, nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, tu sais ? Alors n'allons pas gaspiller l'argent inutilement !

- Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de t'offrir un verre ?

- Alors je te répond que tu es un imbécile !

- Tu viendras quand même ?

- OK, OK, je viendrai, me résignai-je

- Merci. Ça te dérange si j'invite Jasper et Alice ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non!

- Et... Rosalie ? »

Rosalie Cullen était la petite-amie d'Emmett – et la sœur d'Alice accessoirement. C'était une grande blonde plantureuse, à faire pâlir d'envie les plus beaux mannequins. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, elle paraissait plutôt sympa, mais je la connaissais à peine, pour l'avoir aperçue quand elle était de visite à la maison, et Emmett savait que j'étais très timide et n'aimais pas sortir avec des gens quasi inconnus.

- « Je suppose que ce sera l'occasion pour elle et moi de faire connaissance, me décidai-je à répondre

- Merci Bee, il fit claquer une bise sur ma joue, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Emmett... moi aussi.

- Maintenant, file te préparer, je t'amène au lycée.

- J'ai une voiture, tu sais ?

- Évidemment que je sais, mais explique-moi ce qu'on en fera quand je viendrai te chercher cet après-midi ?

- Ouais... bon, je me dépêche ! »

Sur ce, je montai dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et le visage. Je m'habillai avec mes horreurs habituelles (un sweat vert bouteille et un jean noir bien trop grand), tressai mes deux nattes, pris mon K-way et rejoignis Emmett dans sa voiture. Nous arrivâmes au lycée un quart d'heure plus tard ; je sortis de la voiture, lui dis au revoir, et rentrai dans le bâtiment alors que la cloche sonnait.

Ma matinée se déroula sans encombre, à midi, je partis manger au self avec Alice et sa bande d'amis, qui m'apparurent encore plus gentils que la veille. Après le repas, je m'isolai de la troupe et allai m'asseoir sur un banc pour penser, réfléchir, choses que j'adorais faire depuis la mort de mes parents.

- « Bonjour... je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je levai la tête pour voir qui me dérangeait et là, je rencontrai une paire d'yeux vert menthe à l'eau et me noyai dedans.

* * *

_**Premier chapitre terminé ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je l'aime bien (oui mes chevilles se portent à merveille :D). Quoiqu'il en soit laissez-moi votre avis =)**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Jul'B**_


	2. L'homme aux yeux menthe à l'eau

_**Hello everybody !**_

_**Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles qui m'ont posté des reviews, c'était tellement gentil que j'en ai presque pleuré devant mon écran (pathétique, hein ?). Je m'excuse d'avance mais je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre tout le temps aux reviews, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux =)**_

_**chat-de-nuit : Tu as à peu près deviné, même si ça ne sera pas aussi simple :D**_

_**Thirty : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je poste la suite !**_

_**isabelle : Merci pour le compliment et oui, Bella n'est pas dépourvu de caractère et compte bien le montrer !**_

_**patoun : Alors merci à toi aussi pour le compliment, sinon Edward reste bien un Cullen et les autres seront au courant mais plus tard. Pour ce qui est de ton analyse de Bella, c'est à peu près ça, même si elle saura avoir du caractère quand elle en aura besoin. Et pour les nattes, désolée mais je pense qu'elle va les garder un petit moment encore :s**_

_**candy-gasy : Toi aussi merci pour le compliment. Sinon il est vrai que mon scénario est bateau mais je vais essayer de lui donner un peu de piquant. **_

_**emichlo ; Anne ; titine ; L-saa ; kimycats ; Joannie01 ; steph3807 ; alia00 ; Red-eo ; elo-didie ; Aliiice : Merci pour les compliments, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très vite !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'homme aux yeux menthe à l'eau**

**Edward's POV**

La rentrée, ce moment si horrible et pourtant si agréable. Horrible car elle annonce la reprise des cours, du travail et surtout la fin d'un été, généralement passé à se vautrer au soleil – pour peu qu'on ait fait un peu de chemin car il pleut souvent à Seattle –, à sortir, à boire et à sombrer dans la luxure. Agréable car on peut enfin retrouver ses amis et se dire qu'on passera une année formidable avec eux.

Je suis Edward Cullen. J'ai les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux bronze. Je suis un compétiteur de première, j'aime les défis, j'aime régner sur le lycée, et par-dessus tout, j'aime le sexe.

J'arrivai au lycée dans ma Volvo, accompagné de ma sœur, Alice. Aussitôt, les regards se tournèrent vers nous, ils est vrai que nous étions tous les deux, ainsi que le reste de ma famille, dotés d'une grande beauté ; et nous étions riches en plus !

Alice ne s'attarda pas à mes côtés et alla rejoindre ses amis. Quant à moi, j'allai à l'accueil pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. J'y trouvai Abby, la nouvelle secrétaire – elle était arrivée pendant mon année de première. Évidemment, elle était déjà passée dans mon pieu mais ça, seuls elle et moi le savaient.

- « Bonjour Edward, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle, ça faisait longtemps...

- Pas assez apparemment », la rembarrai-je

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et me regarda, choquée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-elle avec un ton nettement plus froid.

- La même chose que tout le monde : mon emploi du temps ! »

Elle fouilla dans son ordinateur et lança une impression. Elle prit la feuille, me la donna et je partis, non sans l'avoir gratifiée d'un « merci » et d'un sourire aguicheurs.

Tout au long de la matinée, je remarquai que je n'avais que des profs que je n'avais pas eu l'année d'avant et que, donc, je devrais repartir à zéro pour refaire ma réputation – ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce qu'au train au j'allais, je devrais payer un abonnement pour rendre visite au proviseur. Malheureusement, pendant la matinée, je n'étais jamais dans la classe de Cedric Hickey, mon meilleur pote, et je me dis que l'année allait être bien plus longue sans toutes les conneries que nous aurions pu faire.

À midi, je retrouvai Cedric au self ainsi que toute ma bande de joyeux lurons – Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney – et nous commençâmes à repérer les plus jolies filles. Nous nous racontâmes quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur notre été puis ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours. À notre grande surprise, nous étions tous les cinq dans la même classe en biologie, je m'assis donc avec Cedric tandis que les trois autres se mirent ensemble.

À la fin des cours, nous décidâmes d'aller traîner en ville, tous ensemble.

- « Alors Ed ? me lança Tyler, t'as trouvé quelques gonzesses pour tirer ton coup un peu ?

- Bof..., répondis-je, je me suis déjà fait les plus belles !

- Tape dans les moches ! Il paraît qu'elles sont moins difficiles.

- Très peu pour moi, merci.

- Oh ! Edward se dégonflerait-il ? railla-t-il.

- Je ne fais pas dans le bas de gamme, c'est tout, rétorquai-je.

- Je te met au défi de baiser la fille la plus moche du lycée ! … mmh...

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fille qui est en bio avec nous ? intervint Mike, tu sais, celle qui a des tresses et des loupes sur les yeux ! »

Je voyais très bien qui était cette fille. Elle était assise juste devant moi et, effectivement, elle était vraiment très laide, même pas baisable !

- « Ouais ! s'extasia Tyler, je te met au défi de baiser cette fille !

- Hé doucement ! Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

- Cullen se transformerait-il en tapette ? Incapable de sauter un thon ? Bonjour le gigolo ! C'est que de la gueule en fait !

- OK ! m'énervai-je, je vais foutre cette nana dans mon pieu, photos à l'appui !

- Tu as un mois, si tu perds tu devras te trimballer à poil dans toute la ville après avoir pris une douche glacée.

- D'accord, mais si je gagne c'est toi qui devras le faire ! »

Il me tendit la main et je la serrai.

- « Marché conclu », dîmes-nous en chœur.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je décidai de regarder un peu le sport avec mon père et Rosalie.

- « C'est toujours aussi cool le lycée ? me charria-t-elle.

- Mieux que ta fac de droit ! ripostai-je.

- Mais moi, grâce à la fac, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! ».

Ah là là... [soupire] Rosalie et son Emmett... Peu importe le sujet de la conversation, elle arrivait toujours à parler de sa rencontre avec le grand amour : quatre ans auparavant, alors qu'elle était en première année de droit, Rosalie rencontra Emmett Swan, manœuvre, qui bossait sur le chantier pour refaire le parking de la fac, et ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre ; une si belle histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Moi, grâce au lycée, j'ai des amis, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! » la cinglai-je.

Elle prit un air outré et lança un « Quoi ? », comme si je venais de suggérer que les pantalons à rayures étaient à la mode.

- « Edward, intervint mon père, arrête ça !

- Elle me cherche, elle me trouve ! rétorquai-je.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

- De toute façon, avec trois filles dans cette baraque, je ne risque jamais d'avoir raison ! »

Je me levai du canapé et montai dans ma chambre ; je ne redescendis que pour manger quand ma mère m'appela, et je remontai aussitôt le repas fini. Je pris ma douche, enfilai un boxer et m'allongeai dans mon lit jusqu'à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Alice, qui ne cessait de parler. Je trouvais ça amusant la façon dont elle arrivait à tenir une conversation toute seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui parle, juste qu'on l'écoute – ou du moins qu'on fasse semblant de l'écouter.

Après m'être lavé le visage et les dents, je réfléchis aux vêtements que j'allais porter. En temps normal, je m'en fichais un peu, mais là, il s'agissait de faire tomber cette nana dans mes filets, et je n'avais qu'un mois, alors autant y aller franco. J'optai pour une chemise blanche, légèrement cintrée, dont j'ouvris les deux premiers boutons ainsi que le dernier et que je retroussai jusqu'aux coudes, avec jean noir et une paire de Converse blanches. Alice me complimenta pour ma tenue et je partis au lycée – sans elle, car nous voulions tous les deux conduire –, m'apprêtant à jouer de mes charmes sur une pauvre fille.

Quand j'arrivai, je fouillai le parking ainsi que la cour à la recherche de cette fameuse fille mais la sonnerie retentit avant que je n'eût le temps de la trouver.

À midi, je mangeai rapidement puis m'éclipsai, expliquant à mes amis que mon « devoir d'homme » m'appelait. Je fouillai une nouvelle fois la cour et la trouvai, seule, assise sur un banc. Je la rejoignis, elle ne me remarqua pas et je dus donc me manifester.

- « Bonjour... je peux m'asseoir ? »

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me dévisagea un instant de derrière ses loupes, puis elle se décida à parler.

- « Les bancs sont à tout le monde, fais ce que tu veux. » me répondit-elle sèchement.

_Oula ! Mon gars, ça va pas être simple !_

C'était le moins que l'on pût dire.

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et continuai sur ma lancée.

- « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et toi tu... »

Je me stoppai car je remarquai qu'elle avait ouvert de grands yeux – avec ses lunettes grossissantes, c'en était d'autant plus surprenant !

- « C'est donc toi... » finit-elle par dire.

Ma réputation était-elle telle que même une nouvelle me connaissait au bout d'à peine une journée et demi ?

- « On se connait ? demandai-je le plus poliment possible.

- Non, mais je connais Alice.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait parlé de toi pourtant, tu es...

- Bella Swan. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Si cette fille était bien celle que je pensais, j'avais tout intérêt à ce que ses frangins ne fussent pas au courant de mes petites affaires.

- « Un rapport avec Emmett et Jasper Swan ?

- Leur sœur. »

_Bien joué Cullen, t'es pas dans la merde maintenant !_

- « Il faut croire que nos deux familles s'apprécient, railla-t-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre si Rose me parle encore une fois d'Emmett, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr ! me rattrapai-je de justesse.

- Pas de problème, moi aussi je ressens comme un trop-plein d'amour dans la maison, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Et encore ! Toi, tu as de la chance, tu vis avec deux mecs ; moi je vis avec deux filles !

- C'est vrai, ta situation est plus pourrie que la mienne, je te le concède. »

La cloche coupa court à notre conversation et nous partîmes ensemble – comprenez en même temps – vers notre cours de biologie.

À la fin de l'après-midi, Alice m'intercepta pour me proposer d'aller boire un verre avec les Swan, TOUS les Swan. J'acceptai, me disant que c'était une bonne occasion pour me rapprocher de cette fameuse Bella.

Nous rejoignîmes donc notre sœur et la fratrie sur le parking. Emmett me lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- « Est-ce qu'Edward peut venir avec nous ? demanda Alice. Je m'en voudrais de le laisser tout seul.

- Oui bien sûr, aucun problème Al », lui répondit Jasper avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**Bella's POV**

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je fusse contente ou mécontente qu'Edward vînt avec nous. Je l'avais dès le début trouvé très beau, et également très gentil ; mais, d'un autre côté, une partie de moi me disait de me méfier et que, malgré sa gueule d'ange, quelque chose en lui était mauvais.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car un débat s'était lancé pour savoir comment s'arranger pour le transport. Il fut alors décidé que nous nous serrerions tous les six dans la voiture d'Emmett et que ce dernier ramènerait les Cullen au lycée afin qu'ils récupèrent leurs voitures. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai coincée entre Edward et Alice – qui était elle-même collée à Jasper –, sur la banquette arrière de la vieille Dodge d'Emmett. Être si proche de lui me rendait toute chose et une soudaine chaleur pris naissance dans le bas de mon ventre.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps et nous fûmes vite rendus à destination. Arrivés là-bas, les deux couples se mirent ensemble, nous laissant, Edward et moi, seuls. Je paniquai un peu à cette idée, mais Edward prit la chose avec sourire.

- « Pas trop déçue de te retrouver avec moi ? ironisa-t-il.

- Euh... si , mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, rétorquai-je.

- Merci... dit-il, apparemment vexé.

- Hé ! m'exclamai-je, fallait pas me chercher !

- Je vois que tu t'emportes vite.

- Je vois que tu te vexes vite ! répondis-je, chacun ses défauts, il faut apprendre à vivre avec. »

_Hé ! Calme-toi Bella, l'agressivité ne sert à rien !_

Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire, révélant de superbes dents blanches, et manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse au passage.

- « Tu sais que ton caractère est fascinant ? reprit-il, quand il n'est pas agaçant s'entend. »

Je me mis soudainement à rougir, faisant ainsi disparaître toutes les répliques cinglantes dont je me serais fait un plaisir de lui renvoyer en pleine face. Bien sûr, cela ne lui échappa pas.

- « Tiens ! Ta carapace commencerait-elle à se fissurer ? » rigola-t-il.

Cette fois, il m'emmerdait vraiment !

- « Tu sais quoi ? Je me casse ! Je commence déjà à en avoir marre de tes railleries permanentes ! »

Nos amis se retournèrent mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je me précipitai en dehors du bar et rejoignis la voiture. Edward arriva tout de suite après.

- « Tu joues à quoi là ? balança-t-il, ça te plait de faire des scandales ?

- Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que, parce que tu as une belle gueule et un sourire de star, tu peux tout te permettre ?

- Alors comme ça, tu me trouves beau ?

- Mais... je... Non ! bafouillai-je. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- « Bella, Bella, Bella... tu te trahies toute seule.

- Je...

- Chut ! M'ordonna-t-il. »

Sans plus attendre, il fit disparaître les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant un instant, la sensation fut si intense que mes jambes eurent du mal à soutenir mon poids. La seconde d'après, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train d'embrasser un type que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, et cela m'effraya, avant de m'énerver. Je le l'écartai violemment, le poussant par les épaules, et lui assenai une gifle.

- « Toi ! l'avertis-je en le pointant du doigt, amuse-toi encore une fois à faire ça et je te coupe la bite, d'accord ? »

Puis je retournai à l'intérieur, le laissant seul, et retrouvai la petite troupe qui ne manqua pas de m'interroger sur les récents évènements.

* * *

_**Les filles, je tiens à vous dire que je suis DESOLEE ! Ce chapitre arrive très tard mais j'ai quand même une bonne excuse : ma cousine est chez moi et je trouve ça très malpoli d'écrire alors qu'elle me rend visite. Et je suis encore désolée parce que, maintenant, c'est moi qui suis chez elle alors je ne pourrai pas écrire beaucoup :s SORRY !**_

_**Sinon mercredi je suis allée voir Eclipse et, franchement, c'était... divin ! Même si la scène du compromis est un peu bâclée dès le début, j'ai bien aimé la scène de la tente *_* Sinon je trouve Jasper et Emmett – en plus d'Edward et Jacob bien sûr – particulièrement en beauté de ce troisième volet de notre saga préférée, pas vous ?**_

_**Bonne nuit !**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	3. Escapade en Oregon

_**Coucou les filles ! (pour l'instant, je n'ai pas repéré de garçons, mais s'il y en a, qu'ils se manifestent !)**_

_**Une fois de plus, vous m'avez posté des reviews touchantes et ça me rend émue à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! **_

_**Sinon j'ai remarqué que vous aimiez toutes le caractère de Bella – il est vrai que moi aussi je l'aime bien avec son côté emmerdeuse :D – alors, pour vous satisfaire, je vais essayer de la rendre plus explosive. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, il ne faut pas oublier que l'on parle quand même de Bella, elle reste donc naïve et sensible quand même.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3 : Escapade en Oregon**

**Edward's POV**

Je l'avais embrassée. J'avais détesté. Cette fille, non contente d'être affreuse, avait un caractère de merde. Elle avait osé me gifler alors que j'étais certainement le plus beau mec qu'elle n'embrasserait jamais. Le pari n'allait pas être aisé. Mais ma dignité m'empêchait de renoncer.

Je dus attendre une bonne demi-heure près de la voiture avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin du bar. Bella me fusilla du regard ; pas les autres. J'en déduisis qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit à propos de notre « baiser ». Au voyage retour, j'étais encore à côté d'elle, elle se serrait au maximum contre Alice pour éviter tout contact avec moi.

**Bella's POV**

Quand je retournai dans le bar après l'incident avec Edward, les regards de mes amis se tournèrent vers moi.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Emmett sans même me laisser le temps de m'asseoir.

- Trois fois rien, on faisait connaissance, ironisai-je.

- Ton verdict ? intervint Alice.

- J'aimerais te dire que ton frère est un être honorable et plein de bonté, Alice, mais je n'en ferai rien car, tout simplement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ton frère est un connard, il est arrogant, sûr de lui, lunatique et par-dessus tout il est... pitoyable ! C'est ça, il me fait pitié, assenai-je.

- Tu aurais pu me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, rigola-t-elle, au grand étonnement de la tablée.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous avez fait pour que tu le déteste à ce point ? réitéra Emmett.

- On a fait connaissance, je te dis ! »

Mieux valait de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Depuis la mort de nos parents, Emmett avait un peu trop tendance à me surprotéger. Et un mec qui m'embrassait contre mon gré n'était certainement pas dans la liste de ses personnes préférées.

- « Au fait Alice, s'interposa Jasper, comment se fait-il que tu ne défendes pas ton frère ? Ton frère jumeau en plus !

- Qu'on soit d'accord, j'aime mon frère et je mourrais pour lui. Mais son comportement m'insupporte tellement que je ne peux que confirmer les dires de Bella, Edward se pense le roi du Monde, c'est effarant !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire », surenchéris-je.

Puis Alice changea de sujet et je me retrouvai – ô bonheur ! – sur une pente bien moins glissante.

Quand nous sortîmes du bar, Edward ne nous avait toujours pas rejoints et nous attendait devant la voiture. Je le dévisageai et il fit de même. Emmett ramena donc les Cullen au lycée puis je me retrouvai seule avec mes deux frères dans la voiture.

- « Ton avis sur Rosalie, Bella ? dit Emmett, brisant le silence.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je, j'ai passé la première moitié de mon temps à m'engueuler avec Edward, la seconde à vous regarder batifoler.

- Aïe ! T'es dure Bella !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le serais pas... Non mais sinon, elle a l'air sympa.

- Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que tu aies au moins dit quelque chose de positif.

- Exactement ! »

Nous arrivâmes vite à la maison. Là-bas je pris une longue douche puis m'enroulai dans une serviette quand j'eus fini. En sortant de la salle de bain, je croisai Emmett. Il me regarda de haut en bas – j'étais toujours vêtue de ma seule et unique serviette – puis émit un sifflement approbateur.

- « Tu sais p'tite sœur, tu enlèverais ces tresses, tu t'habillerais autrement et tu poserais ces affreuses lunettes, tu pourrais être sexy ! »

J'enroulai mes deux bras autour de son cou, me collai à lui et susurrai à son oreille.

- « L'inceste est illégal aux États-Unis, tu devrais le savoir », fis-je, le plus sensuellement possible.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire racoleurs. Il s'esclaffa et détacha mes bras pour les ramener le long de mon corps.

- « Tu ne serais pas ma sœur, doublée d'une petite pucelle, je jurerais que tu es en train de m'allumer.

- Mmh... peut-être ! »

Il s'éloigna, me fit un bisou sur le front, et puis partit vers sa chambre, me gratifiant au passage d'un « sois sage ».

Une fois habillée, je m'attelai à préparer le repas – non, je ne vivais pas dans une maison de machos, mais étant la seule à ne pas ramener d'argent, je me devais de faire le ménage, la cuisine, les courses... Je me décidai à cuisiner des spaghettis à la bolognaise puis, une fois la tâche terminée, j'appelai mes frères pour qu'ils vinssent à table.

- « Dîtes, commença Jasper, ça vous dit qu'on sorte ce week-end ?

- Ouais ! accepta Emmett, où ? Quand ?

- Comme il fait encore beau, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller un peu plus au sud pour partir se baigner, et louer une nuit dans un hôtel ou un camping.

- Hé ! Une minute ! m'interposai-je, vous êtes bien mignons avec tous vos projets mais vous oubliez que nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, il vaut mieux garder notre argent pour des choses moins futiles.

- Bee ! se plaignit Emmett, à quoi ça sert d'être jeunes si on ne peut pas profiter de la vie ?

- Personnellement, répliquai-je, ma jeunesse est morte il y a de cela six ans. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur notre trio.

- « Bella, dit Jasper, nous sommes tous les trois très tristes de la... mort de... Papa et Maman, mais la vie doit continuer. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que nous nous privions de nous amuser.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le contredis-je, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je te le répète, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et il vaut mieux le garder. Imagine qu'il y ait un incendie ! Ou que tu te casses une jambe !

- Bells, ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous privons de pas mal de chose depuis... l'accident, alors un peu de repos, de détente et de plaisir ne nous ferait que du bien. Je ne te parle pas de nous payer des semaines dans un hôtel de luxe, juste un week-end, entre amis.

- Entre « amis » ? tiquai-je.

- Ben... je pensais inviter les Cullen, admit-il.

- Pas Edward ! répondis-je au tac au tac.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Emmett, ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- En fait, j'en ai déjà parlé et Alice tient absolument à l'amener, elle ne veut pas le laisser seul, alors j'ai accepté.

- Putain Jazz ! m'exclamai-je, en chœur avec Emmett.

- S'il vous plait ?

- Non, non, non et NON ! m'emportai-je.

- S'il ne vient pas, aucun Cullen ne vient, plaida-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria Emmett, bon ben invite-le, comme ça le problème est réglé.

- Non, je ne veux pas le voir.

- Désolé, Bella, dit Jasper, deux contre un, on gagne. »

Résignée je débarrassai la table et montai me coucher, boudeuse.

Au cours de la semaine, notre choix de destination se porta sur Seaside, Oregon. Cette ville est à trois heures et demie de route de Seattle mais c'est la plus ensoleillée des environs. C'est pourquoi elle fut approuvée par tout le monde. Le débat se porta plutôt sur autre chose.

- « S'il te plaît Bells ! me supplia Jasper, je ne te demande qu'UNE nuit ! Une seule !

- Mais c'est une nuit de TROP Jazz ! répliquai-je, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à dormir dans la même chambre que Cullen !

- Vous ne partagerez même pas votre pieu, bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Je m'en fous ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas simplement réserver une chambre pour les Cullen et une chambre pour nous trois ? »

Jasper me fixa d'un regard plein de sous-entendus, comme si je ne saisissais pas quelque chose. Puis ce fut le déclic et je compris où il voulait en venir.

- « Jazz, repris-je, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu veux que je dorme avec Cullen pour que toi et Emmett puissiez vous envoyer en l'air avec vos copines respectives !

- Bella, soupira-t-il, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une putain de pucelle ?

- Il y a de ça, oui, même si je ne me serais jamais permis de t'insulter de la sorte.

- Quelle bande d'égoïstes vous faites !

- Pardon ? s'énerva-t-il pour de bon, Bella, c'est TOI qui veut nous empêcher, Emmett et moi, de passer du bon temps parce que tu te refuses à dormir avec Edward ! Nous aussi on veut s'amuser, merde !

- Bon, dis-je, douchée par sa réaction, et si lui et moi avions chacun notre chambre ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais faire des économies, voilà une parfaite dépense inutile !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondis-je en répétant ses mots, Cullen est exécrable.

- Tu lui as parlé une fois !

- Une fois de trop...

- Décidément, tes quotas ne sont pas bien élevés...

- OK ! cédai-je,une fois de plus, c'est bon t'as gagné, je dormirai avec Cullen, mais ne t'avise même pas de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de tristesse s'il me viole ! »

_Oups ! La gaffe !_

- « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'esclaffa-t-il, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te viole ?

- Parce que... Pour rien !

- Vraiment Bells, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, avec ton esprit si... créatif ! »

Je le fusillai du regard, puis il fut soudain très inspiré par son écran d'ordinateur, sur lequel il réserva trois chambres doubles pour la nuit suivante.

**Edward's POV**

Alice avait réussi à me faire accepter un week-end à Seaside avec Les Swan.

- Point positif : Bella serait là, une bonne occasion pour me rapprocher d'elle – il ne faudrait pas oublier mon pari diabolique.

- Point négatif : Bella serait là, cette garce commençait déjà à me les casser.

Pour honorer mon pari, j'avais tout intérêt à l'amadouer et, par conséquent, à m'adoucir. J'avais tout de suite deviné que, derrière ses répliques cinglantes à profusion, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une adolescente naïve et fragilisée par la vie. Un peu de diplomatie, de flatteries et de savoir-faire suffiraient donc à faire tomber ses défenses.

Je me retrouvai alors, le samedi au petit matin, sur la banquette arrière – être le plus jeune (de seulement quelques minutes en ce qui concerne Alice), qui plus est le seul mec, peut se payer cher – de MA Volvo – plus « confortable » soi-disant. Nous arrivâmes sur la plage vers les onze heures, nous y installâmes nos serviettes.

- « Oh non Bella ! s'égosilla Alice, tu ne vas pas garder ces affreuses lunettes !

- Je ne vois rien sans elles ! se défendit-elle

- Tu vas avoir des marques de bronzage sur le visage !

- Je m'en fiche. »

Leur conversation s'acheva et je remarquai qu'elle avait enlevé ses vêtements. Elle ne portait plus qu'un maillot de bain deux pièces de sport, bleu marine, qui lui écrasait les seins – qui, soit dit en passant, étaient plutôt généreux – et ne la mettait vraiment pas en valeur – pour changer. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment, elle arborait une queue de cheval bien serrée, et portait ses sempiternelles lunettes.

On nous proposa d'aller dans l'eau, elle refusa et je fis de même, désireux de profiter de la moindre ouverture. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les deux, allongés sur nos serviettes. Je décidai de passer à l'attaque.

- « Tu sais Bella, commençai-je et elle me toisa de par-dessus ses loupes (je remarquai qu'elle avait de grand yeux turquoise), je suis désolé de t'avoir... (je tiquai sur le mot) embrassée. J'aurais dû te demander ton avis. »

Ses yeux se firent encore plus grands, accentués par ses lunettes, ce qui lui donna un air comique. Je voulus rire mais n'en fis rien, n'ayant pas envie de faire rater ma tentative d'excuses.

- « Le grand Edward Cullen s'excuse, railla-t-elle, va-t-il neiger ? À moins que tu ne te fiches de moi ? »

Je ne me démontai pas, après tout, il suffisait de trouver les mots justes et j'obtiendrais tout d'elle.

- « Non Bella, je suis VRAIMENT désolé, mentis-je, c'était une erreur et je te prie de me pardonner. »

Ses sourcils – jusqu'alors froncés, faisant naître une petite ride entre ses yeux – se détendirent et je sus que sa carapace commençait à se fissurer.

- « D'accord, dit-elle, je veux bien te pardonner, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'éclaircisses sur un point.

- Lequel ? demandai-je.

- Pourquoi regrettes-tu autant ? Pourquoi moi plus que toutes les autres, avec qui tu as certainement échangé beaucoup plus qu'un pauvre baiser ? »

Ce coup là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais, en pro de l'improvisation que j'étais, je ne me laissai pas démonter.

- « En fait Bella... je... pense que... je t'apprécie, feignis-je de bafouiller, enfin, je ne te connais pas tellement mais... ça serait bien qu'on... fasse connaissance.

- D'accord, répéta-t-elle, nous n'avons qu'à... signer une trêve ?

- Ça me va », répondis-je en lui tendant ma main qu'elle serra.

Ce fut victorieux que je me levai de ma serviette pour aller me baigner. Elle nous rejoignit quelques fois, ne se baignant pas très longtemps et ne mettant pas la tête sous l'eau – à cause de ses lunettes – et je me surpris à me demander à quoi elle ressemblait sans ses binocles.

En fin d'après-midi, nous allâmes à l'hôtel et, là-bas, gagnâmes nos chambres. Je partageais la mienne avec Bella et j'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas pour son plus grand plaisir. Je la laissai aller la première à la douche. Elle ne fut pas longue et ressortit quelques minutes après, déjà vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt aux couleur des _Cramps _et, bien évidemment, elle avait refait ses tresses et portait ses loupes.

- « Je ne savais pas que t'aimais ce groupe, lançai-je en pointant son t-shirt du doigt.

- En fait Cullen, tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi.

- Je sais, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier. »

Je lui offris un sourire ravageur et elle se mit à rougir comme une gamine puis s'empressa de détourner la tête.

- « C'est à toi d'aller à la douche, me dit-elle, on doit les rejoindre dans le hall dans une demi-heure. »

Je pris une douche rapide puis m'habillai. Je choisis un t-shirt vert (de la même couleur que mes yeux), un jean noir, et une paire de Victoria assorties à mon t-shirt. Je sortis de la salle de bain et Bella m'accueillit d'un sifflement avant que nous ne descendions retrouver les autres.

Nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant, qui offrait des menus pas trop chers. Je m'assis à côté de Bella, chose qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller les autres et nous discutâmes posément pendant le repas. J'appris que son vrai prénom étai Isabella – d'un autre côté, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me douter que ce n'était qu'un surnom ? –, qu'elle était Sicilienne d'origine, que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture – voilà pourquoi ses frangins ne parlaient jamais de leur famille quand ils étaient à la maison – et, surtout, qu'elle vouait un amour sans nom à ses deux frères.

Le repas terminé, nous partageâmes l'addition puis rentrâmes à l'hôtel – Emmett aurait bien voulu aller en boîte mais les autres l'en dissuadèrent car, sinon, nous nous serions levés trop tard et nous n'aurions pas pu profiter de notre journée. Nous nous séparâmes puis je rentrai dans ma chambre, suivi de Bella. Je me déshabillai rapidement et entrai dans mon lit. Elle, s'assit sur son lit, prenant bien soin de me tourner le dos et ôta ses vêtements. Je détournai les yeux et, quand je la regardai à nouveau, elle était déjà dans son lit, roulée en boule, son dos tourné vers moi. Je ressentis alors comme une sorte de frustration de ne pas l'avoir vue sans ses lunettes.

- « Bonne nuit Cullen !

- Bonne nuit... Isabella. »

Elle éteignit la lumière et je tombai comme une masse.

Quand je me réveillai, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une paire de jambes interminables et scandaleusement bien galbées. Je remontai et découvris également de petites fesses musclées et bien rebondies. Je crus tout d'abord m'être réveillé à la suite d'une longue nuit de sexe avec une de mes innombrables partenaires ; mais, quand je vis ce que l'objet de mes réflexions était en train de faire – à savoir, se tresser les cheveux – je n'eus plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la propriétaire de ces fabuleuses gambettes. L'intéressée dut sentir mon regard car elle se retourna et me regarda, réduisant au passage le désir qui était monté en moi, puis m'offrit un sourire timide.

- « Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! déclara-t-elle, tant mieux, tu dormais tellement bien que ça me faisait de la peine de te priver de ton sommeil. »

Je lui souris – hypocritement – en retour puis la détaillai de haut en bas, elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et une culotte.

- « Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que je te pensais plus... pudique.

- À quoi bon ? Tu m'as vu en maillot pendant toute la journée d'hier, et puis je ne doute pas que tu as déjà vu des filles bien moins vêtues. »

_C'est pas faux... C'est même complètement vrai !_

- « Tu marques un point. » me bornai-je à répondre.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et en ressortit peu après, arborant un short en molleton gris clair et un t-shirt ample de la même couleur. Cela lui donnait un air terne, fade. Ses cheveux étaient, comme la veille, retenus en une queue de cheval haute. Elle me pria de me dépêcher pour me préparer, ce que je fis, et nous descendîmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Ceux-ci, par ailleurs, avaient tous un sourire béat collé sur leur visage et je devinai aisément que tous les quatre avaient pris leur pied pendant toute la nuit.

Après manger, nous partîmes à la plage. Bella ne se baigna que très peu et joua au volley avec Jasper. Je pus constater qu'elle était très douée – pas très étonnant avec des frères pareils.

Puis la fin de l'après-midi arriva, et nous abandonnâmes la plage pour nous laver à l'hôtel. Ceci fait nous dînâmes puis ce fut l'heure de regagner Seattle. Arrivés sur place, nous accompagnâmes les Swan jusque chez eux, pour un dernier au revoir. Quant à moi, j'entraînai Bella à part, bien décidé à tout faire pour remporter mon pari.

- « Bella, commençai-je, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute », répondit-elle.

Je sentis mon courage flancher d'un seul coup en regardant son visage affreusement laid et déformé par ses lunettes.

_Il faut que tu le dises ! Pense à ta dignité, mec ! Il faut que tu le dises ! Il faut que tu le dises ! Il faut que tu le dises !_

- « Bella je... _Il faut que tu le dises ! _Je pense que je... _Dis-le, tu obtiendras tout d'elle après !_ Je t'aime », lâchai-je tandis que sa bouche formait un O parfait.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Vous me trouvez sadique ? Attendez un peu ! **_

_**Sinon je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, j'ai écrit un chapitre plus long !**_

_**Au fait, la semaine qui arrive est chargée pour moi, je ne serai pas beaucoup chez moi, et jeudi prochain je pars en Corse (trop cool, non ?), alors je vais ESSAYER de publier mais je ne vous promet rien.**_

**_Sinon_** **_Gros Bisous à toutes !_**

_**Jul'B.**_


	4. Une histoire de sentiments

_**Sala, Sali, Salut ! **_

_**Vous avez été toutes été très réactives à ce chapitre, et je me suis tordue de rire toute seule en lisant vos reviews. Mais, à votre décharge, il est vrai que cet Edward est un connard fini !**_

_**Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 3, contentes ?**_

_**patoun : C'est drôle que tu vois la souffrance de Bella comme ça. Au contraire moi je trouvais que c'était Bella qui ne pensait qu'à sa poire, aux dépens de ses frères. Mais tout point de vue est également plausible, j'y réfléchirai !**_

_**aelita48 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Edward est vraiment très con ! Sinon, voilà la suite.**_

_**PatiewSnow : Non, il ne veut pas se « débarrasser » de son défi, mais il n'a qu'un mois donc il doit y aller franco, surtout qu'une semaine s'est déjà écoulée ! Et, d'autre part, je comptais faire vite capituler Bella, pour montrer que le charme d'Edward est infaillible, et, comme ça, la chute en sera d'autant plus lourde, et la vengeance plus cruelle ! Niark Niark !**_

_**elo-didie : Je confirme ton avis sur Edward ! Merci pour le compliment et voilà la suite.**_

_**chouchoumag : Merci pour le compliment.**_

_**emichlo : Merci à toi aussi pour le compliment.**_

_**Lorena13 : Merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite.**_

_**cyl59 : Merci de me souhaiter de bonnes vacances et merci pour le compliment.**_

_**olivia59350 : Merci pour le compliment et pour la vengeance... Surprise, surprise !**_

_**NiniWeasley : Oui je suis sadique, et fière de l'être ! =) Sinon en Corse, je logerai à Solenzara, mais j'irai visiter un peu partout : Bastia (c'est là que le ferry débarque), Bonifacio, Porto Vecchio, et si j'ai le temps j'irai même à Ajaccio !**_

_**CaRoOThePriinCess : C'est exactement ça ! Tu as deviné la suite de ma fiction, bravo ! Sinon, voilà la suite.**_

_**oliveronica cullen massen : Merci pour le compliment et voilà la suite.**_

_**CheshireXEver : Tout le monde est dans ton cas pour Edward. Et voilà la suite (la rébellion de Bella, ce n'est pas pour le moment).**_

_**Butterfly : J'espère ne pas te décevoir mais Bella va effectivement tomber dans ses bras trop facilement. Je pense que ça permet d'accentuer le charme d'Edward et la naïveté de Bella, n'oublions pas qu'elle ne connait rien aux hommes !**_

_**Domi2a : Merci pour le compliment et merci de me souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Pour la Corse, je ne sais pas ce que c'est le Girolata/Scandola, c'est la première fois que j'y vais, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais loger à Solenzara mais je me baladerai partout sur l'île : j'irai à Bastia, Porto Vecchio, Bonifacio et peut-être même Ajaccio. Sinon je suis sûre de me plaire là-bas, et moi aussi j'espère avoir du beau temps.**_

_**Choupipinette : Je pense qu'on attend tout le moment de la vengeance ! Et pour la première fois « sans sentiments » (du moins côté Edward), au contraire, je vais me faire un plaisir de varier les points de vue, pour montrer la différence entre les deux. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir, des sentiments !**_

_**: Merci pour les compliments et je vois que tu as bien saisi le « concept » de ma fiction =). Et, t'inquiètes pas, je vais travailler ma créativité en Corse pour pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre (malheureusement, je ne prend pas mon ordinateur là-bas, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous pondre un chapitre au plus vite).**_

_**Lucy : Merci pour le compliment et c'est vrai qu'Edward est très chiant ! Et je ne suis pas encore partie mais je suis sûre que je vais adorer moi aussi.**_

_**marion : Merci pour le compliment et voilà la suite.**_

_**LuneBlanche : Merci pour les compliments et oui il va devenir sincère, mais dans un petit moment, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de sentiments**

**Bella's POV**

Je le regardai, ahurie, essayant d'assimiler ses paroles. Lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux et semblait attendre une réponse.

- « Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, avouai-je.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais si tu y tiens vraiment, me dire que tu m'aimes en retour serait une bonne idée, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais, tu ne PEUX pas me dire ça, c'est IMPOSSIBLE, dis-je, toujours sous le choc.

- La première ou la deuxième phrase ?

- La première !

- Ah..., changea-t-il brusquement de ton, je suis désolé, je t'ai brusqué peut-être ? Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit alors. »

Avais-je vraiment mal jugé Edward ? Était-il possible qu'il ne fût pas ce type arrogant et sûr de lui qui m'avait embrassée une semaine auparavant ? J'en doutais.

- « Ce n'est pas une question de brusquerie, c'est juste que... tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je... on ne se connait que depuis une semaine, dont cinq jours qu'on a passé à se détester ! Et on ne sait rien l'un sur l'autre !

- Coup de foudre ? suggéra-t-il.

- J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des éclairs.

- Je rigolais Bella, mais vraiment, ce week-end avec toi a été fabuleux, j'ai passé un super moment. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu es la fille qu'il me faut. Je t'aime. »

Ses mots allèrent droit jusqu'à mon petit cœur qui fut soudainement pris d'une envie de cogner plus fort, plus vite. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je sus, à ce moment-là, que, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Edward était sincère.

- « Je n'ai pas de... réponse définitive à ta... déclaration, dis-je, contenant, non sans mal, mes sanglots. Mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je t'apprécie, je t'aime bien même, et moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon week-end. Laisse-moi un peu de temps et, j'espère, je pourrai t'aimer à ta juste valeur.

- J'aurais préféré que tu te jettes à mon cou mais je suppose que ça, c'est bien aussi.

- Je suis désolée, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime mais... pas maintenant, plus tard. »

Cette fois je ne parvins pas à retenir mes larmes et une traîtresse échappa à mon contrôle, glissant le long de mon visage. Edward la fit partir d'un revers du pouce et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un baiser ? Pour te dire au revoir ? me demanda-t-il.

- D'accord, acceptai-je, mais un petit alors. »

M'obéissant, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant quelques secondes, les plus merveilleuses de ma pauvre vie, et me susurra un « au revoir » des plus sensuels qui me promettait une nuit sans sommeil. Puis il s'écarta et nous nous séparâmes, lui pour monter dans sa voiture, moi pour rentrer dans la maison familiale, où mes frères m'attendaient.

- « Alors Bella, ça valait pas le coup de partir en week-end ? jubila Emmett.

- Si, répondis-je, bien que la question ne fût que rhétorique, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être nul, juste que c'était inutile.

- Et ça l'a été ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien, oui.

- Arrête ta mauvaise foi ! Tu as passé un bon moment, non ?

- Mais bien sûr que si, m'esclaffai-je, vous avez eu raison de m'y traîner, c'était super bien !

- Et la nuit avec Edward ? demanda Jasper.

- Ça a été, disons que j'ai appris à l'envisager sous un autre angle.

- Ben tant mieux, s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Emmett bailla et nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Je souhaitai bonne chance à Jazz car sa rentrée était le lendemain, puis je me changeai et rentrai dans mon lit.

Comme promis, je ne dormis que très peu et je me retrouvai, au matin, avec d'énormes valises sous les yeux. Je me résignai à utiliser l'anti-cernes qu'Alice m'avait offert pour je ne sais quelle occasion car elle se désolait de mon refus de me maquiller et se disait que je pourrais au moins mettre ça pour avoir meilleure mine. Loupé ! C'était la première fois que je m'en mettais, je dus même enlever le plastique protecteur. Mais, ce jour-là, une petite partie de moi avait envie de « séduire », et je mis même un peu de parfum. Côté fringues, je n'avais guère le choix. J'enfilai un jean – trop – large et un t-shirt à manches longues ample violet et je chaussai mes Converse noires. Côté coiffure, là non plus il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, et encore moins de temps. Je fis alors mes tresses mais, pour une fois, je n'attachai pas ma frange, la laissant chatouiller mon front.

Je descendis peu après prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Jasper était déjà parti et Emmett était sur le pas de la porte. Je lui fis une bise puis mangeai mon repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, je fis la vaisselle et montai en vitesse me laver les dents puis partis au lycée.

**Edward's POV**

- « Alors, mec ! lança Tyler, tu avances dans ton pari ? Il ne te reste qu'un peu plus de trois semaines !

- J'avance très bien, merci de t'en soucier, fis-je sèchement.

- N'oublie pas l'enjeu !

- Putain mais t'es vraiment con, Tyler ! intervint Cedric.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te comporte comme un con et, désolé mon pote, mais toi aussi Ed. Cette fille sur laquelle vous avez parié, Bella Swan, vous en parlez comme si c'était un morceau de viande !

- Hé, repris-je, mollo Ced, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que cette pauvre fille est certainement vierge et, comme toute nana qui se respecte, elle tient à ce que ce soit parfait. Et toi Ed, pour un stupide pari, tu vas lui prendre quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré offrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- À qui ? ris-je, au contraire, c'est un cadeau que je lui fais, elle n'arrivera pas à se taper un mec plus beau que moi ! Et de toute façon c'est ça où je perd ma réputation d'étalon et ce, définitivement !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter ce pari.

- Ced ! m'exclamai-je, te serais-tu fait curé pendant ces dernières quarante-huit heures ?

- Non Ed, moi aussi j'aime le sexe, plus que toi même, mais il y a des terrains sur lesquels il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer.

- Bon, écoute, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu vas me dire que je pourrais perdre le pari mais tu sais très bien que ma dignité ne me le permettra pas. Bref ! Tu n'approuves pas ce que je fais, tant pis, mais je vais le faire quand même. J'assumerai pleinement les conséquences et je ne t'en mêlerai pas.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Ed, je te donne mon avis, c'est tout.

- Bien. »

Nous nous fîmes une accolade puis nous déviâmes sur une autre discussion.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à aller manger avec mes potes mais je fus interrompu par une petite furie qui m'entraîna à l'écart en plantant son index dans mon torse. Alice, fidèle à elle-même.

- « TOI, cria-t-elle, te voilà enfin ! Tu es parti comme un voleur ce matin !

- Alice, tentai-je de la calmer, doucement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec Bella ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu l'as embrassée, hier ? »

Ainsi elle était au courant... Je n'aurais même pas dû être étonné.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on en parle plus tard, suggérai-je, après les cours, autour d'un café ?

- Non ! Je voulais déjà le faire hier soir mais Rose était dans les parages et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

- Soit, que veux-tu me dire, alors ?

- Arrête, TOUT DE SUITE, ce que tu es en train de faire à Bella, quoi que ce soit !

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, mentis-je.

- Ne mens pas, Edward ! Je suis sûre que tu prépares un truc pas net, tu ne l'aurais jamais embrassée sinon.

- Pourquoi donc ? feignis-je de m'offusquer.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! jura-t-elle, on sait tous les deux très bien que ce n'est pas ton type de nana alors fiche-lui la paix.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, contrai-je.

- Mais tu ES un imbécile, frangin, toi tu n'aimes que ce qui est blond et qui mesure 90/60/85. »

_Prends-toi ça dans la gueule, mec !_

- « Bon, reprit-elle, je vais manger, mais dis-toi bien que je t'ai à l'œil maintenant ! »

Et elle repartit en coup de vent, comme elle était venue.

Je rejoignis mes potes et nous entrâmes dans le self. Nous nous installâmes à une table qui n'était pas très éloignée de celle d'Alice. Je sentis le regard de cette dernière qui fusillait mon dos pendant tout mon repas.

Quand je sortis, je partis aux toilettes – seul – et, sur le chemin du retour, ce fut non pas ma furie de sœur, mais Bella qui m'accosta.

- « Salut, fit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, fis-je.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'Alice t'a dit, tout à l'heure. »

Et merde ! Pourquoi cette fille voulait-elle toujours savoir ce que j'avais le moins envie de lui dire ?

- « Rien d'important, éludai-je

- Si ce n'est pas important, tu peux me le dire, alors, me piégea-t-elle. »

Avais-je affaire à une future flic ? Ou bien une future avocate, avec un répartie pareille.

- « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu le saches, tentai-je de la dissuader.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, vous parliez de moi ?

- Non, mentis-je, bien sûr que non ! Ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec toi.

- Donc, si ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi, tu peux me le dire sans problème. »

Seigneur ! Cette fille allait vraiment me tuer !

- « D'accord, cédai-je, elle est venue me voir car elle pense que... je ne suis pas réellement amoureux de toi. Mais elle se trompe, tu sais comment elle est, toujours à se faire des films, ça frise la mythomanie. »

À ce moment-là, je bénis le ciel de m'avoir donner le don de mentir parfaitement.

- « Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, je lui ai toujours demandé de réfreiner cette fâcheuse habitude, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir.

- Donc tu ne la crois pas quand elle dit que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Non, je sais que je peux te faire confiance... maintenant. »

Cette fille était-elle affreusement bête ou dotée d'une naïveté à faire pâlir un nourisson ?

- « Et tu as bien raison ! » surenchéris-je avant que nous nous séparassions.

_Trop facile ! T'as assuré, mec !_

À la fin des cours, je rentrai directement chez moi. La maison était déserte et je m'autorisai un bain. C'était sans compter sur Alice qui arriva peu après et entra en trombe dans la salle de bains. Elle me força à sortir et j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé dire à Bella ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle venue me voir en me disant que tu l'aimais vraiment et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mêle de votre « histoire » (elle fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts) ?

- Euh... fis-je semblant de réfléchir, peut-être parce que c'est la vérité ?

- Tu es incapable d'aimer.

- Plus maintenant. »

Elle me lança un regard à me glacer le sang. Je savais qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire. Alice avait toujours été de nature intuitive et, de surcroit, elle était ma sœur jumelle, nous étions liés. Il m'était donc impossible de lui mentir.

- « Je te préviens, Edward Anthony Cullen, si tu fais le moindre mal à Bella, je jure de te donner un coup de pied dans les couilles si violent qu'elles remonteront à ta gorge jusqu'à ce que tu les vomisses !

- C'est noté, fis-je. »

* * *

**_Désolée, je trouve ce chapitre bâclé et un peu court. Mais, pour ma défense, je voulais absolument le publier avant de partir (je pars demain :D) pour que vous ayez quelque chose à lire pendant que je me dorerai la pilule. Suis-je pardonnée ? Si oui, tant mieux, si non, je me rattraperai, promis !_**

**_Gros Bisous et Bonnes Vacances !_**

**_Jul'B_**

**_PS : Avez-vous remarqué comme ce goujat d'Edward ne fait même pas attention aux efforts de Bella pour être plus jolie ?_**


	5. Hormones ?

_**Coucou, me revoilou !**_

_**Toute blonde – ou presque – et toute bronzée grâce au soleil de Corse :D Cet endroit est vraiment fabuleux et je vous le recommande vivement. Pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, je suis allée me baigner dans des piscines naturelles – le pied ! – et je suis trop fière de moi car j'ai plongé dedans du haut de rochers de 3m. Malheureusement, avec un air à 35° et une eau à 18° (eh oui, c'est pas la mer), vive le choc thermique ! Ajoutez à ça la pression exercée et vous obtenez une jolie otite et une interdiction formelle du médecin de mettre la tête sous l'eau le reste de vos vacances =( Ajoutez également le voyage retour avec la clim à fond, et me voilà avec une otite, une angine, un mal de crâne épouvantable, le nez bouché et 39,1° de fièvre, qui dit mieux ?**_

_**Mais, comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, alors, comme je ne peux pas bouger de mon lit, je vous écris un chapitre, cool, non ? Par contre, je suis désolée mais je ne prend pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, sur ce chapitre, je suis trop fatiguée, je préfère garder mon énergie pour l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hormones ?**

**Bella's POV**

En rentrant des cours, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Je me mis soudainement à pleurer et, ne comprenant pas la raison, je pensai que je devenais folle. Puis je ressentis une légère crampe au ventre – qui m'indiquait la venue imminente de mes règles – et je me dis que ces larmes n'étaient que dues aux hormones et aux paroles d'Edward. Pathétique, non ? Il ne m'avait rien dit qui pût me faire pleurer, au contraire, seuls des mots gentils avaient franchi ses lèvres.

Pour me détendre, je décidai d'aller faire un petit footing dans le parc, non loin de chez moi. Courir me rassérénait toujours, c'était une façon pour moi d'oublier mes petits soucis – et, accessoirement, d'avoir un corps mince et musclé. Je courus pendant une bonne heure puis, mes jambes commençant à fatiguer, je m'assis sur un banc, observant le monde qui m'entourait. Une fillette faisait de la balançoire tandis que son père l'aidait à aller plus haut, une mamie poussait un landau et regardait le bébé avec amour, une jeune maman portait son fils capricieux dans ses bras, une famille entière discutait tranquillement tout en se promenant, une femme déjà bien arrondie par sa grossesse batifolait avec son homme... Tous ces jolis tableaux, ces gens, entourés de leurs parents, leurs enfants, leurs proches, je les enviais. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir être avec leur famille. La mienne avait été détruite 5 ans plus tôt. Mes grands-parents étaient décédés des années auparavant, je ne les avais jamais connus, j'avais bien une tante quelque part dans le Massachusetts mais mes parents s'étaient embrouillés avec elle bien avant ma naissance. Elle n'était même pas venue à leur enterrement. J'étais donc seule, entourée des deux frères les plus merveilleux qui soient.

Je me mis alors à pleurer, maudissant le Destin, la Fortune, Dieu, Allah, Bouddha et toutes ces conneries qui m'avait donné une vie pareille. Je maudissais également la Nature de me rendre si vulnérable quatre jours par mois. Mes larmes coulèrent à flots pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux fussent épuisés, et je rentrai à la maison. À peine eus-je franchi le seuil de la porte que j'entendis la voiture de Jasper arriver. Celui-ci me rejoignit et je lui demandai de me raconter sa rentrée ; ce qu'il fit, ne manquant pas de me préciser à quel point son année allait être dure.

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ma classe de bio quand nous apprîmes que le prof nous faisait sauter les cours de la journée pour que l'on allât étudier les roches d'une carrière près de Seattle. Dans le bus qui nous y emmenait, je me mis à côté d'Angela Weber, une grande copine d'Alice et, je l'espérais, la mienne également. C'était une fille très discrète et posée, qui contrastait incroyablement avec ma furie préférée.

Arrivés sur place, nous dûmes former des groupes de travail, des binômes exactement.

- « On se met ensemble ? » me demanda une voix bien trop familière.

Je manquai de flancher et mes jambes se transformèrent en de vulgaires spaghettis qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps dans l'eau bouillante puis je me ressaisis.

- « Je comptais me mettre avec Angela, désolée » répondis-je, on ne peut plus honnête.

Il se tourna vers elle puis lui parla directement.

- « Angela Weber ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de te piquer Bella. Mais tu devrais te mettre avec Ben Cheney, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'aimait bien.

- Ah... euh... je... ben... bredouilla-t-elle.

- Angela, intervins-je, si ça te dérange, je me mets avec toi, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être avec qui tu veux, je vais avec Ben, ciao ! »

Et elle partit rejoindre ledit Ben.

- « Bien, lança le prof, maintenant que les groupes sont faits, je vous demande de chercher la roche que je vous désignerai, et de me noter cinq de ses caractéristiques. Vous pourrez les trouver grâce aux différents montages mis à votre disposition. Je veux de la précision ! Considérez cela comme un TP, vous serez notés et cela comptera dans votre moyenne.

Cette tirade fut accueillie par un soupir magistral mêlé de vaines protestations.

Edward et moi dûmes trouver du schiste rouge, une tâche assez facile étant donné que j'étais calée en bio. Pour pouvoir identifier les différentes caractéristiques, il nous fallait prélever de petits morceaux, je pris donc un marteau et un burin et m'exécutai. Mes doigts étaient moites, je tenais mal mes accessoires et, inévitablement, je dérapai et m'entaillai la main. J'examinai alors les dégâts : une grande coupure sillonnait ma paume. Une goutte de sang se forma alors, puis elle s'éclata et forma un minuscule ruisseau écarlate qui descendit jusqu'à mon avant-bras. Mon corps ne répondit plus et je sentis ma tête cogner le sol.

**Edward's POV**

J'avais tout gagné : j'avançais dans mon pari et j'aidais un pote à se faire la fille de ses rêves. Que demande le peuple ?

Je suivis Bella dans sa quête du schiste rouge, elle semblait vraiment passionnée et ne me laissait pas faire grand chose. Même pour prélever les échantillons elle préféra se débrouiller seule. Mais elle échappa son burin qui lui coupa la main. Quand elle regarda sa plaie, elle défaillit avant que je ne pût la rattraper. Sa tête heurta la roche dure à ses pieds et je m'empressai de vérifier l'état de son crâne. Il semblait en bon état, enfin, il ne saignait pas. J'appelai l'élève le plus proche de moi et lui demandai d'aller au plus vite chercher la trousse de secours. Il m'obéit mais ramena le prof en supplément.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle s'est évanouie après s'être entaillée la main.

- Il faut appeler un médecin.

- Non, ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai mon brevet de secouriste et mon père est médecin, je sais comment m'y prendre.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, au contraire, elle va avoir besoin d'espace à son réveil, inutile qu'une foule ne l'étouffe, elle risquerait de tourner de l'œil une seconde fois. »

J'étais trop désireux d'être seul avec elle car cela nous rapprocherait et la mettrait plus en confiance avec moi.

- « Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument.

- Je te laisse alors. »

Et il partit, emmenant avec lui les élèves qui avaient commencé à se regrouper autour de nous.

Je commençai par la mettre en PLS, bien que le crâne ne semblât pas trop amoché, je n'étais sûr de rien, et il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle s'étouffât avec son propre sang. Ensuite, je pris son pouls, celui-ci étant plus que normal, je vérifiai sa respiration. Il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là non plus. Je désinfectai alors la plaie de sa main et la pansai. Enfin, je lui mis un peu d'eau sur le visage et dans la nuque, et attendis qu'elle se réveillât.

Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle se redressa et me regarda.

- « Ça va ? m'enquis-je.

- Ne me dis pas que je me suis évanouie ! lança-t-elle.

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, ris-je.

- Grrrr ! Foutu sang !

- Le sang ? Quel sang ? demandai-je.

- Le mien, je ne supporte pas le sang, ça me fait tourner de l'œil. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette révélation.

- « Tu partages la plaisanterie ?

- Non rien, c'est juste que c'est assez paradoxal, une fille coriace comme toi qui s'évanouit à la vue d'une goutte de sang, c'est plutôt risible.

- Ravie de te divertir, fit-elle, glaciale.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! m'esclaffai-je, tu as peur des araignées aussi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et fuit mon regard.

_Touchée !_

Puis une question me traversa l'esprit.

- « Pardonne mon indiscrétion mais comment fais-tu quand tu as tes règles ? »

Le sang lui monta instantanément aux joues. Mon Dieu qu'elle était coincée !

- « En fait, répondit-elle finalement, ça ne me fait rien, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est naturel. »

Elle examina sa main.

- « Merci pour le pansement, c'est très... gentil.

- De rien. »

Je me relevai et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Et là, tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de la voir venir, elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je voulus la repousser, écœuré par ce visage qui osait souiller le mien, mais je me rappelai in extrémis mon pari et n'en fis rien. Elle rougit de plus belle, virant à l'écarlate.

- « Pour te remercier », lâcha-t-elle.

J'espérais VRAIMENT que personne ne nous avait vus.

**Bella's POV :**

Quand nous rentrâmes de notre petite excursion, Alice m'attendait près de ma voiture car elle voulait qu'on allât faire un tour en ville toutes les deux. Je ne pus refuser.

Pendant notre balade, elle ne cessa de parler pendant que moi, je ressassais intérieurement les évènements de la journée : j'étais allée à la carrière, Edward avait voulu qu'on se mette ensemble pour le TP, j'avais insisté pour faire tout le boulot, je m'étais coupée puis évanouie, Edward m'avait soignée, Edward avait attendu mon réveil, Edward s'était inquiété pour moi, j'avais embrassé Edward, toute seule, comme une grande. Ah les lèvres d'Edward ! Si douces, fermes, lisses, charnues, parfaites.

- « Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'exclama Alice.

- Euh... non, désolée, avouai-je.

- Je disais qu'il fallait qu'on prévoie quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, c'est samedi !

- Surtout pas !

- Ce n'était pas une question ! On n'a dix-huit ans qu'une seule fois dans sa vie Bella ! Et puis tu as déjà de la chance que je te prévienne, je voulais te faire une surprise mais Jazz m'a dit que tu détestais ça.

- Et il a raison !

- Ben maintenant tu es prévenue ! Ta fête se déroulera chez moi, samedi à neuf heures. Je m'occuperai de tout.

- Non Alice, ça me gène, je suis sûre que tu vas devoir dépenser un fric monstre !

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et puis même, je n'aime pas les fêtes, personne ne viendra de toute façon.

- Chut Bella ! Tu viendras, tu n'as pas le choix, Jazz et Em sont déjà sur le coup.

- OK, cédai-je, merci. »

Puis elle se lança dans un long descriptif de ce que serait ma soirée d'anniversaire. Quant à moi je pensai de nouveau à Edward, son corps, ses yeux, ses lèvres...

- « Bella ! me réprimanda Alice, tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas !

- Je... je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je me sens bizarre.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, mon cœur se met à battre irrégulièrement, j'ai de subites hausses de température, je pleure pour rien, je me sens toute chose.

- Et bien... mon frère n'aurait pas de grandes chances d'être mêlé à tout ça, je dirais que c'est l'amour, Bella. »

_L'amour ? Comme « Amour » ? A-M-O-U-R ?_

- « L'amour... méditai-je sa réponse, tu crois ?

- Non, non, non ! Bella, je t'en supplie, pour ton bien-être, ne tombe PAS amoureuse de mon frère, tu y perdrais beaucoup de plumes et certaines ne repousseraient pas ! »

Je n'écoutais pas ses arguments car, hélas, il était trop tard. Ainsi je ressentais bel et bien de l'amour pour Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et je suis plutôt fière de moi quant à ma rapidité d'écriture (3 jours) malgré ma maladie ! Pour parler du contenu, je me contenterais d'un « ça va ». Je trouve ce chapitre est mieux que le 4 mais moins bien que les autres. Je suppose que cela est dû au creux en attendant l' « acte ». Ou alors je commence déjà a régresser.**_

_**Sinon je tenais à dire que je ne connais pas le nombre final de chapitres, pour la simple est bonne raison que j'invente mon histoire au fur et à mesure, et je ne divulguerai rien quant au contenu de l'histoire !**_

_**Pour les impatientes de la vengeance, il faudra patienter encore un peu.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Jul'B**_


	6. Happy Birthday Bella !

_**Salut, salut !**_

_**Bonne nouvelle, je suis guérie ! Vous allez me dire que c'est ma vie mais moins de maladie = plus d'écriture (même si j'ai dit exactement le contraire dans le chapitre précédent^^) ! Sinon, pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne répondrai qu'aux questions essentielles de vos reviews, et, encore désolée, je n'y répondrai pas personnellement mais dans mes commentaires de début et de fin de chapitre (comme je l'ai fait dans le dernier chapitre). **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Happy Birthday Bella !**

**Bella's POV :**

- « Joyeux anniversaire ! » me crièrent mes deux frangins, à mon réveil.

On y était. Samedi 13 septembre. J'étais désormais adulte.

- « M... merci, balbutiai-je

- Ben alors ! s'exclama Emmett, t'es pas contente d'avoir dix-huit ans ?

- Si, si, le contredis-je, mais bon, tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment mes anniversaires.

- Ouais... »

S'ensuivit un silence pesant.

Mes parent étaient morts le jour de mes douze ans. Ils avaient pris la voiture pour aller chercher le gâteau qu'ils avaient commandé. Depuis, chacun de mes anniversaires était un calvaire.

- « Hé Bella, me dit Jasper, ça s'est passé il y a six ans jour pour jour, il faut aller de l'avant, alors arrête d'être triste et profite de tes dix-huit ans !

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Jasper ! m'énervai-je.

- Bon. Écoute Bella, tempéra-t-il, tu sais quoi ? On oublie tout et on recommence. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je fus tentée d'arguer à nouveau mais je me dis qu'il valait mieux ne pas gâcher encore plus la journée.

- « P'tite sœur, reprit Emmett, pour fêter comme il se doit ton entrée dans le monde des grands, nous t'offrons ça. »

Il me tendit joyeusement un paquet carré, emballé dans du papier rose, et une enveloppe à mon nom. Je les regardai fixement, aussi bien que je le pouvais car je n'avais pas encore mis mes lunettes. Une bouffée d'amour pour mes deux énergumènes de frères me submergea alors et je me mis à pleurer. Foutue règles ! Quoiqu'en y repensant, celles-ci s'étaient arrêtées la veille au matin. J'étais donc complètement folle.

Mes deux frères m'enlacèrent alors.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bee ? demanda Emmett.

- Rien, c'est... l'émotion, éludai-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Allez, ouvre au moins tes cadeaux avant de pleurer. »

Je ris. Un peu. Puis je mis mes lunettes et m'attaquai au déballage du paquet rose. Je déchirai le papier et découvris un carton, sur lequel apparaissait une photo de l'objet en question. J'en restai bouche bée.

- « Non, vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir un portable, c'est trop cher, il faut payer le forfait et...

- Nous savions que tu dirais ça, me coupa Emmett, alors c'est pour ça que je te dis que nous prévoyions ça depuis un moment et que, par conséquent, le paiement de ton forfait n'est pas un problème. Et si tu n'es pas convaincue, prends-ça comme une obligation. Le fait que tu aies un portable nous rassurera. »

Je ne revenais pas qu'une telle tirade fût sortie de la bouche du plus âgé de mes frères. J'acceptai donc et il me tendit le second cadeau.

- « Celui-là, il ne nous a presque rien coûté » précisa-t-il.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et découvris une lettre de la banque, ainsi qu'une bout de plastique : une carte bleue.

- « Elle est à toi, m'expliqua Jasper, et nous avons juste payé pour que tu l'aies aujourd'hui.

- Merci ! »

Et je sautai au cou de mes deux formidables frangins.

- « Toc, toc, toc ! carillonna une petite voix.

- Déjà là ? s'étonna Jasper.

- Tu sais bien, éternelle impatiente ; et fière de l'être ! » dit Alice.

Puis elle traversa la pièce et embrassa langoureusement mon frère.

- « Bon, reprit-elle, dépêche-toi de t'habiller Bella, on a plein de choses à faire, et ne t'avise même pas de penser à y couper, c'est obligatoire. Et au fait, joyeux anniversaire !

- « Alors premièrement : merci. Deuxièmement : que fais-tu là ? Troisièmement : où penses-tu m'amener ? Quatrièmement : n'essaye pas de m'obliger à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, c'est perdu d'avance.

- Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu as de l'entrain, toi, dès le matin. Par ailleurs, je suis là pour t'emmener faire du shopping afin que tu sois jolie pour ta fête d'anniversaire !

- Même pas dans tes rêves !

- Ouh la la, qu'est-ce que t'es grincheuse !

Je ne viendrai quand même pas.

- Allez, supplia-t-elle, je paierai tout ! »

Em et Jazz se regardèrent, firent une drôle de tête et émirent une espèce de sifflement entre leurs dents _(N/A : Comme dans les anciennes pubs d'AGF)_ car ils savaient que cet argument me ferait encore plus camper sur mes positions.

Alice soupira puis s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

- « Et si je ne t'achète qu'un seul ensemble ? proposa Alice.

- Non plus. À tous les coups tu vas me trouver un truc affreux et trop serré.

- Et si je te promets de ne pas t'acheter de vêtement moulant ?

- Ça se négocie.

- Plus un droit de veto sur toutes les fringues ?

- Ça marche » acceptai-je.

En réalité, j'avais plus cédé pour qu'elle me lâchât que parce que sa proposition m'enthousiasmait. Mais elle ne le prit pas comme ça et se mit à sautiller sur place en criant.

Elle me laissa à peine le temps prendre mon petit-déjeuner, me doucher et m'habiller et elle m'emmena dans sa voiture. Enfin non, c'était la Volvo argenté de son frère. Quand j'y rentrai, son odeur m'envahit et je me sentis soudain plus joyeuse. Alice le remarqua.

- « Pourquoi ce sourire béat ?

- Pour rien.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Mais comme j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à te convaincre de venir, je ne vais pas insister. »

_Tant mieux !_

Elle se gara sur le parking d'un centre commercial et me traîna à l'intérieur. Mais les désaccords ne tardèrent pas à montrer le bout de leur nez.

- « Bella, je t'assure que ce jean te va à merveille ! plaidais Alice.

- Il est trop serré !

- Non ! Il est juste à ta taille.

- Il est trop petit ! C'est du 36 alors que je fais du 42 !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu dois au moins faire du 48, toi ! Tu as vu comme tu es énorme !

- Ton ironie ne changera rien.

- Essaye le 38, alors, si tu n'aimes vraiment pas. »

Je m'exécutai mais le pantalon était encore trop étroit.

- « Il est trop petit aussi, l'informai-je.

- Arrête ça, il est trop grand.

- Non.

- Bella, tu m'énerves ! Je t'ai choisi une coupe large, pour que tu sois à l'aise, et ce pantalon est trop grand d'une taille, alors arrête tes conneries !

- Bon, bon, la tempérai-je, prends-le, alors.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Et j'achète le 36 en plus ! Et t'auras intérêt à le porter ce soir !

- Oui, cédai-je sous l'ampleur de sa colère. »

Elle régla le pantalon et partit à la recherche d'un haut assorti. Nous nous mîmes assez facilement d'accord sur une simple chemisette prune. Pendant que je l'essayais – en taille 38 – Alice glissa la tête à l'intérieur de la cabine par le côté du rideau.

- « Dis Bella, tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer le 36 ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et me fixa alors que j'avais posé mon pull.

- « Rappelle-moi ta taille de soutien-gorge, me demanda-t-elle.

- 90D.

- Putain Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as une paire de seins pour laquelle beaucoup de mecs tueraient rien que pour pouvoir la toucher et toi tu la caches sous des pulls affreux. Cela dit, je dois dire que tu as de bons goûts pour la lingerie. »

Je baissai la tête et remarquai que je portais un de mes plus beaux soutiens-gorge, rouge à motifs écossais kaki et dentelle de la même couleur.

- « Merci » dis-je, à défaut de trouver autre chose.

Puis j'enfilai la chemisette. Alice m'étudia quelques instants.

- « Mmh... c'est trop grand, essaye le 36.

- Non, refusai-je.

- Essaye juste, ça ne te tuera pas. »

Elle referma le rideau et je lui obéis. Puis elle rouvrit.

- « Wahou ! Elle te va SU-PER bien !

- C'est pas mal, ouais » concédai-je.

Elle se rapprocha et ouvrit deux boutons de mon haut.

- « Là c'est mieux, fit-elle.

- Ça va pas ! Pourquoi pas me foutre à poil aussi !

- T'auras qu'à fermer les boutons, soupira-t-elle, mais sinon, ça te plait ?

- Mouais.

- Parfait ! Je vais la payer alors, je t'attends à l'entrée.»

Je me rhabillai et la rejoignis. Elle m'amena ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures où elle m'acheta une paire de ballerines de la couleur exacte de mon haut.

- « Eh bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, on a été plus rapides que je ne le pensais, je t'invite à déjeuner ?

- Non, viens manger chez moi plutôt, tu as assez dépensé d'argent pour moi.

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va. Allez, viens. »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de refuser et m'amena dans un restaurant.

Après notre repas, Alice me déposa chez moi. Je lui proposai de rester un peu mais elle me dit qu'il fallait qu'elle retournât chez elle afin de finir de préparer la maison pour le soir.

Vers les huit heures et quart, j'enfilai les habits achetés le matin même. Je remarquai avec stupeur qu'Alice avait coupé les deux premiers boutons de ma chemisette. La garce ! Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je retournai toute la maison et trouvai deux épingles à nourrice, grâce auxquelles j'attachai le col de mon haut. Dans le cul, Alice !

Je mis un peu d'anti-cernes et examinai mes cheveux. Je décidai de me faire une queue de cheval à la place de mes sempiternelles tresses. À neuf heures moins le quart, j'étais prête et je montai avec Jasper et Emmett dans la voiture de ce dernier. Quand nous arrivâmes, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, les lumières étaient éteintes – seuls les spots étaient allumés – et une musique assourdissante résonnait dans toute la maison. Je scannai la maison à la recherche d'une certaine personne, plus connue sous le nom d'Edward Cullen, car, j'y avais réfléchi toute la semaine, je comptais bien lui avouer ce soir-là la nature de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je le trouvai enfin et me dirigeai vers lui.

- « Salut, fis-je.

- Hé ! Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Écoute Edward, me lançai-je, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, voilà... »

Je me coupai car, brusquement, la musique et les spots s'étaient éteints et les invités commencèrent à chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire. _Puis un énorme gâteau – environ soixante centimètres de haut – surmonté de bougies en forme de 18, fut apporté devant moi par Alice et sa sœur. Je soufflai les deux bougies et tout le monde se mit à hurler et à applaudir de tous les côtés. Puis Alice me donna le première part du gâteau et en offrit aux autres invités. Ensuite, elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit un gigantesque paquet plat.

- « Bon anniversaire !

- Alice ! la réprimandai-je, tu m'as offert des vêtements et une super fête dans ta propre maison, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir un cadeau !

- Parlons-en des vêtements ! Enlève ces épingles !

- Non, je me sens nue avec un décolleté pareil ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, ton cadeau est plus que superflu.

- Il est de la part de tous les Cullen, alors ce n'est pas pareil, rusa-t-elle.

- C'est exactement la même chose.

- M'en fiche, ouvre-le. »

Je lui obéis, une fois de plus, car il est impossible de désobéir à Alice. Je déchirai donc le papier et trouvai une énorme télévision à écran plat ; je regardai le carton et remarquai que l'écran mesurai cent cinq centimètres de diagonale !

- « Mais t'es malade ! m'écriai-je, est-ce que tu te rends compte du prix que ça doit coûter ?

- Ravie de voir que ça te plait !

- Je ne peux pas accepter, Alice.

- Tant pis, mais je ne la reprends pas. »

Elle m'avait coincée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la télé ici, et elle refusait de la reprendre, je me résignai et allai la charger dans la voiture.

**Edward's POV :**

Bella avait voulu me dire quelque chose mais elle avait été coupée par Alice et Rosalie qui lui amenaient son gâteau. Puis Alice lui avait offert son cadeau, Bella avait poussé sa beuglante mais avait finit par accepté la télé.

Quand Bella rentrai à nouveau dans le salon, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et je devinai que c'était moi. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire, je lui facilitai la tâche en me manifestant. Elle me rejoignit alors.

- « Alors, commençai-je, tu aimes ton cadeau ?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes allés acheter un truc pareil ! »

Cette fille ne pouvait même pas se contenter d'apprécier un cadeau et de remercier ceux qui lui offraient. Ils fallait en plus qu'elle critique.

- « Mais bon, reprit-elle, c'est gentil quand même. Merci.

- Mais de rien. Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

- Ah oui. Alors... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit dimanche dernier ? »

_Dimanche, dimanche... Ah oui ! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais !_

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Tu m'avais demandé si je ressentais la même chose, eh bien maintenant j'ai la réponse. »

Je retins mon souffle, m'attendant au pire.

- « Edward, je... je t'aime, et j'espère vraiment que ta déclaration tient toujours. »

_Eh merde ! _

_Enfin, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, alors je devais être content._

_Mais on parle de Bella, là !_

_Bon qu'est-ce que je réponds, moi ?_

_Merde ! Faut que je l'embrasse !_

_Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse !_

_Putain c'est pas le moment de faire la tarlouze, faut que j'y aille._

Je posai délicatement ma main droite sur son épaule gauche et appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pour ne pas la brusquer, je demandai l'autorisation de pénétrer sa bouche en titillant ses dents avec ma langue. Elle accepta cette intrusion et nos langues se mirent à valser ensemble.

_Argh ! Si ça continue je vais gerber !_

_Faut pas y penser, c'est bientôt terminé._

Je retirai ma langue en douceur et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes trois fois de suite et terminai notre baiser.

_C'est pas fini mon pote ! _

-« Je... je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

* * *

_**Ah enfin un chapitre qui me plait ! **_

**_Sinon j'ai remarqué un drôle de phénomène dans mes chapitres : dès que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus longs, je regarde le nombre de mots et voit qu'ils sont, au contraire, bien plus courts, curieux, non ?_**

**_/!\ AUTRE CHOSE A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT /!\_**

_**J'ai remarqué un petit cafouillage dans mes âges, j'ai donc fait quelques changements (appliqués aux précédents chapitres) :**_

**_- Bella est en Terminale_**

**_- Les parents de Bella sont morts il y 6 ans_**

**_-Emmett a 24 ans et Jasper 21_**

**__****/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

_**Désolée du désagrément**_

_**Jul'B**_


	7. À la découverte des plaisirs de la vie

_**Eh ben dites donc !**_

_**Une chose est sûre, personne ne peut saquer Edward ! Les insultes fusent ! C'est marrant, moi, même s'il se comporte n'importe comment avec Bella, je le trouve attachant. Je pense que c'est même mon personnage préféré, avec Emmett. Et vous, qui sont vos personnages préférés ?**_

_**Allez, on se retrouve plus bas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : À la découverte des plaisirs de la vie**

**Edward's POV :**

_Et John et Sandy s'embrassèrent, bravant ainsi toutes les interdictions qui les empêchaient de s'aimer._

Puis le générique de fin apparut et les lumières se rallumèrent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. Ma curiosité morbide voulait savoir si ce film l'avait fait pleurer. À ma grande surprise, elle ne pleurait pas, au contraire ! Elle était littéralement tordue de rire. Il fallait avouer que ce navet était d'un ridicule consommé. Quand elle se rendit compte que je l'observais, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et tenta de réprimer son hilarité. Peine perdue.

- « Je... je suis désolée Edward, dit-elle entre deux hoquets, mais avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment le film du siècle ! »

Cela relevait de la litote. Ce film était tout bonnement pathétique.

- « Tu as raison, dis-je en ajoutant tant bien que mal mes rires aux siens, la prochaine fois, tu choisiras. Mais je pensais vraiment que tu aurais aimé celui-là.

- Pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle, Edward, m'as-tu bien regardée ? Est-ce que je ressemble à toutes ces minettes qui ne regardent que ce genre de film ? »

_Certainement pas ! Tu es juste la fille la plus moche et la plus emmerdante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer depuis ma naissance. Quoique question emmerdement, Alice te talonne te près._

- « Euh... je suppose que non, tempérai-je.

- Absolument ! » elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que la salle était vide. « On y va ? Ils risquent de nous enfermer sinon.

- T'aimerais ça, hein ?

- Peut-être » elle marqua une pause « ou peut-être pas ! Allez, viens ! »

Et sur ces magnifiques paroles, nous gagnâmes la sortie. Le jour commençait à tomber. Je la raccompagnai donc chez elle. À environ cent mètres de sa maison, elle me pria de m'arrêter.

- « Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Je ne veux pas que mes frères te voient.

- Et même qu'ils me voient, qu'est ça peut bien leur faire ?

- Libre à toi d'essayer. Après tout, c'est TA paire de boules.

- C'est à ce point-là ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu n'imagines même pas...

- Bon, ben je te laisse ici, alors.

- Ouep ! » Elle m'embrassa chastement « Au fait, tu veux venir chez moi, demain ? Après les cours ? »

À moins que je ne me trompasse lourdement, ceci était une invitation en bonne et due forme. J'acceptai donc, une telle occasion était un don du ciel. Puis elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et rentra chez elle.

**Bella's POV : **

J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la portes derrière moi que, déjà, Emmett et Jasper me sautèrent dessus.

- « Bordel, t'étais où Bella ? On se faisait du soucis ! s'exclama le plus âgé.

- Tu aurais au moins pu appeler ! On t'a acheté un portable pour ça ! fit le plus jeune.

- J'étais au cinéma, je vous ai laissé un mot !

- Génial ! ironisa Emmett, tu nous as laissé un mot, c'est sûr qu'avec ça nous n'aurions pas dû nous inquiéter. Il est vrai qu'un _je suis au ciné, je reviendrai pour vous faire à manger _suffit amplement pour que nous ne nous fassions pas de mouron !

- Désolée, dis-je, ne trouvant pas mieux.

- Avec qui tu y étais ? demanda mon ours de frangin.

- Personne ! J'étais toute seule !

- Menteuse ! Ta voiture est restée là !

- Je... j'ai pris le bus !

- Te fous pas de moi, Bella ! Toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'utiliserais pas ton pognon pour ça !

- Bon, d'accord, j'étais avec quelqu'un ! m'énervai-je, mais je ne te dirai JAMAIS qui c'était ! J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux, où je veux ! Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera ! »

Puis je courus le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ma chambre. Mais Emmett fut plus rapide et, dans les escaliers, il réussit à attraper mon poignet. Il me plaqua alors contre le mur, en me tenant fermement les épaules. Rougissante, je regardai mes pieds.

- « Regarde-moi » ordonna-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et restai immobile.

- « Regarde-moi ! » beugla-t-il en me secouant.

J'obéis.

- « Écoute-moi bien, Bella ! J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour m'occuper de toi ! Pour que tu sois la plus heureuse possible ! Pour que tu puisses étudier à la maison et ne pas être séparée de Jasper ! Je ne te demande de me remercier chaque jour que Dieu fait, mais j'aspire quand même à un minimum de respect, bordel !

- TA GUEULE ! » hurlai-je.

Sans plus attendre, sa main s'écrasa violemment sur ma joue. Je frottai immédiatement cette dernière pour atténuer la douleur et regardai, les larmes aux yeux, la chose qui me servait de frère. Je le repoussai vivement et partit me réfugier dans ma chambre, non sans brailler un _JE TE DETESTE ! _à faire trembler les murs de la maison.

Allongée sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond. Mes larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes et je maudissais une fois de plus ma chienne de vie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce connard tout là-haut me fît souffrir de la sorte ?

_Eh bien, peut-être que si tu ne l'insultais pas, il t'aurait donné une vie meilleure._

Je soupirai. Avec ce qu'il m'avait déjà fait, j'estimais avoir le droit de parler de lui comme bon me semblait. Lui-même insulterait tout le monde s'il avait vécu le dixième de ce que moi, j'avais vécu.

Soudain, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure en train d'être forcée. Je bondis hors de mon lit et me précipitai sur la clef pour empêcher l'intrus de rentrer. Mais avant que je ne sois rendue, la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett, qui avait un tournevis dans la main. On se fixa quelques secondes puis je filai me cacher sous la couette, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas le bienvenu.

- « Écoute, Bee, je... »

L'emploi de mon surnom et la douceur de sa voix me firent frémir. Cet imbécile pensait-il vraiment que je lui pardonnerais tout en une heure à peine ?

- « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser parce que, premièrement, tu m'as très mal parlé, et deuxièmement, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Bells ! Où iras-tu dans la vie avec un caractère pareil ? »

_Plus loin que toi._

- « Sinon, si tu veux venir manger, j'ai commandé une pizza, elle vient juste d'arriver. »

_Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu sonner. Mais si tu crois que tu m'achèteras avec ta pauvre pizza, tu te goures mon pote ! Enfin, mon frère, car tu n'es même pas mon pote._

- « Je l'ai prise avec beaucoup de fromage et de champignons ! »

_Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je me fous de ta pizza ! Et je n'ai même pas faim !_

Comme pour me contredire, mon ventre cria famine.

- « Allez, viens ! Tu meures de faim. »

Je réfléchis un instant. Il était vrai que j'aurais bien mangé un petit quelque chose. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver face à ces deux personnes qui partagent mon ADN.

_Tu n'as qu'à descendre, prendre ta part de pizza, et remonter la manger ici._

_Ouais !_

Je me levai du lit, ignorant au passage un Emmett au sourire triomphant, et descendit prendre mon repas. Puis je remontai dans ma chambre, croisant, cette fois-là, un Emmett à la moue exaspérée. Je mangeai ma délicieuse pizza sur mon lit et, celle-ci terminée, posai l'assiette sur mon bureau, me promettant de la laver le lendemain. Par bonheur, je ne croisai personne en allant à la salle de bain. Je pris alors une bonne douche et allai me coucher.

J'étais sous le porche de chez moi en train de chercher mes clefs. Edward était juste derrière moi, d'ici je pouvais sentir sa chaleur m'envahir et me consumer. Il était un gigantesque feu de camp alors que je n'étais qu'une minuscule brindille. Quand je trouvai enfin le précieux bout de métal, j'ouvris la porte et invitai mon brasier humain à entrer. Je lui fis faire un rapide tour du propriétaire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais Edward n'avait jamais pénétré dans la maison, alors que ses sœurs le faisaient très souvent. Je terminai la visite par ma chambre. Quand il découvrit celle-ci, une petite étincelle s'alluma dans son regard menthe à l'eau. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai allongée à plat dos sur mon lit, Edward au-dessus de moi.

Il se contenta au début de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de les faire bouger ensemble, comme si elles exécutaient une sorte de danse. Mais très vite, il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche pour trouver la mienne. Ce fut leur tour de se mettre à danser. Mais là, la danse était plus rapide, sensuelle et passionnée ; une salsa je pense.

Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à entrer en action. La gauche s'introduisit sans mal dans mon jean trop large tandis que la droite triturait le bas de mon pull. Puis celle-ci se faufila dessous ce-dernier et remonta tout doucement retrouver mon sein. Une immense vague de chaleur me submergea alors, partant de mon bas-ventre pour se propager dans tous mes muscles. Le feu de camp de quelques minutes plus tôt ressemblait plus à une ridicule torche, comparé à ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

_Wahou ! Si c'est ça le désir, je veux bien me transformer en pute pour pouvoir ressentir ça tous les jours !_

C'est ça qui m'inquiéta. Je savais qu'à cet instant précis, j'étais capable de laisser Edward me déshabiller et me prendre ma virginité. La tentation était d'ailleurs très forte. Mais il ne fallait pas. Je devais attendre LE bon moment.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une occasion en or, alors laisse-le te baiser et contente-toi d'apprécier !_

J'en avais très envie. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça.

**Edward's POV :**

J'étais assez satisfait car ma main droite avait réussi à atteindre la partie de son anatomie la plus proéminente ainsi que la plus intéressante : ses seins. Quant à ma main gauche, elle attendait patiemment le moment opportun où elle pourrait se glisser dans sa culotte.

Mais Bella se redressa subitement, dégageant mes mains.

- « Edward, je suis désolée mais...

- Tu es vierge et tu veux attendre, finis-je à sa place, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu respires l'innocence, Bella ! »

Elle me regarda, interloquée, et je repris.

- « Mais tu sais... on peut s'amuser sans pénétration

- Je... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai peur de me laisser aller et qu'on finisse quand même par faire l'amour. »

Je rigolais intérieurement. Cette fille était l'innocence réincarnée. Aucun ado ne disait _faire l'amour _depuis des siècles. De nos jours, c'était plus _baiser_ ou _coucher_ _avec_ et j'en passe.

Puis mon rire s'éteignit quand je compris qu'elle avait, sans le savoir, vu clair dans mon jeu. Je comptais sur ses années de désir refoulé pour qu'elle me suppliât de la prendre. Tant pis, j'allais devoir continuer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en plan, elle l'aurait mal pris et aurait anéanti mes chances de gagner mon pari, qui, soit dit en passant, s'amenuisaient de jour en jour.

Je ravalai une fois de plus mon dégoût et embrassai son cou, cet endroit si sensible chez les femmes.

- « Je te PROMETS que rien ne pénètrera ton corps, _aujourd'hui_, ça te va ?

- Oui ! » répondit-elle dans un gémissement très érotique, de la part d'une fille comme elle.

Cette fois-là je décidai d'y allai franco, en prévision d'une nouvelle prise de conscience.

Je lui retirai son pull et tombai en admiration devant sa poitrine, enfermée dans un soutien-gorge de très bon goût.

_Quel gâchis !_

Sans attendre, je dégrafai le morceau de tissu et approchai mon visage de ses seins. Là, je pris un des tétons en bouche et le mordis rageusement. Elle émit des cris de douleur mais je les ignorai. Ses mamelons se devaient de recevoir un traitement de maître et ce n'étaient pas les plaintes d'une vierge effarouchée qui allait m'empêcher d'accomplir ma noble tâche.

Ma bouche s'affairait donc avec son téton gauche et ma main droite broyait son sein droit. Ma main gauche était libre et je décidai d'aller explorer le bas de son corps. Quand j'arrivai à la ceinture de son pantalon, je n'hésitai pas et plongeai mes doigts directement dans sa culotte. Là encore, une agréable surprise pointa le bout de son net. La peau de son intimité était lisse, je pouvais la sentir, elle s'épilait donc intégralement !

_Cochonne dans l'âme._

Je descendis un peu et atteignis ses lèvres.

_Outch ! C'est les chutes du Niagara ici !_

Effectivement, Bella mouillait comme une vraie chienne. Je fus tenté d'introduire mes doigts dans son corps mais je me rappelai _in extremis _cette putain de promesse. Je me contentai alors de les faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement suraigu et ô combien orgasmique sortit de sa bouche. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une fille pareille pouvait pousser des cris dignes des plus grandes chaudasses ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

J'arrêtai soudainement mes caresses, juste pour voir si je lui faisais du bien. Elle se mit alors à gémir de plus belle et même à couiner. Si ce n'était pas aussi excitant, ça aurait été hilarant. On aurait dit une gamine réclamant une sucette, ou même un petit chaton en colère.

Ni une, ni deux, je déboutonnai son pantalon et le fit descendre, avec sa culotte, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je sentais que si je l'avais descendu entièrement, elle se serait bloquée. La manœuvre ne fut pas aisée à cause de son jean qui l'empêchait d'écarter les jambes, mais je réussi à placer mon visage à hauteur de son sexe. Je posai d'abord ma bouche sur son pubis, faisant ainsi doucement monter la chaleur dans son corps. Puis, encore plus doucement, je descendis vers ses lèvres, en prenant bien soin d'éviter son clitoris. Je donnai un premier coup de langue ; puis un autre. Ses gémissements gagnèrent en hauteur. Je me mis alors à aspirai sa chair humide de toute mes forces. Ses cris montèrent encore de quelques octaves, elle était proche du paroxysme. Ma main rejoignit alors ma bouche et je pinçai le plus fort possible son paquet de nerfs. Elle hurla d'abord de douleur, me glaçant le sang, puis elle explosa et la pièce fut remplie de ses gémissements, ses cris, ses couinements.

Après quelques spasmes, elle se calma et redevint immobile. Puis elle se redressa, alors que ma tête était toujours entre ses cuisses.

- « Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, c'était un orgasme ? »

Finalement, le peu de désir pour elle que j'avais réussi à obtenir s'envola dès qu'elle eut fini de me poser cette question.

- « Ouais, répondis-je quand même.

- Quelle merveilleuse sensation ! »

**Bella's POV :**

Heureuse. J'étais définitivement et extraordinairement heureuse. Les lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau nue, mmh !

- « Tu sais Bella, tu pourrais éprouver encore plus de sensations, si seulement... »

_Plus ? C'est possible de ressentir plus que ce que tu viens de ressentir à l'instant ? Ça existe ?_

- « Si seulement quoi ? demandai-je même si je me doutais de la réponse.

- Eh bien, si seulement tu acceptais de coucher avec moi.

- Je... je ne sais pas... Quand tu dis _plus de sensations_, c'est _plus_ comment ?

- C'est BEAUCOUP plus. Tout ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût, ce n'était rien par rapport au plaisir de coucher avec quelqu'un. »

_Quoi ? Mais accepte, accepte idiote ! T'as entendu ? Beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure ! En plus, ça ne sera pas avec n'importe qui ! On parle d'Edward Cullen, là !_

- « Je... j'ai besoin de réfléchir, Edward.

- Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ce soit moi qui aie l'honneur de t'enlever ta virginité. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. »

_Putain Bella ! Si tu ne te décides pas, il ira voir une autre fille, c'est ça que tu veux ?_

- « Je... euh... écoute, bafouillai-je, je réfléchis et je te donne une date, OK ?

- OK.

- Bon, maintenant sauve-toi, les frangins ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- D'ac. » Il m'embrassa « À plus ! » puis il partit.

Peu de temps après, Emmett arriva, talonné de près par Jasper, ceux-ci montèrent dans ma chambre, apparemment joviaux.

-« P'tite sœur, on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, et comme je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler je vais te l'annoncer tout de suite : Jazz et moi partons samedi voir des courses de voitures à Salem ! On part le matin et on revient le dimanche pour midi. »

Et voilà ! Je la tenais ma parfaite occasion !

-« Samedi ? Demain ? demandai-je.

- Non, samedi prochain.

- Et l'hôtel ?

- Alice se charge de tout ! Elle et Rose viennent avec nous. »

Edward et moi pourrions donc faire tout ce que nous voudrions, personne ne serait là pour nous en empêcher. Intéressant !

Je me contentai de leur sourire en guise d'accord, alors qu'intérieurement, mon esprit sautillait de joie.

* * *

**Sincèrement, je pense vous avoir gâtées avec ca chapitre. Perso je l'adore, et vous ? En plus je m'éclate comme pas possible à écrire les POV Edward. C'est vraiment marrant d'imaginer toutes ses pensées à propos de Bella. **

**Pour les impatientes de la vengeance (toujours vous, décidément), elle arrive (enfin commence) bientôt, comme vous pouvait vous en douter.**

**Gros Bisous à toutes.**

**Jul'B.**


	8. Je ne sais que dire tant c'est cruel

_**Coucou les poulettes !**_

_**Toujours aussi cruelles envers Edward, hein ? Pourtant je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous (moi la première) seraient prêtes à subir la même chose (voire plus) rien que pour pouvoir le toucher, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Je voudrais d'autre part clarifier une petite situation. Beaucoup pensent, et c'est votre droit, que Bella est trop naïve et que ça en devient presque irréaliste. Je concède que certains points sont vraiment très gros et difficiles à avaler. Mais je voudrais quand même rappeler que notre Bella nationale a subi un grand drame dans sa vie et, à cause de cela, ses rapports avec les gens sont très... compliqués. C'est pour ça qu'elle croit n'importe qui qui lui montre de l'attention et qu'elle est agressive dès qu'on la taquine un peu. De plus, être élevée par des frères, et non des parents, fausse sa vision sur le monde autour d'elle.**_

_**Autre chose, comme vous le savez sûrement c'est la rentrée. Je pensais pouvoir faire comme toutes les autres années, c'est-à-dire en faire le minimum, mais après une journée de cours, j'ai compris que ça allait être très, TRÈS chaud ! Donc je vais devoir bosser alors ne vous étonnez pas si je publie moins souvent.**_

_**C'est tout, j'espère que vous avez compris pour Bella, on se retrouve tout en bas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Je ne sais que dire tant c'est cruel**

**Bella's POV :**

Le lundi matin, je trépignais littéralement en attendant d'apercevoir la Volvo argentée. J'étais pressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Edward. Et j'étais persuadée que lui aussi serait content dès que je lui annoncerait que j'avais une date. Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu l'appeler mais, premièrement, plus on attend, meilleure est la surprise, deuxièmement, j'avais trop peur de l'avoir au téléphone, et troisièmement, de quoi je me mêle ?

Puis j'aperçus la voiture argent arriver et se garer sur le parking du lycée. Je me précipitai vers le conducteur et l'emmenai à l'écart, non sans bénéficier d'un regard noir de la part d'Alice.

- « Fais gaffe, se plaignit mon Apollon, n'oublie pas qu'Alice n'est pas au courant. Et si ça venait à changer, elle me tuerait avant de te démontrer par bien des manières que tu as eu tort de sortir avec moi.

- Ouais je sais, mais j'étais trop impatiente, il fallait que je te parle !

- Ah bon ? De quoi ?

- Eh bien... c'est OK, dis-je, faute de mieux.

- Quoi ?

- Ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour, tu sais ?

- Écoute Bella, je suis mal réveillé alors j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes ! »

Son ton sec me désarçonna.

Puis me vexa.

Et me laissa sans voix.

Pour finir par carrément m'énerver.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller jouer aux devinettes avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai de lui. Mais il me rattrapa par le poignet.

- « Attends Bella, je suis désolé, je te l'ai dis, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et je suis fatigué, là.

- Oh ! Moi aussi je suis désolée, ironisai-je, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir adresser la parole, je n'aurais pas dû, au temps pour moi.

- À part ça, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Je suis disposé à t'écouter maintenant.

- C'est marrant, moi je ne suis plus du tout disposée à te parler.

- S'il te plait ?

- Hum... j'y réfléchis si tu m'embrasses.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Ça te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Avec la langue ?

- Ouep. »

Il m'obéit et m'offrit un long et langoureux baiser, qui me permit de m'évader quelques secondes et d'évacuer toutes mes sombres pensées.

- « Alors, reprit-il, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, ma parole !

- Jamais. Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à comment le lui annoncer. Je m'étais contentée de frétiller d'impatience tout le week-end. Je décidai de faire au plus simple et au plus rapide.

- « Rendez-vous samedi, à dix-neuf heures, chez moi. » Puis je m'approchai de lui et glissai dans son oreille « Amène des préservatifs. » et je le gratifiai d'un clin d'œil. Une petite étincelle de compréhension apparut alors dans ses yeux.

- « Bon, récapitulait Emmett, nous revenons demain vers midi et demie, tu as nos numéros de portable ?

- Oui, répétai-je pour la centième fois.

- Le numéro des Urgences ?

- Le 911, ça doit bien faire dix ans que je le connais.

- Tu sais remettre le disjoncteur en route ?

- Oui. Il faut appuyer sur le bouton On/Off et enclencher le différentiel.

- Tu sais couper le gaz ou l'eau en cas de fuite ?

- Oui ! m'agaçai-je, maintenant partez, les filles s'impatientent dans la voiture. »

- Il me serra dans ses bras et Jasper fit de même.

- « À plus, Bee ! » firent-ils en chœur.

Et je vis la voiture d'Alice s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître au coin de la rue.

_Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Enfin seule ! Et Edward arrive dans... Ouh la la ! Dans neuf heures ! Faut que je me grouille._

Je m'attelai à la cuisine et décidai de manger mon repas de midi à... dix heures et demie. Normal, j'avais besoin d'énormément de temps pour me préparer. Je réussis à terminer mon déjeuner et sa vaisselle à onze heures et demie. Et je comptais bien sur le reste de l'après-midi pour me faire plaisir.

Je commençais d'abord par un long bain chaud, dans lequel je m'enduisit de tout un tas d'huiles pour le corps, cadeaux d'Alice, datant de bien des années auparavant. Puis je m'affairai et gommer chaque parcelle de mon corps ainsi qu'à me raser les jambes et l'intégralité du maillot. Puis je tartinai encore ma peau de lait hydratant pour le corps.

J'enfilai un peignoir et redescendis, afin de cuisiner notre repas du soir. Je mis un certain temps mais j'étais assez fière du résultat. Je paniquai un peu quand je vis qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant qu'Edward n'arrivât, je montai alors préparer la chambre et me changeai, choisissant les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offerts pour mes dix-huit ans. Je brossai longuement mes cheveux et optai pour deux couettes, à la place de mes nattes. Je corrigeai les quelques imperfections de mon visage à l'anti-cernes. La sonnerie retentit au moment même où je remettais le bouchon sur le tube.

**Edward's POV :**

Elle avait tenu à m'inviter à manger avant que nous ne passassions à l'acte. Après tout, tant mieux, cela me faisait au moins une bonne raison pour y aller. Car, pour être franc, j'avais manqué me dégonfler plusieurs fois.

J'eus une petite surprise quand elle m'ouvrit la porte, rayonnante de bonheur. Elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot mais ses fringues étaient au moins à sa taille, quoiqu'un peu larges. Elle avait aussi changé sa coiffure, elle arborait deux couettes, à peu près à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle aurait pu ressembler à une écolière cochonne si ses lunettes ne l'enlaidissaient pas autant.

Elle proposa de me débarrasser de mon sac. Je refusai, prétextant une clownerie de gentleman, et l'apportai moi-même, avec Bella en guise de guide, dans sa chambre. Elle m'interdit d'allumer la lumière pour conserver le secret de ses préparatifs. Ce fut donc de le noir que je m'arrangeai pour placer mon sac sur la table de chevet, m'arrangeant pour orienter tout en le cachant l'objectif de ma caméra. Finalement j'avais choisi la vidéo comme support, car elle était beaucoup plus pratique et éloquente que de simples photos.

**Bella's POV :**

Je stressai de plus en plus mais il ne devait absolument pas le savoir. Inutile d'ajouter à ma liste de défauts. C'est alors avec une assurance feinte que je servis l'entrée, du saumon fumé à l'aneth et au citron. Il sembla se régaler, un bon point. Plus rassurée, j'apportai le plat de résistance, entrecôte eux échalotes confites avec des pommes de terre cuisinées _à la Bella_. Cette fois encore, il parut adorer son plat car son assiette était vide. Enfin, j'apportai le dessert, une immense Charlotte aux fraises. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent (j'avais appris pendant l'une de nos discutions que c'était son dessert favori). Je lui servis une grosse part et, pendant qu'il la dégustait, il ne cessait de me couvrir de compliments sur ma cuisine. Je le remerciai allègrement.

Le téléphone sonna soudain. Je ne décrochai pas, si c'était important, ça rappellerait. Mais le répondeur s'enclencha et la voix d'Emmett résonna dans la pièce.

_Salut Bells, c'est Em. C'était juste pour te dire que nous étions dans les tribunes du circuit et que les courses allaient bientôt commencer. Cet endroit est fabuleux, c'est immense ! T'aurait dû venir. Sinon, je te passerais bien Jazz mais je crois que sa salive, sa langue et même l'intégralité de sa bouche sont occupées, là. Si tu veux mon avis, il y en a qui ne vont pas dormir de la nuit, et je ne parle pas seulement d'eux ! D'ailleurs, merci. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes mais ton absence va nous permettre de nous... revigorer. Je te laisse, à demain, Bee._

- « Bee ? demanda Edward en se levant de table, m'imitant.

- Ouais, c'est mon surnom.

- Tu sais que ça veut dire abeille ? »

Il vint coller son torse contre mon dos et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, tout en glissant ses mains dans ma petite culotte. Une vague de plaisir me transperça alors comme une flèche et manqua de justesse de me faire fléchir.

- « Oui, répondis-je.

- C'est drôle, poursuivit-il en mordillant mon cou et m'excitant de plus en plus, je croyais que c'était moi qui avait un dard. »

Ses caresses se firent plus intenses alors que je ne cessais de m'agiter, le désir m'envahissant.

- « Et je croyais aussi que c'était moi qui m'apprêtait à te butiner. »

Cette phrase fut ma fin. Je me retournai, dégageant ses mains baladeuses, lui sautai au cou et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je me mis à l'embrasser furieusement pendant qu'il m'amenait à l'étage.

**Edward's POV :**

Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. C'était bon ! Elle s'apprêtait à se donner à moi corps et âme.

Elle était accrochée à mon cou et je m'empressai de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit puis allumai les lampes de chevets. La chambre m'apparut alors. Elle avait recouvert ses lampes d'un tissu rouge épais pour faire une lumière tamisée et avait paré son lit de draps de satin bordeaux. Je voulus la rejoindre sur son pieu mais ce ne fut pas aisé, c'était un une-place. Elle le remarqua.

- « Attends, si tu veux on peut aller dans la chambre d'Emmett, il a un lit double. «

Je m'imaginai une seconde dans le lit où Emmett et ma sœur prenaient du bon temps. Non c'était pas possible. En plus, tout mon matos était dans cette chambre.

- « Non c'est bon, t'inquiète, je me débrouillerai. Et ça serait dommage que tu aies fait toute cette déco pour rien

- Bah ! On s'en fiche !

- Ouais mais, tu te rends compte ? C'est dans ce même lit que ma sœur couche avec ton frère.

- C'est pas grave, allez viens ! »

Il me tira par le bras et me força à la suite. Je pensai quand même à prendre mon sac au passage.

- « Prends pas ton sac, dit-elle.

- Si, si, il y a... ce qu'il faut dedans.

- Ah, fit-elle en signe de compréhension. »

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'Emmett. J'entrai et mis le plus discrètement possible le sac sur la table de nuit en orientant l'objectif de la caméra. Puis je retrouvai Bella. Ni une, ni deux, je la pris dans mes bras et l'allongeai avec moi sur le pieu d'Emmett. J'étais assez pressé de la voir nue, dans la mesure où, habillée, elle me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Je déboutonnai alors sans plus attendre sa chemise, puis son jean. Comme je m'y attendais, elle portait de jolis sous-vêtements, noirs avec de grosses fraises écarlates, le tout cerclé de dentelle rouge. Mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je lui dégrafai d'une main experte son soutien-gorge et fis glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Son épilation intégrale me désarçonna encore une fois.

Voulant en terminer au plus vite, je commençai à me déshabiller. Elle ne m'aidais pas alors je lui proposai de le faire. Elle accepta et c'est tous les deux que nous me déshabillâmes. Quand mon sexe fut à découvert, j'eus un peu honte car je n'avais pas réussi à avoir une érection potable. Mon engin pointait vaguement, grâce à la vue sur son corps nu. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- « Wahou, fit-elle, gênée, c'est... gros. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'avait jamais vu une bite de sa vie.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai eu assez de chance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, un pénis n'est jamais trop gros.

- Bon... eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux que te croire. »

Au lieu de répondre je me levai pour prendre un préservatif dans mon sac ; j'en profitai pour mettre la caméra en marche.

Je revins sur le lit et tentai d'obtenir une érection plus conséquente.

_Allez Edward, pense à une fille qui te fait bander !_

_Qui ?_

_Je sais pas, moi... Lauren !_

_Ouais !_

J'imaginai le corps de Lauren à la place de Bella, la folle de nuit de sexe que nous aurions passée si ça avait été elle. Il y aurait peut-être même eu une troisième personne...

Grâce à ces images mentales, je réussis à bander convenablement. Je déroulai alors la capote sur mon sexe tendu et m'allongeai au dessus de Bella, mon gland contre ses lèvres intimes.

- « Prête ? » demandai-je, au cas où.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Je décidai d'entrer en elle d'un coup sec, afin que la douleur fût brève. Quand elle se mit à pousser des hurlement stridents – rien d'érotique là-dedans, croyez-moi – et les larmes à monter à ses yeux, je me dis que ça n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée de l'année. Je restai planté là, ma verge toujours profondément ancrée dans son vagin, à regarder la goutte de sang qui partait de notre point de liaison couler le long de sa cuisse.

**Bella's POV : **

Une douleur affreuse courait dans mon ventre. J'avais l'impression que son pénis avait déchiré mon vagin en mille morceaux. La souffrance était intolérable, je voulais juste tout arrêter et me rhabiller. Mais cette occasion était trop belle pour être gâchée, alors je serrai les dents. Il commença des mouvements lents de va-et-vient, remuant la douleur et la propageant. Il avait parlé de sensations. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ça fît si mal. Il accéléra un peu et je dus m'agripper à ses épaules pour pouvoir résister.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis la baisse d'intensité de mon martyre. Et avec un grand bonheur la montée en puissance de cette vague de chaleur qu'était le plaisir, mêlé au désir. Edward remarqua le changement dans mon expression et augmenta considérablement la cadence. Il me martelait, mais à chaque fois que l'extrémité de son sexe cognait contre le fond du mien, la chaleur s'intensifiait et je me rapprochais un peu plus de l'extase. Puis je me fis rapidement impatiente et désireuse alors j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes mains autour de son cou ; en tirant sur mes bras, je réussi à hisser mon bassin plus près du sien. Comme ça, je minimisais le temps d'absence de son pénis dans mon vagin. Mon geste le fit sourire. Un peu.

Puis il fit quelque chose de très surprenant. Il agrippa fermement mon dos et me porta pour finalement m'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche du lit.

- « Tu m'expliques ? demandai-je en haletant.

- La baise n'est jamais aussi excitante que quand elle est pratiquée debout. »

Et c'était vrai. Comme étions debout, son corps tout entier était collé contre moi et je pouvais sentir chaque subtilité de son torse, ses bras, ses jambes... sa queue !

**Edward's POV :**

J'avais préféré nous mettre debout – en veillant à ne pas sortir du champ de la caméra – car je n'arrivais pas à jouir et mon érection menaçait de se faire la malle. Je pris les choses bien en main et me décidai à la baiser comme un chacal. Je la cognais contre le mur, je buttais contre ses parois, je mordais ses seins. Elle poussa alors des cris, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement de douleur et le gémissement de plaisir, qui me permirent de, enfin, bander comme il le fallait. Je la cognai plus fort, ses cris se firent plus aigus et plus érotiques. Je sentais qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, et les hurlements qu'engendrerait ce-dernier étaient ma seule chance d'éjaculer. Je descendis alors ma main vers son clitoris. Arrivé à destination, je me contentai d'abord de effleurer puis, le plus brutalement possible, je le pinçai entre mes ongles et tournai ma main, de façon à le tordre au maximum.

Sa réaction se fit sans attendre, elle se mit à brailler comme pas permis. Encore une fois, c'était un mélange de douleur et d'excitation. Et l'orgasme la submergea, transformant ses cris en couinements des plus excitants. Comme prévu, je réussis à jouir et je me déversai dans le préservatif. J'allai le jeter à la poubelle. Quand je revins, Bella s'était déjà endormie, les lunettes toujours sur son nez. Rongé par la curiosité, je m'approchai pour les lui enlever. Puis finalement, je préférai partir de la maison au plus vite.

**Bella's POV :**

Je me réveillai vers onze heures, comblée. Malheureusement, mon bas-ventre me faisait horriblement mal. Le traitement qu'avait infligé Edward à mon clitoris était divin mais je me retrouvais avec des griffures sanglantes entre les cuisses.

Je me retournai quand même sur le côté pour serrer mon homme dans mes bras mais je ne rencontrai personne. Je me disais qu'il était certainement aux toilettes quand je tombai sur une feuille pliée en quatre. Je l'ouvris et la lus.

_Bella, tout ceci n'était qu'un pari. Je l'ai remporté grâce à toi et ta naïveté sans limite. Sache que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour toi les sentiments que tu as à mon encontre. Je sais, je suis un bâtard. Et un lâche, aussi, de te l'annoncer sur une feuille de papier._

_Eh bien j'assume._

_Edward._

Je pense que c'est au moment précis où je lus son nom que mon cœur se fracassa contre ma cage thoracique.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! **_

_**C'était THE chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Dans tous les cas, j'attends votre avis.**_

_**Et sinon je sais, je suis cruelle et sadique. Eh bien j'assume ! :P**_

_**Mais je suis quand même sympa, j'ai publié ce chapitre maintenant pour que vous patientiez plus facilement jusqu'au prochain.**_

_**Bisous Bisous !**_

_**Jul'B**_


	9. Attention, je mords !

_**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**_

_**Encore une fois, vous menez la vie dure à mon cher Edward. Enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas, cet enfoiré à la gueule d'ange. Mais je suis sûre que si vous y regardez de plus près (comme moi), vous lui trouverez un petit quelque chose d'attachant. Cherchez bien ! Curieusement, c'est la vidéo qui vous a les plus choquées, moi c'était la lettre, même si elle aussi a reçu son quota d'insultes. En tout cas, je sais que ce chapitre arrive TRÈS tard mais, comme je vous le disais, j'ai beaucoup de travail et en plus mon ordi s'était fait la malle.**_

_**Je vous retrouve tout en bas**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 9 : Attention, je mords !**

**Bella's POV :**

J'éprouvais une furieuse envie de prendre une douche. Plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Je devais absolument faire disparaître chaque trace, aussi infime fût-elle, qu'il avait laissée sur mon corps. Il m'avait souillée, je devais nettoyer. J'espérais juste que ces traces n'avaient pas été réalisées au marqueur indélébile.

J'étais déjà nue, conséquence de ma soirée ratée. Au moins, cela m'épargnait l'effort de devoir me déshabiller. Car, honnêtement, je ne m'en serais pas senti la force. J'entrai dans la cabine et allumai l'eau. Elle était bouillante, tout comme la rage que Cullen avait fait (re)naître en moi. Les gouttes semblaient être constituées d'acide, j'avais l'impression qu'en ruisselant le long de mon corps, elles emmenaient avec elles des morceaux de ma chair. Mais cette douleur me permettait de comprendre que j'étais dans la réalité. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar dont je me serais réveillée quelques minutes après. Non. C'était bel et bien le monde réel. Certainement pas beau et agréable, mais réel.

Cette révélation me scia les jambes. Littéralement. Je tombai à terre et me retrouvai allongée sur le sol de la douche. Je ne me relevai même pas. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Pour avoir une nouvelle prise de conscience sur l'horreur qu'était ma vie et me retrouver dans la même position ? Certainement pas. Et puis, j'étais bien à cet endroit. Le sol dur et chaud devait avoir été conçu pour me recevoir.

- « Bella ? Bella ? » cria une voix pendant que quelque chose s'apparentant à un être humain s'approchait de moi.

L'eau qui coulait toujours s'arrêta et Emmett me prit dans ses bras. Puis il ordonna à Jasper de monter une couverture dans laquelle il m'enroula juste avant de me porter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il m'assit sur le canapé et me serra contre lui. D'elles-mêmes, les larmes se mirent à couler. Lentement. Et comme un père réconforte sa fille, Emmett me frotta le dos avec douceur et tendresse. Ce tout petit geste me rappela combien j'aimais mes frères. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Certes, il leur arrivait d'être parfois très lourds, mais cela n'était rien par rapport à ce tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

- « Quand vas-tu te décider à nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lança Jasper, coupant court à mon moment de rêverie pour me ramener sur la Terre ferme.

L'image de Cullen s'imprégna alors à nouveau dans ma tête et je sentis mon corps se raidir à cette pensée. Emmett dut percevoir le changement car il émit un petit claquement de langue à mon encontre et m'apaisa en caressant mes épaules. Puis il lança un regard à Jasper qui signifiait « Laisse-moi seul avec elle, j'arriverai à la faire parler ». Et Jasper quitta le salon.

- « Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça te ferait chier et moi aussi alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je te trouve dans cet état-là ?

- Rien, mentis-je, j'étais fatiguée et je me suis endormie dans la douche.

- Bee ! Mentir, OK. Mais balancer des conneries plus grosses que toi, ça non.

- Quelles conneries ?

- Je ne suis pas SI bête, Bee, soupira-t-il.

- Très bien, me résignai-je, il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça, tu ne le sauras JAMAIS ! » criai-je pour une raison encore inconnue mais sûrement grotesque.

Et la machine se remit en route. Je m'emportai et me mis à rouer son épaule de coups de poing nerveux. Évidemment, il ne sentait rien, mais j'arrivais à évacuer – un peu – ma colère. Mais quand sa patience commença à s'effilocher, il saisit mes deux poignets et m'allongea avec force sur le canapé.

- « C'est bon ? T'es calmée ? » demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

- « Bien. Tu vas pouvoir me raconter ta petite histoire.

- Non ! arguai-je. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles, d'ordinaire bleues, avaient viré au noir. Et, franchement, je ne pense pas que le désir en était le responsable. Je ne m'en débattis que plus fort mais ses mains serraient mes poignets telles des étaux.

- « Arrête de gigoter ! Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit !

- Et je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas lâchée !

- Ah bon ? D'accord. »

Il me lâcha alors et je profitai de ce moment pour m'enfuir. Mais, sitôt debout, je me retrouvai à nouveau allongée sur le canapé.

- « Tu viens juste de prouver que je suis plus apte à tenir ma parole que toi, fit-il, alors parle, je te lâche après.

- Je ne te dirai rien, rétorquai-je.

- Bella, je te jure que je te ferai dire la vérité.

- Et comment ? En me faisant boire du Verita Serum ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai lu tous les Harry Potter, je suis à peu près sûr de pouvoir le reproduire.

- Tu sais quoi ? répliquai-je, va te faire foutre ! »

Il me fusilla à nouveau d'un regard glacial. Je pus voir sa mâchoire se crisper et ses muscles se tendre à mesure qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de mes poignets.

- « Putain Bella, démerde-toi de parler avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon et que je te fracasse la tête contre le mur ! »

La violence de ses propos me tétanisa.

_Tu l'as cherché ma belle._

- « Dis-le, Bella ! cria-t-il en me secouant.

- NON !

- Bon. OK. »

Sans que je comprisse pourquoi, il arrêta de me secouer, me lâcha et se leva. Puis il partit dans la cuisine, emportant le téléphone avec lui. Je le rattrapai alors qu'il composait un numéro.

- « T'appelles qui ? demandai-je.

- Le médecin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il vienne te voir.

- Je ne suis pas malade, me défendis-je.

- Oh que si !

- Non ! Je vais bien.

- Tu ne vas PAS bien, Bella. Je t'ai trouvée endormie dans la douche ! Et tu es beaucoup trop agressive. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Eh bien le médecin saura, lui. Et qui sait ? Peut-être te trouvera-t-il une forme de folie quelconque. Après tout, ton comportement n'est vraiment pas normal. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je m'imaginai vêtue de blanc, dans les couloirs d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Ou même avec une camisole dans une chambre capitonnée. Non ! Je n'étais pas folle ! Un peu perturbée par les récents évènements, certes, mais pas folle.

- « Je ne suis pas folle ! » criai-je à l'encontre d'Emmett dans l'espoir qu'il n'appelât pas le médecin « Je ne suis pas folle alors raccroche ce foutu téléphone !

- Prouve-le et je raccroche. »

Je tombai à genoux et je laissai mes larmes couler.

- « Très bien ! m'époumonai-je à travers mes sanglots, tu as gagné ! Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé ! »

Il posa alors le combiné et vint passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'aida à me relever puis il m'entraîna dans le salon. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé et il me fit un petit geste de la main, pour m'inviter à commencer.

- « Emmett, avant que je ne te le dise, il faut que tu saches que tu risques de ne pas être très content, alors s'il te plait, promets-moi de ne pas crier.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien. Alors... En fait je... j'ai... j'aicouchéavecCullen, fis-je le plus rapidement et incompréhensiblement possible.

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien compris.

- Pas vraiment.

- Putain mais tu le fais exprès ? explosai-je, j'ai couché, niqué, baisé, forniqué, tiré un coup, commis le pêché de chair et me suis envoyée en l'air avec Cullen ! »

Emmett me dévisagea, interloqué. Il y eut un silence pesant, mais il ne dura pas – quand on connait la suite, on se dit que c'est bien dommage.

- « QUOI ? Mais Bella qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as pas honte ? T'as donné ta virginité à un CONNARD ? À quoi tu joues ? Ce mec baise avec tout ce qui bouge ! Tu veux jouer les salopes et te faire sauter par tout le lycée ? Eh bien félicitations, je crois que tu as trouvé ta voie !

- Mais tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » criai-je moi aussi, une nouvelle fois noyée par les larmes « Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je suis une pauvre conne ? Je n'ai pas besoin que mon propre frère m'insulte pour m'en rendre compte, en particulier quand ce même frère a promis de ne pas crier !

- Mais cette promesse n'a aucune valeur face à un acte pareille !

- Je m'en fous Emmett ! Gueule autant que tu veux si ça peut te faire plaisir, frappe-moi, même ! Mais, pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas une salope, j'ai couché avec Edward parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et... je pensais que lui aussi.

- Ah ! Maintenant c'est 'Edward' ! C'en est fini du 'Cullen' ? se moqua-t-il. »

Je ne répondis même pas. Je méritais qu'on se moquât de moi. J'avais agi comme une imbécile. Je devais payer. Alors je me contentai de baisser la tête, en attendant qu'il déversât son flot d'insultes sur moi.

- « Soit, se ressaisit-il, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, je sais pas. Tu as couché avec lui mais cela n'explique pas ton état, tu devrais être heureuse. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je te demande : t'a-t-il fait du mal ?

- Oh ! Physiquement, pas vraiment. Le problème est plutôt d'ordre moral.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Il m'a laissé... cette lettre. »

Je lui tendis le morceau de papier resté depuis sa première lecture dans ma main. L'eau de la douche avait fait couler l'encre et la feuille était froissée à cause de mes tentatives de résistance aux attaques d'Emmett, mais on pouvait quand même déchiffrer les quelques phrases.

Son visage se teintait d'une couleur de plus en plus rouge à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le papier. Quand il lut la signature, il ordonna à Jasper de venir s'occuper de moi et s'apprêta à partir.

- « Où tu vas ? demanda le plus jeune de mes frangins.

- Faire des courses ! »

Ni Jasper, ni moi ne le croyait. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'empêcher de rendre une petite visite aux Cullen – enfin, À Cullen.

**Edward's POV :**

- « Edward ! C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle ! me dit mon père.

- Faux ! répliquai-je, je l'ai faite hier, c'est au tour de Rosalie !

- Menteur ! lança cette dernière, tu ne l'as pas faite depuis une semaine !

- Arrêtez ça ! nous réprimanda mon père, mais quel âge avez-vous ? Comportez-vous en adultes, bon sang ! Edward, je t'ai demandé de faire la vaisselle, tu y vas. Et sans discuter. »

Sous le regard moqueur de ma garce de sœur, je partis dans la cuisine ; mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'on sonna à la porte.

- « Pendant que tu y es, lança mon paternel, va ouvrir ! »

Je m'exécutai et fus très surpris en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.

- « Ça tombe bien, c'est à toi que je voulais parler, me dit Emmett.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu venais encore une fois pour sauter Rose, cinglai-je.

- Ça attendra, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça ! »

Et sans que je ne me rendisse compte de la situation, le poing d'Emmett atterrit avec violence dans mon ventre. Son geste immobilisa et il put à son gré continuer à me tabasser, à me rouer de coups de poing et de pied sans que je ne pusse levait le petit doigt pour me défendre. Je décelai une rage profonde dans ses yeux sans en comprendre la raison. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire à ce type pour qu'il m'en voulût ainsi ?

En rassemblant un peu de force, je réussis à lui assener une droite dans la mâchoire. Malheureusement, elle ne lui fit rien, à part l'énerver encore plus. Il me retourna alors la même droite en multipliant sa puissance par dix. Je me retrouvai alors au sol, le visage en sang. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et me lança un regard méprisant.

- « Toi ! fit-il en me pointant du doigt, touche encore une seule fois à ma sœur, et je te brise le cou, compris ?

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Edward ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? s'exclama ma mère.

- C'est ma faute, répondit mon agresseur.

- Quoi ? Mais explique-toi, pourquoi mon fils est en sang, allongé par-terre ?

- C'est moi qui lui aie fait ça.

- Pardon ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Sous prétexte que tu fais une tête de plus que tout le monde, tu crois que tu peux frapper qui tu veux ? Mais ce n'est pas ça la vie, Emmett. Je te croyais gentil, tu m'as énormément déçue. Sors de chez moi, maintenant, et n'y remets plus jamais les pieds ! Et pendant qu'on y est, évite de revoir Rosalie, ça m'embêterait qu'elle devienne comme toi !

- Écoutez, Esmée...

- Madame Cullen ! le corrigea-t-elle.

- Madame Cullen, sachez que je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis désolé pour votre tapis et les habits de votre fils, ils sont plein de sang, je vous paierai le pressing ; je suis également désolé que vous me voyez comme ça, je SUIS gentil, seulement il ne faut pas toucher à ma famille, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre. Ensuite, je suis désolé pour les frais médicaux que tout ça va engendrer, demandez-le moi et je vous rembourse tout. Et enfin, je suis désolé de la honte que cet énergumène va apporter à votre famille. Vous êtes des gens bien, vous ne le méritez pas. »

Ma mère le dévisagea, ne sachant que dire. Mais elle finit quand même par trouver ses mots.

- « Quand tu dis 'toucher à la famille', tu entends quoi par là ? demanda-t-elle. »

S'il lui disait, il signait mon arrêt de mort.

- « Ah ! fit-il, il ne vous a pas dit ! Ça peut se comprendre, me direz-vous. En toute honnêteté, Madame Cullen, je crève d'envie de vous le dire devant lui, afin de l'humilier au maximum ; mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis gentil, alors je préfère le laisser s'expliquer avec vous.

- Bébé ! » lança Rosalie qui venait de se rendre compte du grabuge – auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention d'ailleurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Problème familial, marmonna ledit 'bébé'.

- Ah bon ? Quel genre de problème ? s'enquit-elle.

- Du genre qui ne peut se régler qu'avec les poings.

- Étant donné la loque allongée par-terre, j'en déduis qu'Edward est mêlé à tout ça.

- Oui.

- Allons voir Bella !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, mais comment tu sais que... ?

- Simple déduction. Allez dépêche-toi ! Si elle a eu à faire à cet imbécile, elle risque de nous faire une dépression nerveuse.

- Attendez ! cria une voix que j'aurais nettement préféré ne pas entendre, je viens avec vous, j'ai vaguement compris que Bella n'était pas bien, je vais lui remonter le moral.

- D'accord Alice, accepta Emmett, venez je suis garé dehors. »

Tous trois franchirent le seuil et disparurent de mon champ de vision. Quand j'entendis le bruit du moteur s'éloigner, ma mère ne tarda pas à me tomber dessus. Elle m'aida à me relever et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Là, elle commença à examiner les dégâts et désinfecter les plaies. Puis elle me fixa d'un regard noir que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

- « Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de trop grave, Edward, ou dis-toi bien que tu entendras parler de moi ! »

**Bella's POV :**

J'étais encore nue, enroulée dans ma couverture. J'avais tout raconté à Jasper. Je voyais qu'il était très remonté, mais il essayait de le cacher – une délicatesse dont se passait allègrement mon autre frère.

L'assiette que Jasper m'avait préparée était encore pleine ; à vrai dire, je n'avais pas réellement faim. Je la triturais quand il détournait le regard, afin qu'il ne remarquât pas que je n'avalais rien. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il faisait juste semblant de l'être pour ne pas me contrarier.

Puis j'entendis la voiture d'Emmett revenir et se garer. Curieusement, il n'y eut pas un, mais trois bruits de porte qu'on referme. Je me demandai qui pouvait bien être là mais cette interrogation fut vite levée quand mon frère rentra dans la maison, talonné de près par Alice et Rosalie. Sur le coup, je me demandai pourquoi la deuxième était venue. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé et j'aurais juré qu'elle me détestait.

- « Bonjour Bella, dit-elle en venant s'agenouiller près de moi et en me prenant les mains, tu vas bien ? »

Un peu abasourdie, je hochai la tête.

- « Emmett nous a raconté ce que ce crétin t'as fait, reprit-elle, et je voulais que tu saches que tu as tout mon soutien. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de te venger. Fais le souffrir, et n'y vas pas de main morte ! Car non seulement tu te sentiras mieux, mais en plus tu tiens peut-être là la chance de faire changer mon frère.

- Mais comment ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à lui faire payer ? Il est trop fort pour moi ! Je ne lui connais aucune faille par laquelle je pourrais l'attaquer.

- C'est là que nous t'aidons, Bella. Nous, nous connaissons le point faible d'Edward.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Alice ? »

L'interpelée rejoignit alors Rosalie à mes côtés et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Bella, fit-elle, es-tu prête à TOUT pour pouvoir te venger d'Edward ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, mais vous m'avez parlé de point faible...

- Oui, c'est grâce à ce 'point faible' que nous allons pouvoir lui en faire baver, mais pour ça il faut vraiment que tu sois prête à faire n'importe quoi.

- D'accord, acceptai-je.

- C'est parfait, répondit Alice, alors rendez-vous chez toi, samedi prochain à neuf heures du mat'. »

**Edward's POV :**

Ma mère venait à peine de finir de me soigner quand les filles revinrent. Elles rentrèrent en trombe dans la maison et bifurquèrent aussitôt vers moi. Je remarquai que Rose était tentée de me foutre une belle raclée mais elle s'abstint, laissant sa place à Alice.

- « TOI ! hurlait-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans ma poitrine, MAIS COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ? JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS TOUCHER À BELLA ! TU N'ES QU'UN INCROYABLE CONNARD ! MAIS PUTAIN, COMMENT TU FAIS POUR TE REGARDER DANS LA GLACE ? MAIS VAS TE CACHER, BORDEL ! VAS TE CACHER OU JE RISQUE DE DÉCALQUER TA TÊTE CONTRE LE MUR ! »

Je restai éberlué devant le violence et la vulgarité de ses mots. Je n'avais jamais entendu Alice parler comme ça. Certes, il arrivait qu'une grossièreté lui échappe de temps en temps mais cette fois-là battait tous les records.

Évidemment, ses hurlements interpelèrent les parents qui rappliquèrent la seconde d'après. Et, sans que je ne pus y couper, il l'interrogèrent à propos de ce que j'avais fait.

- « QUOI ? s'offusqua-t-elle, il ne vous a rien dit ? Et bien je vais me faire le plaisir de le faire à sa place. Sachez, chers parents, que votre ignoble et exécrable fils a...

- Alice, plaidai-je, réfléchis trente secondes. Il vaut mieux que ce soir moi qui leur dise.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais c'est justement parce que ça vaut mieux pour toi que JE vais leur dire.

- Bon ! intervint mon père, arrêtez de faire comme si on était pas là ! Edward, tu te fais cogner par le copain de ta sœur au beau milieu de l'entrée alors la moindre des choses est de nous donner des explications !

- Bon, d'accord. Je t'expliquerai. Plus tard.

- MAINTENANT !

- OK, OK, pas besoin de s'énerver. Donc ce qui s'est passé en fait, c'est que...

- Edward a couché avec Bella pour un pari et l'a quittée avec une lettre ! » débita Alice à toute allure pour m'empêcher de parler avant elle.

Et je crus mourir sur place quand je rencontrai les visages choqués, énervés, confus mais surtout déçus de mes parents.

Mes parents ne m'adressaient plus la parole. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'un moindre problème. J'avais gagné mon pari, voilà ce qui comptait. J'avais montré la vidéo à mes potes pour leur prouver que j'avais bel et bien niqué Bella, et j'avais eu le loisir de voir Tyler se trimballer à poil dans les rues de Seattle. Et à cause de sa douche froide, il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage, ce qui était d'autant plus drôle.

**Bella's POV :**

La semaine fut longue. Au lycée, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me dévisageait, comme s'ils étaient tous au courant de ma mésaventure avec ce connard de Cullen.

Quand le week-end arriva, je ne fut même pas soulagée. Je devais me lever tôt pour suivre Alice dans un de ses plans rocambolesques. Elle arriva d'ailleurs pile à l'heure, le samedi matin, accompagnée de Rosalie. Elles ne me laissèrent même pas le temps de leur sortir une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Elles me jetèrent presque dans la voiture, y rentrèrent à leur tour et nous partîmes vers une destination qui m'était encore inconnue.

Bien vite, je reconnus le quartier et l'inquiétude commença à s'immiscer dans mon esprit ; et cette inquiétude fut encore plus renforcée quand Alice gara la voiture sur le parking du lieu que j'aimais le moins au monde : le centre commercial.

- « Euh... Alice ? Je croyais qu'on était censées faire un truc pour que je puisse me venger de ton frère, et pas faire les magasins !

- Ben justement !

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu te souviens que Rosalie t'as parlé d'un certain 'point faible' d'Edward ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je.

- Eh bien, il se trouve que ce point faible s'avère être les jolies filles. »

Je reliai tant bien que mal ses paroles à ses actes. Quand je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire de moi, je piquai une crise.

- « Non mais t'es folle ! m'écriai-je.

- Bella, tempéra-t-elle, dis-toi qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu arriveras à faire souffrir Edward ! C'est sa SEULE faiblesse. Ce mec ne pense qu'avec sa queue, et pour peu qu'on te rende un peu plus attirante, tu peux le faire ramper !

- Mais... je... c'est que...

- Tais-toi Bella. Je te promets, non, je te jure que si tu écoutes TOUS mes conseils, tu l'auras à tes pieds. »

Cet argument suffit à me convaincre. Certes, j'abandonnais beaucoup de mes principes en faisant ça, mais j'avais tellement mal que je me disais ça en valait la peine.

- « Marché conclu, Alice. »

La première boutique dans laquelle elle m'emmena fut chez l'opticien. Et très vite Alice fit parler d'elle.

- « Je regrette, madame, je ne peux pas avoir ces lentilles avant mardi.

- S'il vous plait, fit-elle en battant des cils, mon amie doit porter ces affreuses lunettes, elle ne peut pas aller au lycée avec ça !

- J'ai bien peur qu'il le faille, madame.

- Mademoiselle, voyons ! - elle fit courir ses doigts le long du col de sa chemise et je sentis qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé, fit l'opticien, je ne peut rien pour vous. »

Alice poussa un bruyant soupir. Puis elle sortit des billets de son sac à main.

- « Voilà 500$, je vous en donne cinq cents de plus dès que j'ai les lentilles.

- Ce soir, ça ira ? Vers dix-neuf heures.

- Eh bien vous voyez ! À ce soir alors ! »

Elle m'emmena ensuite chez le coiffeur.

- « Rosalie, fit-elle, je te laisse t'occuper de ça, fais bien attention à ce qu'on lui fasse une coupe sexy mais pas salope. Pendant ce temps je vais commencer à acheter quelques fringues.

- Pas de problème » répondit l'intéressée.

Alice partit et une coiffeuse vint nous accoster. Rosalie lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'on me fît dans une langue plus proche du Chinois que de l'Anglais. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai vêtue d'une cape noire, assise sur le fauteuil, à me faire laver, couper, colorer, mécher et coiffer les cheveux. Deux heures plus tard, la coiffeuse en avait terminé avec moi. Et franchement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais jolie. J'avais bien mes lunettes qui gâchaient le tableau mais le soir-même, elle ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir.

Alice revint les bras chargés de paquets de différents magasins.

- « Vous voilà, j'ai acheté le plus de fringues possibles, il reste encore les chaussures et les sous-vêtements. »

Je m'apprêtai à refuser mais ne le fit pas car... eh bien... je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais pris goût à ce « relooking » et je désirais être la plus jolie possible. Alice acheta une multitude de chaussures, toutes très belles mais je tiquai quand même sur celles à talons.

- « Tu verras, dit-elle, c'est facile de marcher sur des talons ! »

Je ne pus que la croire et nous allâmes dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Là encore, certains articles m'effrayaient, comme par exemple le nombre affolant de strings, tous plus étroits les uns que les autres. Je voulais protester mais me retint en réalisant que je devais faire confiance à Alice et Rosalie.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, elles m'amenèrent dans ma maison déserte et commencèrent à déballer tous mes paquets pour les assembler en plusieurs tenues, qu'elle mit sur des cintres. Puis elles en choisirent une pour que je l'enfilât. Je m'exécutai.

Je passai toute mon après-midi avec elles pendant qu'elles m'apprenaient à marcher avec des talons, à assortir des vêtements, à me coiffer joliment, et surtout à draguer.

- « Regarde Bella, m'expliquai Alice, si tu fais tomber quelque chose, tu te baisses au maximum, comme ça ton pantalon descend et on voit ton string.

- Mais ça fait salope !

- Non, ça fait « j'ai un super beau cul alors profitez et matez ».

- Ouais, du pareil au même.

- Chut ! Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. »

J'opinai du bonnet.

À la fin de l'après-midi, nous allâmes chercher mes lentilles que je ne tardai pas à mettre. Puis nous revinrent chez moi. Mes frères étaient rentrés et ils manquèrent de peu de se décrocher la mâchoire en me voyant. Ils me complimentèrent et félicitèrent mes deux coachs. Grâce à elles les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Le lundi, au lycée, j'appliquai le conseil d'Alice qui était d'ignorer Edward. J'allai donc m'asseoir sur un banc et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. À ma grande et bonne surprise, mon nouveau look plaisait car pas mal de garçons me dévisageaient. Mais je fus encore plus surprise quand je vis Edward s'approcher. La rage s'empara alors de moi et je dus me retenir de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire manger le bitume.

- « Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Et quand je réalisai qu'il disait à la nouvelle moi exactement les mêmes mots qu'il m'avaient dit la première fois que je l'avais vu, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'empoignai sa paire de boules et me mis à les serrer comme une vulgaire orange dont on voudrait le jus. Et là, je le regardai dans les yeux et je pus voir sa mine se décomposer à mesure qu'il me reconnaissait.

* * *

_**Avant toute chose je suis DESOLEE de cet immense retard ! Avec les cours et les deux pannes d'ordi que j'ai eues, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement malheureusement. Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, contentes ? En tout cas, j'espère. Comme vous pouvez le constater, on y est ! Enfin la vengeance de Bella que tout le monde attendait ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : enjoy !**_

_**Gros Bisous**_

_**Jul'B**_


	10. Gare à toi, ce n'est que le début !

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolée de poster si tard. À part ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10 : Gare à toi, ce n'est que le début !**

**Edward's POV :**

Wow ! Elle était incroyablement bien gaulée ! Elle devait être une nouvelle élève car je ne l'avais encore jamais vue à _Lincoln_. Elle était seule, assise sur un banc. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Beaucoup de vautours se retournaient quand ils la croisaient et elle semblait particulièrement plaire à Cedric. Je devais donc agir avant eux. Je savais que je mettais mon amitié avec Cedric en péril mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester sans rien faire. J'avais une réputation à entretenir quand même ! C'est alors le plus discrètement possible que je vins vers elle, et que je lançai une phrase bateau, histoire d'engager la conversation.

-« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Et soudain, une violente douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon entre-jambes. Sans que je ne susse pourquoi, cette fille broyait mes testicules. Mais quand elle releva la tête, je ne pus que retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant ces immenses yeux turquoise.

- « Bella ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui ? fit-elle innocemment, non sans desserrer sa poigne.

- Tu... tu as changé, une nouvelle coiffure peut-être ? »

Son visage se crispa et elle resserra encore plus ses doigts.

- « Tu voudrais bien me lâcher, s'il te plait, demandai-je à tout hasard.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. »

_Tu l'as mérité, vieux ! Elle est en train de t'humilier tout comme toi, tu l'as humiliée._

- « Bon, écoute, repris-je, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi, je propose qu'on recommence tout à zéro, OK ? »

Cette fois, elle me lâcha. Pour finalement mieux se lever et me mettre une gifle. Son geste me chatouilla à peine mais je pouvais ressentir toute la rage qu'elle avait mise dedans. Elle me fixa alors et je pus pour la première fois remarquer la beauté de ses yeux.

- « Je prends ça pour un non, fis-je, allez je te laisse tranquille. »

Et je partis comme j'étais venu, reluquant son corps une dernière fois.

**Bella's POV :**

Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tué. Avec son air arrogant et sa stupide demande de réconciliation, j'avais bien cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir. Mais s'il savait, S'IL SAVAIT, la haine et le mépris que je ressentais pour lui ! Ce type n'était qu'un abominable salaud et je jurai devant qui vous voulez qu'il paierait. Et très cher.

Quand la pause déjeuner fut terminée, j'allai en cours de biologie et fus très étonnée de trouver Cedric, un ami de Cullen, à la place de ma voisine habituelle.

- « Dégage, crachai-je, ce n'est pas ta place.

- Hé ! Calme-toi, j'ai échangé avec ta partenaire, elle était d'accord.

- C'est moi qui ne le suis pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne me connais même pas. Si ça se trouve, je suis sympa.

- Tu es ami avec Cullen, répliquai-je, c'est donc en partie à cause de toi qu'il a fait ce pari. Et donc, t'es un connard.

- Détrompe-toi. J'étais le seul à être contre cette idée. Et c'est Tyler qui a lancé le pari.

- De toute façon, dis-je en m'asseyant finalement sur ma chaise, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre ? C'est fait, et je suis maintenant la fille la plus conne et la plus naïve de tout le lycée !

- Faut pas dire ça ! Tu sais, Edward est peut-être mon meilleur pote mais il lui arrive d'être très con parfois. Et il possède un très grand pouvoir de persuasion, qui ne marche que sur les filles par contre. Je suppose que c'est grâce à son charme.

- Tu parles ! Il est pas SI beau que ça.

- C'est vrai, tu es bien plus belle que lui.

- Dis-moi, tu es sûr que c'est bien Cullen ton meilleur ami. Parce que tu es vraiment gentil alors que lui... c'est un connard !

- Oui, oui, je suis sûr, rigola-t-il, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : les opposés s'attirent.

- On dit aussi : qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent.

- Exact. Tu viens de prouver qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux proverbes. »

Malgré moi, je me mis à rire.

- « Dis-moi, reprit-il, tu es douée en biologie ?

- Euh, plutôt, oui, fis-je, désarçonnée.

- J'ai un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, tu voudrais venir chez moi après le lycée pour m'aider ?

- Euh... je... c'est que... je...

- Allez ! Je te demande une heure ou deux, pas plus. »

Inconsciemment, je jetai un regard à Edward. Celui-ci me fixai, la mâchoire tendue. C'est pourquoi j'acceptai la proposition de Cedric, dans l'espoir que ça le rendît un tant soit peu jaloux. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

_Encore un proverbe !_

_Oui. Mais celui là est vrai._

À la fin des cours, je retrouvai Cedric devant ma voiture.

- « Viens, dit-il, on va prendre la mienne.

- Je peux te suivre, ça t'évitera de devoir me ramener.

- J'habite dans un coin tellement perdu que tu ne trouverais pas le chemin pour rentrer. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir, et je te dois bien ça, tu prends de ton temps pour m'aider. »

J'acceptai encore.

Sa maison n'était pas très grande mais pleine de charme. Elle datait certainement du début du XXème siècle, avec une façade entièrement faite de pierres. Elle était tellement plus belle que ma pauvre maison toute blanche. Et même plus belle que la villa des Cullen, certes magnifique, mais froide, sans vie. Et l'intérieur me charma encore plus, le plafond, plutôt bas, était décoré de poutres apparentes, le comptoir de la cuisine était en pierre, un feu brûlait dans l'imposante cheminée, les meubles étaient en bois sombre, assortis aux poutres, et les murs étaient peints dans de subtils tons orangés.

- « Wow ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ça te plait ?

- Bien sûr !

- J'en suis ravi, répondit-il, tu veux boire quelque chose ou tu préfères que l'on commence tout de suite ?

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plait. »

Il me tendit mon verre et se servit une tasse de café. Il me proposa également des biscuits et j'en pris un pour lui faire plaisir. Ensuite, il m'amena dans sa chambre, qui était dans un tout autre style, avec des murs bleus, un parquet et des meubles en bois clair, et la couette et les rideaux rouges. Nous nous installâmes à son bureau et je lui demandai ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je lui expliquai longuement, reprenant certains points essentiels, et il ne tarda pas à comprendre.

Trois heures plus tard, nous avions refait tout le chapitre, et il était presque aussi calé que moi en biologie.

- « Alors là ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Bella, tu es une prof d'enfer ! me complimenta-t-il, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, ne cherche plus ! Tu as trouvé ta vocation.

- J'y penserai, ris-je.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Un large sourire étendit sa bouche alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Puis ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais aussi remarqué ça pendant que je lui expliquais le fonctionnement des protéines. Ce tic lui donnait un air sexy à vous ravager les entrailles. Et je ne parle pas de ses yeux ! Deux magnifiques billes d'un bleu presque transparent, cachées derrière une fine mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Cedric ne dépassait pas Edward en beauté, mais lui était largement équivalent.

Soudain, il s'éclaircit la gorge et je repris immédiatement mes esprits, et, par la même occasion, me mit à piquer un énorme fard. Visiblement, j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps que je ne pensais à le regarder.

- « Euh... fit-il, je vais te ramener.

- Oui » me contentai-je de répondre.

Fort heureusement, le voyage retour se déroula comme si ce petit incident n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne cessa de me faire rire ou bien de me remercier pour l'avoir aidé. Quand nous arrivâmes, au lieu de simplement me déposer, il descendit de voiture.

- « Te voilà chez toi, passe une bonne soirée, on se voit demain. »

Il s'avança vers moi, s'apprêtant, pour je ne sais quelle raison, à m'enlacer. Instinctivement, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

- « Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. »

Je réfléchis un instant. Est-ce que ça me dérangeais ? Pas vraiment. C'était juste une sorte de peur, en fait. Mais une peur de quoi ? Des hommes ? Eh bien non ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'un imbécile avait anéanti toute ma confiance dans le sexe opposé que je devais me priver toute ma vie. Il me fallait surmonter cette ridicule peur.

Alors je fis quelque chose que, à part avec mes frères, je n'avais jamais fait de toute ma vie. Je m'avançai d'un pas vers Cedric et le pris dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et, d'une certaine façon, je me sentais bien, en confiance, persuadée qu'il ne ferait jamais comme Cullen. Puis quand nous nous séparâmes, j'embrassai rapidement sa joue, lui lançai un « À plus tard ! » et rentrai chez moi sans me retourner. Alice pouvait être fière de moi.

- « Bella ! cria Alice en débarquant chez moi en début d'après-midi, devine quoi ! Ce soir, je t'amène danser ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « C'est très sérieux, Bella, se vexa-t-elle, ce soir on va en boîte, tes frangins viennent, tu n'as pas le choix !

- Bien sûr que je l'ai ! Et je décide de rester chez moi.

- Il y aura Cedric aussi. »

_La garce !_

- « Et alors ? feignis-je.

- Bella, mens à qui tu veux, sauf à moi, ça t'épargnera des efforts inutiles.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tentai-je.

- Bon. Je sais très bien qu'il y a un truc entre Cedric et toi, alors écoute-moi. Imagine-le en train de te draguer, ou bien imagine-TOI en train de LE draguer, et ensuite, imagine-vous en train de vous embrasser... Et enfin, imagine la tête qu'Edward fera quand il te verra dans les bras d'un autre mec. Imagine la jalousie et la colère qui le rongeront. »

Sans aucun doute, ce petit lutin savait trouver les mots justes.

- « Je marche.

- Eh ben tu vois ! C'était pas si compliqué !

- Attends une minute... T'as invité Edward !

- Non, enfin pas tout à fait, commença-t-elle, ça faisait quelques jours qu'il prévoyait de sortir avec Cedric alors, pour te rendre service, je me suis dit qu'on irait tous au même endroit que lui. Sans qu'il le sache bien sûr.

- Alice ! m'écriai-je, tu es une petite peste machiavélique qui ferait n'importe quoi pour aider son amie. Et c'est pour ça que je t'adore !

- Pas 'amie', Bella, 'meilleure amie' !

- Vraiment ? demandai-je, même si ton frère est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde ?

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je t'aime tant. »

Elle me lança un regard pétillant et un sourire des plus chaleureux que je ne pus qu'imiter. Puis elle me serra dans ses bras minces, mais puissants.

- « Au fait, je t'ai amené une tenue pour ce soir.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas osé ?

- Euh... si, fit-elle, feignant l'innocence.

- Je ne le crois pas ! Tu m'as sorti tout ce truc des 'meilleures amies' juste pour que j'accepte de porter une de tes fringues !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, je m'en suis juste servie au bout moment. Et ce n'est pas une de mes fringues, je l'ai achetée spécialement pour toi.

- Pour ce que ça change !

- De toute façon, tu mettras cette robe !

- Ah, parce que c'est une robe ?

- Oui, et je l'ai choisie en fonction de la couleur de ta peau, de tes cheveux et de tes yeux ! Alors tu as intérêt à la porter ou je risque de sérieusement m'énerver !

- Tu ne pourras pas me forcer à l'enfiler, rétorquai-je.

- Tu crois ça ? J'ai fait du karaté pendant cinq ans, alors c'est pas une petite emmerdeuse récalcitrante qui va m'empêcher de faire vivre à ladite emmerdeuse la soirée la plus délectable de toute sa vie ! »

Je restai bouche bée et eut du mal à déglutir face à ses paroles. Alors docilement, je repris la parole.

- « Mmh... Eh bien... Si tu me montrais cette robe pour commencer ? »

Son visage s'éclaircit tout à coup et elle me tendit une housse à vêtements. Je l'ouvris et découvris alors la robe* la plus horrible qu'il m'eût été donné de voir. Le bas était très court et devait à peine recouvrir mes fesses. Mais, à la vue de la partie supérieure, ce n'était pas le plus gênant. Le haut était composé de deux pans de tissu, qui partaient juste un peu plus haut que l'aine, et étaient reliés entre eux au niveau du cou par une espèce d'anneau argenté. Et c'est tout ! Cette robe était entièrement dos nu et décolletée jusqu'au nombril (sans exagération) – pas besoin de préciser que le soutien-gorge était totalement proscrit. Et enfin, comble du comble, cette putain de robe était taillée dans un tissu bleu roi à paillettes.

-« Mais tu es complètement folle ! Mais comment veux-tu que je porte ça ? Il n'y a même pas une semaine, j'en étais encore au stade jean/pull-over, et là tu comptes me faire mettre un truc pareil ?

- Vas-y mollo, Bella ! Essaye-la d'abord, avant de critiquer.

- Non, refusai-je.

- Juste 'essayer', tu l'enlèves si tu ne la supportes vraiment pas. »

Je m'exécutai. Et il s'avéra qu'à l'enfilage, je découvris un autre défaut à cette robe. En plus d'être ultracourte, décolletée au possible, et effroyablement vulgaire, elle était également TRÈS moulante. Et ce n'est qu'après de multiples contorsions que je réussis à la faire tomber comme il fallait sur mon corps et à refermer l'anneau dans mon cou. Alice m'examina, puis elle fit claquer sa langue, en signe de mécontentement. Elle fouilla alors dans mon placard et me lança sa trouvaille.

- « Mets ce string, on voit les marques de ta culotte. »

Comme, de toute façon, je n'allait pas garder cette robe, j'obéis. Mais sa langue claqua encore.

- « Mmh... On le voit aussi, tu devras te passer de sous-vêtements, ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, beaucoup de filles le font ! »

Le mot 'vierge' parut m'exploser en pleine figure. Alice le remarqua. Encore.

- « Je suis désolée, Bella, c'était juste une expression. Et pour ce qui est des sous-vêtements, je t'assure que c'est très courant.

- Peu importe, Alice, je ne porterai pas cette robe.

- Écoute, je sais que cette robe est quelque peu osée, mais dis-toi que, de cette manière, tu es sûre de tenir ta vengeance avec Edward. Tu vas le rendre fou.

- Eh bien je le rendrai un peu moins fou et je porterai une tenue décente. Parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une salope qui ne donne pas cher de son cul.

- Je te mentirais si je disais le contraire. Mais franchement, Bells. Pense à la réaction de ce _cher _Edward quand il te verra, plus sexy que jamais, au bras d'un autre homme. »

Encore une fois je craquai.

« OK Alice, fulminai-je, tu gagnes encore cette fois-ci ! Mais sache que c'est bien la dernière fois !

- Super ! se réjouis-t-elle, maintenant viens par là que je m'occupe de tes cheveux. »

Elle passa près de trois heures à me laver les cheveux, à les enduire de tout un tas de produits dont j'ignorais la fonction, à les démêler, à les brosser, à les sécher, mais surtout à les lisser. Et le tout avec une facilité et un entrain déconcertants. Quand elle eut fini, ce n'était plus des cheveux que j'avais, mais de longues baguettes qui encadraient mon visage. Mais bizarrement, j'aimais ça. Mais cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi légers, doux et brillants.

Puis elle s'attaqua à mes ongles, des pieds et des mains, qu'elle recouvrit de vernis assorti à la 'robe', qui s'apparentait plus à une salopette. Ensuite, elle maquilla mon visage, qu'elle recouvrit de ce que je pensais être du fond de teint, et mit du blush sur mes pommettes. Elle choisit un fard à paupières argenté car, selon elle, 'on ne met pas de maquillage bleu quand on a les yeux bleus'. Elle me dessina un trait d'eye-liner noir et allongea mes cils grâce à du mascara. Et enfin, elle me mit un rouge à lèvres rouge orangé 'car c'est la couleur complémentaire du bleu'.

- « Wow, Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu n'as jamais été aussi belle !

- Merci.

- Mais c'est pas fini, il te manque encore les chaussures, le sac et les bijoux. »

Au point où j'en étais, je ne cherchai même pas à résister. Elle m'affubla de nus-pieds argentés à talon aiguille et d'une petite pochette, argentée également, dans laquelle elle avait mis un tube de rouge à lèvres, un tube de fond de teint, un tampon, mon porte-monnaie, un flacon de parfum et un spray 'haleine fraîche'. Elle prit d'ailleurs le parfum et m'en vaporisa à certains endroits stratégiques du corps. Puis elle me mit de grandes créoles en argent et un collier assorti ras-du-cou.

- « Tadam ! s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse, j'ai terminé ! Et permets-moi de te dire que tu es MA-GNI-FIQUE ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle m'amena dans la salle de bain et me positionna me face au miroir.

- « Alors ? jubila-t-elle, tu en penses quoi ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas trop, c'est vrai que je suis plus belle que d'habitude mais, Alice, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être toute nue, je suis pas à l'aise.

- T'en fais pas ! Ça passera ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Allez, viens ! On va voir ce qu'en disent tes frangins. »

Je dus m'agripper à elle pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon, où étaient Jasper et Emmett. Quand nous arrivâmes devant eux, ce dernier faillit s'étouffer en me voyant.

- « Eh bien, Bee, fit-il, c'est très...

- Court ? Décolleté ? Vulgaire ?

- J'allais dire 'osé'.

- Ça marche aussi.

- En tout cas, tu es ravissante, me complimenta-t-il, mais tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu... pour sortir ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais Alice n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Défends-toi Bells ! Si tu ne veux pas porter cette robe, enlève-là !

- Eh Emmett ! l'interpela Alice, si tu allais faire un tour au lieu d'essayer de ruiner mon chef d'œuvre !

- Al, intervint Jasper, si tu allais te changer, toi aussi ? »

Elle fut tout à coup beaucoup plus docile et monta à l'étage.

- « Au fait, Bella, me lança-t-elle depuis les escaliers, je dors chez toi ce soir !

- Chez moi ou chez Jasper ?

- On verra. »

Puis elle disparut.

En un quart d'heure chrono, elle était prête et nous rejoignait. Rosalie nous avait rejoints entre temps.

- « Je propose que l'on mange au restaurant avant de sortir. Tiens ! Salut Rose ! Tu dors ici ce soir, toi aussi ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas, répondit l'intéressée.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Emmett, tu n'as presque jamais dormi ici.

- En fait c'est que... je me sentirais gênée vis-à-vis de Bella si on...

- Ah ouais... c'est vrai.

- Mais tu peux venir chez moi, proposa-t-elle, Edward est chez Cedric et mes parents ne sont pas là du week-end.

- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, on fait comme ça !

- J'en connais qui vont s'amuser ce soir ! railla Jasper.

- Parle pour toi, vieux ! répliqua Emmett. »

Et tous les quatre rirent de bon cœur. C'était quand même vachement pesant d'être la seule célibataire.

Quand ils eurent terminé, nous montâmes tous dans la voiture d'Alice, qui avait décidé de ne pas boire, et nous allâmes au restaurant. Le repas se passa tranquillement, même si j'apercevais bien les visages qui me reluquaient, et nous le quittâmes assez rapidement, non sans quelques petits accrochages au moment de payer l'addition. Alice gagna – encore – et la paya dans son intégralité, comme elle l'avait promis.

Vingt minutes, nous étions rendus au lieu de notre soirée : le nightclub _Metropolis_, plus communément appelé le _Met_ (comme le musée, oui). Nous passâmes sans difficulté auprès des videurs et, sitôt entrée, je le remarquai directement. Il était accoudé au bar, parlant avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Pas très loin de lui, se trouvait Cedric, qui sirotait sa boisson. Je décidai de jouer franc jeu et partis le rejoindre. Emmett tenta de me rattraper mais Alice l'arrêta d'un geste. Arrivée près de l'objet de mes convoitises, j'interpelai celui-ci.

- « Bella ? demanda-t-il tout en me reluquant intensément, wow ! Tu es superbe !

- Merci, répondis-je simplement car je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

- Je ne préfère pas, je n'ai jamais bu et...

- Et quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu n'avais jamais mis une robe aussi ravissante avant aujourd'hui et pourtant tu l'as fait. Et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour les talons.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors bois un verre avec moi » il s'adressa ensuite au serveur « Deux Margaritas, s'il vous plait. »

Il s'entendrait vachement bien avec Alice celui- là. Puis quand nos boissons arrivèrent, j'hésitai.

- « Si tu as peur, bois-le cul-sec !

- Tu es sûr ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Oui. Tu verras, après tu n'hésiteras plus autant. Allez, à trois, un... deux... trois ! »

Il descendit son verre d'une traite et je fis pareil. Mais je le regrettai aussitôt. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et je me mis à tousser. Cedric me tapota le dos pour faire passer la toux.

- « Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Oula ! C'est... fort. Mais curieusement, j'aime ça !

- La même chose, s'il vous plait » commanda-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, je bus plus lentement. Et j'appréciai mon verre pleinement. J'en pris donc un troisième, puis un quatrième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au huitième. Cedric les prenait avec moi, mais lui semblait plutôt bien alors que moi, je tenais à peine debout.

- « Tu veux danser ? me proposa-t-il.

- Sans façon ! Je porte des talons, je suis nulle en danse et pour combler le tout, je suis bourrée, donc je préfère éviter les catastrophes.

- Allez, viens ! »

Il me tira le bras et m'entraina de force sur la piste de danse. Là, il pris mes mains pour les mettre autour de son coup et positionna les siennes sur mes hanches. Et il commença à bouger au rythme de la musique, m'entrainant avec lui. Je réussis à tenir quelques chansons mais quand la pièce commença à trop tourner, je dus m'éclipser.

- « Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens, dis-je.

- Attends, je t'accompagne. »

Arrivée aux toilettes, je m'appuyai sur le lavabo pour essayer d'arrêter ce tournis. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, je me mis un peu d'eau sur le visage, en prenant soin d'éviter mes yeux, Alice m'aurait tuée. Ça me calma. Un peu. Soudain, je sentis des mains sur ma taille. Puis le propriétaire de ces mains se pencha contre moi et embrassa mon épaule ; une frisson intense me parcourut alors.

« Mmh, fit Cedric, tu sens très bon Bella. »

Je sentis la température de mon corps grimper furieusement, et mon entre-jambes s'humidifier, ce qui était très embêtant étant donné mon absence totale de sous-vêtements.

Puis la bouche de Cedric trouva mon cou alors que ses mains se faufilèrent – même s'il n'y avait aucune difficulté, je vous l'accorde – entre les pans de ma robe pour empoigner mes seins. Il les malaxa longuement, fermement, si bien que mes jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à me porter. Il ne s'arrêtait pas et je n'avais plus la force de me retenir, alors je laissai échapper un gémissement, digne des plus grandes salopes. Ce gémissement eut pour effet de m'exciter encore plus. Je me retournai alors brusquement et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. D'abord surpris, il se laissa faire ; mais il ne tarda pas à se ressaisir et à prendre le dessus, en me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Je voulus enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, mais ma robe, trop moulante, m'en empêcha. Alors je la relevai jusqu'à la taille et je n'eus plus aucun problème. Cedric, quant à lui, détacha l'anneau dans mon cou et fis tomber le haut de ma robe. Il s'empressa alors de fourrer sa bouche entre mes seins. J'en mouillai encore plus et je m'inquiétai un peu, de peur de faire une tâche sur son pantalon. Mais quand ses dents emprisonnèrent mon téton, cette inquiétude s'envola subitement. Je me mis à pousser des couinements de chienne en chaleur qui eurent le mérite de le rendre plus désireux et donc, plus excitant. Puis je relevai son T-shirt, il me reposa le temps de l'enlever, et je m'accrochai à lui de nouveau. Je fis parcourir ma langue long de son torse puissant et bronzé pendant que lui me tenait d'une main et pétrissait mon sein de l'autre. De son torse, je remontai et trouvai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et sa langue, avec laquelle la mienne se plaisait fortement.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, qui purent me voir nue – ou presque – accrochée au cou d'un Cedric torse nu qui m'embrassait et me pelotait les seins.

*voir lien sur mon profil pour voir la robe (ce n'est qu'un dessin sur Paint mais c'est toujours ça)

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Désolée pour ce sadisme mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé pour couper. Et je suis encore désolée de mon retard.**_

_**Autre chose, je suis fière de ce chapitre car d'une part, il est long, et d'autre part, j'adore le contenu. Oui, je m'autocomplimente, ça m'arrive, parfois !**_

_**Zoubis !**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	11. Migraines

_**Salut, salut !**_

_**À ma grande surprise, le comportement de Bella avec Cedric en a choqué plus d'une, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous expliquer un peu ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que le cliché de la Bella prude et coincée m'exaspère au plus haut point quand il est trop présent ; c'est pour ça que je l'ai assez rapidement fait sauté. Ensuite, beaucoup disent que Bella vire salope ; ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais il faut bien savoir qu'elle a trop bu et qu'elle n'est pas réellement consciente de ce qui se passe, elle ne ferait jamais ça dans son état normal. Vous m'avez aussi parlé du fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se venge de façon plus subtile ; c'est prévu ! Comme le dit le chapitre, ce n'est que le début, et en plus, je pense qu'elle a fait ça avec Cedric plus parce qu'elle est attirée par lui que parce qu'elle cherchait réellement à se venger. En parlant de Cedric, je vous promets qu'il est adorable, il est vrai que c'est allé un peu vite (merci l'alcool), mais la situation va également très vite se calmer car, après tout, ainsi va la vie, avec ses rebondissements et ses périodes d'accalmie. **_

_**J'espère avoir éclairé vos lanternes.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 11 : Migraines**

**Edward's POV :**

Ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de passer un peu de bon temps. Et Cedric et moi choisîmes le _Met_, une boite assez branchée de Seattle, pour accueillir notre envie de détente et de luxure. Nous étions plutôt connus là-bas, alors les videurs ne nous posèrent pas un grand problème. Quand nous entrâmes, nous bûmes d'abord un verre ensemble puis nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. La chasse était alors ouverte. Rapidement, je trouvai une jolie blonde, qui répondait au nom d'Irina. Je m'apprêtais à lui proposer un verre quand je vis une autre grande blonde, à quelques mètres de nous. Cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas aussi réjoui car cette blonde répondait au doux nom de Rosalie Cullen. En regardant un peu plus loin, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

Passablement remonté, je m'excusai auprès d'Irina et allai trouver Alice.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? crachai-je.

- Ça ne se voit pas, cher frère ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Comme par hasard, il a fallu que tu viennes au même endroit que moi !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je vais où je veux. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre devant cette logique implacable, je partis.

- « Au fait, me lança-t-elle, tu devrais aller dire bonjour à Bella, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de te voir !

- Elle est ici ? m'étonnai-je.

- Évidemment ! C'est justement pour elle qu'on est là, pour qu'elle s'amuse et se détende car elle broie du noir à cause d'un sale type l'a ridiculisée pour le restant de ses jours ! »

J'ignorai l'insulte.

- « Où est-elle ?

- Non pas que ça te concerne, mais elle est partie au bar. »

Je regardai en direction dudit bar et la trouvai, un verre à la main, en train de rire avec Cedric.

_Le con !_

_C'est quand même ton meilleur pote. Et puis t'es pas près de revoir la couleur de la petite culotte de Bella, alors laisse-le essayer._

_Ouais..._

Je décidai donc de les ignorer et de retrouver Irina. Je m'autorisai quand même quelques coups d'œil dans leur direction au cours de la soirée. Et quand je les vis rentrer tous les deux dans les toilettes, je me dis qu'il valait mieux prévenir Alice car, connaissant Cedric, je savais que ça pouvait aller très loin. Je m'excusai une nouvelle fois auprès d'Irina et, cette fois-ci, lui laissai mon numéro de portable.

Je retrouvai Alice tant bien que mal dans la foule et la rejoignis. Elle était suspendue aux lèvres de Jasper et, bien malheureusement, j'allais devoir les séparer. Pour ce faire, je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge. Jasper m'entendit et se détacha de ma sœur pour me lancer un regard noir.

- « Tu permets, siffla-t-il, on est occupé là, alors dégage.

- En fait, il faut que je parle à Alice et c'est assez important.

- Bon ben vas-y et dépêche-toi ! s'énerva l'intéressée.

- Eh bien... c'est au sujet de Bella...

- Abrège !

- J'ai vu Bella partir aux toilettes...

- Et alors ? C'est une humaine, c'est normal !

- Alice, laisse-moi finir ! J'ai vu Bella partir aux toilettes complètement ivre en compagnie de Cedric, qui l'était tout autant.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en chœur avec Jasper.

Alice connaissait très bien Cédric et savait qu'il avait une grande tendance à être séducteur. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle partit la chercher. Jasper et moi la suivîmes, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Arrivée devant la porte des toilettes, elle la poussa avec une telle violence que, l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds (la porte, pas Alice, c'était déjà fait).

Nous restâmes tous figés devant la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Bella était à poil, en train d'embrasser Cedric, et était suspendue à son cou. Lui, n'avait plus de T-shirt et semblait bien s'amuser avec les seins de sa partenaire. Quand ils nous remarquèrent, ils se figèrent également. La main de Cedric descendit alors peu à peu le long du corps de Bella pour fuir loin de sa poitrine tandis que Miss Swan se décrochait et se remettait doucement sur ses pieds. Après ce court moment de stupeur, ils furent pris de panique et se rhabillèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Tout cela dura à peine dix secondes, ce qui fut le temps de réaction d'Emmett avant de sauter sur Cedric.

**Bella's POV :**

Emmett s'était énervé et avait attaqué Cedric. Celui-ci se défendait bien mais ça ne pourrait pas durer. Je me mis alors entre eux pour les séparer.

- « Bella, dégage ! me cracha Emmett, tu en as déjà assez fait ! »

Je ne l'écoutai pas et m'évertuai à essayer de l'empêcher de cogner. Je n'y arrivais pas mais, au moins, je détournais un peu son attention.

Soudain, Alice se mit à pousser un cri strident à nous percer les tympans. Nous arrêtâmes tous notre activité pour la regarder. Puis elle vint vers notre trio, pris violemment Cedric par le bras et le traina presque jusqu'à Edward.

- « Tu es en état de conduire ? demanda-t-elle à ce dernier.

- Oui, je n'ai rien bu. »

Évidemment, quand JE faisais une connerie, il fallait que Monsieur Cullen fût blanc comme neige, histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus.

- « Eh bien prends-le et allez-vous en ! Tout de suite ! »

Il obéit, puis elle prit Emmett et l'amena à Rosalie.

- « Récupère ton copain et fais ce que vous avez à faire !

- Non, protesta mon frère, je rentre chez moi, j'ai des choses à dire à Bella. Je viendrai chez toi après, Rose, ne commence pas sans moi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Et enfin, Alice se dirigea vers moi. Elle empoigna mon épaule en prenant bien soin d'enfoncer ces ongles dans mon omoplate.

- « Quant à toi, fulmina-t-elle, démerde-toi, on s'en va ! Emmett ! Jazz ! On part. Maintenant ! »

Tous deux nous suivirent, ainsi que Rosalie, dont la voiture était garée chez nous.

- « Oh, attention Bella, fit Alice, tu as perdu quelque chose. »

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne trouvai rien.

- « Non, répondis-je.

- Si. Ta dignité. »

Elle était vraiment énervée. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, alors je décidai de ne pas prendre en compte son insulte. Je pense sincèrement que j'aurais fait pareil, ou pire.

Elle me poussa sans aucune délicatesse dans la voiture et s'assit à côté de moi. De l'autre côté, il y avait Emmett qui, pour une fois, ne conduisait pas. L'ambiance était... tendue, à défaut d'autre mot. Rosalie ne s'attarda pas à la maison, sitôt arrivée, elle nous dit au revoir et remonta dans sa voiture, pour décamper à toute vitesse. Son départ marqua le début de ma mise à mort.

Alice ouvrit le bal en me faisant entrer et en me jetant sur le canapé.

- « C'est officiel, tu es ravagée !

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! me défendis-je.

- Pardon ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si nous ne vous avions pas interrompus, tu te serais fait sauter dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit ?

- Premièrement, nous nous serions arrêtés avant, et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ton problème ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas votre problème à vous, non plus ! » dis-je en m'adressant à mes frères.

Alice s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Emmett la devança. Il m'empoigna fermement les deux épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

- « Bella, siffla-t-il, depuis que Papa et Maman sont morts, je me suis toujours occupé de toi, alors dis-toi bien que toutes les conneries que tu pourras bien faire SONT mon problème !

- T'en as pas marre de ressortir à chaque fois la même excuse ?

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, je suis responsable de toi !

- Personne n'est responsable de moi, je suis majeure !

- Si tu n'as que ça à dire, dégage ! Et va te changer ! Tu ressembles à une trainée dans cette robe !

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Alice ! C'est elle qui m'a fait porter ça !

- Belle, intervint-elle, tu as de la chance d'être complètement saoule et passablement en colère, parce que je te jure que si tu avais dit ça à un autre moment, je me serais VRAIMENT énervée ! Je t'ai peut-être obligée à mettre la robe, mais c'est toi SEULE qui a fait la pute avec Cedric ! »

Je sentais la rage monter en moi. Heureusement qu'Emmett me tenait encore car j'aurais pu faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

- « Bella, fit Jasper, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, on en reparlera demain. »

J'obéis et commençai à monter les escaliers.

- « Alice, l'entendis-je continuer, tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ?

- Non, je suis désolée mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire l'amour, Jazz. Et puis il faut que je surveille l'autre, là-haut, des fois qu'elle ait décidé d'apprendre à voler par la fenêtre de sa chambre. »

J'entendis Emmett rire puis taper sur l'épaule de Jasper.

- « Pas de chance, vieux ! En tout cas moi je vais rejoindre Rose, je reviendrai vers midi, amusez-vous bien ! Ou pas ! »

Il sortit alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre. Je posai ma robe en me jurant de la brûler le lendemain, mis mon pyjama et rentrai dans le lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai évidemment avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Je me levai rapidement, emportant la robe avec moi. Je la mis dans une bassine en métal et l'emmenai dehors, ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes et une flasque de Cognac, à la base prévue pour une omelette norvégienne. Je versai alors un peu de ce Cognac sur la robe, grattai l'allumette sur la boîte et lançai le bâtonnet enflammé dans la bassine. Il y eut une gigantesque flamme et ma robe ne tarda pas à ne devenir que cendres. Voilà qui était une bonne chose de faite. Je lavai la bassine et pris mon petit-déjeuner. Je pensai alors aux deux amoureux séparés, là-haut, et voulus faire une bonne action. Ma migraine n'étant toujours pas passée, je me dis qu'un petit footing était la solution idéale pour la guérir, et je pouvais ainsi menait à bien mon acte de bonté. Je montai donc, me lavai les dents et le visage puis revêtit un short noir en Lycra et un débardeur blanc de la même matière. Ceux-ci avaient été des cadeaux d'Alice, en même temps que toutes les autres fringues qu'elle m'avaient achetées lors de mon 'relooking'. Je mis mon iPod dans sa housse qui s'attachait autour du bras, et enfonçai ses écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, je préférai laisser un mot.

_Salut les amoureux ! Je me suis levée tôt ce matin et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un footing pour me débarrasser de cette gueule de bois phénoménale. J'en ai pour à peu près deux heures, alors si vous avez des trucs à faire, ça vous laisse jusqu'à dix heures et demie. Au fait, si vous sentez une odeur de brûlé, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste préféré faire disparaître la robe._

_À plus tard._

_Bella._

_PS : je vous ramène des croissants._

Je commençai directement à courir après avoir quitté la maison. Mon allure était bien plus lente qu'en temps normal, mais je mis ça sur le compte de ma soirée de la veille.

Quand j'atteignis mon niveau d'épuisement maximal, je me mis à marcher, passai à la boulangerie, puis rentrai. J'arrivai pile à l'heure devant la maison. Je choisis d'attendre quelques minutes, pour plus de sûreté, et me décidai à entrer. Je trouvai Alice, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en train d'embrasser Jasper, debout devant elle. Sur la table, je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer leur petit-déjeuner, puis avaient certainement trouvé mieux à faire. Je tentai de me faire discrète pour monter dans ma chambre, mais Jasper m'entendit et stoppa l'inspection de la gorge d'Alice.

- « Bella ! me héla-t-il, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

- Euh... oui bien sûr, me résolus-je à répondre. »

Je m'exécutai et me postai face à eux-deux.

- « On a bien eu ton mot, et on voulait te remercier.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fis-je.

- Mais on voulait surtout te reparler des évènements d'hier, à tête reposée.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Il FAUT qu'on en parle, Bells, c'est le manque de dialogue qui tue une famille.

- Ou une voiture, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

- Ne commence pas, Bella, ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Très bien, alors vas-y, parle !

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui t'as pris, hier, pour que tu te retrouves nue dans les bras d'un homme, au beau milieu des toilettes.

- J'avais bu, éludai-je.

- Justement, pourquoi as-tu bu autant, toi qui ne touches jamais à l'alcool ?

- C'est parti d'un verre qu'il m'a proposé, et puis...

- Donc, me coupa-t-il, c'est lui qui t'as fait boire. Quel prince !

- Pas du tout ! Même s'il est vrai qu'il m'a un peu encouragée à boire le premier verre, j'ai bu les autres toute seule. Cedric est un mec bien, tu sais.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas ! ironisa-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette conversation est stérile, je m'en vais. »

Je tournai les talons et commençai à partir avant de me rendre compte que je tenais toujours le petit sachet en papier de la boulangerie. Je le posai sur la table et crachai « Voilà les croissants ! » avant de retourner dans ma chambre. De là, j'utilisai mon portable récemment acquis et appelai Cedric. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de noter son numéro sur un bout de papier et de le glisser entre un pan de ma robe et mon sein gauche. Quoiqu'à la réflexion... ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

- « Allo ? fit sa voix ensommeillée qui ne manqua pas de me faire sursauter.

- Cedric ? balbutiai-je, ce... c'est Bella, je voul...

- Bella ? se réveilla-t-il tout à coup, tu tombes bien, il fallait absolument que je te parle. Je suis vraiment déso...

- Stop, Cedric. Je préfère qu'on se parle face à face, pas à travers un combiné. Rejoins-moi à onze heures et demie au parc.

- Lequel ?

- Washington Park Arboretum, entrée Ouest.

- D'accord, je t'attendrai.

- À tout à l'heure. »

Et je raccrochai.

**Edward's POV : **

Une fois encore, j'étais sa nourrice. Je trimballai mon meilleur ami – ou ce qu'il en restait – sur le siège passager de ma voiture, tout en espérant qu'il ne la souillerait pas de ses entrailles. Il était éveillé mais à peine conscient, et ses propos étaient incohérents, hormis quand il prononçait le nom de Bella. Ce prénom sortit tellement de fois de sa bouche pendant le laps de temps qu'il nous fallait pour aller chez lui que je crus devenir fou. C'est parfois impressionnant comment des personnes que vous appréciez peuvent devenir très lourdes quand elles ont bu. C'est donc soulagé que je sortis du véhicule. Je le fus moins au moment de devoir traîner Cedric jusqu'à sa chambre. Les escaliers ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi long. Je l'assis sur son lit et restai debout pour le regarder dans les yeux de toute ma hauteur.

- « Il va VRAIMENT falloir que tu songes à arrêter tes conneries, Hickey.

- Quelles conneries ? réussis-je à comprendre malgré son langage d'ivrogne.

- Tu aurais pu sauter Bella dans les chiottes du _Met _si nous n'étions pas arrivés.

- Et alors ? Y a une loi qui me l'interdit ?

- Bordel, Cedric ! Tu ne veux pas essayer de te ressaisir trente secondes ? Tu me fais chier, merde !

- Écoute, mec. Je sais que t'as la haine parce que Bella te déteste maintenant, mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui as fait ce foutu pari ! »

Je m'énervai et l'attrapai brutalement par le col de sa chemise, et amenai son visage à hauteur du mien. Je le regardai de mes yeux les plus féroces mais il n'eut aucun mal à me résister, bien que beaucoup plus petit que moi. Il écarta ensuite mes mains de son col.

- « Tout doux, vieux, reprit-il, ça sert à rien de t'énerver, je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Et quoi que t'en dises, je vais tenter le coup avec Bella, maintenant je dors. »

Sans même prendre la peine de se changer, il s'allongea sur son lit, éteignit la lumière, et s'endormit comme une masse.

Je me réveillai d'assez bonne heure alors je décidai de regarder la télé, qui était dans la chambre de Cedric. Je mis le volume le plus bas possible et me laissai distraire par des séries ridicules, mais amusantes. Je les visionnai un bon moment quand un drôle de son me fit sursauter. Je m'interrogeai un moment sur l'origine de ce bruit quand je découvris qu'il venait du portable de Cedric, qui était en mode vibreur. Je vérifiai l'identité du correspondant et vis le nom « Bella » apparaître sur l'écran. J'hésitai un moment puis, finalement, réveillai Cedric pour lui tendre son téléphone. Il prit l'appel et je crus comprendre qu'il devait la rejoindre quelque part. Quand il raccrocha, il était nettement plus alerte, mais il tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai mal au crâne, répondit-il, je me suis levé trop vite.

- Ou alors, tu t'es trop bourré la gueule hier soir.

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai juste bu deux... ou trois... non, quatre ! Je n'ai bu que quatre verres.

- Ouais, quatre verres, multipliés par deux.

- OK, j'avoue, j'étais complètement défoncé.

- Je sais, raillai-je, au fait, tu vas où avec Bella ?

- Non pas que ça te regarde mais nous nous rejoignons au parc. Elle veut qu'on se voit pour... parler.

- Parler ? Et de quoi ?

- À ton avis ? haussa-t-il le ton, elle veut parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ! Elle veut certainement me dire que c'était une erreur, qu'elle regrette et qu'elle préfère oublier !

- Tant mieux, alors ! m'enthousiasmai-je, comme ça tout s'arrange.

- NON !

- Quoi « Non » ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose qu'elle ? Hein, Ced ?

- Eh bien si ! Je te le dis !

- Cedric, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de Bella.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'attirance.

- Putain mais tu es maso ou quoi ? m'emportai-je, est-ce que tu as remarqué la gueule de son frangin quand il l'a vue dans tes bras ? Si tu sors avec elle, tu vas y laisser la peau !

- Ed, depuis que nous sommes gamins, c'est toi qui a toujours été le plus peureux. Je me fiche pas mal des réactions de son frère.

- Peu importe, tu ne PEUX pas sortir avec Bella !

- Bordel Cullen ! Ne viens pas me sortir le numéro du mec jaloux, c'est toi et uniquement toi qui as tout fait foirer avec Bella !

- Ouais, mais elle a quelque peu changé depuis.

- Et alors ? Tu veux dire que maintenant qu'elle porte des lentilles et des fringues correctes, tu retenterais bien le coup ?

- Arrête de jouer les saints, elle ne t'avait jamais intéressé avant qu'elle ne devienne canon !

- C'est vrai. Mais moi, j'ai le mérite de ne jamais l'avoir fait souffrir, rétorqua-t-il.

- Eh bien vas-y ! Tape-toi Bella et sois heureux !

- Je ne te demandais pas la permission. Je fais ce que je veux. Mais tu me vois ravi d'avoir obtenu ton approbation » ironisa-t-il.

Puis il coupa court à la conversation en quittant le pièce. Je le suivis dans la cuisine et nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner dans un grand silence. Il fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis monta prendre une douche et s'habiller. Je fis de même après qu'il eut terminé. Quand je sortis, encore ruisselant, de la salle de bain, il était déjà parti rejoindre Bella.

**Bella's POV :**

Comme promis, il m'attendait déjà, assis sur un banc, quand j'arrivai au parc, avec cinq minutes d'avance. Quand il me vit, il se mit debout et, dès que j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il m'embrassa la joue avec douceur, avant de plonger son regard clair dans le mien. Nous nous scrutâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne décidasse de rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant en me raclant la gorge. Il secoua légèrement la tête et regarda ailleurs.

- « Bella, fit-il, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai eu un compor...

- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupai-je, il faut être deux pour faire ce que nous avons fait, donc, si crime il y a eu, nous sommes tous les deux coupables.

- On pourra peut-être demander à être dans la même cellule en prison, rit-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais autrement, je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé, c'était une erreur.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça, éludai-je.

- Soit. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je... Euh... Ben... Mais on s'en fiche après tout !

- Donc tu ne regrettes pas, fit-il alors qu'un sourire on ne peut plus charmeur s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

- Le problème n'est pas là ! Je voulais juste te dire que tout est allé trop vite entre nous, je préfère ralentir le rythme et qu'on reste amis.

- On peut ralentir le rythme sans pour autant être « amis », dit-il d'une voix plus séductrice que jamais.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Il fit un pas vers moi, nous n'étions plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Soudain, sa main gauche encercla ma taille et me colla contre lui, tandis que la droite s'empara tendrement, mais fermement, de ma nuque. Là, ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes. Nos bouches bougeaient lentement, à l'unisson. Puis il se détacha, il colla son front au mien et scanna mon visage de son regard clair comme le ciel.

- « En fait, je suis en train de te proposer de sortir avec moi. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Je regardai ces lèvres qui me parlaient et ne pus m'empêcher de fondre dessus dès qu'elles eurent fini de bouger. Cedric ne fut même pas surpris, il continua mon baiser et lui donna même de l'ampleur. Il ne mit pas la langue pour autant. C'était, je suppose, sa manière à lui de me montrer qu'il ralentissait le rythme.

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui' » fit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre arrive encore un peu tard, désolée ! Le rythme ralentit de plus en plus mais je vous promets de ne pas arrêter cette fiction. Si elle traîne un peu, c'est uniquement par manque de temps et non d'envie ou d'inspiration.**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que je suis remontée dans votre estime avec ce chapitre, vous m'avez fait peur au dernier et je m'en voudrais de perdre mes lectrices.**_

_**Bisous, bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	12. Luxe et Rock 'n' Roll

_**J'EN AI MARRE ! Pas d'écrire ma fiction, rassurez-vous ! En fait, c'est un peu gonflé de dire ça, mais j'en ai marre des fics des autres. Je n'en trouve aucune qui me plait ! Soit elles sont truffées de fautes d'orthographe, soit le sujet ne m'intéresse pas, ou soit elles commencent bien mais se finissent dans une sorte de routine des héros entièrement composée de lémons. Si quelqu'un connait une fiction qui ne fait pas partie de ces catégories, faites-moi signe SVP ! Il faut que je lise !**_

_**Et au fait, bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 12 : Luxe et Rock 'n' Roll**

**Edward's POV :**

Le lundi matin, quand j'arrivai au lycée, je ne retrouvai pas Cedric à côté de la grille du lycée, comme à notre habitude. Non. Il avait trouvé mieux à faire et était resté près de sa voiture. Plus précisément, il était posté juste devant son Audi TT et s'appuyait d'une main sur le capot. Capot sur lequel était assise mademoiselle Isabella Swan, dont la langue semblait être mise à rude épreuve par mon « meilleur ami ». Je n'étais pas le seul à être étonné, pas mal d'élèves se retournaient en passant devant eux, ne croyant probablement pas leurs propres yeux, d'autres les dévisageaient discrètement, et d'autres, encore, ne se gênaient pas et restaient plantés à quelques mètres d'eux. Je faisais partie de cette troisième catégorie.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et ils furent contraints d'arrêter leur léchage de museau et de rejoindre leur salle de cours de cours respective. C'est soulagé qu'ils fussent enfin séparés que je gagnai la mienne ; avant de me rappeler qu'ils avaient leur première heure ensemble.

**Bella's POV :**

Pour ma première heure de la matinée, je mourais d'envie de m'asseoir à côté de Cedric. Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit lutin qui me servait de meilleure amie et qui m'attendait en trépignant sur sa chaise pour que je lui expliquasse le pourquoi du comment de cette petite séance d'embrassade devant le lycée. C'est donc à contrecœur que j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis que Cedric me murmurait que ça ne lui faisait rien et embrassait légèrement mon cou. Sitôt mes fesses posées sur la chaise, la furie m'assaillit de questions.

- « Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Quand ?

- Bonjour Alice, quelle joie de te revoir, tu as passé un bon dimanche ?

- Merveilleux. Réponds à mes questions. »

Je lui racontai alors en détails comment je m'étais retrouvée avec Cedric. Elle fut d'abord contente pour moi car, d'une part, la formation d'un nouveau couple est toujours une bonne nouvelle, et d'autre part, Edward allait, selon elle, être fou de jalousie. Mais son sourire radieux ne dura pas.

- « Bella, fit-elle, ne le prends-pas mal mais... tu ne crois pas que vous allez un peu vite ?

- Si, peut-être un peu, mais après tout, nous sommes jeunes, c'est maintenant qu'il faut profiter ! Après, il sera trop tard.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Bella Swan ?

- C'est bien elle ! En plus jolie. Et en plus épanouie.

- Et tout ça grâce à mon simple relooking?

- Entre autres. J'ai remarqué que la vie était beaucoup plus douce envers les personnes gâtées par la Nature, et comme je n'avais jamais eu accès à ces 'douceurs' jusqu'à maintenant, je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu !

- Tu me cites des exemples de 'douceurs' ?

- Le regard charmeur de l'homme qui se retourne sur ton passage, celui plein d'éclairs des femmes qui te jalousent, les verres offerts par le charmant inconnu rencontré en soirée, le plaisir de ne pas être regardée de haut à cause de ton physique, et plein d'autres encore ! »

Elle rigola légèrement. Puis redevint calme.

- « Mais plus sérieusement, Bella, fais attention avec Cedric, tu t'es déjà fait avoir une fois, ça serait bête de retomber dans la panneau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en lui.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Désolée d'être dure mais tu avais également confiance en Edward ! En plus, tu ne connais Cedric que depuis quelques jours.

- Je sais bien que c'est assez improbable, mais je te jure, Alice, que j'ai un bon pressentiment. Il n'est pas comme ton abruti de frère ! Pardon pour l'insulte, me rattrapai-je, il est quand même de ta famille.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait, je t'autorise à l'insulter, dit-elle, quant à Cedric, je ne t'embête plus avec ça pour l'instant. Mais, je t'en supplie, promets-moi de venir me parler si tu as le moindre doute à son sujet. Je pourrais facilement mener une enquête. Et surtout, ne couche pas trop tôt avec lui, je me doute que tes hormones sont déchainées mais plus il attendra, plus il sera digne de toi et de ta confiance.

- Franchement, Al, je pense que je suis vaccinée contre le sexe pour un bon moment.

- Promets-le moi !

- D'accord. Alice je te promets de partager avec toi le plus infime doute que je pourrais avoir à propos de Cedric, et je te promets de ne coucher avec lui que le plus tard possible, fis-je d'une voix solennelle qui fit rire ma meilleure amie.

- Merci, Bells.

- Et si tu es gentille, je te raconterai peut-être tous les détails de ma relation avec lui. »

Son sourire revint, mais ne disparut pas, cette fois. Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre et nous restâmes concentrées jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Quand la sonnerie marqua enfin le début de la pause-déjeuner, je pris la direction du self avec Alice mais Cedric me rattrapa.

- « Dis-moi Alice, s'adressa-t-il au petit lutin, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Bella le temps du repas ?

- Mmmh, réfléchis-t-elle, non, c'est bon. Je te la laisse !

- Merci ! »

Puis il mit son bras sur mon épaule et m'entraina vers le réfectoire.

- « Tu as vu ? lui demandai-je, tout le monde nous regarde comme si nous avions un troisième bras.

- C'est parce notre couple est tellement beau qu'ils en sont tous jaloux et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous reluquer !

- Ils sont surtout étonnés que tu sortes avec une fille aussi moche que moi.

- Pardon ? Tu es magnifique, Bella !

- Ouais... depuis une semaine.

- Je ….

- Ne dis rien, le coupai-je, je suis peut-être naïve mais je sais quand même comment les gens me regardaient avant. J'étais hideuse, et j'ai la chance d'avoir eu Alice pour m'arranger.

- Bella, tu n'as jamais été hideuse ! Certes, tout le monde, et moi le premier, pensait le contraire jusqu'à maintenant parce que ton joli corps était caché sous des montagnes de vêtements et tes jolis yeux derrière d'affreuses binocles. Mais maintenant que tu ne portes plus rien de tout ça, tout le monde peut t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, et c'est pour ça que les gens te regardent, ils sont jaloux de ta beauté.

- Pfff, soufflai-je, n'importe quoi.

- Toi, rigola-t-il, tu fais la fausse modeste ! Tu cherches les compliments, on ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien ? »

Malgré moi, j'explosai de rire. Mon hilarité déclencha la sienne, qui était cependant beaucoup plus calme. Puis il posa tendrement ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

- « J'adore te voir en train de rire, c'est le tableau de toi que je préfère, me dit-il d'une voix douce et charmeuse, à faire fondre un bloc de glace.

- Ah ouais ? Moi, ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est quand tu prends cette voix de séducteur pour me faire oublier tout ce dont nous parlions.

- Quelle voix ? continua-t-il sur la même tonalité, celle-là ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

- Et, ça marche ?

- À merveille ! »

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur ma taille. Je me laissai aller contre son corps avant de me maudire intérieurement.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fichue de résister à sa voix de velours et à ses baisers divins ? Comment vas-tu faire, plus tard, si tu te donnes au moindre mâle qui te fais les yeux doux ? Résiste, ma vieille, résiste !_

Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui et immisçai ma langue dans notre baiser. La sienne fut également de la fête.

_C'est pas comme ça qu'on résiste à un homme, Bella. Recule, bon sang, recule !_

_Ta gueule !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire un doigt d'honneur mental.

Il mit fin à notre baiser et nous allâmes manger. Nous nous installâmes face à face sur un table de deux. Un silence pesant alourdissait l'atmosphère mais il se décida le premier à le briser.

- « Au fait, Bella, tu fais quoi samedi soir ?

- Quoi ? fis-je, prise au dépourvue, pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds d'abord à la mienne.

- Euh... Je ne fais rien, normalement, sauf si Alice nous prévoit quelque chose au dernier moment.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, une intuition. Je me demandais, tu accepterais de venir à un gala de charité avec moi ?

- Un quoi ? demandai-je.

- Un gala de charité, répéta-t-il, c'est une espèce de réception où l'on fait payer l'entrée et où tous les fonds récoltés sont reversés à une association. Ma mère en organise régulièrement, elle est médecin et, apparemment, c'est très bien vu dans le métier de faire ce genre de soirée. Il n'y a que des riches et des fils de riches et c'est d'ennui mortel. Je n'aime pas y aller mais elle insiste à chaque fois pour que je vienne, ça fait mieux, selon elle. Enfin bref, j'ai le droit de venir accompagné, et j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes de m'aider à endurer ce calvaire. Cela dit, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, c'est vraiment chiant.

- Et on y fait quoi, là-bas ?

- Pas grand chose, c'est dans une salle des fêtes, il y a un buffet pour l'apéritif mais le repas est servi à table, en général c'est plutôt bon, d'ailleurs. Après, ils mettent de la musique et les gens vont danser. Mais attention, n'espère pas de la musique actuelle, ni même des années 80, non ! C'est valse, tango, foxtrot et re-valse, une vraie merde, si tu veux mon avis.

- À croire que tu ne veux pas vraiment que je vienne, tu fais tout pour me décourager !

- Je suis juste honnête, je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais j'espère quand même que, en dépit de toutes ces horreurs qu'il te faudra supporter, tu voudras bien me faire l'immense honneur d'accepter de m'accompagner.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Merci Bella, tu es super.

- Je dois m'habiller comment ?

- Ah oui ! Il n'y a que des riches, alors, forcément, faut sortir la robe de soirée. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu viennes en jean, mais je crois que ma mère ne me le pardonnerais pas. Au pire, si tu n'as pas de robe, je peux lui demander de t'en prêter une.

- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Évite peut-être de mettre la bleue, mes parents n'apprécieraient pas trop, je pense.

- Aucun risque, je l'ai brulée.

- Ah bon ? Dommage...

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Devant mes parents, c'est un peu osé, mais si c'est devant moi, et seulement devant moi, je n'y vois aucune objection !

- Je saurai me le rappeler pour une prochaine fois. »

Et je lui fis un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- « Au fait, je viendrai te chercher à dix-neuf heures trente devant chez toi, soit à l'heure. » fit-il avant de m'embrasser au-dessus de la table.

Le jour du gala ne tarda pas à arriver. Nous étions samedi, il était dix-huit heures trente, et je n'avais toujours pas commencé à me préparer. Panique à bord ! Je me pressai jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une douche express, pendant laquelle je gommai mon corps et me rasai les jambes et le maillot. Je me brossai les dents et me séchai les cheveux en vitesse avant de revenir dans ma chambre. Je me postai quelques minutes devant mon armoire afin de choisir la robe adéquate. Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu appeler Alice mais j'avais envie de me débrouiller seule, pour une fois. J'optai pour une robe noire, moulante et à manches longues, qui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, qui avait un col bateau et qui découvrait entièrement mon dos. Non, cette robe n'était pas vulgaire, juste sexy, voire classe. Même si je ne pouvais encore pas mettre de soutien-gorge.

Avec ça, je mis des escarpins vernis noirs, un sautoir en argent et de longues boucles d'oreilles qui chatouillaient mes épaules. Je décidai d'accentuer mes boucles grâce au fer à friser et je réussis par miracle à me cercler les yeux de noir sans la moindre bavure. Je mis un rouge à lèvres écarlate et le rangeai dans une petite pochette assortie à mes chaussures, ainsi que mon poudrier, de quoi me remaquiller les yeux, un tampon et mon portable. À dix-neuf heures trente, j'étais fin prête et j'entendis la voiture de Cedric se garer la seconde suivant le moment où je mettais ma dernière pulvérisation de parfum. Sans attendre, je dévalai les escaliers – juste une façon de parler quand on est perchée sur douze centimètres de talon –, bougonnai un « au revoir » à mes frangins et retrouvai l'homme qui me servait de petit-ami.

Quand il me vit, ses yeux parcoururent mon corps et il eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Je rougis à l'effet que je lui faisais, je n'étais pas habituée au regard des hommes sur moi.

- « Tu es... très belle » me complimenta-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je me rendis compte qu'il me fallait lui répondre que je remarquai sa tenue. Il avait revêtu un costume noir avec une chemise blanche dont le col était redressé et déboutonné, et une cravate noire, certes nouée, mais dont le nœud lui arrivait au niveau du sternum. Lentement, je m'approchai de lui, repliai son col, fermai les boutons et resserrai sa cravate jusqu'à ce qu'elle épousât son cou.

- « Là, fis-je, tu es parfait.

- Tu m'enlèves toute ma personnalité ! geignit-il.

- Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini. »

Je l'embrassai chastement, mais ne m'attardai pas. Je descendis alors jusqu'à son cou, que je gratifiai de quelques baisers, et trouvai le col de sa chemise. Là, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur le fin tissu immaculé pendant quelques secondes. Quand j'arrêtai, on pouvait voir distinctement cette marque rouge, typique des grands patrons qui trompent leur femme avec leur secrétaire, qui tranchait avec le blanc. Il me regarda, ses yeux azur montrant de l'incompréhension.

- « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes à ce genre de soirée » me justifiai-je alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

Il mit alors une main dans mon dos, qui me fit sursauter tellement elle était froide, et m'entraina vers sa voiture. Bien que je l'eusse déjà vue, je remarquai seulement à cet instant la marque et le modèle ; c'était une Audi TT vert foncé, tirant sur le gris, avec un reflet métallisé. Un bijou !

- « Belle bagnole, fis-je, mais je préfère la R8.

- Évidemment, rigola-t-il, mais elle dépassait un peu le budget de mes parents !

- Ce sont tes parents qui te l'ont payée ?

- Ouais... Une babiole de plus pour racheter leur incompétence.

- Des babioles comme ça, j'en veux bien ! Si tu en as de trop, n'hésite pas à me les donner.

- Non mais je sais bien, Bella, que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce point de vue, mais franchement ! Mes parents ne sont JAMAIS là. Entre ma mère qui est neurologue et mon père qui est PDG de sa propre entreprise, je suis quasiment toujours tout seul à la maison. Et quand ils sont là, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une acquisition de plus, au même titre que l'écran plasma géant du salon. Il m'arrive de leur reprocher ; alors, dans ces cas-là, je gagne un nouveau jouet. Le dernier en date est ma chaîne hi-fi. Elle doit coûter plus cher que les fringues que je porte ! Et pourtant, c'est un costume _Hugo Boss_.

- Toi, au moins, tu as encore tes parents !

- Bon écoute, je n'ai plus envie de parler ça. »

Je m'apprêtais à arguer mais il m'en empêcha en embrassant. Puis il me fit monter dans la voiture et nous conduisit jusqu'à la salle des fêtes où était organisé le gala. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, il m'ouvrit galamment la portière et m'aida à m'extraire du véhicule en me tenant la main. Puis nous entrâmes dans la salle, sa main dans mon dos, la mienne dans le sien. Il nous dirigea alors vers une grande femme blonde, vêtue de prune et montée sur près de douze centimètres de talon. Elle pouvait paraître jeune, mais, quand on y regardait de près, il était évident que tout cela n'était qu'artifices et qu'elle avait dépassé de quelques années la quarantaine.

- « Maman, commença Cedric, je te présente Bella. Bella, je te présente ma... mère.

- Bella ? fit la femme en me serrant la main, c'est un prénom peu ordinaire !

- Maman... fit Cedric, gêné, son prénom est Isabella, 'Bella' n'est qu'un surnom, qui, soit dit en passant, est très joli et lui va à ravir.

- Soit. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Isabella. »

_Wahou ! Quand même ! C'est un beau spécimen, celle-là !_

- « Je suis désolée pour son comportement, Bells, s'excusa Cedric, elle est un peu simple d'esprit, parfois. Mais viens, on aura peut-être plus de chance avec mon père. »

Il me guida alors vers un groupe de cinq hommes, tous très élégants. Comme personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué il se racla la gorge. Toujours pas.

- « Papa ? se risqua-t-il.

- Deux minutes, Cedric, tu vois bien que je suis occupé, là.

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

- Eh bien ça attendra la fin de ma conversation.

- C'est assez important.

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant, sois un peu patient, nom d'un chien !

- En fait, insista-t-il, j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter quelqu'un.

- Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, s'adressa-t-il à ses interlocuteurs, mon fils doit me dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'interrompre cette discussion pour m'entretenir avec lui. Je ne serai pas long. »

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'humilier comme ça ! lui reprocha Cedric.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu te comportes comme un sale gosse de dix ans. J'ai une réputation à entretenir auprès de mes clients, moi !

- …

- Bon, c'est qui que tu devais me présenter ? Et dépêche-toi, ils m'attendent ! »

J'entendis distinctement Cedric soupirer mais il garda son calme et me désigna auprès de son père.

- « Papa, voici Bella Swan. Bella, je te présente mon père.

- Enchantée, fis-je, crispée, en lui tendant la main.

- De même, mademoiselle Swan, répondit-il en serrant ma main tendue, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez de si spécial pour que mon fils tienne tant à ce que je vous rencontre ?

- Euh... je... euh... balbutiai-je.

- Papa, s'exaspéra Cedric, c'est ma copine. Ma petite-amie, quoi !

- Et c'est tout ? demanda son père, tu me déranges juste pour ça ? Mon temps est précieux, Cedric, je n'ai pas besoin de le gaspiller pour tes sottises ! » il se tourna alors vers moi « Bon, eh bien si vous avez fini, je vous dis au revoir, Bella, c'était un plaisir, me dit-il, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, vous saurez empêcher mon fils de me faire perdre mon temps et d'être si impoli devant mes clients. »

Je restai figée. J'avais été habituée aux pires sortes de railleries de la part de mes camarades depuis que j'avais commencé à porter des lunettes. Mais pas ça. Et pas de la part d'un adulte, censé être un exemple pour nous autres adolescents. Cedric remarqua mon mutisme et s'empressa de me serrer dans ses bras. Puis il me prit par la main et m'amena dehors. Là, nous nous assîmes sur les marches et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Une larme coula le long de ma joue malgré moi. Cedric la vit.

- « Bella, je suis désolé, mes parents ont été ignobles avec toi. C'est la dernière fois que je t'amène à une soirée comme ça, on peut rentrer tout de suite, si tu veux.

- Non, tes parents n'en seraient que plus contrariés.

- Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je m'en fous. Complètement.

- Ça leur donnerait une raison de plus de me détester. Et puis, d'un certain côté, ils ont raison, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, personne de ma famille n'a un métier mirobolant, ma robe vient de _H&M _et mon corps est flasque et tout blanc. Que suis-je par rapport à toi, qui est beau, bronzé, fils de médecin et de PDG, et habillé dans du _Hugo Boss_ ?

- Bella, ton corps est loin d'être flasque, crois-moi ! Pour le reste, il est vrai que tu ne roules pas sur l'or. Et alors ? Je cèderais bien mon pognon, moi, pour avoir des frères aussi gentils que les tiens !

- Gentils ? Emmett t'as frappé et Jasper ferait bien la même chose s'il n'était pas pacifiste.

- C'est normal, Bella. Aucun frère n'aime voir sa sœur dans les bras d'un homme. Et puis, ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils t'aiment. C'est leur devoir de te protéger.

- Mouais...

- Allez ! Embrasse-moi et oublions mes crétins de parents et tes frères à tendance hyperprotectrice, tu veux bien ? »

J'acquiesçai et fondis sur ses lèvres.

Nous revînmes dans la salle peu de temps après. Cedric s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint avec deux coupes de champagne. Il m'en proposa.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je, tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai bu ?

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais je dois quand même te dire que c'est du _Dom Perignon._

- C'est-à-dire ? Je n'y connais rien, je ne suis pas de la haute, moi !

- C'est un délicieux champagne rosé, celui-ci est de 1996. Environ quatre cents dollars la bouteille.

- Bon, je suppose que ça serait dommage de louper une occasion de boire du champagne à quatre cents dollars les soixante-quinze centilitres. Surtout que je n'en aurai pas d'autre de sitôt. »

Il me donna alors une coupe et je pus constater qu'il disait vrai. Ce champagne était délicieux.

J'avalai ma dernière gorgée de travers. J'avais découvert un surprenant détail dans la foule.

- « Tu le savais ! accusai-je Cedric.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je suis sûre que tu étais au courant et que tu as fait exprès de ne pas me le dire !

- Mais te dire quoi ?

- Que Cullen était invité !

- Ah, euh... oui, avoua-t-il.

- Tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller.

- Attends ! fit-il en me rattrapant par le bras, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit, mais tu n'aurais jamais voulu venir sinon.

- Normal !

- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu pourras discuter avec Alice.

- Tant pis. Edward est là, il va gâcher ma soirée, j'aime mieux partir.

- Allez ! Fais un effort s'il te plait. Pour moi.

- J'accepte à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'embrasses devant Edward. Je veux prendre ma vengeance en le rendant jaloux.

- Hum... C'est d'accord, mais n'y va pas trop fort quand même.

- Oh ! Tu me connais.

- Justement. »

Je le guidai jusqu'au plus près de Cullen, mais sans que celui-ci ne nous vît. Là, je m'adossai au mur et le tirai pour le coller contre moi. Sans attendre, il m'embrassa avec gourmandise et je posai mes mains sur ses fesses, ignorant la gêne qui me submergeait.

- « Bella ? » entendis-je Cullen m'appeler.

Aussitôt, Cedric se détacha de moi. Je le regardai, il avait des traces de mon rouge à lèvres dans le cou et sur la bouche. D'un geste que je voulais sensuel, je frottai sa peau et lui enlevai. Cullen nous regardait, ahuri.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-il.

_- Cedric_ m'a invitée, fis-je en insistant sur le premier mot.

- Wahou, ça fait une semaine que vous sortez ensemble et il t'invite déjà à un gala de charité. Vous vous mariez quand ? railla-t-il.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, le mariage a lieu samedi prochain. Tu n'es évidemment pas invité.

- Je ne te le demande même pas.

- Bien.

- Bien. »

Nous nous sondâmes un moment puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Cedric vint alors enlacer ma taille par derrière.

- « J'espère que tu es contente, je risque une énorme engueulade avec mon meilleur pote juste pour toi.

- Oui, je le suis. Mais pourquoi risquerais-tu une engueulade ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- C'est précisément là que tu te trompes. J'enfreins une des plus grandes lois du système masculin en sortant avec toi.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

- Eh bien, il t'a touchée, tu es maintenant son domaine. Et normalement, aucun ami n'est censé empiéter sur le domaine d'un autre ami. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, je ne suis la propriété de personne, je fais ce que je veux !

- Je sais Bella, mais ne cherche pas, c'est comme ça chez les mecs. »

Il alla me chercher une autre coupe de champagne avec quelques toasts. Je les mangeai et dégustai mon _Dom Perignon _puis nous nous séparâmes. Lui alla trouver Edward et moi, je rejoignis Alice. Celle-ci parut très surprise de ma présence.

- « Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue avec Cedric, il m'a invitée. Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit.

- Ben comme mon père est chirurgien, il est souvent invité à des galas, et en général, toute la famille en profite. En tout cas, tu es ravissante ce soir, je vois que tu appliques mes conseils.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Alice. Merci.

- Mais de rien. Tourne-toi un peu, que je t'admire. »

Je tournai lentement sur moi-même et elle siffla quand elle me vit de dos.

- « Pas de doute, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Je vois que tu as surmonté ta peur des robes sexy et des talons hauts.

- Je ne l'ai pas surmontée, j'apprends à vivre avec, ris-je.

- Tâche de ne pas finir comme la dernière fois que tu en as mis !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Très drôle. »

Il y eut alors une annonce au micro. Là mère de Cedric était sur l'estrade et priait ses invités de s'installer à table. Alice tint absolument à ce que je m'assisse près d'elle. Je me retrouvai donc face à elle et Cédric était sur ma gauche. En face de lui était Cullen.

_Je sens qu'on va passer une super soirée !_

**Edward's POV :**

- « Alors, vieux, tu fais la gueule ? me lança Cedric en approchant vers moi.

- Écoute Ced, va niquer ta copine et fous-moi la paix !

- Putain, Ed ! Tu vas l'arrêter quand, ta comédie du mec jaloux ? Tu commences à me les casser, là.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, mec ! C'est juste que ça ne me plait pas. Je trouve ça bizarre. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, hein ?

- Edward, il faut que je te dise un truc. Tu peux tenir ta langue ?

- Évidemment.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Bella. »

Cette annonce m'assomma. Cedric n'avait été amoureux qu'une seule fois. Une certaine Vicky. Elle s'était suicidée suite à la perte de ses deux parents.

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? répondis-je.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est son caractère, sa faculté à toujours réagir à l'opposé de comment il faudrait, et puis il y a aussi cette fragilité, qu'elle masque sous une agressivité excessive. »

Alors je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué...

- « Sans compter qu'elle est magnifique, ajouta-t-il.

- Cedric, tu devrais faire gaffe, ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi les filles fragiles.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Vicky n'est pas de ma faute. Notre relation n'avait rien à voir avec son suicide.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que tu fais une transposition de Vicky sur Bella. Elle avait, elle aussi, des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains. Sans compter qu'elle aussi a perdu ses parents. Mais elle, elle ne s'en est pas remise.

- Ed, j'ai fait mon deuil de Vicky. Peut-être bien que Bella lui ressemble, mais ça c'est parce que j'aime particulièrement ce genre de fille. Le fait que Bella n'ait plus ses parents est une coïncidence.

- Mouais.

- Bon allez, viens, faut qu'on aille grailler. »

**Bella's POV :**

Cette soirée était d'un ennui mortel. Certes, le repas était bon, mais ça ne rattrapait pas tout. Heureusement qu'il y avait Alice et ses babillages pour me tenir éveillée. Et heureusement qu'il y avait Cedric. Ma main était posée sur sa cuisse et la sienne sur la mienne – la cuisse. J'étais tiraillée par l'envie de la remonter entre ses jambes mais ma timidité m'en empêcha. Lui était bien moins timide que moi et sa main s'attardait parfois très près de mon aine, sans jamais dépasser ma culotte – ou plutôt mon string – cependant. Edward le remarqua et nous lançait quelques fois des regards noirs. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je décidai de poussai le vice en embrassant goulument Cedric à table. Le comble de l'impolitesse, je sais. Tant pis. Alice nous regarda en rigolant tandis que la mâchoire d'Edward se contractait.

_Dans ta gueule, Cullen !_

Quand le repas fut terminé, une musique se fit entendre dans la salle. Comme prévu, cette musique était des plus ringardes, et seuls les adultes étaient partis danser. Plusieurs chansons, tout aussi démodées, se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit une musique beaucoup plus lente. L'ambiance devint tout à coup calme et romantique et je devinai que c'était un slow. Cedric se leva alors et me proposa d'aller danser. J'acceptai, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Il m'entraina sur la piste de danse et me colla à lui. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il nous fit alors bouger lentement, au rythme de la musique, puis il pencha légèrement la tête pour embrasser mes lèvres, et il descendit jusqu'à mon cou, où il s'attarda longuement. Pendant ce temps, je décrochai mes bras et plaquai vigoureusement mes mains sur ses fesses. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il fit de même sur moi. La chanson se termina et nous nous apprêtions à retourner nous asseoir quand j'entendis les première notes d'une nouvelle mélodie. Je regardai Cedric, pleine d'espoir.

- « Tu danses le rock ? demandai-je.

- Je me débrouille » répondit-il en souriant.

Sans attendre, je retirai mes chaussures, bien trop instables. Tout le monde me dévisagea comme si j'avais commis la pire des incorrections. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et me concentrai sur la piste de danse, largement désertée devant cette musique trop entrainante pour des quadragénaires. Quand on entendit le premier refrain, Cedric commença à me faire tourner et nous virevoltâmes incessamment pendant toute la chanson. À la fin de notre danse, mon partenaire m'embrassa langoureusement pendant que retentissait une salve d'applaudissements. Je pris mes chaussures à la main et nous allâmes nous asseoir. En traversant la foule, je sentis des regards sur moi et j'entendis les mots « dévergondée » et « aucune tenue ». Mais je m'en fichais, au contraire, je riais aux éclats tellement cette danse m'avait décontractée.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu dansais le rock ! dis Cedric, tu as appris où ?

- C'est ma mère. Elle était une grande fan de genre de musique. J'ai su danser le rock avant de savoir marcher !

- En tout cas, ça a porté ses fruits. Tu as été sublime.

- Merci. »

À la fin de la soirée, vers quatre heures du matin et après avoir dansé trois autres rocks, Cedric me ramena chez moi. Il sortit de la voiture et m'accompagna jusqu'au porche. Là, il m'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'écarter.

- « Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je crois que... enfin je suis presque sûr que... ou non, je pense que... non, en fait il est possible que... il est même probable que... Bref ! Bella, je suis à peu près certain que je suis amoureux de toi.

- Et je suis à peu près certaine que c'est réciproque. »

* * *

_**Encore une fois, je publie tard. À force, je vais perdre toutes mes lectrices. Pour compenser, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long, et, personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés. Enfin bon, après, c'est chacun ses goûts. Moi, je l'adore, Cedric !**_

_**Allez je vous laisse, bisous !**_

_**Jul'B**_

_**PS : Bonne année !**_


	13. Qui a dit que femme et mécanique

_**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai l'impression de ralentir de plus en plus. Mais je suis toujours là, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère juste que je ne perdrai pas trop de monde en chemin, ça serait dommage.**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas. **___

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Qui a dit que femme et mécanique ne faisaient pas bon ménage ?**

**Bella's POV :**

Après avoir quitté Cedric, je fis le moins de bruit possible et marchai à pas de loup pour gagner ma chambre. Tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma et m'éblouit. Emmett et Jasper étaient tous les deux dans le salon.

- « Nom d'un chien ! criai-je, vous m'avez fait peur.

- Désolés, s'excusa Emmett, on t'attendait pour aller dormir, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Alice ? »

Au moins, le mensonge comme quoi j'avais passé la soirée avec Alice, et non Cedric, n'en était plus un. Par conséquent, je ne rougis pas quand je répondis.

- « Oui. C'était super. Mais rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes quand même pas debout depuis que je suis partie ?

- Eh bien... si. Tu sais, c'est pas évident de dormir quand on sait sa petite sœur dehors. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi.

- Emmett, fis-je, attendrie, je suis une grande fille maintenant. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

- Oh tu sais, je crois que ça sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un mari suffisamment fort pour assommer tous ceux qui te voudront du mal. Et encore ! Je suis capable de continuer même après ton mariage.

- Et c'est la même chose pour moi, Bells, ajouta Jazz. »

Devant cet élan d'amour, j'enlaçai en même temps mes deux frères dans un câlin groupé. Puis nous nous séparâmes et nous éloignâmes un peu.

- « Au fait, Bee, repris Emmett, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais tu es ravissante ce soir.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est sincère. Et maintenant je pense qu'on peut tous aller se couch- »

Il s'arrêta net et me regarda, une expression d'horreur se dessinait alors sur son visage. Il fit un pas vers moi et dégagea sans aucune douceur les cheveux qui tombaient dans mon cou avant d'inspecter celui-ci.

- « Bella, fulmina-t-il, y avait-il des hommes à cette soirée ?

- Évidemment !

- Y avait-il des hommes que tu connais ?

- Non ! mentis-je.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as des suçons dans le cou ! » cria-t-il.

Jasper avait un regard étonné et moi, j'eus des difficultés pour déglutir.

- « Je... euh... ben... je... »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. À quoi bon mentir ? Il ne me croiraient pas. Et les tâches dans mon cou étaient une preuve flagrante.

- « Bon, me résignai-je, ça ne sert plus à rien que je vous le cache. Venez. »

Je les conduisis jusqu'au canapé et les priai de s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent et je m'assis entre eux. Je pris leur main dans chacune des deux miennes et soufflai un bon coup.

- « Jasper, Emmett, fis-je en regardant l'un, puis l'autre, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. » je marquai une pause « Voilà, j'ai un petit-copain et... je crois bien qu'on s'aime. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot pendant un long moment. Jasper semblait chercher quoi répondre, tandis qu'Emmett était stoïque. Mais finalement, ce fut le premier à se lancer.

- « Qui ? »

Je voulus lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, mais, comme à chaque fois que je lui disais ça, ça aurait mal tourné. Et puis j'en avais marre des mensonges.

- « Cedric » avouai-je d'une petite voix.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, il ne s'énerva pas, il ne cria pas, il ne me fusilla pas du regard, il ne m'insulta pas, il ne me gifla pas. Non. Il se contenta de se lever et de monter à l'étage. Je crois que j'aurais préféré me faire incendier plutôt que subir cette réaction, ce mépris.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il redescendit et retrouva sa place sur le canapé.

- « Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Non.

- Bien. Voilà pour toi. »

Il me tendit une boîte bleue, plutôt allongée. Je la pris et regardai son contenu. Instantanément, je piquai un énorme fard.

- « Emmett, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit... nécessaire, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on v-

- Bella, me coupa-t-il, crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de te donner ces capotes, mais, là encore, c'est mon devoir de le faire. Et puis, c'est aussi un moyen de te montrer que, quand tu n'essayes pas de me mentir et qu'on prend le temps de discuter, on évite les conflits et on règle ça en adultes. Sans engueulade. Et c'est aussi pour te dire que j'accepte ta relation avec Cedric. Du moins, je vais essayer, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit le bienvenu à la maison avant quelques semaines.

- J'essayerai de ne pas le ramener alors, rigolai-je, bon, je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher, bonne nuit tous les deux !

- Au fait, Bee, fit Emmett alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers, tu diras à ton Cedric que s'il n'utilise pas mon petit cadeau, je viendrai en personnes lui couper les couilles, compris ?

- C'est noté ! » ris-je même si je savais qu'il le ferait.

Cela faisait trois mois que je sortais avec Cedric et je ne les avais même pas vu passer. J'étais bien avec lui, tellement bien que j'en oubliais l'affaire Edward. Presque. J'avais passé Noël chez les Cullen avec mes frères et, pour le Nouvel An, j'étais allée à la petite fête qu'organisait Cedric chez lui. Nous n'avions toujours pas couché ensemble, nous avions failli à plusieurs reprises mais, à chaque fois, je faisais un blocage. Merci Cullen. En tout cas, Cedric, comme l'homme gentil et attentionné qu'il était, me disait que nous n'étions pas pressés et qu'il pouvait attendre. Je n'en croyais pas un mot, voyant bien l'état de frustration extrême dans lequel il était à chaque fois mais, n'ayant pas encore trouvé de remède à ma panique, j'essayais de me persuader du contraire.

Nous étions au début du mois de janvier, le jour de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël. Il faisait un froid de canard et je grelottais sur le parking enneigé du lycée quand la voiture de Cedric arriva. Je me précipitai alors auprès de bon bien-aimé et lui sautai au cou. Il me réceptionna et me maintint un peu au-dessus du sol pour que nos lèvres fussent au même niveau. Il s'empara alors des miennes. Notre baiser dura quelques secondes puis il me reposa.

- « Bonjour, me dit-il en riant.

- Bonjour, répondis-je.

- Tu as passé une bonne fin de vacances, mon cœur ?

- Bof, j'ai passé le week-end à potasser le contrôle de biologie.

- Que de temps perdu ! »

Je lui tapai l'épaule et fis un regard sévère.

- « Tu aurais dû en faire autant ! Avec les notes que tu te traines !

- Pas besoin, j'ai une super prof à domicile.

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais très bien commencer à te faire payer tous les cours que je te donne !

- Mmh, tu acceptes les paiements en nature ? fit-il avec LA voix qui me faisait fondre.

- Non ! » résistai-je.

Il emprisonna mes bras et me vola un long baiser.

- « Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Finalement, je vais y réfléchir. »

Il reprit de plus belle.

- « OK, j'accepte TOUS les paiements en nature que tu pourras m'offrir ! »

Il me sourit puis la cloche sonna et nous gagnâmes notre salle de classe.

À la pause-déjeuner, Cedric voulut manger seul avec moi car il avait quelque chose à me demander. Nous nous assîmes donc.

- « Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je à commencer.

- Mes parents sont en voyage à Paris toute la semaine, et je me demand-

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, tes parents sont à Paris ? Quelle chance ! Ça doit être magnifique.

- Ouais, enfin bon, ils ne sont pas là de la semaine et ils ne reviennent que lundi soir alors je me demandais si tu voudrais bien dormir à la maison ce week-end.

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Mais... tu sais bien qu'avec mes frères, ça va pas être simple.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que toi, Bella Swan, tu n'arriveras pas à convaincre tes frères de te laisser sortir ?

J- 'ai peut-être une grande gueule, mais je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux si facilement que ça !

- Tu feras quand même un petit effort pour ton cher et tendre ?

- Évidemment ! »

Finalement, je n'eus pas tant de mal que ça à obtenir l'autorisation de mes frères. C'est pourquoi le jeudi après-midi, après les cours, je réquisitionnai Alice pour aller avec elle acheter des vêtements.

- « Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, tu veux aller faire du shopping ? Depuis quand tu aimes ça ?

- Je n'aime PAS ça, mais, à vrai dire, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cedric ce week-end et je voudrais être présentable.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Un rendez-vous ? Quand ? Où ?

- Hum... Chez lui, samedi soir.

- Tu dors chez lui ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas coucher avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, le regard inquisiteur.

- Écoute Al, dis-je, je sais que tu aimerais que j'attende, mais j'en ai vraiment envie, je l'aime, et en plus, on n'aura pas une si belle occasion avant longtemps. Alors oui, je pense qu'on va coucher ensemble et non, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

- Tu as bien raison ! Fonce, ma belle !

- Pardon ? C'est pas toi qui voulait absolument que je le fasse poireauter le plus longtemps possible pour que je sois sûre qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi ?

- Oh, ça c'était avant ! Après le nombre de fois où tu l'as repoussé alors que vous étiez proches du but, il est encore avec toi, mon avis à son sujet ne peux donc qu'avoir changé ! Je suis maintenant sûre que ce mec t'aime.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? lui reprochai-je, au lieu de me servir ton discours récurrent comme quoi il fallait d'abord que j'aie toute confiance en lui avant de sauter le pas ?

- Bella, soupira-t-elle, tu n'as donc rien compris ? Ce n'est pas en lui que je voulais que tu aies confiance, mais en toi !

- Hein ?

- Depuis cette histoire avec Edward, tu es terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir un quelconque contact physique, la nudité étant bien sûr sous-entendue dans 'physique', avec un homme.

- Faux ! Je voulais mais c'est justement toi qui m'en dissuadais !

- Tu fais erreur, ma petite Bella, ça t'arrangeait bien que je n'approuve pas parce que, comme ça, tu avais un prétexte pour te refuser à Cedric. Au fond, tu ne le voulais pas réellement, mais maintenant que tu oses me dire clairement que c'est ce que tu désires, je sais que tu es prête. Alors fonce !

- … Tu voudrais pas faire fac de psycho plus tard, toi ?

- On verra. Bon allez, en route, ne perdons pas de temps, je vais te trouver des fringues qui feront succomber ton homme !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Nous prîmes chacune notre voiture et je la suivis jusqu'au centre commercial.

- « Bella, fit-elle après que nous fûmes rentrées dans le bâtiment, je te propose un marché : je t'aide à choisir les vêtements, tu les payes, et, en contrepartie, tu me laisses te payer les sous-vêtements et les chaussures, ça marche ?

- Alice, pourquoi tu veux toujours tout m'acheter ? J'ai économisé et j'ai pas mal d'argent sur mon compte, si t'arrives à me trouver des boutiques où c'est pas très cher, j'aurai assez.

- Les boutiques où c'est pas très cher, c'est également pas très beau. Alors que, si je te paye des beaux sous-vêtements et de belles chaussures, tu pourras te payer de beaux habits. Comme ça c'est tout bénef !

- Ah la la... tu sais trouver les mots, toi ! »

Nous commençâmes alors nos recherches. Pour la soirée, j'optai, avec l'approbation d'Alice, pour une robe en mailles vert bouteille, avec un col rond, des manches trois quarts amples et qui arrive au-dessus du genou. Avec, je voulus prendre une paire de collants mais Alice me conseilla de prendre des bas, « plus faciles à enlever ». Je l'écoutai et en pris des noirs opaques ; avec la neige, ce n'était pas du luxe. Pour mettre avec, elle m'acheta une paire de bottes en daim noires avec un talon de sept centimètres. J'avais également besoin de vêtements pour le lendemain, mais je voulais quelque chose de plus décontracté. Je choisis alors un jean noir taille basse et tellement serré que j'avais l'impression d'être nue en le portant car, selon Alice, il me faisait des « fesses d'enfer ». J'achetai avec un pull ivoire à manches chauve-souris. Ma meilleure amie me prit alors une seconde paire de chaussures : des richelieus noires en cuir verni à talons de huit centimètres. J'étais soulagée car, pour une fois, elle était raisonnable sur la hauteur des chaussures.

Puis nous allâmes dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Là, je la laissai choisir, ayant confiance en son talent pour l'art de séduire – quoique je préférais ne pas trop y penser, étant donné que cet art était pratiqué sur mon plus jeune frère. Pour la soirée, elle me choisis un soutien-gorge blanc en tulle et en dentelle, avec des nœuds rose bonbon et un string – évidemment, « les culottes, c'est ringard » – assorti. Elle me mit bien en garde, comme quoi il fallait que je me débrouillasse pour que Cedric – ou moi – m'enlevât les bas avant la robe parce qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout avec cet ensemble et comme ça, il ne le remarquerait pas. Puis, pour le lendemain, elle m'acheta un soutien-gorge rouge à pois blanc, avec, encore une fois, un string assorti , au cas où nous aurions envie de « remettre le couvert ».

Le samedi après-midi, Alice était une nouvelle fois chez moi et s'affairait à accentuer mes boucles au fer à friser. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'attaqua au maquillage. Elle me mit du fard à paupières vert foncé, assorti à ma robe, avec un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara noirs. J'eus également droit à un rouge à lèvres écarlate. J'avais d'abord refusé, trouvant qu'il me donnait un air racoleur, puis, face à son insistance, cédai et acceptai. Elle ne me para d'aucun bijou, me disant qu'ils m'embêteraient plus qu'autre chose, mais ne lésina pas sur le parfum. Quand je fus enfin prête, j'enfilai une paire de gants, mon long caban noir et une grosse écharpe, pris mon grand sac à main noir verni – dans lequel j'avais mis mes vêtements pour le lendemain –, et sortis attendre Cedric sur le porche verglacé, non sans avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Mon amoureux ne tarda pas à arriver et, comme à son habitude, au lieu de simplement m'attendre dans la voiture, il coupa le contact et vint à ma rencontre.

- « Tu es toujours belle, mais ce soir, plus que jamais, me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougis-je.

- C'est sincère, et j'aime bien ton rouge à lèvres. »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Heureusement que ledit rouge à lèvres avait une bonne tenue car, sinon, il aurait terminé sur les lèvres de mon Jules. Notre baiser terminé, il passa une bras dans mon dos et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture – sa fabuleuse Audi TT gris-vert –, de laquelle il m'ouvrit galamment la portière. J'entrai dedans et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous avancions déjà. Cedric roulait très vite mais sa voiture était tellement parfaite que l'on ressentait à peine les secousses dues à la vitesse. Les sièges en cuir, desquels émanait le chauffage, me plongèrent dans une sensation de confort absolu et un sourire se dessina naturellement sur mes lèvres.

- « Tu aimes toujours autant cette caisse, à ce que je vois ! me fit-il.

- Oui, je crois que je pourrais rester des semaines dedans sans m'en lasser. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser naturellement sa main sur ma cuisse. Cela me fit frissonner – pas de froid – et je mis ma propre main sur la sienne. Puis je l'observai et ne pus m'empêcher de fondre devant son faux air de rebelle qui ne conduit que d'une main. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que nous n'avions pas pris le chemin pour aller chez lui.

- « Où va-t-on ? demandai-je.

- J'étais tenté de te faire un bon repas mais, pour tout t'avouer, le temps m'a manqué. Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit resto ne serait pas plus mal.

- Certes. Mais, tu sais, une simple pizza aurait suffi.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en freinant brusquement (la route était déserte), j'avais réservé dans un délicieux petit restaurant français, mais si tu préfères une pizza, je fais demi-tour, railla-t-il.

- Non ! m'écriai-je, à la réflexion, un bon petit resto ne peut pas faire de mal !

- C'est ce que je me suis dit » rigola-t-il en repartant.

Le restaurant en question s'appelait _Chez Martin_. L'atmosphère y était très traditionnelle, avec du mobilier en bois épais, des nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs, un très haut plafond et des poutres apparentes. Je supposai que c'était une ancienne grange, étant donne que le resto était hors de la ville. Nous nous assîmes face à face à la table que le serveur nous désigna. Cedric s'occupa de commander les vins et les plats car, bien que la carte fût traduite, je ne connaissais pas la moitié de ce qui y était inscrit.

C'est ainsi que je passai un merveilleux repas. Après une bisque de homard en entrée et une blanquette de veau en plat principal, je mangeai une délicieuse mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. À le fin de notre dîner, Cedric insista pour tout payer et, pour une fois, j'acceptai sans trop rouspéter. Puis nous rentrâmes dans la voiture et il conduisit jusque chez lui alors que je le couvrais de compliments et de remerciements pour cette soirée.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans sa maison, il m'aida à enlever mon manteau, attrapa mon sac, mes gants et mon écharpe, et suspendit le tout au porte-manteau. Il vint alors vers moi, prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et me dévisagea. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si bleus, étaient encore plus noirs que le ciel à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- « Bella, fit-il en continuant à me sonder, j'ai envie de toi. »

Instinctivement, je baissai les yeux vers son entrejambes et remarquai qu'il ne mentait pas. J'eus d'abord un frisson d'appréhension avant de finalement me rendre compte que, moi aussi, j'avais envie de lui. Pour toute réponse, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me soutint par les fesses et m'embrassa passionnément avant de grimper les escaliers à toute allure et de rentrer dans sa chambre. Là, il me plaqua contre la porte pour libérer une de ses mains, laquelle se posa automatiquement sur mon sein. Moi, j'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, si doux que je ne me lassais jamais de les caresser. Puis il nous amena vers son lit et il m'allongea dessus. Sans que je n'eusse besoin de lui dire quoi que ce fût, il commença par m'enlever mes bas, après m'avoir débarrassée de mes chaussures. Le contact de ses doigts froids sur mes cuisses me fit sursauter, ce qui l'amusa. Il les fit alors courir le long de ma jambe, provoquant en moi divers frissons, chatouilles ou autres sursauts. Il rit pour de bon alors je me vengeai en posant mes mains glacées sur son dos, sous son polo. Il sursauta lui aussi et commença à vouloir riposter mais je le ramenai à la réalité en lui enlevant son haut.

- « Mmh, on est si impatiente que ça ? Coquine, va ! »

Et il reprit là où il en était en m'enlevant ma robe. Il resta alors figé devant mon corps presque nu.

- « Bella, tu es parfaite, tu as une personnalité de rêve dans un corps de rêve ; et tu portes des sous-vêtements hyper sexy ! Quel homme ne serait pas fou de toi en te regardant ?

- Merci. Mais, pour les sous-vêtements, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Alice qui les a choisis.

- Ah, parce que vous achetez vos sous-vêtements ensemble ? Mmh, vous vous faites des trucs aussi ? »

Je le tapai sur l'épaule.

- « T'es dégueulasse ! m'exclamai-je, espèce de gros pervers !

- Moi ? Nooon !

- Bon, on peut reprendre ?

- À ton service, ma belle ! »

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon corps et les posa sur ma gorge, avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Là, il déposa de légers baisers sur ma peau qui me firent frissonner, tout en faisant monter ma température. Quant à moi, je me fis entreprenante et descendis mes mains sur son corps pour aller caresser la bosse qui se formait sous son jean. Quand il le sentit, il me fit un sourire coquin, mais encourageant. Je me laissai alors aller et défit un à un chaque bouton de sa braguette, avant de carrément lui enlever son futal. Je me remis à caresser la fameuse bosse quand sa main prit la mienne et, délicatement, la glissa dans son caleçon. J'eus d'abord le réflexe de reculer ma main quand je sentis son sexe mais je me ressaisis et posai mes cinq doigts dessus. Cette sensation à la fois dure et molle, et aussi tellement humide, qui m'avait rebutée au début, commença à me plaire. J'entamai alors de longs mouvements qui eurent pour effet de faire pousser de gros soupirs de plaisir à mon amoureux. Il était tellement beau, les yeux fermés, se délectant des sensations que JE lui procurais. Peu après, il retira ma main et s'attaqua à moi. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'une main de maître et fit glisser mon string le long de mes jambes. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur la peau lisse et fraîchement épilée de mon pubis, ce qui eut le don de me faire pousser un petit gémissement. Ensuite, il fit glisser un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes à peine quelques secondes avant de le retirer.

- « Bon, je pense que tu es suffisamment prête, on peut y aller. »

J'accueillis sa phrase avec un second gémissement. Il se débarrassa alors vivement de son caleçon, enfila un préservatif et s'allongea au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, son pénis titillant l'entrée de mon vagin.

- « On y va, ma belle, surtout, si je te fais mal, dis-le moi. »

J'acquiesçai. Il commença à vouloir s'insérer en moi quand soudain... le blocage. Toute ma peur refoulée se dispersa dans mon corps. Je repoussai alors Cedric de toutes mes forces avant de m'asseoir sur le lit et de me mettre à pleurer. Il soupira de déception si discrètement que je l'entendis à peine puis il me prit dans ses bras, tout en frottant mon dos.

- « Je... je suis désolée, sanglotai-je, je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je t'aime et j'en ai très envie, m... mais j'y arrive pas ! Je suis nulle, t... tu devrais arrêter de perdre ton temps avec moi.

- Hé, Bells ! Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que je t'aime. Et même si nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble tout de suite, je peux attendre.

- Ta bouche dit ça, mais ton pénis dit autre chose. »

Nous regardâmes tous deux l'endroit désigné. Bonne réponse.

- « Certes, fit-il, c'est vrai que je suis un peu frustré, mais je peux l'endurer.

- Roh la la ! me désolai-je, j'aimerais tellement réussir à surmonter cette peur, j... je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour t'aider ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Le problème vient uniquement de moi. Faudrait que j'arrive à... je sais pas ! À me détendre, peut-être. »

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, puis s'activa à enlever son préservatif et à se rhabiller.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

- Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller, j'ai une super idée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t-

- Fais-moi confiance, me coupa-t-il, et habille-toi. »

J'obtempérai. Mais j'avais à peine remis mes sous-vêtements que lui était complètement habillé. Il arracha alors la couette de son lit et m'enroula dedans, avant de me porter pour sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit très habilement les escaliers, malgré le déséquilibre que j'engendrais, et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, par une température bien inférieure à zéro degré.

- « Rentre tout de suite ! On va être malades !

- Mais non, répondit-il, ne t'inquiète pas et laisse-moi gérer. »

Ignorant mes protestations, il continua d'avancer et se dirigea vers l'allée qui était devant chez lui et où était garée sa voiture.

Il nous amena jusqu'à celle-ci et, après avoir baissé le siège avant – c'est une voiture trois-portes –, il me posa sur la banquette arrière et me rejoignit dessus. À cet instant, je compris ses intentions.

- « Je pense que cet endroit est le meilleur qui soit pour que tu puisses te détendre. »

Il avait raison. Cette voiture avait le don de me relaxer. Et au moment où il prononçait ces mots, une vague d'amour me submergea. Je réalisai alors tous les efforts qu'il faisait et toute la patience dont il avait fait preuve. J'avais envie de le remercier pour ça. Et je pressentais que cette envie allait surpasser TOUS mes autres sentiments. Même ma peur. Car Cedric méritait que que le remerciasse.

Pour lui montrer mon état d'esprit, je m'empressai de l'enrouler avec moi dans la couette. Je l'embrassai avec fougue, le fis s'asseoir sur le siège, et m'assis moi-même face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses tandis que son érection ne cessait de gagner en volume. Il commença à vouloir dégrafer mon soutien-gorge mais je repoussai sa main, décidée à mener la danse. D'abord surpris, il me laissa faire. Je lui enlevai alors son polo et son pantalon, puis j'enlevai mes sous-vêtements. Son regard devint gourmand et sa bouche fondit sur mes seins. La sensation me fit cambrer le dos, rapprochant ainsi nos deux sexes. Je fis ensuite glisser mes mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son caleçon. Je lui enlevai délicatement. Nous étions alors tous les deux nus.

J'attrapai un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon et en déchirai l'emballage avec mes dents. Alors que je réfléchissais pour comprendre comment se mettait ce petit cercle en latex, sa main prit la mienne et il approcha de mon oreille.

- « Laisse-moi prendre le relais » murmura-t-il.

J'acceptai et il prit le préservatif, qu'il positionna sur son gland. Il attrapa alors ma main et, avec la sienne, me fit dérouler le morceau de plastique le long de sa verge. Il s'empara ensuite fermement de mes hanches et rapprocha mon sexe du sien, prêt à me guider. Il demanda mon autorisation d'un regard et j'acceptai. Certes, j'avais très peur. Mais l'envie était plus forte que la peur. Je l'agrippai par les épaules alors qu'il me fit glisser lentement le long de son pénis. Une douleur m'envahit et je ne pus me retenir de crier et de planter mes ongles dans son dos. Quand son gland toucha le fond de mon vagin, il ne bougea plus. La douleur s'atténua après un petit moment et, quand je commençai à me décrisper, il empoigna mes fesses et me fit faire de lents mouvements. Puis, quand je fus entièrement détendue, il accéléra le rythme et le plaisir grimpa en moi à une vitesse folle.

Cette nuit-là, Cedric m'offrit un vrai orgasme et, en prime, il me débarrassa de toute mes appréhensions vis-à-vis du sexe.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, j'étais un peu perdue. Puis je regardai autour de moi ; mon corps nu collé à celui de Cedric, les vitres, et l'espace très réduit me rappelèrent la nuit fabuleuse que j'avais passé dans cette voiture. Mon homme était déjà réveillé et me regardait, tout sourire.

- « J'aurais bien voulu te faire la surprise de te réveiller avec un petit-déjeuner au lit, me fit-il, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un lit.

- Tu peux te contenter de m'en faire un dans la cuisine.

- C'est prévu. »

Il sourit puis commença à se rhabiller. Devant ma mine déçue, il rit.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enlève ces fringues dès que nous avons rejoint la maison. »

Il finit rapidement d'enfiler ses vêtements et m'enroula précautionneusement dans la couette avant de sortir de la voiture et de courir dans l'allée enneigée et de rentrer dans la maison. Là, il m'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, embrassa chastement mes lèvres et s'attela à la réalisation de notre petit-déjeuner.

- « Hé ! fis-je alors qu'il faisait griller du bacon, t'avais dit que t'enlèverais tes vêtements ! »

Il lâcha sa poêle et vint se poster devant moi. Malgré la hauteur du comptoir sur lequel j'étais assise, nos regards étaient au même niveau.

- « Je ne les enlèverai que si tu laisses tomber cette couette.

- Je ne vais quand même manger toute nue !

- Tu attends bien ça de moi, non ?

- Un simple torse nu me suffirait.

- Dans ce cas... »

Il retira son polo pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux – et de mon vagin. Il me laissa admirer quelques secondes et retourna à sa cuisine. Quand il eut terminé, je descendis de mon perchoir et m'assit à la place en face de la sienne. Il disposa les plats sur la table et monta à l'étage, après m'avoir priée de ne pas bouger. Il revint tout de suite après, une chemise dans les mains.

- « Mets-ça, me fit-il, ça sera mieux que cette couette pour manger. »

J'obéis et mis donc le chemise bleu pâle qu'il me tendait. Elle m'arrivait juste au-dessous des fesses et je dus retrousser les manches. Je fus un peu déçue en constatant qu'elle ne sentait pas son odeur mais seulement la lessive. Cependant, j'appréciais le fait qu'il m'eût donné une chemise propre, et non la première qui traînait. Ainsi vêtue, je dégustai le bacon, les œufs brouillés et les toasts que Cedric avait si gentiment préparés.

À la fin du repas, je me levai de table et commençai la vaisselle. Je sentis soudain une grande chaleur derrière moi, signe que Cedric m'avait rejointe. Au lieu de m'aider, ce que j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait, il éteignit le robinet, me pris des mains l'éponge et l'assiette que je tenais, et laissa le tout dans l'évier. Il me fit pivoter. Je me trouvai face à lui, qui n'était plus que désir et excitation. Il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main et la fit descendre, d'abord sur ma mâchoire, puis mon cou, ma clavicule, mon décolleté. Il s'arrêta à ce niveau et, avec seulement son pouce et son index, il défit les deux seuls boutons que j'avais attachés. La chemise tomba à mes pieds. Il me reluqua une bonne minute puis m'attrapa par les fesses et me posa sur la table – ouf, j'avais fini de la débarrasser ! Il se plaça entre mes jambes, son érection plus qu'évidente titillant mon intimité, et nous échangeâmes un baiser bestial. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il se pencha en avant, m'amenant à me pencher en arrière, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touchât la surface de la table, puis il grimpa sur celle-ci et se trouva au-dessus de moi. Son baiser dévia alors, ses lèvres vinrent se nicher juste derrière mon oreille, ce qui fit réagir une partie de mon anatomie qui, croyez-moi, n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être opérationnelle. Il descendit lentement, embrassa mes seins, mon ventre, et s'arrêta à mon nombril. Puis il se décida enfin à retirer ses fringues et nous fîmes l'amour comme des bêtes sur la table de la cuisine.

Quand nous reprîmes nos esprits et notre souffle, je décidai que j'avais grand besoin d'une douche. Cedric me prêta une serviette et un gant de toilette et me fit entrer dans sa propre salle de bain, où était installée une superbe douche italienne en marbre blanc. Il me prêta également le shampooing et le gel douche de sa mère.

Quand je sortis, j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma poitrine et pénétrai dans la chambre... où Cedric m'attendait, assis sur le lit.

- « Désolé, fit-il en se levant, je m'en vais, si tu veux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Reste ici. »

Pendant qu'il se rasseyait, je sortis mes vêtements et sous-vêtements de mon sac. Cedric, qui guettait, s'empara de mon string.

- « Wahou ! De mieux en mieux ! Fais-moi penser à remercier Alice, à l'occasion.

- Rends-moi ça !

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu l'essayes devant moi.

- Non !

- Bella ! Je connais maintenant tous les recoins de ton corps !

- La question n'est pas là, je n'aurai jamais assez confiance en moi pour te faire un strip-tease.

- Qui a parlé de strip-tease ? Je te demande juste un petit défilé.

- Bon, OK » cédai-je.

Je pris le string et le soutien-gorge et rentrai dans la salle de bain. Je me débarrassai de la serviette, enfilai les sous-vêtements, et en profitai pour me démêler les cheveux. Puis je sortis, timide, de la salle de bain. Cedric m'accueillit d'un sifflement et me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai et, quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, il me fit pivoter et siffla une nouvelle fois. Il se leva alors, me serra contre lui et posa une main sur chacune de mes fesses qu'il s'empressa de malaxer avec ardeur. Il devint alors plus entreprenant mais je le rappelai à l'ordre, ayant trop mal au bas-ventre pour le faire une troisième fois. Il fit une petite moue déçue et partit se doucher à son tour.

* * *

_**Je suis encore une fois désolée pour cette publication tardive. Mais sinon ce chapitre ? Vous aimez ? Personnellement, j'en suis assez fière, même si je n'ai pas réussi à transmettre par écrit tous les sentiments de Bella ; dans ma tête, ça donnait mieux. Mais bon, j'écris justement pour pouvoir m'améliorer, peut-être que dans une autre fiction, j'y arriverai.**_

_**Allez je vous laisse, bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	14. Le code masculin

_**Oulala ! Mon cher petit Cedric ne fait toujours pas l'unanimité ! Dommage... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma fiction est, et restera, une fiction Edward/Bella. Seulement, j'aime bien sortir du moule et prendre un chemin détourné pour finalement arriver à la même chose, c'est mon côté anticonformiste, je suppose. Mais franchement, laissez une chance à Cedric, il est si mignon !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le code masculin**

**Bella's POV :**

Quand sonnèrent les dix-huit heures, je remballai mes affaires et Cedric me reconduisit chez moi. Je serais bien restée un peu plus longtemps mais il avait prévu un ciné avec ce cher Cullen. Certes, l'idée qu'il préférait passer la fin de son dimanche avec le plus grand des connards plutôt qu'avec moi me révulsait mais, après tout, je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de voir ses amis.

Je rentrai donc chez moi et trouvai mes frères devant un match de baseball. Je m'assis alors entre eux et m'intéressai à la télévision.

- « J'en connais une qui a bien dormi, cette nuit ! lança soudain Emmett, plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est vrai que le matelas de Cedric est très confortable, on sent vraiment que le dos est bien soutenu, raillai-je.

- Toi et moi, Bells, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas le soutien de ton dos qui t'as intéressé dans ce matelas.

- Oh si, au contraire, ironisai-je, c'est très important d'avoir une bonne literie de nos jours.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Bee ! Tu pues le sexe et t'as le sourire béat de la nana qui vient de se faire culbuter !

- C'est d'un chic, ce que tu dis, Em, fis Jasper.

- J'ai pas raison ?

- Si, mais t'aurais pu faire preuve de … je sais pas, moi … de tact ?

- Je vous signale que je suis toujours là, leur fis-je remarquer.

- Exact, dit Emmett, bon, dis-moi, c'était un bon coup ?

- Quoi ?

- Il a assuré ou pas ?

- J'avais compris mais... tu me fais pas un sermon comme quoi le sexe c'est mauvais et dangereux et qu'il faut que j'attende pour coucher avec l'homme que j'épouserai ?

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu m'en fais tout le temps depuis que je sors avec Cedric. Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Tu te trompes ! Il est sympa ce type, et puis, j'ai un peu pitié de lui.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'en trois mois d'abstinence, il a dû en attraper, des ampoules aux doigts ! »

Mes deux frangins s'esclaffèrent alors. Je tapai l'épaule d'Emmett et montai ranger mes affaires.

Je vidai mon sac sur mon lit, rangeai mon maquillage et mis mon tas de fringues à la machine. Quand le cycle fut terminé, j'étendis mes vêtements et observai le fil à linge. Au bout d'une minute à me dire qu'il manquait quelque chose, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas les sous-vêtements que je portais dans la voiture.

**Edward's POV :**

Ced arriva devant chez moi à dix-huit heures trente tapante. Je pris mon blouson et mon portefeuille et rentrai dans sa voiture. Ce soir-là, nous avions prévu une soirée entre mecs ; nous irions d'abord au bar où nous retrouverions Mike, Tyler et Ben, ensuite, nous irions tous les deux voir le dernier _American Pie_ au cinéma, et nous rejoindrions les trois autres au _Met_. Je sais, un dimanche soir, c'est pas sérieux. Ben vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre si ça vous dérange.

- « Hé ! Salut mon pote, fis-je en étreignant brièvement Cedric.

- Salut, mec.

- Alors, ton week-end ?

- Bof, dit-il, j'ai pas fait grand chose, et toi ?

- Ben alors, vieux ! Tu te fais curé ou quoi ? Il est passé où le bouffeur de p'tits culs qui me sert de meilleur ami ?

- Il est casé. Et si, à l'avenir, tu pouvais éviter ce genre de surnom, s'il te plait.

- Tu vas pas me dire qu'avec Bella c'est sérieux au point de renier la réputation dont tu es si fier ?

- Si, c'est très sérieux entre nous.

- Ced, un coureur reste un coureur. L'abstinence, c'est pas ton truc.

- Ça fait plus de trois mois que j'ai pas couché et je vais très bien ! lança-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Bon, tempérai-je, comme j'ai envie de profiter de cette soirée je ne vais pas répondre, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Hickey. »

Il ne dit rien et se concentra sur la route. Ce ne fut que quand nous retrouvâmes les autres qu'il se dérida enfin et participa à la conversation. Celle-ci, pour changer, porta sur les conquêtes de chacun. Ben sortait enfin avec Angela, une petite intello assez invisible, et semblait amoureux, Tyler avait chopé Jessica à sa soirée de la veille et comptait remettre le couvert d'ici peu et c'était le désert du côté de Mike. Moi, j'avais couché avec Lauren, également à la soirée de Jessica, et m'était juré de recommencer. Quant à Cedric, il se contenta de dire qu'il était heureux avec Bella, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble.

Deux whiskies plus tard, Cedric et moi quittâmes les autres et montâmes dans sa voiture pour aller au ciné. Le petit incident du dernier voyage semblait oublié. Soudain, son portable sonna. Plus rapide que lui, je m'en emparai – il l'avait posé sur le tableau de bord – et décrochai après avoir vu le nom de « Bella ». Cedric essaya de me le prendre mais sans succès car il aurait eu besoin de sa main gauche, restée sur le volant.

- « Oui mon ange ? fis-je a l'adresse de Bella.

- Re, bébé, dis-moi, je ne trouve pas mes... attends... depuis quand tu m'appelles 'mon ange' ?

- C'est tout nouveau, ça ne te plait pas ? demandai-je en esquivant le bras de Cedric.

- Putain Cullen ! s'énerva-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de Ced ?

- C'est avec cette bouche qui sort tant de vulgarités que tu embrasses mon meilleur ami, Bella ? Belle éducation !

- Ta gueule et passe-le moi ! »

J'obéis et tendis son portable à Cedric qui le prit en me gratifiant d'un regard noir.

- « Oui, Bella ? fit-il.

- […]

- Ah non, désolé ma belle, je n'ai rien trouvé.

- […]

- Pas encore, je chercherai ce soir et si je les trouve, je te les amène demain.

- […]

- De rien. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit. »

Et il raccrocha.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Non pas que ça te regarde mais elle a perdu ses... gants.

- Ah... »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il s'installât.

- « Dis-moi, Ced, t'as pas un CD ? Je mettrais bien un peu de musique.

- Regarde sous ton siège, il y a un tiroir, tous mes CD sont dedans. »

Je me penchai, ouvris le tiroir et constatai la quantité extravagante de singles et d'albums qu'il possédait. Je choisis l'album des _Rolling Stones_ le plus récent. Au moment de refermer le tiroir, quelque chose sous le siège attira alors mon attention. Pourquoi y avait-il un petit nœud rose dans la voiture de Cedric ? Je le pris pour lui poser la question mais, à ma grande surprise, un morceau de tissu blanc suivit alors que je tirais pour décoincer le nœud. Je dépliai ledit tissu et découvris un string. Puis, peu à peu, mon esprit forma des liens : Bella avait dormi chez Ced, elle y avait perdu quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas ses gants, j'avais dans mes mains le genre de string sexy qu'elle porte généralement, elle avait donc dû l'enlever... Et je compris.

- « Cedric ! Tu as couché avec Bella ! »

Il sursauta puis tourna sa tête vers moi. Il remarqua ce que je tenais et, sans que je n'eusse le temps de réagir, il me le prit des mains et le fourra dans sa poche de jean.

- « Non, répondit-il.

- Me prends pas pour un con, pourquoi son string serait dans ta bagnole ?

- Il est tombé de son sac.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Oh et puis merde ! Oui j'ai couché avec Bella ! Deux fois !

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'avais pas le droit !

- PARDON ? »

Il freina brusquement et arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté.

- « Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je couche avec QUI JE VEUX !

- Sauf avec Bella !

- Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Et qui me l'interdit ? Toi ?

- C'est une règle fondamentale du code masculin !

- Quoi ? Quelle règle ?

- Un mec ne doit jamais se taper l'ex de son meilleur copain !

- Ce n'est pas ton ex !

- On a couché ensemble ! criai-je.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as fait pour un foutu pari ! Ça ne compte pas ! Et en plus, elle ne t'intéresse pas, ta règle n'a aucun effet dans ce cas-là.

- Justement, détrompe-toi, elle m'intéresse !

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'es amoureux ?

- Non. J'ai juste envie de retenter le coup.

- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! J'aime Bella, je suis heureux avec elle et je ne compte pas la larguer pour respecter ton code de mes deux.

- Bon écoute, Hickey, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Soit tu as un petit peu de loyauté envers ton meilleur pote et tu lui laisses Bella, soit tu dénigres le code masculin et notre longue amitié s'achève ici.

- Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et Bella ?

- T'as tout compris.

- Eh bien je pense que tu peux descendre de ma voiture. »

Je le regardai, stupéfait. Il ne plaisantait pas. Je descendit alors. Au passage je remarquai que Bella avait aussi égaré son soutien-gorge. Je le ramassai et le balançai au visage de Cedric. Celui-ci démarra en trombe et s'en alla. Moi, j'appelai Tyler pour qu'il vînt me chercher et rentrai chez moi, mon humeur fétarde ayant tout d'un coup déserté mon esprit.

**Bella's POV :**

Vers vingt-et-une heures, on sonna à la porte. Mes frères me prièrent d'aller ouvrir, ce que je fit. C'était Cedric.

- « Bella ! »

Sa voix semblait exprimer un profond soulagement. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'enlaça à me couper le souffle. Quand je me dégageai pour reprendre ma respiration, il m'entraina dans les escaliers. Nous allâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et il nous enferma dedans. Il ôta alors son manteau et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- « Ced, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, m'inquiétai-je en le voyant si énervé.

- Bella, s'il te plait, ne pose pas de question et déshabille-toi. J'en ai VRAIMENT besoin, ou je risque de disjoncter.

- Mais... mes frères pourraient nous entendre.

- On s'en fout ! Ils l'ont déjà fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

- Bon, d'acc- »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui donner ma réponse qu'il m'avait déjà allongée sur le lit. Il se débarrassa en un éclair de ses vêtements tandis que j'enlevai docilement le long t-shirt de Jasper qui me servait de pyjama. Me trouvant un peu trop lente, il l'enleva à ma place ainsi que ma culotte. Il saisit alors le boîte bleue que m'avait donné Emmett plusieurs mois auparavant. Il en sortit un préservatif, l'enfila et se positionna au-dessus de moi. De ses deux mains, il s'empara alors de mes seins qu'il écrasa avec fureur, me causant une affreuse douleur. Puis sa bouche s'empara de la mienne, son baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il me mordait les lèvres plus qu'il ne m'embrassait. Je sentais toute la rage qui était en lui. Puis soudain, d'un mouvement brusque, il me pénétra. Ma poitrine douloureuse semblait me chatouiller à côté de ça. Il ressortit ensuite sa verge de mon vagin pour la rentrer encore plus brutalement. Et il ne fit que ça, durant toute la durée de notre rapport, il ne cessa de me faire mal. Ce fut un soulagement quand je le vis atteindre l'orgasme. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il remît son caleçon, il prit ma main et la posa sur son pénis, en lui faisant faire de longs mouvements. Devant mon air surpris, il me dit :

- « Encore une fois, Bella, s'il te plait, ça ne me suffit pas. »

J'acceptai. Il accéléra alors les mouvements de ma main et obtint une érection suffisante. Il mit un nouveau préservatif et me pénétra, toujours aussi violemment. Il poussait en moi de plus en plus fort, comme s'il cherchait à augmenter le volume de mon vagin. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se déversa enfin dans la capote et s'allongea à côté de moi, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je le repoussai et me redressai.

- « Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux, sans me soucier de Jazz et Em, je t'ai laissé me traiter comme un animal, ou pire ! comme un vide-couilles, parce que tu me l'as demandé, et je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dû accepté ça !

- Bella, fit-il d'un ton très doux en me prenant les mains, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas que tu le ressentes comme ça.

- Ah bon ? Comment aurais-je dû le ressentir ? Tu t'y es pris comme une brute ! Je te signale que je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi ! J'ai le vagin encore très étroit !

- Une minute. Je t'ai fait... mal ?

- Évidemment !

- Bella, je suis désolé. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je me sentais humiliée et déshonorée. Je sentis tout à coup deux mains sur ma taille. Celles-ci glissèrent sur mes hanches et se retrouvèrent finalement sur mon pubis. Je ne tardai à comprendre l'intérêt de son geste : la chaleur dégagée par ses mains soulageait mon bas-ventre.

- « Bella, dit-il entre deux baisers – tendres cette fois-ci – dans mon cou, pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie »

Là encore, je restai de marbre.

- « En contrepartie de ce que je t'ai fait subir, je veux bien te donner autant d'orgasmes que tu voudras pendant toute la nuit. Des orgasmes rien qu'à toi, pas des partagés. »

Cette fois, je m'énervai.

- « Je me fous de tes orgasmes, Cedric ! criai-je, ce que je veux, c'est savoir pourquoi tu m'as baisée comme si j'étais une putain de chienne !

- Bella, ne dis pas ça ! Je ne te comparerai jamais à un animal.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir.

- Je... j'étais énervé, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu t'énerver à ce point ? demandai-je, les larmes commençant à couler.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Bella. »

Je le fixai intensément. Je mis alors toute ma force dans ma main et lui assenai la plus puissante des gifles.

- « Comment oses-tu ? éclatai-je, comment oses-tu demander mon pardon alors que tu ne m'expliques rien ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin ! »

Je joignis les gestes à la parole et le rouai de coups. Il s'empara alors de mes poignets et m'immobilisa sur le lit. Nos corps encore nus se touchaient mais ça ne me fit pas éprouver une once de désir.

- « Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il en retour.

- C'est ça. »

Devant mon refus, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa. Instinctivement, je fermai hermétiquement mes lèvres et me débattit, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il faudrait plus qu'un simple baiser pour tout effacer. Quand il remarqua que ses efforts étaient vains, il arrêta.

- « Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait.

- Explique-moi d'abord.

- D'accord. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit et renfila son caleçon. Je le rejoignis. Il prit mes mains mais je me dégageai. Il laissa alors tomber les siennes et commença son récit.

- « Très bien. Bella, si j'étais énervé comme ça en rentrant chez toi, c'est à cause de Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Tu sais, les sous-vêtements que tu as oubliés dans ma voiture ? Eh bien, il est tombé dessus. Il a alors compris que nous avions couché ensemble. Ça l'a énervé et il m'a fait du chantage. Il m'a dit que je devais choisir entre lui et toi. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisie.

- Une minute ! Pourquoi ça l'a énervé ? Qu'est-ce que ma vie sexuelle peut bien lui foutre ?

- Je ne peux te l-

N'essaye même pas de dire ça ! le coupai-je, crache le morceau ! Tout de suite ! »

Il soupira.

- « D'accord, accepta-t-il, ça l'a énervé parce qu'il veut retenter sa chance avec toi. Et il m'a sorti tout une histoire comme quoi un mec ne doit jamais sortir avec l'ex de son meilleur ami.

- QUOI ? Mais quel connard ! Jamais je ne referai la connerie de coucher avec lui ! Et ce n'est pas mon ex !

- Je sais, Bella. Je sais.

- Et toi ? T'as fait quoi ensuite ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se barrer et que c'était toi que je choisissais. »

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

- « S'il te plait, Bella. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

- Je... je ne sais pas, Cedric.

- Pourquoi ? Voyons, Bella ! Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes. Certes, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette façon, mais, par pitié, ne gâche pas notre histoire pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! pleurai-je, ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tu aies couché avec moi comme si j'étais une pute qui me dérange, parce que ça, à la limite, j'aurais pu le supporter, si ce n'était que l'affaire d'une seule fois. Mais tu vois, le truc, c'est qu'en faisant ça, mes plus affreux sentiments sont remontés à la surface. Et là, au moment où je te parle, je me sens exactement comme je me suis sentie quand j'ai lu la lettre que Cullen avait laissée sur mon lit ! »

Ce fut à son tour de ne rien dire. Il avait le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte.

- « Cedric, repris-je, je vais devoir te demander de partir, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Bella, non, fit-il, implorant, on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, il y a... un truc entre nous !

- J'en sais rien, ce n'est peut-être pas une rupture, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seule.

- Tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de chances que nous restions ensemble ?

- Franchement, je ne pense pas, avouai-je.

- Très bien. Écoute, je veux bien partir sans faire de vague, te promettre de ne plus te supplier de me pardonner et qu'on reste bons amis si, avant que je m'en aille, tu me donnes un dernier baiser.

- Cedric, je n-

- Bella, me coupa-t-il, notre histoire a commencé dans les toilettes du _Met _par un baiser, elle doit finir par un baiser.

- OK, acceptai-je. »

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et y déposai un baiser chaste, qui dura à peine une seconde.

- « Bella, un VRAI baiser. »

Ce fut lui qui l'initia. Sa bouche prit tendrement la mienne d'assaut et il y inséra sa langue, qui se mêla à la mienne. D'abord douce et lente, la cadence accéléra. À mesure que le rythme augmentait, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma taille puis m'allongea sur le lit en se positionnant au-dessus de moi, mes jambes serrées entre les deux siennes. Mon corps encore nu se délectait de la chaleur que celui de Cedric lui procurait. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de croiser mes bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer brièvement en un sourire en réaction à mon attitude. Sa main gauche monta de ma taille et s'arrêta juste avant ma poitrine. Il hésita une seconde puis posa délicatement sa main sur mon sein et fit des petit cercles lents avec sa paume. Sa main droite, qui était toujours sur ma taille, souleva soudain mon corps pour augmenter le contact entre nos deux peaux. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre mon sein droit. Il battait à une allure folle, et ce fut ça qui me décida.

Je décroisai mes bras et les descendit jusqu'à son caleçon. Il comprit et m'aida à lui enlever, sans rompre notre baiser. Il s'allongea ensuite sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Mais cela ne me déplaisait en aucun cas. J'aimais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Sa main gauche vint alors se poser contre ma nuque et il exerça une petite pression qui consolida l'enchevêtrement de nos lèvres. L'autre main avait rejoint son pénis qu'il guida à l'aveuglette – notre baiser l'empêchant de regarder ce qui se passait en bas – entre mes jambes serrées. Quand il réussit enfin à s'insérer en moi, je sentis une légère grimace sur son visage, due à la pression que mes cuisses exerçaient sur sa verge. « Tant mieux ! » me dis-je, car il comprendrait comment moi, j'avais souffert quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença alors des mouvements lents, très lents. Le plaisir montait mais semblait prendre un temps infini. Et je crois bien que c'était volontaire de sa part, il voulait faire durer notre dernier rapport.

Il me fit donc languir pendant près de vingt minutes, j'étais proche de l'orgasme mais sa lenteur m'empêchait de l'atteindre. C'était une sensation inédite et tellement délicieuse, un mélange de frustration et d'orgasme permanent. Mais quand je m'approchai un peu trop près du paroxysme, il rompit notre baiser et me leva les jambes, pliant complètement mon corps, qui prirent place de chaque côté de mon visage. Là, il donna trois coup de bassin, violents et profonds, et je me mis à hurler de plaisir tandis qu'il se déversait en moi.

Puis il se retira, se rhabilla et me regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait plein d'espoir mais ma décision n'avait pas changée.

- « Merci, dis-je, c'était génial mais... ça ne change rien.

- Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu saches ce que tu pourrais avoir si jamais tu changeais d'avis. »

Il remit alors ses chaussures et enfila son blouson. Il s'approcha du lit, se pencha vers moi et fit claquer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « Au revoir, Bella. »

Il avait commencé à sortir de la chambre quand il se retourna et lança :

- « Au fait, pas la peine de t'inquiéter parce que je n'ai pas mis de préservatif. Tu auras tes règles dans deux jours. »

Sur ce, il quitta ma chambre, ma maison, et je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

_**Et voilà, celles qui n'aimaient pas mon petit Cedric adoré sont servies ! En tout cas je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout s'il diffère du mien.**_

_**Merci à celui et celles qui restent fidèles malgré ma lenteur.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	15. Pluies et orages

_**Hello ! Eh oui, je suis toujours là ! Avec les exams de fin d'année, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer entièrement à ma fic, et je vous demande de m'en excuser. De toute façon, les vacances sont là, donc je pourrai prendre plus de temps pour vous satisfaire(enfin je ne promets rien, quand même)**_

_**Merci de votre présence de votre soutien.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pluies et orages**

**Bella's POV :**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâchât notre relation ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas pardonné après qu'il m'eut donné ce puissant orgasme ? Pourquoi Cullen avait encore une fois ouvert sa grande gueule ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un sans en souffrir ?

On frappa soudain à la porte, ce qui interrompit mes réflexions. Je ne répondis pas, désirant être seule, mais mon visiteur ouvrit quand même et pénétra dans ma chambre. Il me regarda un moment.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois nue à chaque fois que je te vois pleurer ? » demanda Jasper.

Tiens, lui aussi se posait des questions.

- « Probablement parce que les raisons de mon chagrin ont souvent un rapport avec le sexe, répondis-je.

- Ça se tient. Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que Cedric est venu faire à la maison et pourquoi je t'ai entendue hurler de rage avant de hurler de plaisir ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Tu veux un câlin ?

- Oui.

- Mets-ça d'abord, dit-il en me tendant son t-shirt que Cedric m'avait enlevé plus tôt, sinon ça pourrait être mal interprété. »

J'obéis et il ouvrit de grands bras dans lesquels je me blottis.

- « Où est Emmett ? demandai-je soudain, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas déjà rappliqué.

- Il s'est endormi devant le match avant que vous ne commenciez à crier. Je suppose qu'il n'est au courant de rien.

- Et il ne le sera jamais.

- Entendu.

- Merci, Jazz.

- De rien. Et maintenant va te coucher, il est plus de minuit. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de ma chambre en éteignant la lumière. Je rentrai alors dans les couvertures et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Bien entendu, je ne m'endormis pas. Je ne cessais de repenser aux dernières heures écoulées, me demandant ce qui se serait passé si Cullen n'avait pas été là. À l'idée que, sans lui, j'aurais encore pu être avec Cedric, je me mis à sangloter. Puis quand les larmes eurent cessé de couler, je fulminai. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : faire souffrir Cullen.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un visage épouvantable, mes yeux étaient rouges, gonflés et soulignés de cernes violets. Je tentai de réparer les dégâts en me lavant le visage à l'eau glacé et en appliquant beaucoup trop d'anti-cernes. Je renonçai au maquillage, sachant pertinemment que j'allais me frotter les yeux toute la journée. Malgré mon manque d'envie de me faire belle, je me forçai à mettre mes lentilles, histoire de ne pas foutre en l'air le travail qu'avait accompli Alice depuis des mois sur mon apparence. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de bien m'habiller mais, pour la même raison, je daignai mettre un jean à ma taille avec un pull col roulé noir. Et pour terminer ma tenue « je sors d'une rupture fracassante alors je ne suis pas d'humeur à être jolie », j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et bien serrée. Ce ne fut qu'après ça que je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner, que je me brossai les dents et que je partis au lycée.

Quand j'arrivai sur le parking désert de _Lincoln_, il était déjà là. Cedric. Il ne lâcha pas ma voiture des yeux pendant que je me garais le plus loin possible de son Audi TT. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'hésitation, je me décidai à sortir. Je m'appuyai nonchalamment sur le capot de ma voiture, attendant que le parking se remplisse afin de pouvoir passer devant lui sans me faire remarquer. Je m'autorisai une œillade dans sa direction pour voir s'il n'avait pas bougé. Grave erreur ! Il me dévorait des yeux et je ne pus que soutenir son regard. Je restai une minute à le regarder. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à venir vers moi.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui criai-je alors qu'il continuait à avancer en me regardant.

Il ne répondit pas et arriva finalement à mon niveau. Il s'adossa alors à la voiture, à côté de moi.

- « Bonjour, Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répétai-je.

- Tu as l'air un peu perturbée alors je ne relèverai ton manque de politesse. Sinon, il se trouve que je t'ai dit hier que nous resterions bons amis. Et les bons amis discutent quand ils se voient le matin. En particulier quand ils sont restés un moment à se fixer sans rien dire. Qu'est qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?

- Oh. Ça c'est parce que... non, rien. Cedric, tu ne peux pas rester là.

- Pourquoi ? Le parking est à tout le monde !

- Oui, mais nous avons rompu seulement hier alors il m'est difficile d'être en ta compagnie.

- Mais Bella, c'est TOI qui m'as largué ! Ça devrait être à moi de me sentir gêné.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai toujours été l'inverse de tout le monde, j'ai l'habitude à force.

- C'est justement ce petit côté anticonformiste que j'aime chez toi.

- Soit. J'aimerais que tu me laisses seule, maintenant, Cedric. »

Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et retourna d'où il venait. Quelques voitures commencèrent à arriver je fus très heureuse de voir que, pour une fois, Alice était venue en avance. Après s'être garée, elle me repéra et fonça vers moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant mon visage.

- « Mon Dieu, Bella ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes yeux ? Et comment se fait-il que tu sois habillée comme un sac ?

- Oh, Alice ! » fis-je en lui tombant dans les bras et en me mettant à pleurer.

Machinalement, elle se mit à me frotter le dos.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... c'est... Cedric, sanglotai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, celui-là ? cracha-t-elle.

- Rien ! C'est juste que... lui... et moi c'est... fini.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, Bella, fit-elle en me serrant encore plus fort contre elle, il t'a au moins expliqué pour il te quittait ?

- Non. En fait... c'est moi qui... ai rompu.

- Mais alors pourquoi c'est TOI qui pleures ?

- C'est... une longue histoire.

- Je ne suis pas pressée.

- OK. Alors... samedi... je suis allée chez Ced-... »

Je me stoppai net. Je venais d'apercevoir une Volvo grise en train de se garer. Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers son conducteur. Alice m'attrapa la main, ne comprenant pas la situation, mais je me dégageai d'un coup sec, la laissant pantoise, au milieu du parking. J'arrivai au niveau de Cullen au moment ou il sortait de sa voiture. Je le saisis alors par le col de sa chemise et le poussai violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

- « Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, fit-il, mais, voyons ! En public ! Un peu de tenue, tout de même ! »

Pour toute réponse, je le secouai et sa tête cogna le mur. Il me regardais avec un sourire moqueur. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire en lui fracassant la mâchoire pour qu'il ne pût plus ouvrir la bouche. Je lui décochai alors un puissant coup de poing en plein sur la joue. Il ne broncha pas. Je lui en mis un autre ; son sourire s'effaça. Mais la machine était lancée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir abîmer ce visage trop parfait. Je gagnais en puissance à chaque coup et, au bout du cinquième, il attrapa mes poignets et m'immobilisa les bras.

- « Je peux savoir d'où vient cet accès de colère ? » demanda-t-il.

Je lui crachai au visage. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main et me secoua, sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me frapper. Il me fusilla d'un regard noir et je profitai de sa légère inattention pour lui lancer un coup de genoux dans les valseuses. Instinctivement, il me lâcha, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et porta ses mains à son entrejambes en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Je me ruai alors sur lui, l'assommant de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Quand la douleur de ses testicules sembla s'être apaisée, il se redressa, insensible à mes coups, et m'assena une gifle. Je m'arrêtai, choquée qu'il eût pu frapper une fille. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mes coups quand des bras m'encerclèrent et m'empêchèrent de bouger. Je me retournai et vis Cedric.

- « QUOI ? m'écriai-je, COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER M'EMPÊCHER DE LE FRAPPER ALORS QUE TOUT CE QUI NOUS ARRIVE EST DE SA FAUTE ?

- Une minute, là ! fit Cullen, quoi que soit ce dont vous parlez, je n'ai rien fait du tout.

- ABRUTI ! hurlai-je, TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! J'ÉTAIS HEUREUSE AVEC CEDRIC ET À CAUSE DE TOI, MON COUPLE EST MORT !

- Vous avez rompu ? Cool ! »

Pleine de rage, je voulus lui sauter au visage, mais Cedric m'en empêcha.

- « Cedric, fis-je, s'il te reste un tant soit peu d'amour pour moi, lâche mon bras et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

Décontenancé, il relâcha un peu sa prise sur moi ; j'en profitai pour l'éloigner d'un coup de coude et je me jetai sur Cullen. Celui-ci, ayant vu la scène, s'était préparé et réussit à parer tout mes coups avant de me bloquer contre le mur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda une voix.

C'était le proviseur. Occupée à frapper Cullen, je n'avais pas remarqué la foule qui s'était réunie autour de nous et le bruit qu'elle faisait.

- « Vous deux, dans mon bureau. »

Nous le suivîmes docilement, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Il traversa le bâtiment principal et quand nous arrivâmes devant une porte avec l'inscription « Proviseur », il nous fit entrer et nous pria de nous asseoir. Nous obéîmes et il s'assit en face de nous.

- « Jeunes gens, fit-il, j'exige des explications ! »

Cullen et moi nous mîmes à parler en même temps, racontant chacun notre version des faits.

- « Taisez-vous ! » cria-t-il.

Cela nous stoppa net.

- « Vous devriez avoir honte ! Deux élèves brillants comme vous ! Il est inadmissible de se battre dans l'enceinte d'un lycée ! Surtout vous, Monsieur Cullen, vous avez frappé une femme !

- Je ne l'ai pas frappée ! s'indigna l'interpelé.

- Quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de démentir, tu m'as mis une baffe !

- Baffer c'est pas frapper ! Et tu m'avais mis un coup de pied dans les couilles – excusez-moi, Monsieur – et je ne sais combien de coups de poing.

- À juste titre !

- Peu importe, légitime défense.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous regrette son acte ? intervint le proviseur.

- Non ! fîmes Cullen et moi d'une même voix.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, levez-vous. »

Nous nous exécutâmes.

- « Je veux que vous demandiez à l'autre de vous pardonner et que vous vous serriez dans les bras pour sceller ce pardon.

- Jamais, dis-je.

- Moi non plus, dit Cullen.

- J'aurai donc le plaisir de vous mettre deux heures de retenue tous les jours pendant un mois à compter de demain.

- Monsieur, non ! me plaignis-je.

- Et même, mieux qu'une retenue, vous devrez, tous les après-midi pendant un mois, laver les plafonds de toutes les salles de classe.

- Les plafonds ? répéta Cullen, interloqué, c'est ridicule !

- Monsieur Cullen, contrôlez votre insolence ou je vous mets un mois de plus. Et non, nettoyer les plafonds n'est pas ridicule, cela vous forcera à travailler ensemble car vous n'aurez pas d'escabeau à votre disposition.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en même temps que mon voisin.

- Vous aurez intérêt à travailler en équipe pour mener cette sanction à bien. Et si toutes les classes n'ont pas un plafond impeccable dans un mois, je vous rajouterai autant de retenues qu'il le faudra. »

Il y eut ensuite un grand silence pendant lequel j'espérai que le proviseur se mettrait à rire et nous dirait qu'il plaisantait. Il n'en fut rien.

- « Vous pouvez disposer »

Toujours en silence, je quittai le bureau, suivie de Cullen, et rejoignis mon premier cours.

À la pause de midi, Alice ne me rata pas et, après m'avoir engueulée parce que je l'avais lâchée sans prévenir pour aller me friter avec son frangin, elle me demanda de lui raconter ma rupture avec Cedric.

- « Tu sais que samedi je suis allée chez Cedric ?

- Évidemment, Bella ! C'est moi qui t'ai habillée ! Tu m'avais même dit que tu devais coucher avec lui.

- Eh bien, effectivement...

- Aïe ! Tu l'as plaqué parce que vous n'étiez pas sexuellement compatibles !

- Non ! Pas du tout !

- Il n'a pas assuré, alors.

- Si, au contraire !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre et je te le dirai ! haussai-je la voix.

- D'accord.

- Merci. Donc, je disais, je suis allée chez Cedric samedi soir, il m'a amené au resto français à la sortie de la ville, on est retourné chez lui, on a couché ensemble, on a dormi, on a couché une deuxième fois ensemble, et je suis retournée chez moi en milieu d'après-midi.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Parce que j'ai pas fini. Je suis donc retournée chez moi et, dans la soirée, Cedric est venu sonner à la maison. On est monté dans ma chambre et là... »

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de continuer à cause des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

- « Vas-y, Bella, m'encouragea Alice, tu te sentiras mieux quand tu l'auras dit.

- Et là... on a couché ensemble mais c'était... différent, il a été... violent.

- Il t'a frappée !

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. En fait, quand on était dans ma chambre, il m'a presque suppliée de coucher avec lui ; alors j'ai accepté. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, il était pressé et il m'a blessée au... vagin. J'ai encore mal aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que j'ai un hématome.

- Oh le salaud !

- Et c'est pas tout ! Quand il a terminé, il a voulu le faire une deuxième fois, tout aussi violemment. »

Je lui fis alors part de ce que j'avais ressenti et, j'en fus ravie, elle comprit et me soutint. Elle me demanda alors des explications sur le pourquoi de son comportement et je lui expliquai ce qu'avait dit Cullen à propos de son code masculin.

- « Je t'assure que je vais le tuer, cet abruti ! dit Alice à propose de son frère.

- C'était à peu près mon idée, ce matin.

- Je te le jure, Bella, on va trouver un moyen de lui faire payer ses conneries !

- Faudrait se dépêcher, parce que je vais devoir le supporter tous les jours pendant un mois.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le proviseur, il nous a donné deux heures de colle par jour pendant un mois durant lesquelles nous devrons nettoyer les plafonds des classes ; sans escabeau.

- Mais c'est ridicule !

- C'est ce qu'a dit ton frère et, pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais apparemment c'est pour nous obliger à travailler en équipe ou une sottise dans le même genre.

- Dur.

- Ouais. »

À la fin de la journée, je rentrai chez moi et m'attelai à mes devoirs. Je les terminai en un peu plus d'une heure et me trouvai en peine de quoi faire. Je m'autorisai donc une sieste, m'étant couchée tard la veille.

Je fut réveillée par Emmett, qui me tapotait gentiment le dos.

- « Réveille-toi, Bee, et descends dans la cuisine, j'ai à te parler. »

Je me frottai les yeux et pris quelques secondes pour me réveiller puis j'obtempérai. Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, mes frères étaient tous les deux assis à la table, le regard tourné vers moi.

- « Un problème ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

- Bella, commença Emmett, j'ai reçu un appel de ton proviseur.

- Ah... compris-je.

- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait collée pendant un mois suite à une violente dispute, tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ?

- C'était avec Cullen. Enfin, contre lui, plutôt.

- Je peux connaître la raison ?

- C'est à cause de lui que j'ai cassé avec Cedric. Ça, et puis tout le reste, aussi.

- Tu n'es plus avec Cedric ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Cullen a ramené sa gueule dans notre couple !

- Ne dis pas de si vilains mots ! Et qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ?

- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

- D'accord, mais je voudrais que tu me préviennes si jamais il te fait du mal comme... la dernière fois.

- Je te le dirai. Promis. »

Après cet intermède, je commençai à préparer le repas. Nous dînâmes dans la bonne humeur, comme à notre habitude ; le seul point noir fut quand Emmett nous fit part d'une invitation à manger samedi midi chez les Cullen. Certes, ils étaient extrêmement gentils et j'adorais manger chez eux, mais leur maisonnée abritait une personne que je ne voulais définitivement pas voir assise à la même table que moi. J'acceptai malgré la présence de Cullen, Emmett voulant à tout prix que nous y allassions tous les trois.

Le lendemain, les cours passèrent très vite et c'est bien contre mon gré qu'arriva l'heure où je devais retrouver Cullen. Celui-ci m'attendait devant la première salle du rez-de-chaussée, le matériel dans les mains. Sans même faire attention à lui, je rentrai dans la salle. Il rentra après moi.

- « Bien, fit-il, comment veux-tu qu'on s'organise ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais encore ?

- Débrouille-toi !

- Bella, il est hors de question que je me tape le nettoyage tout seul, surtout que c'est à cause de toi, si on est là !

- Tu rigoles ? Qui a foutu la merde entre Cedric et moi ?

- Bon écoute, on pourrait passer les deux heures à se reprocher des trucs mais je pense qu'il est plus utile d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour nettoyer ce putain de plafond !

- C'est pas compliqué, bon sang ! »

Décidée à lui montrer son imbécillité, je grimpai sur une table, attrapai le seau d'eau savonneuse et lançai à Cullen :

- « Passe-moi le balai et la serpillère !

- Pardon ?

- Il me faut un balai et une serpillère pour nettoyer le plafond, je vais pas gratter la saleté avec mes ongles !

- Non mais tu vas devoir te contenter de ce qu'il y a dans le seau. »

J'observai ledit seau et remarquai deux masses jaunes, gluantes.

- « Il ne veut tout de même pas nous faire nettoyer le plafond à l'éponge ?

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'essayais de trouver une solution, maintenant » fit-il, le regard victorieux.

Le supportant encore moins quand il fanfaronnait, je portai toute seule une table et l'empilai sur une autre. Je pris une troisième table et ordonnai à Cullen de m'aider à la mettre sur les deux autres.

- « Bon, je vais grimper là-haut et tu me feras passer le seau. T'as intérêt à bien tenir les tables. »

Sans grande difficulté, je parvins en haut de l'échafaudage. Cullen me passa docilement le seau et agrippa les pieds de la dernière table pour l'empêcher de basculer. Je commençai alors à enlever le crasse du plafond. Puis soudain, tout alla très vite. Le portable de Cullen sonna, il décrocha, surprise par le bruit qui avait rompu un long silence, je sursautai, la table bascula, je me retrouvai par-terre, dégoulinant d'eau savonneuse. Cullen ? Il était tout sec, juste à côté de moi.

- « CULLEN ! hurlai-je.

- Bella ! Je suis désolé !

- Tu es donc incapable de faire la moindre chose ! Même tenir une table c'est hors de ta portée ? Toi qui ne cesse de te croire plus fort que tout le monde tu ne sais même pas faire ça !

- C'est pas ma faute ! Quelqu'un m'a appelé, j'étais obligé de répondre.

- Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde-moi. »

Il obéit, me fixa quelques secondes et je lui mis alors une énorme baffe.

- « D'accord, accepta-t-il, celle-là était méritée. Maintenant lève-toi et continuons le boulot. »

Je me redressai, trouvant inutile d'épiloguer. Je m'apprêtais à remonter l'échafaudage mais quelque chose dans le regard de Cullen m'interpela. Je regardai dans le même direction que ses yeux et remarquai que, à cause de l'eau, mon chemiser et mon soutien-gorge blancs étaient transparents. Je lui mis une autre baffe et m'empressai de me retourner.

- « Gros pervers !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, ils sont si...

- Boucle-la si tu veux garder toutes tes dents. Et bravo, tu viens de ruiner un chemisier que j'affectionne particulièrement.

- Je te paierai le pressing.

- Laisse-tomber, je ne veux pas de ton argent. Je vais plutôt aller mettre mon manteau et on va continuer. »

Aidée de Cullen, je réinstallai la table puis, le seau s'étant vidé sur moi, j'allai aux toilettes le remplir à nouveau. Je revint peu de temps après dans la salle et, au moment où je m'apprêtais à escalader les tables, Cullen m'interpela.

- « Tu devrais enlever tes chaussures, la table est mouillée maintenant. »

Je regardai ce que j'avais aux pieds : une paire de bottes à talons de plus de dix centimètres. Effectivement, il aurait été préférable que je les enlevasse. Mais plutôt mourir que lui donner raison.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! crachai-je. »

En fait, si. Sitôt debout, la surface mouillée, additionnée à mes hauts talons, me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai de la table, droit sur Cullen. Celui-ci, ayant des réflexes encore plus lents que ceux d'une vieille dame, ne me rattrapa pas et eut la bonne idée de tomber à son tour, renversant le seau une deuxième fois qui, comble du comble, ne mouilla que moi.

- « J'en ai marre ! hurlai-je.

- Je te l'avais dit » fit-il.

J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Mon pantalon avait des allures de collants, mon manteau dégoulinait et mon chemisier était aussi transparent qu'une vitre. Et pour couronner le tout, Cullen se payait ma tête.

- « Tu sais quoi ? fis-je, j'abandonne ! Je m'en vais, on reprendra tout ça demain !

- Bella, on est censés rester deux heures par jour après les cours.

- On s'en fout ! Le proviseur n'inspectera le travail qu'à la fin du mois, peu importe quand on le fait ! lui expliquai-je alors que je commençais à partir.

- Où tu vas ?

- Chez moi.

- Attends ! »

Il avança vers moi et commença à enlever son pull. Je le regardais, interloquai, quand il me tendit le polo qu'il portait dessous.

- « Mets-ça, me dit-il.

- Non.

- Ne sois pas idiote, il fait moins de zéro dehors.

- Tant pis, il ne faut qu'une minute pour rejoindre le parking depuis ce bâtiment. Je n'aurai pas froid longtemps.

- Bella, si tu ne le mets pas, je te déshabille et je te l'enfile de force parce que sinon, tu me reprocheras d'être le responsable de ta pneumonie.

- Essaye un peu ! » le défiai-je.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le provoquer plus. Son bras gauche encercla fermement ma taille tandis que le droit n'eut aucun mal à m'enlever mon manteau. Son regard se fixa alors sur ma poitrine bien visible et dont les tétons pointaient à cause du froid.

- « Fais gaffe où tu regardes, connard ! l'insultai-je.

- Bella, si tu ne veux pas que j'admire ton corps, mets ce polo. »

Résignée, je lui arrachai le vêtement des mains et l'enfilai.

- « Enlève ce que t'as en dessous, me dit-il.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Me désaper avec un pervers comme toi dans la même pièce ? T'as dû rêver !

- Il faut que tu enlèves tes fringues mouillées, Bella, sinon ça ne sert à rien ! Et je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant que ça ne sera pas fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ma santé peut bien te foutre ? Laisse-moi sortir et puis c'est tout !

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses de quoi que ce soit et que tes frères débarquent chez moi. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi, tu étais pressée de partir, tout à l'heure.

- Très bien. Mais tourne-toi ! »

Il obéit et je m'activai à enlever mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge que je fourrai dans mon sac. Quand j'eus fini, je me dirigeai vers lui, qui bloquait encore la porte. Il attendit que je fusse le plus proche de lui possible pour me glisser à l'oreille :

- « Tu as les tétons qui pointent, ma belle, serait-ce dû à l'effet que je produis sur toi ? »

Je vis sa main s'approcher de ma poitrine alors je lui assenai un coup de poing dans le ventre... qu'il intercepta à quelques centimètres de son abdomen.

- « Je commence à te connaître » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse devant mon air ébahi.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, à nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis, de sa main libre, il effleura un de mes tétons. Je frissonnai et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. J'en profitai pour m'en aller.

- « Au fait Bella ! m'interpela-t-il alors que je sortais, ce jean mouillé te fait un cul d'enfer ! »

Je le gratifiai d'un geste grossier de mon majeur tandis que je quittais la salle.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa publication tardive. Au fait, la bande-annonce de _Breaking Dawn première partie _est sortie, et je la trouve MA-GNI-FIQUE ! J'espère que mes scènes favorites (non, pas celles où ils couchent ensemble, mais plutôt celle où ils se réveillent pleins de plumes ou celle où Bella essaye de faire craquer Edward) seront adaptées. Parce que, perso, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de ne pas voir dans le film une scène du livre qu'on a adoré._**

**_Voilà, c'est tout. Bisous._**

**_Jul'B._**


	16. Bonnes nouvelles

_**HONTE À MOI ! J'avais dit que je profiterais des vacances pour publier plus souvent mais il n'en a rien été. Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je suis une bien piètre fanfictionneuse. J'espère que le temps d'attente ne vous empâchera pas d'apprécier.**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Bonne(s) nouvelle(s)**

**Edward's POV :**

Le samedi matin, je dus me lever à neuf heures parce que la fratrie Swan venait becqueter à la maison et ma mère tenait absolument à ce que je l'aidasse à préparer à manger car j'étais le seul, parmi ses trois enfants, à au moins savoir faire cuire un steak convenablement ; oui, mes deux sœurs faillaient à leur rôle de femme. Je pris donc mon petit-déjeuner, me lavai les dents et m'habillai rapidement avant de rejoindre ma génitrice en cuisine. Je passai alors ma matinée à éplucher des légumes, à peser des ingrédients et surtout, à couper ces saloperies d'oignons. Parce que, évidemment, ma mère ne me donnait que les tâches qu'elle-même n'aimait pas faire.

À onze heures, mes sœurs émergèrent et vinrent boire leur café, encore ensommeillées. Sur le coup des midi, elles étaient habillées, de façon plutôt élégante pour un simple déjeuner. À midi et demie tapante, on sonna à la porte.

Ma mère ouvrit et accueillit chaleureusement nos trois invités. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, Emmett me serra la main en prenant soin de bien m'écraser les doigts et de me lancer un regard glacial, l'air de dire « Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, je te serre juste la main parce que tes parents sont là et aussi parce que, à l'occasion, je saute ta sœur ». Jasper, lui, me serra la main sans grande conviction, comme s'il se fichait royalement de la personne qu'il était en train de saluer. Bella, vêtue d'une simple robe grise à manches longues et col roulé portée sur des collants noirs – quoique, la connaissant, ça devait être des bas. Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné qu'elle portât également un porte-jarretelles en latex –, m'évita soigneusement et se débrouilla pour rester le plus loin de moi. Quel bon repas allions nous passer !

Les salutations de rigueur étant faites, chacun prit place autour de notre grande table de salle à manger. Chaque couple s'étant mis l'un en face de l'autre, mes parents occupant les bouts, Bella se retrouva obligée de s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle ne manqua pas de manifester son mécontentement – assez discrètement cependant pour que seul moi puisse le remarquer, il n'aurait pas fallu être impolie envers ma mère – par des soupirs et des regards dédaigneux.

Mis à part le mutisme de Mademoiselle Swan, le repas se déroula plutôt bien. C'est une fois de plus moi qui dus servir les différents plats et débarrasser les assiettes vides, mais je me rappelai que Rosalie et Alice seraient par conséquent de corvée de vaisselle. C'est pourquoi j'évitai de trop me plaindre.

Une fois le fondant au chocolat de ma mère et le délicieux Champagne de la cave de mon père engloutis par la totalité de la tablée, Rosalie prit la parole.

- « S'il vous plait, dit-elle à la cantonade pour faire cesser les autres discussions, Emmett et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Les autres et moi-même fixâmes le couple sans mot dire.

_Pourvu qu'ils déménagent, pourvu qu'ils déménagent, pourvu qu'ils déménagent et qu'elle se casse de cette baraque !_

- « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous attendons pour vous le dire, mais nous avons décidé que ce repas était une parfaite occasion pour nous jeter à l'eau. »

Elle se retourna légèrement vers Emmett, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et reporta son attention sur nous.

- « Je suis enceinte » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. D'abord choqués, tout la monde a ouvert de grands yeux. Puis se fut comme une explosion de bonheur et tout le monde se répandit en « C'est merveilleux » ou en « Félicitations » et alla prendre la future maman dans ses bras.

- « Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Alice.

- Depuis début novembre, environ dix semaines, donc. Plus que trente ! tenta Rosalie, désireuse de faire de l'humour.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! Au moins à moi !

- Tu aurais été incapable de garder le secret, Al ! »

Cette dernière se renfrogna mais n'en perdit pas sa bonne humeur. J'allai à mon tour féliciter ma sœur qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, me serra dans ses bras avec gentillesse et sincérité.

Puis, quand l'agitation se fut un peu calmée, Rose demanda une nouvelle fois la parole.

- « Nous avons une autre chose à vous dire. »

Là encore, les bavardages s'arrêtèrent net.

- « Voilà, fit-elle, comme nous allons bientôt être parents, nous avons décidé qu'il était tant pour nous... » elle regarda tendrement son homme qui la prit aussitôt par la taille « qu'il était tant pour nous de nous marier. »

Le bonheur dans la pièce sembla se multiplier, tous les visages étaient radieux et affichaient de grands sourires. Quoique... La liesse fut alors brutalement interrompu par une Bella qui éclata en sanglots. Son futur marié de frère s'empressa alors d'accourir vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bee ?

- Rien, ne t'occupe pas de moi, dit-elle, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton bonheur avec mes pleurnicheries. C'est ta journée, tu dois être heureux et te soucier de rien d'autre.

- Bells, la seule façon dont tu pourrais gâcher mon bonheur est de ne rien me dire alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est vraiment bête tu sais.

- Je m'en fiche, l'incita-t-il à continuer.

- C'est juste que... je me disais que Maman aurait été très heureuse de voir son frivole et inconstant de fils se marier et avoir un bébé. Et quand je me dis qu'elle ne peut pas voir ça, ça me rend triste » réussit-elle à dire avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Frivole et inconstant, hein ? Ainsi donc, Emmett, l'homme qu'aimait ma sœur, avait un passé de débauche et de luxure derrière lui.

_Quelle hypocrite, celle-là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait depuis le début, mais à lui, elle ne lui reproche pas ! Alors que moi, je ne suis qu'une bite – et/ou un foie, selon son humeur – sur pattes !_

Emmett serra alors Bella dans ses bras en rigolant gentiment et en lui assurant que leur mère, d'où elle était, se réjouissait de la nouvelle.

- « Au fait Alice, intervint Rosalie, nous avons prévu le mariage pour le 18 août. Nous gérons les alliances, la robe, le costume, l'église, le pasteur, les invités et le menu. Mais si tu t'en sens les épaules, je t'autorise à organiser le repas et la réception. Je te laisserai même choisir les tenues de demoiselles d'honneur ! »

Je vis alors des petites étoiles se former dans les yeux de mon lutin de sœur jumelle.

- « Quoi ? Évidemment que je m'en sens les épaules ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? Merci, merci, merci ! s'excita-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Et j'ai un autre service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- Veux-tu bien, justement, être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? »

Alice se mit à sautiller en criant « OUI ! ». Elle semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Puis Rosalie se tourna vers moi.

- « Et toi, Edward, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. »

Cette demande me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Nous avion passé notre vie à nous chamailler et voilà qu'elle me demandait d'être son témoin à son mariage.

- « Mais tu ne préfères pas..., répondis-je, demander ça à Papa ou... je ne sais pas, à un ami ou bien à...

- Non, Edward, me coupa-t-elle, je veux que ce soit toi. La question est : est-ce que tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Merci. »

Il ne fut alors pas difficile de deviner à quoi fut consacré l'après-midi. Tout le monde soumettait ses idées de musique ou de décoration pour le mariage, même si Alice clamait haut et fort avoir déjà tout en tête. On discuta aussi du nom du futur enfant, ses parents étant encore indécis. Quand on arriva à se demander quelle marque de lait il vaudrait mieux acheter, je m'excusai auprès de ma famille et des Swan et me retirai dans ma chambre.

Ce trop-plein de bonheur, certes agréable, devenait un peu étouffant et j'éprouvai alors le besoin de prendre une douche. C'est fou ces réactions étranges qu'a notre corps parfois. Je me déshabillai donc et rentrai dans ma salle de bain, où je pris soin de mettre dans un coin de ma tête les récents évènements pour penser à des choses un peu moins centrées sur les couches-culottes.

Quand je fus lavé de ces mièvreries, je sortis de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans ma chambre où j'attrapai une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma taille, quand...

- « Désolée, fit une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Bella, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, je croyais que c'était les toilettes. »

Je me retournai. Bella était déjà en train de partir et fermait la porte. Je traversai ma chambre et lui attrapai le bras juste à temps, l'obligeant à rester. Quand elle remarqua que je l'empêchais de sortir, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, pleins de mépris.

- « Lâche-moi !

- Attends, fis-je en la tirant à l'intérieur et en fermant la porte, reste un peu, il faut que je te parle.

- Et en quel honneur t'écouterais-je ? me cingla-t-elle.

- Parce que je te le demande. C'est tout.

- Alors je refuse, fit-elle en cherchant à s'en aller.

- Je t'en prie Bella ! Cesse de faire l'enfant !

- Quoi ? Moi, je suis une enfant ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Gagné ! J'avais réussi à capter son attention.

- « Oui, tu n'es qu'une gamine, renchéris-je, qui préfère fuir plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire !

- Eh bien allez-y, Monsieur le grand adulte, parlez ! La petite gamine vous écoute !

- Très bien. »

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner le courage nécessaire.

- « Je voulais juste te dire, me lançai-je, que j'aimerais qu'on retente le coup, nous deux. »

De toutes les réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir, elle choisit celle qui me déstabilisa le plus : elle éclata de rire. Puis quand elle remarqua mon air sérieux, son hilarité se stoppa.

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?

- Si.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Cullen ?

- Appelle-moi 'Edward', s'il te plait.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne mérites pas cette marque de respect, cracha-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que parce que ça s'est passé il y a plus de trois mois, j'allais oublier ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Disons que j'espérais que tu me pardonnerais.

- Mais comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'envisager de te pardonner un truc pareil ?

- Écoute, Bella. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je m'en excuse...

- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, me coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, pardon. Je t'ai fait du mal, Bells, et je te demande de m'en excuser. Mais il se passe quelque chose, il y a un truc entre nous ! Tu ne peux pas le nier !

- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Arrête ton délire, je n'éprouve que de la haine pour toi depuis la seconde où j'ai lu ta putain de lettre !

- Je ne te crois pas ! fulminai-je, tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ? Tu te prends pour un dieu ou quoi ?

- Non, je me contente d'énoncer une vérité !

- Laisse-moi te dire que ta vérité est erronée ! J'ai autant envie de toi que de sauter du pont de Brooklyn !

- Ah ouais ? la défiai-je.

- Parfaitement ! »

Je la pris soudainement par les épaules et la plaquai contre le mur. J'approchai mon visage du sien et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle commença alors à se débattre mais je l'immobilisai. J'accélérai mon baiser et lui donnai de la ferveur, espérant ainsi réussir à passer la barrière de sa bouche hermétiquement close et immobile. Il n'en fut rien.

- « Allez, Bella, fis-je d'une voix grave en décollant légèrement mon visage du sien, rends-moi ce baiser, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Tu peux courir ! »

Je recollai alors ma bouche à la sienne, toujours fermée. Mais il en faudrait plus pour me décourager. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure, pas trop fort mais juste assez pour que la douleur lui fît pousser un cri. J'en profitai alors pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche et lui donner un de mes merveilleux baisers langoureux. Bien sûr, l'intrusion lui déplut et, me rendant la monnaie de ma pièce, Bella me mordit la langue. Fort. Très fort. Si fort que je fis un bond en arrière et la lâchai, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais elle n'en profita pas pour partir. Elle resta devant moi, de marbre.

- « Tu veux te la jouer tigresse ? la charriai-je.

- Non. Je veux surtout que tu arrêtes ton cinéma.

- Je n'arrêterai rien tant que tu n'avoueras pas que je te fais de l'effet !

- Mais putain ! s'énerva-t-elle, t'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis insensible à toute les conneries que tu pourras bien me faire !

- Je suis sûr que non. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'arguer, je lui agrippai la cuisse, la levai en la calant contre ma hanche et appuyai mon corps contre le sien pendant que, de l'autre de main, j'empoignai son sein.

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à rire.

- « T'espères quoi ? rigola-t-elle, que je vais te tomber dans les bras parce que tu me tripotes un sein et que tu appuies ton pénis en érection contre mon ventre ? »

Bonne réponse.

_La chienne ! Elle se fout de ta gueule !_

Bella se jouait de moi. Je savais que toutes ces années d'abstinence et de désir refoulé lui avaient valu d'être réactive à la moindre caresse désormais. Je savais qu'elle désirait la même chose que moi. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer et elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'humilier. Une vraie garce ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça !

- « Si ça ne te fais rien, contrai-je, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je continue ?

- En fait, si. Parce que, tu vois, aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, je suis pas vraiment fan de me faire tripoter par un mec que je déteste. Étonnant, non ? »

_Et voilà qu'elle joue la carte de l'ironie !_

Elle était décidée à m'en faire baver, j'étais décidé à la faire avouer. Quel match intéressant se préparait ! Et, en tant que mauvais perdant, je me devais de le gagner. C'est pourquoi je ne bougeai pas et continuai à m'affairer sur sa poitrine quand je remarquai que ses deux petites pointes étaient dressées vers moi.

- « Tiens, tiens ! fis-je en jouant avec, pour quelqu'un d'insensible à mon charme, ton corps à de drôles de réactions ! »

Elle suivit mon regard et piqua un fard.

_Edward : 1 / Bella : 0 !_

- « Tu sais, Cullen, les tétons des femmes ont diverses raisons de pointer. Comme le froid, par exemple. Et je te rappelle que nous sommes en hiver. Je pense que tu peux comprendre, je ne suis certainement pas la seule d'entre nous à avoir froid » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en jetant un regard entendu à mon entre-jambes, qui se portait à merveille.

_Edward : 1 / Bella : 1 – balle au centre._

Je reposai alors sa jambe au sol et lâchai son sein. Je devais choisir un nouvel angle d'attaque.

- « Bon, Bella, l'occupai-je, mettons les choses à plat. J'affirme que tu as envie de me sauter dessus et toi, tu affirmes le contraire. Et chacun de nous veut prouver à l'autre qu'il a tort. Que faire ? Je pense que la meilleure solution... est de vérifier ! »

Et sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de réagir, je glissai ma main sous sa robe et la posai sur son intimité, seulement recouverte d'une culotte – que je soupçonnai fortement d'être un string.

_Gagné ! Elle porte des bas ! Voilà qui facilitera ma tâche._

Mon autre main sur ses fesses confirma la présence dudit string. Je m'apprêtai alors à glisser ma première main dans son sous-vêtement quand...

- « Cullen, gronda-t-elle, n'y pense même pas !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste savoir lequel de nous deux a raison.

- Cullen ! Si un seul de tes doigts franchit mon string, je hurle au viol !

- Pourquoi ça te dérange tant ? Es-tu tellement humide que, si je te touche, je découvrirai que tu brûles de désir pour moi ? » la piégeai-je.

Et ignorant son avertissement, j'attrapai l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Sa main se referma soudain sur la mienne et elle m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle me tordit le poignet et, ainsi, m'obligea à retirer ma main d'entre ses jambes.

- « Ne me touche. Plus. JAMAIS ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu veux la preuve que je ne ressens rien pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Sans prévenir, elle arracha ma serviette et empoigna mes testicules. Une douleur atroce me submergea alors, tellement forte que je m'écroulai à terre. Elle me lâcha donc, lança ma serviette sur moi et partit sans se retourner, me laissant seul, nu, les couilles douloureuses et plus frustré que jamais.

_Edward : 1 / Bella : 70 – Game Over._

**Bella's POV :**

Plus tard dans la journée, nous prîmes congé des Cullen et Emmett nous reconduisit à la maison. Arrivée là-bas, je fonçai dans ma chambre, m'enfermai à clef et m'affalai sur mon lit. Là, je poussai un long soupir.

À qui mentais-je ? Ses mains sur mon corps avaient été plus expertes celles d'un chimiste tenant une éprouvette d'une solution instable. Elles avaient été... divines ! Mon corps irradiait encore de la chaleur qu'il m'avait procurée et je ressentais un agréable picotement quelque part entre mes jambes.

_Une minute, là ! STOP ! Tu parles de Cullen ! En des termes plus qu'élogieux !_

Cette prise de conscience me fit sursauter. Moi ? Penser du bien de Cullen ? Impossible !

Et pourtant, je repensai avec quelle assurance il m'avait coincée contre le mur, avec quelle arrogance il prétendait pouvoir lire dans mes pensées...

_On arrête tout ! Tu es en train de t'emballer !_

Là encore, je fis un bond. Je me levai de mon lit et fis les cent pas dans ma chambre en me répétant : « Cullen est un connard, Cullen est un connard, Cullen est un connard. »

Puis m'arrivèrent des images qui me firent m'arrêter net. Je revoyais sa main malaxant mon sein et je l'entendais rire de mes mamelons durcis. Je regardai ma poitrine et constatai que mes tétons étaient on ne peut plus dressés, comme s'ils désiraient se faire croquer par sa bouche aux dents acérées.

_Attends, c'est TOI qui a dit ça ?_

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez moi. J'étais là, en train de fantasmer sur un mec qui m'avait fait la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire à un femme et à me parler à moi-même pour me convaincre d'arrêter. L'asile n'était pas loin.

Puis je repensai à son énorme pénis, plus que réveillé, qui avait exercé une agréable pression sur mon ventre. Et aussi à ses doigts, qui, aussi doux qu'ils étaient, avaient bien failli me trahir. J'enlevai alors mon string. Cullen avait raison. Il était trempé. J'étais trempée. Mais pour une raison opportune bien qu'elle m'échappât, mon humidité abondante n'avait pas traversé le tissu de mon sous-vêtement et avait donc été indétectable. Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas empêché Cullen d'aller plus loin ? Aurions-nous couché ensemble ?

À cette idée, mon cœur s'emballa et je dus m'adosser au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Une chaleur puissante m'envahit ; si puissante que je dus retirer ma robe pour pouvoir respirer. J'ôtai également mon soutien-gorge. Mes tétons n'avaient que trop envie d'être libérés de leur prison. J'en effleurai du bout du doigt et un long frisson parcouru alors ma colonne vertébrale. Puis je m'empoignai carrément le sein avant de descendre mon autre main sur mon pubis.

_STOOOOOOP ! Tu risques de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter !_

Oh la ferme ! J'en ai trop envie !

Et ignorant ma petite voix intérieure, j'introduisis pour le première fois un doigt dans mon vagin. Je lui fit faire un mouvement de va-et-viens et le remplaçai mentalement par le sexe de Cullen, dur et puissant. J'imaginai son corps sur le mien, sa peau contre la mienne, ses yeux dans les miens. Une vague de plaisir se fit sentir et me fit cambrer le dos. Je continuai mes mouvements de doigt et me malaxai la poitrine plus intensément. J'imaginai sans aucune difficulté sa grande main à la place de la mienne. Cette fois-ci, le plaisir me fit pousser un gémissement que j'eus du mal à étouffer.

Je descendis ensuite ma main et atteignis mon clitoris. Je fis alors subir une vraie torture à celui-ci, le pinçant et le tordant au gré des envies de mon corps. Quand je pensai que mon doigt aurait pu être la langue de Cullen, une décharge suivie de frissons me parcoururent et la sensation fut si intense que mon dos se cambra violemment et mes épaules cognèrent le mur. Je fis appel à toutes mes forces pour retenir le plus possibles mes gémissements mais quelques-uns m'échappèrent.

Quand la vague bienfaitrice se fut calmée, je m'écroulai sur le sol avant de réaliser quelque chose d'effroyable :

Je venais de m'offrir un plaisir personnel en pensant à Edward Cullen, l'homme qui avait couché avec moi avant de me quitter avec une lettre. Et j'avais aimé ça.

* * *

**_Non contente de poster (très) tard, je poste un chapitre court. Décidément, la liste de mes défauts s'agrandit. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ma fiction ne parle que de sexe et je me fais l'effet d'être vraiment obsédée. Moi qui, justement, dénigre les fictions avec des lemons à tire-larigot, je me sens légèrement hypocrite quand même._**

**_Sinon, cette fiction ne va pas tarder à se terminer, je lui donne encore deux trois chapitres (épilogue inclus) et je marquerai le mot FIN après plus d'un an d'écriture. C'est un peu une aventure qui s'achève. Non, j'déconne ! J'avais juste envie de reprendre une de ces jolies phrases qu'on entend à la télé. _**

**_Je vous laisse. Bisous._**

**_Jul'B._**

**_PS : Je commence déjà à chercher des idées pour une nouvelle fiction, si vous en avez, faites-moi signe ! (Que du All Human par contre)_**

**_PPS : Je me tâte à faire une suite de Révélation, en évoquant les déboirs amoureux et sociaux d'une Renesmée adolescente, vous en pensez quoi ? (Je sais, ce n'est pas du All Human, mais ça me fait aussi envie)_**


	17. Brûlures et ironie

**Bon, à force, je suppose que vous êtes habitués à me voir publier tard mais je vous demande quand même de m'excuser. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas dû à un manque de temps, mais à un manque d'inspiration. Curieusement, celle-ci me vient par flashes, j'ai passé plus d'un mois à chercher sans succès une péripétie à caser dans ce chapitre et puis, paf !, j'ai eu une illumination divine et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de trois heures.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Brûlures et ironie**

**Edward's POV :**

Le lundi matin, je me réveillai puissant et déterminé à mener à bien la mission que je m'étais fixée pendant le week-end : obtenir le pardon de Bella. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. C'est pourquoi je fis mon trajet jusqu'au lycée en compagnie d'Alice, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait appris pour... l'incident.

-« Écoute, Al, commençai-je alors qu'elle entamait la marche arrière pour sortir du garage, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service.

- Voyez-vous ça !

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à me faire pardonner auprès de Bella, continuai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Très.

- D'accord. Tu es un fou.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, mais enfin, Edward ! Tu l'as humiliée et blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Jamais elle ne te pardonnera !

- Pas de son plein gré, c'est certain. Mais peut-être que, si quelqu'un voulait bien lui en toucher deux mots, elle serait plus encline à m'accorder son pardon.

- Tu parles de moi, là ? Quand tu dis 'quelqu'un' ?

- Oui.

- Je regrette mais je ne compte pas conseiller à Bella de te pardonner. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part.

- Même pas pour ton adorable frère jumeau ? tentai-je.

- Pas aux dépends de ma meilleure amie. Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? J'avais décidé de ne plus t'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux du fait que je te parle.

- Tu pourrais au moins me donner des tuyaux !

- Edward, tu as vraiment envie que Bella te pardonne ?

- Oui, assurai-je.

- Alors voilà le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner : débrouille-toi par toi-même.

- Merci. C'est dingue, là, je vois tout de suite beaucoup mieux ce que je dois faire.

- Oh la ferme ! Avec une ironie pareille, on croirait entendre Bella ! Ceci dit, ça vous ferait au moins un point commun. Enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, si c'est moi qui te dictes la conduite à adopter pour que tu remontes dans les bonnes grâces de Bella, ce sera un peu comme de la triche. J'entends par là que, pour te voir accorder son pardon, tu dois avoir RÉELLEMENT et DURABLEMENT changé, pas juste pendant le temps nécessaire à ce qu'elle te tombe dans les bras. C'est un véritable travail sur toi que tu dois accomplir.

- OK...fis-je, encore ironique car tout sauf convaincu.

- Hé ! Je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider alors que je pourrais très bien te dire d'aller te faire foutre après ce que tu as fait à Bella ! Alors le moins que tu puisses faire est de me remercier et d'arrêter d'être désagréable !

- Je... C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Merci.

- Wow ! Quels progrès ! Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

- Peut-être bien, oui. »

**Bella's POV :**

Quand j'arrivai en biologie, mon premier cours de l'après-midi, le prof nous laissa à peine le temps de nous asseoir avant d'annoncer :

- « Jeunes gens, cette séance ne sera pas un cours mais un TP noté. Je vous demanderai donc de vous mettre par groupe de deux... »

Instinctivement, je regardai Angela, ma voisine de paillasse, qui accepta d'un hochement de tête ma demande silencieuse.

- « … personnes de niveaux équivalents » termina le prof.

Aie. Angela était une élève brillante mais, s'il y avait bien une seule matière qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, c'était la biologie. Malgré tout, je restai avec elle ; je me fichais éperdument de devoir faire tout le boulot. Mais c'était sans compter sur M. Banner.

- « Je regrette, mesdemoiselles, fit-il, mais vos niveaux sont trop déséquilibrés. Vous devez vous séparer.

- Monsieur, intervins-je, je sais qu'Angela a quelques difficultés mais je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider durant ce TP.

- Certes, Mademoiselle Swan, mais ce TP est noté et je veux que chaque personne ait une note qui reflète ses capacités réelles, et non celles d'un camarade plus habile. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

- Oui, mais...

- Eh bien c'est parfait, me coupa-t-il, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous mettre avec Monsieur Cullen ? Et vous, Mademoiselle Weber, vous pourriez vous mettre avec Monsieur Hickey. Ces deux-là semblent eux aussi espérer passer entre les mailles du filet.

- Oh non, Monsieur, s'il vous plait, le suppliai-je presque, mettez-moi avec n'importe qui mais pas avec Edward Cullen.

- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Swan, mais tous les autres binômes sont déjà formés et il ne serait pas juste pour eux que je les sépare alors qu'ils ont écouté mes consignes, ce qui n'est manifestement pas votre cas. »

Je ne répondis rien, tout d'abord parce que je savais bien, au fond de moi, qu'il avait raison, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis ; mes deux heures de retenue quotidiennes étaient largement suffisantes. C'est pourquoi Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis qu'Angela se dirigea vers la paillasse de Cedric.

Le prof passa alors entre les rangs et nous donna le sujet du TP. Ce jour-là, nous devions étudier « Les facteurs agissant sur l'activité enzymatique ». Au moins, ce n'était pas un sujet très difficile.

- « Vous devrez me rendre un compte-rendu pour deux et me montrer les résultats de toutes vos manipulations, qui seront évidemment notés. Vous avez toute l'heure. Bon courage. »

Ce furent les seules instructions de M. Banner.

- « Tu veux rédiger le compte-rendu ou tu préfères que je m'en charge ? me demanda Cullen.

- Euh..., fis-je, déstabilisée par sa soudaine sollicitude, tu n'as qu'à le faire, j'écris horriblement mal. Et je préfère manipuler.

- D'accord. »

Apparemment, il s'était levé du bon pied ce matin-là, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui allait me plaindre, un peu de répit était le bienvenu. Enfin bref, je devais me concentrer sur mon TP. Je lus le protocole de la première expérience et me mis sans attendre au boulot. Le premier facteur que je devais étudier était la température. Pour cela, je devais chauffer mon enzyme à tester grâce à un bain-marie de 95°C. L'eau bouillonnante était sur la paillasse du prof, je devais juste en prendre de quoi remplir un cristallisoir.

Quand je revins à mon poste de travail avec l'eau, Cullen attendait patiemment que je finisse mon expérience pour pouvoir noter nos observations et ce qu'on en déduisait. Ce qu'il fit sitôt celle-ci terminée, pendant que j'allais montrer mes résultats à M. Banner, qui me dit qu'ils étaient justes. J'allais m'attaquer à la seconde expérience quand :

- « Bella ? » m'appela Edward.

En me retournant, mon coude cogna le cristallisoir plein d'eau brûlante qui tomba de la paillasse et se déversa sur les genoux de Cullen. Celui-ci fit un sursaut en arrière avant de crier de douleur.

- « Edward, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, ça va ?

- À ton avis ? »

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt mal en point.

- « Mademoiselle Swan, intervint M. Banner, allez mouiller cette serviette aux toilettes et appliquez-la rapidement sur sa blessure.

- Il serait peut-être plus sage de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- L'infirmière est absente, aujourd'hui.

- Ah... »

Résignée, je pris Edward, qui avait du mal à marcher, par la taille et l'escortai jusqu'aux toilettes. Là, je trempai la serviette à grandes eaux glacées. Je m'apprêtais à la presser sur son jean quand il m'en empêcha.

- « Bella, commença Edward, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que j'enlève mon pantalon.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est inutile.

- Crois-moi, Bella, il le faut, mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à l'enlever ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? me méfiai-je.

- Bella, je te jure que ce n'est pas du tout un plan pour que je me retrouve à moitié nu devant toi. J'ai mal et j'ai absolument besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas enlever ce putain de futal parce que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour me tenir au mur, étant donné qu'une de mes jambes est hors-service.

- Bien. »

Repoussant toutes les images qui s'immisçaient dans mon esprit, je m'approchai de lui et, en prenant soin de toucher sa peau le moins possible, je défis un à un les boutons de sa braguette. Cette étape passée, j'entrepris de descendre son jean. Il se mit alors à hurler.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniquai-je.

- Le tissu qui frotte, c'est juste insupportable, fit-il, les traits tordus par la douleur.

- Bon écoute, je vais tirer dessus d'un seul coup, d'accord ? Ça fera mal, mais ça sera plus court.

- Ça marche. »

Je comptai jusqu'à trois et lui descendit d'une traite son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Il se retint de crier mais il était évident qu'il souffrait. Je m'empressai de l'aider à s'asseoir par terre et ôtai son jean de ses pieds.

- « Tu as de la chance, la peau n'est pas partie avec. Tu es juste très rouge.

- Wow, fais-moi penser à remercier Dieu pour ça » ironisa-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas, après tout, c'était compréhensible. Je pris alors la serviette, que j'avais posée sur le lavabo, et l'appliquai sur sa cuisse endolorie. Il eut d'abord un sursaut à cause du choc thermique puis il soupira de soulagement. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme ça, assis au beau milieu des toilettes, lui en boxer, moi appuyant mes mains près d'une partie très intime de son anatomie.

- « Quelle ironie, lançai-je enfin, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai enfin réussi à te blesser, bien que ce fût involontaire, et je suis là, à te soigner, alors que je pourrais me délecter de ta souffrance.

- Cela prouve à quel point ton âme est bonne. Et je suppose que cette blessure ne suffit pas à ce que nous soyons quittes.

- Edward, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, nous ne serons jamais quittes. Et même si, un jour, nous l'étions, je ne te pardonnerais quand même pas.

- Pourquoi, Bella ? On pourrait être heureux tous les deux.

- Bon, changeai-je de sujet, ta brûlure à l'air de s'être calmée, je vais demander au prof s'il peut me procurer une bande et un peu de pommade cicatrisante et on pourra retourner en cours. »

Je commençai à me lever quand il me retint par le bras.

- « Attends Bella, je ne voudrais pas abuser mais ma brûlure est assez étendue, et j'ai encore mal, un peu plus haut que ma cuisse.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es brûlé au niveau de ton... pénis ? demandai-je.

- Non, non, pas directement dessus. À côté...

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner à cet endroit-là.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'espérais que tu m'aiderais au moins à soulever mon caleçon pour que je puisse y mettre la serviette. Il est en lycra et j'ai bien peur que, ce coup-ci, il y ait de la peau qui parte.

- Tu ne peux décemment pas me demander de faire ça.

- Bella, s'il te plait. »

Devant son air suppliant, je cédai. Je m'accroupis près de lui et approchai mes doigts de son boxer. Là, je glissai un ongle sous l'élastique et soulevai délicatement le tissu. Edward se raidit et serra les dents pour retenir un cri. Je ne voulais absolument pas aller regarder là-dessous mais, quand sa douleur sembla vraiment insoutenable, je me forçai et jetai un coup d'œil. Outch ! C'était vraiment l'Apocalypse sous son caleçon : la peau accrochait au lycra en laissant une chair à vif rougeoyante.

- « Edward, je crois que tu devrais enlever ton caleçon et aller à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Toute ta peau est en train de s'enlever.

- Mais je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital le cul à l'air !

- T'as pas tes affaires de sport ? Ton jogging, il est pas ample ?

- Si ! Merci Bella, tu es un génie !

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, le tempérai-je, bon, je reviens, je vais chercher tes affaires. Profites-en pour enlever ton caleçon.

- Justement, fit-il, penaud, je crois que je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Non, là tu vas trop loin !

- Bella ! J'ai mal ! Et je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là !

- Mais... euh... je... c'était un accident !

- Je sais ! Mais, quand même ! Je ne te demande pas d'être mon infirmière jusqu'à ce que je cicatrise, je veux juste que tu m'aides là, maintenant, parce que j'ai mal bordel ! »

Je le regardai, assis par-terre, impuissant et me suppliant du regard. Je mourais d'envie de le laisser souffrir là où il était mais, malheureusement, j'étais pourvue d'une conscience et, bien que c'était très dur à admettre, j'étais responsable de sa douleur.

- « Que ce soit clair, je te hais et je répugne à l'idée de toucher ton corps nu. Je fais ça uniquement par pitié et parce que j'ai été dotée d'un cœur moins dur que le tien.

- Moi, je ne te hais pas. Mais du moment que tu m'aides, ça me va. »

Je pris alors la serviette qui était encore sur sa cuisse et la posai sur le bas de son ventre pour cacher ses parties intimes lorsqu'il se retrouverait nu. Je plaçai mes mains dans son dos et les descendis jusqu'à trouver l'élastique de son boxer. Je l'étirai donc un peu et fis descendre le morceau de tissu jusqu'au-dessous de ses fesses. Inévitablement, mes mains entrèrent en contact avec celles-ci et je me surpris à devoir retenir une envie de les empoigner.

- « On dirais que tu rougis, Bella, fit Edward.

- Ne me cherche pas sinon je te laisse en plan, le cul à l'air. »

Ma réponse lui cloua le bec et il ne fit aucune commentaire.

Je devais alors m'attaquer au devant. Je glissai mes mains à l'aveuglette sous la serviette et attrapai là encore l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Je le descendis avec une grande délicatesse mais ne pus empêcher Edward de souffrir quand le peau accrochée au tissu s'arracha.

- « Désolée, dis-je en décollant le dernier morceau de peau.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée, et puis maintenant c'est fini.

- Oui. Je vais aller te chercher tes affaires, voir si je peux trouver une bande et de la pommade, et appeler les pompiers.

- Les pompiers ? Pas besoin, je peux demander à Alice de m'emmener.

- Non, tu t'es blessé au lycée, c'est donc le lycée qui doit prendre en charge ton déplacement, et comme le lycée appelle systématiquement les pompiers... Enfin bref, j'y vais, je reviens vite. »

Je le laissai dans les toilettes et rejoignis notre salle de biologie, dans laquelle j'entrai sans même frapper.

- « Monsieur Banner, il faut appeler les pompiers, d'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit, sa blessure est assez grave, il a perdu de la peau à certains endroits.

- Vraiment ? À quel point ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a fait qu'une vague description. Mais je sais que quand le peau se détache, ça commence à être sérieux, il faut que j'appelle les pompiers.

- Je m'en occupe. Vous, vous devriez retourner attendre auprès de lui, dès fois qu'il y ait des complications.

- D'accord, je venais juste récupérer ses affaires, et les miennes par la même occasion. Ah, et aussi, auriez-vous une bande et de la pommade cicatrisante, par hasard ?

- Oui, seulement elles sont de ma trousse de secours personnelle et je ne suis pas autorisé à vous les donner.

- Donnez-moi au moins la bande, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas considéré comme un médicament et ça apaiserait sa douleur.

- Je ne peux pas, vous n'êtes pas infirmière, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser le soigner.

- Je ne ferai rien de plus que la poser sur sa blessure, ce qui est ce que vous m'avez dit de faire avec la serviette.

- Bon, d'accord. Je vous la donne. Mais faites très attention à ce que vous faites, Mademoiselle Swan.

- Merci, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. »

Je retournai aux toilettes, chargée de nos deux sacs et la bande dans les mains. Lui, était assis par terre, dans la même position que celle où je l'avais laissé.

- « Allez, lève-toi, lui dis-je, j'ai de quoi te faire une bande pour éviter les frottements avec ton jogging. Par contre, je n'ai pas de pommade, le prof n'a pas voulu me la donner.

- Ça ne fait rien. »

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et je l'aidai à se relever en prenant son bras sur mes épaules. Je m'agenouillai alors face à lui, déroulai sa serviette, tout en prenant soin de ne pas exposer ses parties génitales, et lui fis signe de la tenir à ce niveau. Puis je mouillai la bande avec de l'eau glacée et l'enroulai autour de sa cuisse blessée. Je la fixai avec du ruban adhésif trouvé dans ma trousse et coupai la longueur en trop. Se posa alors le problème de son aine. Comment allais-je faire tenir une bande à cet endroit-là ? J'optai pour la solution la plus simple qui était de couper plusieurs morceaux que je scotcherais à même sa peau, celle qui n'était pas abîmée, bien évidemment. Je découpai alors la bande et plaçai minutieusement les différents morceaux sur son bas-ventre. Au moment de coller le troisième, une importante bosse sous la serviette attira mon attention.

- « Cullen, me rebiffai-je, tu n'es quand même pas en train d'avoir une érection ?

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Faut dire aussi que tu me touches très près de certaines parties... sensibles de mon corps. Et puis tes mains sont si douces... Et cette position que tu as est si...

- STOP ! N'aggrave pas ton cas.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. »

Je ne répondis pas et finis de lui faire son pansement. Après ça, je dus l'aider à enfiler son survêtement. Ce fut compliqué et, pendant le manœuvre, ma main effleura malencontreusement ses testicules ; et, là encore, je me surpris à désirer un contact plus long.

**Edward's POV :**

Les pompiers arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, suivis du proviseur et de M. Banner. Ils demandèrent à Bella d'expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé et quels soins elle m'avait administrés, avant de me demander de confirmer sa version. Ils commencèrent ensuite à m'atteler sur le brancard.

- « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? leur demandai-je.

- Tant que nous savons pas ce que tu as, oui, me répondit un des deux ambulanciers, si jamais tu fais une syncope à cause de la douleur et te blesses en tombant, nous sommes responsables. Alors autant être prudent. »

Je n'insistai pas et les laissai m'attacher. Ils me soulevèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur réservé aux profs quand je remarquai que Bella ne nous suivait pas.

- « Bella ! » l'appelai-je.

En quelques foulées elle nous rejoignit. Elle m'interrogea du regard.

- « J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai encore cours, et puis ma voiture est ici, et mes frères ne sont pas au courant et...

- Bella, s'il te plait, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller tout seul, je vais m'y faire chier comme un rat mort !

- Demande à Alice, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour te tenir compagnie.

- Si je peux me permettre, Mademoiselle, intervint l'ambulancier, vous devriez venir, nous aurons besoin de votre témoignage pour la déclaration d'accident et vous pourrez en profiter pour contacter votre assurance et voir si vous êtes couverte pour ce genre d'incident.

- Si c'est indispensable, alors... répondit-elle.

- Attendez une minute, fis-je, il est hors de question qu'elle paye quoi que ce soit.

- T'occupe pas de ça, Edward, me rabroua-t-elle, je suis responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est donc à moi de faire marcher mon assurance pour les frais médicaux.

- Mes parents ont suffisamment d'argent pour payer mes soins.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure, coupa-t-elle court, maintenant tais-toi et laisse les ambulanciers faire leur métier tranquillement. »

J'obéis.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'ambulance, on me mit à l'arrière avec le plus jeune des deux pompiers tandis que Bella fut invitée à s'asseoir sur la banquette avant, avec le plus âgé. Une cloison séparait les deux parties du véhicule, je ne pouvais donc pas la voir, ni l'entendre.

- « T'en as de le chance, lança l'ambulancier, ta copine est vraiment très jolie.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

- Ah bon ?

- Non. Elle me déteste.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant elle te soigne et elle t'accompagne à l'hôpital.

- Elle n'a fait ça que parce qu'elle se sent coupable. C'est elle qui a renversé cette eau sur moi. Par accident, bien sûr !

- Et qu'as-tu fait pour qu'elle te déteste tant ? demanda-t-il.

- Si je vous le disais, vous me prendriez pour un monstre.

- Dis toujours. Tu sais, moi aussi j'en ai fait des conneries.

- Vous l'aurez voulu. En fait, j'ai... j'ai couché avec elle... pour un pari.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus odieux ! Coucher pour un pari, tout le monde le fait !

- C'était sa première fois, je lui ai fait croire que je l'aimais et je me suis barré pendant qu'elle dormait en lui laissant une lettre dans laquelle je la quittais. Ah, et j'ai fait une vidéo aussi, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ça, c'est odieux !

- Je vous l'avais dit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que maintenant tu lui coures après ?

- Je ne lui cours pas après, démentis-je.

- Continue à te dire ça et tu finiras peut-être par y croire, rit-il.

- Bon, OK, j'avoue, j'aimerais bien retenter le coup.

- T'aurais peut-être mieux fait de jamais la quitter, alors.

- Vous voyez le canon que c'est aujourd'hui ? Eh bien imaginez-là avec des lunettes à forte correction, deux tresses, et des vêtements dans lesquels on pourrait en loger trois comme elle. C'est avec ça que j'ai couché.

- Ah.

- Comme vous dites. Seulement après cet incident, elle s'est liguée avec mes deux sœurs et elle s'est transformée en bombe sexuelle. Et depuis elle cherche à m'en faire baver. Elle est même sortie avec mon meilleur pote.

- Dur. Mais mérité.

- Ouais.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu as encore une chance.

- Vous plaisantez ? Elle me hait ! Même si je sais qu'elle me désire, sa haine envers moi est plus forte. Vous avez entendu quand elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour me tenir compagnie ? Il ne fallait voir là aucune ironie, c'était plutôt un euphémisme.

- Rappelle-moi, où est-ce que tu es brûlé ?

- À la cuisse et... à l'aine.

- Et qui a fait ton pansement ?

- Elle, répondis-je.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'une fille t'aurait pansé à un endroit si près de ta bite si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est de la culpabilité.

- Crois-moi, c'est autre chose. Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi

-Vous croyez ? »

Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de me répondre car les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et on me conduisit aux urgences.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce chapitre m'a donné envie de ne pas arrêter ma fiction si vite, je vais alors peut-être la rallonger d'un ou deux chapitres, sauf si mon enthousiasme me quitte d'ici là. En attendant, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher._**

**_Bonne nuit à toutes et tous !_**

**_Jul'B._**


	18. Travail sur soi

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Les filles (et le garçon) ! Je suis désolée, je suis trop excitée et, par conséquent, j'ai trop besoin d'écrire ce que je ressens, alors vous serez les souffre-douleurs de mon hystérie !**_

_**Je viens d'aller voir la première partie de Breaking Dawn ! C'est juste trop... Wahou ! Même s'il y a quand même pas mal de différences avec le bouquin, ce film reste superbe. Et Edward est si beau dans ce volet ! Et Jacob et Paul aussi, AHHHH ! Et pour vous faire part de ce qui se trame dans ma tête, voilà un petit résumé : je suis trop frustrée parce que certaines scènes que j'adore n'y sont pas, je suis trop dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir voir la suite, je suis trop excitée parce que j'ai enfin vu le film que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, je suis trop triste de ne plus être dans la salle obscure du ciné en train de le regarder, et je suis trop impatiente qu'il sorte en DVD.**_

_**Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà éprouvé ces sentiments à la suite d'un film, moi je sais que ça me le fait très souvent, mais ça été plus fort que tout cette fois-ci, je pense qu'on pourrait appeler ça un contrecoup, j'étais limite en transe pendant tout le film, et là, je reviens à ma vie plus que normale et c'est tout le bonheur qui retombe d'un coup.**_

_**Quand je me relis, je me fais l'effet d'une folle, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me lâcher et malheureusement pour vous, c'est sur vous que c'est tombé. Mais ça m'a fait du bien, et je commence d'ailleurs déjà à aller mieux. Parce que, sans exagérer, je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'endormir, j'ai même des frissons !**_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyés.**_

_**À plus.**_

_**Jul'B.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Travail sur soi**

**Edward's POV :**

Sitôt la porte des urgences franchie, on m'installa sur un lit dans une minuscule chambre, on m'affubla d'une robe d'hôpital affreuse, et j'attendis plus de deux heures que l'on daignât venir me soigner. Quand le docteur se montra enfin, Bella était déjà partie, ayant préféré s'éclipser quand mes parents étaient arrivés. Il me prit ma tension, mon pouls, vérifia mes réflexes, choses très utiles pour une brûlure, vous en conviendrez, et se décida enfin à retirer le semblant de pansement que m'avait fait Bella. Pour cette étape, je demandai à mes parents de sortir, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de me montrer nu devant eux.

- « À première vue, commença le médecin, les brûlures sur ta cuisse sont légères, un peu de pommade et ce sera vite guéri. Par contre, celles sur ton aine sont plus sérieuses, bien que bénignes, rassure-toi. Je suppose que tu portais un caleçon en nylon ou autre matière synthétique.

- En lycra, oui.

- Ah, vous les jeunes, avec votre manie d'aimer tout ce qui n'est pas naturel ! Optez pour le coton, ça au moins ça ne conduit pas la chaleur !

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je ne choisis pas mes sous-vêtements en fonction de si, oui ou non, ils vont se coller à ma peau si jamais ils sont soumis à une forte chaleur. J'ai des critères de sélection un tantinet plus utiles. Comme le confort, par exemple.

- Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais, ça t'éviterait de venir encombrer une place aux urgences la prochaine fois que ta camarade te renversera de l'eau bouillante dessus. »

Je voulus lui répondre avec une réplique cinglante et bien choisie mais je m'en empêchai en me mordant la langue, me disant que cet homme avait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir en un claquement de doigts.

Quand il eut terminé l'inspection de ma peau meurtrie, il remit la robe sur mes jambes et déclara :

- « Ce ne sont effectivement que des brûlures bénignes. Il faudra mettre de la crème cicatrisante deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce que ta peau se régénère complètement. Et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras mettre une crème réparatrice pour atténuer la cicatrice.

- Bien.

- Mais, je préfère te garder trois jours en observation, pour voir comment ta plaie évolue et pour être sûr que tu ne fais pas d'allergie à la pommade.

- Trois jours ? Ce n'est pas un peu long ?

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te laisse sortir tout de suite en prenant le risque que ta blessure s'infecte et que tu portes plainte contre moi ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Très bien. Maintenant, je te laisse, je vais dire à l'infirmière qu'elle peut venir faire ton pansement et je vais rassurer tes parents. »

Et il partit d'où il était venu, sans demander son reste. Heureusement que cet homme sauvait des vies, ou, au moins, essayait, car, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

L'infirmière, ELLE, ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux blonds retenus par une queue de cheval, des yeux bleu marine, une blouse blanche à manches courtes et fermée par des pressions, le stéthoscope autour du cou, et ses lunettes rectangulaires, qui lui donnait un air de star du X. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans à tout casser.

- « Bonjour, dit-elle en enfilant des gants en latex, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Edward, répondis-je simplement.

- Enchantée. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Oh, ça c'est une copine qui a fait tombé de l'eau bouillante sur mon pantalon en TP de Bio.

- Aïe ! C'est ta petite-copine ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis célibataire.

- Célibataire ? fit-elle en souriant, hum, intéressant ! »

Elle souleva alors ma robe, exposant mon pénis, et regarda un petit moment mes blessures avant de verser une grosse quantité de crème dans sa main.

- « Attention, me prévint-elle, ça risque de piquer. »

Elle posa alors sa main sur ma cuisse. Après une brève sensation de fraîcheur, ma peau se mit soudain à irradier et je dus me mordre la lèvre et m'agripper au matelas pour m'empêcher de crier. J'avais tellement mal que je n'éprouvai pas la moindre once de plaisir quand elle étala la pommade près de mon organe. Puis elle attrapa un sachet de compresse et elle en posa sur mon aine, de façon à recouvrir complètement ma brûlure. Elle fixa le tout avec du sparadrap. Je songeai au moment de douleur que je devrais affronter quand il faudrait l'enlever avant de me demander pourquoi elle ne pansait pas cuisse.

- « Je ne te panse pas la cuisse parce que c'est inutile, répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse, ta peau est encore là et doit respirer pour pouvoir se soigner plus vite. »

Elle me remit alors ma robe et m'invita à me lever.

- « Ramasse tes affaires, me dit-elle, tu changes de service.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Il faut bien libérer les urgences !

- Et je vais où ?

- Au service des brûlures, c'est au troisième étage, suis-moi. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et la suivis, moi-même suivi par mes parents qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente.

La chambre dans laquelle j'atterris était plus spacieuse que celle des urgences, son deuxième lit était vide, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire car je n'avais pas envie de partager trois jours avec un inconnu. Mes parents restèrent un peu puis partirent, non sans m'avoir laissé quelques bouquins et magazines pour passer le temps. Toute les heures, une infirmière rentrait dans ma chambre, prenait ma tension, me demandait si j'avais mal et repartait.

Sur le coup des sept heures, une autre infirmière entra pour m'apporter mon repas. C'était l'infirmière des urgences.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, vous n'êtes pas urgentiste ?

- Pas du tout ! Je dépannais parce qu'une collègue était en retard, mais mon vrai service, c'est celui-ci.

- Au temps pour moi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais quelle coïncidence quand même !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on se retrouve deux fois dans la même journée et dans deux services différents.

- En effet, c'est une drôle de coïncidence.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le destin.

- Peut-être » fis-je, faute de mieux.

Comme ma réplique n'attendait pas de réponse, elle se tut et déposa alors mon repas sur la tablette en plastique, au dessus de mon lit, et quitta la pièce. Je mangeai seul, attendis qu'elle revînt pour débarrasser le plateau, et allumai la télé. Après un moment, je m'endormis comme une masse, réveillé toutes les heures par les infirmières qui venaient vérifier si je n'étais pas mort dans mon sommeil.

Le lendemain, après une matinée des plus barbantes, une énième infirmière m'apporta mon repas de midi. C'était encore elle. Elle me salua en me souriant chaleureusement puis repartit pour me laisser manger seul. L'heure d'après, ce fut encore elle qui entra. La suivante, aussi. À trois heures, je lui demandai pourquoi il n'y avait qu'elle qui faisait ma chambre, ce jour-là. Elle me répondit que c'était une de ses chambres attitrées, c'est-à-dire que, quand elle travaillait, elle était la seule à la faire, mais quand elle était en congés, les autres la faisait à tour de rôle.

À quatre heures, elle me rendit donc une nouvelle fois visite. Cependant, au lieu de simplement prendre ma tension, elle me dit :

- « Je vais te changer ton pansement, beau gosse.

- Bien » répondis-je.

Je découvris ma jambe alors qu'elle approchait une chaise près de mon lit. Elle approcha alors ses doigts de mon pansement et en décolla un coin avant de me prévenir :

- « Ça risque de tirer. J'y vais à trois. un... deux... trois ! »

Elle arracha le sparadrap d'un seul coup. Des poils partirent avec, ce qui me fit atrocement mal, sans compter la douleur de ma blessure si brutalement mise à nue.

- « Si tu veux, reprit-elle, tu peux aller te doucher. Tu dois en avoir envie depuis hier, et comme ça tu pourras aussi laver ta plaie. Je vais aller faire mes autres chambres pendant ce temps-là, je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle quitta la pièce et je partit me doucher.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour et moi, j'étais assis sur mon lit, revêtu de ma superbe robe d'hôpital. Elle se rassit à côté de moi et, sans aucune honte, releva ma robe et exposa mon pénis à l'air libre. Elle versa alors de la crème dans ses mains, qu'elle posa sur mon aine. La douleur se fit rapidement ressentir puis elle disparut quand je remarquai qu'elle ne se contentait pas d'étaler la crème mais qu'elle me massait. Une douce chaleur commença à m'envahir alors et je sentis une agréable pression entre mes jambes. Un rapide coup d'œil me confirma que j'avais une érection, et un autre m'apprit qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

- « Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne voudrais pas vous choquer.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un sourire que je ne pouvais qualifier que de coquin, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle continua son massage et, quand le crème fut entièrement rentrée, elle refit mon pansement. Elle se leva alors pour partir. Puis, quand je surpris son regard s'attarder trois quarts de seconde sur mon pénis, quelque chose se rompit en moi. Je l'attrapai par le bras, la tirai vers moi et la regardai dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus faire semblant d'ignorer ses multiples tentatives pour me draguer, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle souriait tout le temps en ma présence et je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de ne pas remarquer que sa blouse était miraculeusement plus courte et les pressions de son décolleté mystérieusement détachées quand elle entrait dans ma chambre.

Je tirai alors un peu plus sur son bras et amenai son visage au mien avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne fut même pas choquée et ne se fit pas prier pour me rendre mon baiser. D'une main sur sa nuque, je la rapprochai encore plus de moi et, quand plus que quelques centimètres nous séparèrent, j'attrapai ses cuisses et les amenai près des miennes pour la faire basculer sur le lit, à califourchon sur moi. De la position assise, je me penchai en arrière et l'amenai à se cambrer sur moi. Quand elle me fixa par dessus ses lunettes d'un regard à se damner, une pulsion m'envahit et je le fis se redresser avant de défaire d'un même mouvement toutes les pressions de sa blouse. J'observai alors ses sous-vêtements, ils étaient blancs, simples, en coton, aucune dentelle, aucun nœud. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle n'en était pas moins sexy.

Je l'amenai à nouveau à s'allonger sur moi et enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine tout en posant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle, elle dénoua une à une toutes les ficelles de ma robe d'hôpital et en écarta soigneusement les pans. Elle regarda mon sexe avec gourmandise puis, quand elle se recula pour mieux se pencher, je compris ses intentions avant même que ses lèvres ne touchassent mon membre. Quand ce fut le cas, la sensation fut si intense que je faillis ne pas pouvoir me retenir et je me fis l'effet d'un gamin de quinze ans. Elle enfonça mon pénis dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde avant d'entamer de lents mouvements de va-et-viens sur tout son long. Le désir qu'elle m'apportait était juste divin mais, à ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, et je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Je la repoussai alors avec habileté, soucieux de ne pas la vexer, lui enlevai sa petite culotte, et me redressai pour avoir un meilleur contrôle.

- « Pitié, lui dis-je alors, dis-moi que tu as une capote. »

Elle se pencha et tendit la main vers la table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, plongea sa main dedans, et en ressortit un petit carré en aluminium.

- « Tu as de la chance, répondit-elle, c'est la semaine de prévention contre le SIDA, il y en a dans toutes les chambre.

- Quel merveilleux hasard.

- Je te dis que c'est le destin. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je voulus alors lui prendre le préservatif, mais elle éloigna sa main pour m'en empêcher.

- « Tss, fit-elle, c'est moi la plus âgée, c'est moi qui gère.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Mmh, une cougar alors !

- C'est vrai que tu n'as que dix-huit ans.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Permets-moi de te rappeler que tu es mon patient.

- C'est vrai. Vous devez me soigner alors, Madame l'infirmière.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as besoin de soins »

Sur ces paroles, elle déchira l'emballage du préservatif et l'enfila avec une extrême dextérité sur mon membre. Puis, tout doucement, elle se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, jusqu'à ce que je la remplisse entièrement. Elle s'allongea sur moi et commença de lents mouvements de bassin pendant que je lui agrippai fermement les cuisses. Cette lenteur, inhabituelle, menaçait de me faire jouir à tout moment. Moi, Edward Cullen, avais trouvé meilleur que moi dans le domaine du sexe. Il ne lui avait fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour me ridiculiser ; j'en étais à devoir penser à quelque chose de dégueulasse pour ne pas écourter son plaisir. Elle continua au même rythme, me regardant avec un sourire sadique, comme si elle savait ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit.

Quand le désir fut assez monté à mon goût, je nous redressai brutalement, et, d'un geste que je voulus dominateur, je lui arrachai l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, laissant ainsi sa crinière blonde tomber sur ses épaules. Puis j'avançai ma main vers notre point de liaison et posai mon seul index sur son clitoris. Je décrivis alors des petits cercles, lents ; une sorte de vengeance après ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir. À chaque cercle, je la voyais se contracter et se mordre la lèvre.

- « Edward, m'implora-t-elle, va plus vite, s'il te plait ! »

Je l'ignorai et gardai la même vitesse. J'en profitai alors pour faire sortir ses seins des bonnets de son soutien-gorge et pour effleurer ses tétons du bout des doigts, tout en leur soufflant dessus, ce qui eut le don de lui procurer de nombreux frissons.

Quand elle ne fut plus que désir, j'empoignai ses fesses et la martelai violemment. Seulement trois coups bassin suffirent pour qu'elle jouisse et m'entrainât dans sa suite.

Elle descendit alors du lit et attrapa la capote pleine, encore enfilée sur mon pénis.

- « Je m'occupe de ça » dit-elle en désignant la petite poche en latex qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Elle alla alors dans la salle de bain et je l'entendis jeter le préservatif dans les toilettes. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, je l'attrapai alors qu'elle passait près de moi et l'allongeai sur le dos, la dominant de toute ma hauteur. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. Je devais absolument lui montrer que j'étais un homme, et non un ado qui vivait ses premières coucheries. Je voulais qu'elle sût que j'étais une bête de sexe. Alors bien vite, je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules, la rendant ainsi impuissante, et approchai mon visage de son sexe. Sans attendre, je le dévorai. Ma langue, mes dents et même mes doigts parcoururent chaque petit recoin de son intimité. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour jouir et murmurer mon nom dans son orgasme. Non, elle ne le cria pas, parce qu'elle avait bien plus les pieds sur terre que moi et savait que ça nous aurait trahis.

Après ce deuxième orgasme, elle releva la tête pour me regarder à travers ses lunettes. Son air d'actrice porno suffit à réveiller une partie de mon corps qui avait à peine eu le temps de s'endormir.

- « Ça te dit de remettre le couvert ? demanda-t-elle en le montrant une autre capote qu'elle avait prise dans la table de nuit.

- Si tu continues à faire apparaître des préservatifs, je te jure que je vais croire à ton histoire de destin, ris-je.

- Alors ça te dit ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées » répondis-je en allant m'emparer de ses lèvres.

C'est donc avec plaisir que je lui offris un troisième orgasme tandis qu'elle m'offrit mon second. Ce furent malheureusement les derniers car son absence n'allait pas tarder à être remarquée. Elle descendit alors du lit, remit ses seins à leur place et attacha à une vitesse fulgurante les pressions de sa blouse. En cherchant par terre, elle trouva sa culotte, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, et son élastique, dont elle se servit pour relever ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ensuite, elle vint vers moi et, dans un geste presque maternel qui contrastait furieusement avec son comportement de quelques minutes plus tôt, elle renoua ma robe d'hôpital et m'en recouvrit les jambes. Puis elle me fit une rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de me dire dans un sourire radieux :

- « Merci beau gosse. T'as été génial. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et me lança :

- « Au fait, moi c'est Barbara. Barbara Crolls.

- Et moi c'est Edward. Edward Cullen.

- Ça, je le savais déjà ! » rit-elle avant de partir sans se retourner.

Je ne le revis plus de toute la journée, elle devait certainement avoir terminé ses heures.

Le lendemain, elle ne pointa le bout de son nez qu'à trois heures. Comme la veille, elle me défit mon pansement, j'allai prendre une douche, et je revint pour qu'elle me le refît et que nous reprissions là où nous nous étions arrêtés la veille. Quand elle commença à poser les compresses, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Bella.

- « Bonjour, Edward, je viens t'apporter tes... »

Elle se stoppa net quand elle remarqua Barbara. Elle me regarda, puis elle regarda Barbara, puis mon sexe, puis Barbara, puis mon sexe, puis Barbara, puis moi, avant de piquer un fard, sans pour autant bouger. Instinctivement, je repoussai l'infirmière et cachai mon pénis.

- « Désolée, se ressaisit-elle, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je reviendrai plus tard.

- Attends, Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » lui criai-je alors qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Quand Barbara eut terminé mon pansement, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Pendant un instant, je songeai à lui rendre son baiser, mais je pensai à Bella et l'écartai.

- « Excuse-moi, dis-je, il faut d'abord que j'aille arranger ça. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis de la chambre. Je m'apprêtais à devoir courir dans les couloirs pour la rattraper quand je remarquai qu'elle attendait juste devant ma porte.

- « Je suppose que je te dois des explications, commençai-je.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta bite.

- Quand même, je veux t'expliquer – Barbara sortit de la chambre –, viens, on sera plus tranquilles. »

Elle me suivit sans rouspéter. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le lit et je pris place à ses côtés.

- « Ce que tu as vu, fis-je, c'était juste l'infirmière qui changeait mon pansement.

- Elle semblait bien gênée que je vous surprenne, pour un simple changement de compresses.

- Tu sais comme moi où je se suis brûlé, elle a dû être mal à l'aise que tu la découvres dans une position qui prête à confusion.

- Mouais. Au fait, je t'ai apporté tes devoirs. »

Elle me tendit un paquet de feuilles, quand la voix d'Alice raisonna dans ma tête :

_C'est un véritable travail sur toi que tu dois accomplir_.

- « Attends, Bella, dis-je, je suis en train de te mentir, là.

- Pardon ?

- Ouais. En fait, pour tout t'avouer... j'ai couché avec Barbara.

- Avec qui ?

- Barbara. C'est l'infirmière.

- Eh bien, moi qui culpabilisais de te savoir ici tout seul par ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû. Monsieur à su trouver de la compagnie. Je te laisse.

- Attends ! la rattrapai-je par le poignet et en la faisant se rasseoir, ça ne voulait rien dire ! Elle me draguait ouvertement, j'avais pas tiré depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai profité d'une super occasion, c'est tout !

- Tu es abject !

- Ma parole, Bella ! Serais-tu jalouse ? ris-je.

- Mon Dieu, Cullen ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux plus de trois secondes ?

- Je le suis. Es-tu jalouse ?

- Non. Je te le répète, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta bite.

- Menteuse.

- Putain, Edward ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un pas vers toi pour tenter de te pardonner, tu te mets à faire trois pas en arrière ?

- Tu parles de mes insupportables railleries ou du fait que j'ai couché avec l'infirmière ?

- Je parles du fait que... que tu fasses toujours des remarques désagréables ! se rattrapa-t-elle, même si je l'avais grillée.

- Alors si ce n'est que ça, je vais essayer d'arrêter. Je peux quand même continuer à coucher avec Barbara ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas continuer à coucher avec elle. C'est toi que je veux.

- Mais tu ne m'auras pas.

- Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- M'amener mes devoirs. Cedric aurait très bien pu le faire.

- J'ai fait ça par culpabilité. C'est à cause de moi que tu es là, c'était la moindre des choses. Mais tu n'as pas l'air très mécontent de ton sort, alors je vais m'en aller.

- Bella, s'il te plait, arrête de fuir !

- Je ne fuis pas, je pars parce que tu m'insupportes.

- Non, tu pars parce que ma présence te trouble et parce que mes questions te gênent ! Ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas juste par culpabilité que tu es venue me voir !

- Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es présomptueux ?

- OK, alors prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que seule la culpabilité t'a amenée ici. »

Elle fixa alors son regard dans le mien et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Je pris ce signe pour une invitation et approchai mes lèvres des siennes... mais elle les retint à quelques centimètres de leur but en posant un index dessus.

- « Je ne veux pas t'embrasser, me rembarra-t-elle

- Bien. »

Je reculai alors.

- « Wahou, tu m'écoutes ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non, disons juste que je... travaille sur moi-même, j'essaie d'être plus gentil.

- C'est prometteur.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Ça ne le sera jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça. Tu m'as fait du mal, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Si je ne t'avais pas renversé cette eau bouillante dessus, nous ne parlerions même pas comme nous le faisons en ce moment.

- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, Bella, juste de me pardonner. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de me racheter.

- Je ne peux pas, Edward, je ne peux tout simplement pas.

- S'il te plait. »

Elle prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Écoute, dit-elle, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de te pardonner pour l'instant. Mais, tu vois, on arrive quand même à se parler sans se taper dessus. Nous pourrions rester dans ces termes et, plus tard, mettons dans quelques mois, peut-être que j'accepterais de revoir mon avis sur la question. Mais, pour le moment, c'est non.

- Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Tu reviendras demain ?

- Juste pour tes devoirs.

- Ça me va.

- Très bien. Alors je vais te laisser. Au revoir Cull... Edward. »

Sitôt après qu'elle eut franchi la porte, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. Barbara entra dans ma chambre quelques minutes après.

- « Elle est partie, on peut reprendre où l'on en était. »

Elle ferma la porte et me rejoignit. Son visage avait un air triste que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu, mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle prit d'assaut mes lèvres et posa ses mains autour de ma nuque pour me tirer à elle. En réponse, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi.

Quand je commençai à vouloir détacher sa blouse, elle m'en empêcha et détacha ses lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je.

- Je t'évite de faire une grosse connerie.

- Tu peux développer ?

- On ne couchera plus ensemble. Ni ici, ni ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es amoureux de la petite brune.

- Non.

- Ooooh si ! Tu es amoureux, Edward, et même pire que ça, tu es mordu.

- Quand bien même ça serait vrai, c'est mon problème. Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser. Enfin... sauf si t'as cru que toi et moi...

- Aucun risque. Tu es un peu trop jeune pour moi.

- Alors rien ne nous empêche de prendre du bon temps !

- Avant que tu m'appelles, vous vous êtes engueulés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non... enfin si, mais pas vraim...

- Ouais, vous vous êtes engueulés, me coupa-t-elle, tu comprends, alors, pourquoi je refuse ? Tu t'en voudrais de coucher avec moi juste parce que tu as besoin de te calmer. Sur le coup, tu serais content, mais après, tu regretterais, parce que, quoiqu'on fasse, elle le saura, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle le saura ; ça lui brisera le cœur, elle t'en voudra, et ça te brisera le tien.

- Alors pourquoi ce baiser ?

- C'était une sorte d'au revoir.

- Mais je ne le savais pas. Tu permets que je t'embrasse une dernière fois, pour que moi, je te dise au revoir. »

Elle acquiesça, alors je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et m'empressai d'y mettre ma langue. Elle accepta l'intrusion et me rendit mon baiser avec la même ferveur que celle qui m'habitait. Je mis alors ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressai. Constatant qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, je glissai mon autre main dans sa blouse et la posai sur son sein. Elle, elle descendit une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon pénis, recouvert de la simple robe d'hôpital, et commença de légers mouvements de haut en bas. Rendu fou de désir par ce simple geste, je la soulevai et l'assis sur la table, près de la fenêtre. Je lui écartai les jambes violemment, ce qui défit toutes les pressions de sa blouse, et me positionnai entre elles. Ma main glissa alors jusqu'à sa culotte, dont je ne pus que constater qu'elle était humide, et la cajolai à travers le tissu. Quand je voulus introduire un doigt sous le vêtement, elle referma subitement les cuisses, me repoussa, et descendit de son perchoir.

- « Je suis désolée, Edward, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Quoi ? Mais tu en as envie ! Même ton corps le dit !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Oui, j'en crève d'envie, mais non, je ne le ferai pas parce que je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de votre si beau couple ! »

Elle attrapa le col de ma robe et me fixa de ses yeux marine.

- « Ta copine a intérêt à se rendre compte de ce que je fais pour elle.

- On ne sort même pas ensemble, la détrompai-je.

- Eh bien tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Je ne voudrais pas avoir renoncé à ton joli p'tit cul pour rien.

- Alors tu comptes vraiment me laisser en plan avec une trique pareille ? »

Elle me tendit un paquet de mouchoirs.

- « Oui, tu n'as qu'à revenir à la bonne vieille méthode de la masturbation. »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres et quitta la pièce. Je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment-là l'immense faveur qu'elle m'avait faite. Oui, coucher avec une autre m'aurait rongé un bon bout de temps car, oui, j'étais amoureux de Bella ; et si je voulais que ce fût réciproque, je devais TOUT lui avouer.

Le lendemain, quand Bella vint à quatre heures me porter mes devoirs, je posai sa pile de cahiers sur la table et l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi. Je lui pris les mains et lui dis :

- « Bella, tu vas me détester après ça, et tu auras complètement raison. Mais je veux te montrer que je peux changer et, pour ça, je dois être honnête avec toi.

- Tu me fais peur.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a couché ensemble ?

- Celle où tu m'as larguée dans une lettre ? Oui, j'en ai un vague souvenir.

- Eh bien, ce jour-là, en plus de toutes les choses affreuses que je t'avais déjà faites, j'ai... j'ai pris une vidéo. De nous. Et je l'ai montré aux mecs. C'était la preuve pour mon pari. »

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

**_Comme vous pouvez le constater, je publie (très) légèrement plus tôt que je n'avais eu l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps et ce chapitre est plutôt long ! _**

**_Sinon, pour vous raconter ma vie, je veux juste vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le lémon entre Edward et Barbara, la petite infirmière, parce que je venais juste de voir le film et, le couple y apparaissant tellement beau, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le séparer._**

**_Allez, je ne vous ennuie plus._**

**_Biz._**

**_Jul'B._**


	19. Vieux démons

_**Et encore un ! Et je suis fière de moi, je l'ai publié plus tôt que je n'en avais pris l'habitude, même si ça reste encore très tard. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Sinon, vous êtes beaucoup à trouver qu'Edward est toujours aussi con. Dommage, je pensais avoir fait en sorte que, dans le chapitre précédent, il se révèle sous un meilleur jour. Mais bon, comme ce n'est apparamment pas le cas, j'ai essayé de plus faire ressortir ce côté dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Vieux démons**

**Edward's POV :**

_- Eh bien, ce jour-là, en plus de toutes les choses affreuses que je t'avais déjà faites, j'ai... j'ai pris une vidéo. De nous. Et je l'ai montré aux mecs. C'était la preuve pour mon pari. »_

Quand j'eus fini de parler, elle resta immobile et je pus voir son visage se décomposer à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elle avait eu la même expression quand elle avait lu ma lettre. Lorsque ses yeux, après être passés par la surprise, le choc, l'incrédulité et la tristesse, ne furent plus que fureur, elle se rua sur moi. Elle cogna de toutes ses forces mon épaule avec ses poings avant de me renverser sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon sur mes cuisses, afin de m'immobiliser. Là, elle gagna en puissance, mais ma douleur physique était négligeable par rapport à ma douleur psychologique. Elle me détestait ; j'avais tout fait foirer.

- « TU... N'ES... QU'UN... SALAUD ! » cria-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de ses deux poings sur ma poitrine, avant de s'effondrer sur moi et de se mettre à pleurer.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette position, mais quand je me décidai à mettre une main dans son dos pour la réconforter, elle repoussa violemment mon bras et se redressa.

- « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla-t-elle, TU ES IGNOBLE, TU AURAIS MÉRITÉ QUE JE TE LAISSE SOUFFRIR QUAND TU T'ES BRÛLÉ !

- Tu as raison, Bella. À ta place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

- ARRÊTE ! Je t'interdis de jouer à l'accablé. Je veux que tu sois aussi arrogant que d'habitude pour que je n'aie pas la moindre oncette de culpabilité quand je t'aurais fait regretter d'être venu au monde.

- Tu n'auras pas à culpabiliser. Tu auras fait ce que tu avais à faire.

- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER ! cria-t-elle de plus belle en me tirant par le col de ma robe, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU GÂCHES MA VENGEANCE ! TU AS DÉJÀ GÂCHÉ MA VIE !

- Je suis désolé, Bella. »

Elle me regarda, les poings toujours étroitement serrés autour de mon col, puis, sans prévenir, elle me cracha au visage.

- « Tu n'es qu'un lâche, fit-elle en descendant du lit, tu m'auras vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout. »

J'essuyai son crachat d'un revers de main puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, j'eus l'idée la plus folle de toute mon existence : elle voulait de l'arrogance, j'allais lui en donner. Même si je risquais de le regretter éternellement. Je lui devais bien ça.

- « Une minute ! la retins-je, tu me craches à la gueule et tu t'en vas avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir ? C'est plutôt toi, la lâche ! »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à la faire rentrer dans une violente furie. Elle se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber sur le sol, et bombarda ma mâchoire de coups de poings.

- « Eh ben vas-y ! criait-elle entre chaque coup, bas-toi, aies des couilles un peu ! »

Quand la douleur commença à se faire vraiment ressentir, je nous retournai et inversai la situation. D'une main, je tenais alors ses deux poignets et mes cuisses enserraient fermement les siennes pour les empêcher de bouger. Elle était complètement impuissante mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? m'invita-t-elle, frappe-moi, sois un homme !

- Je suis un homme, répondis-je, et je ne frappe pas les femmes.

- On s'en fout de ça ! BATS-TOI SÂLE TROUILLARD ! »

J'agrippai alors à mon tour le col de son haut et levai la main... que je laissai retomber, ne pouvant pas m'abaisser à une chose pareille.

- « Pff, tu n'es qu'une tafiole ! » m'insulta-t-elle.

J'aurais adoré lui répondre que son visage était bien trop beau pour que je pusse me permettre de l'abîmer. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas que je me soumisse, alors je lui répondis, au lieu de tout simplement laisser cette injure glisser sur moi.

- « Si j'étais gay, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais couché avec toi ?

- C'était un pari. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Ça ne prouve rien.

- Même ! On ne va pas à l'encontre de ses orientations sexuelles. Je suis cent pour cent hétéro et je peux t'assurer que, même pour un pari, je ne coucherais pas avec un mec !

- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT AVEC MOI ? »

Avec ce nouvel accès de colère, elle libéra ses mains des miennes facilement et m'envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Instinctivement, je me pliai en deux. Mon emprise sur ses jambes se desserra et elle en profita pour se dégager et se relever.

- « Qui l'a vue ? cracha-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! Je te parle de la vidéo !

- Eh bien... les mecs avec qui j'ai fait le pari, tentai-je d'éluder.

- QUI ? cria-t-elle.

- Euh... ben... Y avait Tyler, Mike, Ben, Cedric...

- Cedric...? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement fluette.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisai l'immense connerie que je venais de faire. Je regardai Bella, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et elle était immobile, figée, paralysée.

- « Attends, Bella, tentai-je de me rattraper, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je leur ai tous montré la vidéo en même temps. Lui, il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que c'était. Dès les premières secondes, il a arrêté de regarder et m'a dit que j'étais un connard. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Seules ses larmes, qui coulaient en continu le long de ses joues, me prouvaient qu'elle respirait encore. J'avais pourtant dit la vérité. Mais, vu son état, je doutai fortement qu'elle m'eût cru.

- « Bella, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. Tu me fais peur. »

Elle ramassa alors rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la retenir. Elle me fixa d'un regard enragé que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu mais je ne desserrai pas ma poigne pour autant.

- « Où vas-tu ? demandai-je même si je connaissais très bien la réponse.

- Je rentre chez moi !

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ? Je sais que tu vas chez Cedric !

- Bien ! Tu as réussi à deviner que je te mentais. Tu veux une médaille ?

- Pourquoi tu vas chez lui ? ignorai-je la pique.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Un peu que ça me regarde ! Ced est mon meilleur ami !

- Sauf que vous vous êtes engueulés. Parce que TU l'as obligé à choisir entre toi et moi.

- On s'est réconciliés peu après que vous vous êtes séparés.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je suis allé m'excuser auprès de lui en sortant de chez le proviseur et il a répondu que, comme vous aviez rompu, il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'il m'en veuille encore.

- Eh bien ça me fait une raison de plus pour aller lui rendre une petite visite !

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Il n'a même pas vu cette putain de vidéo !

- Cullen, ignora-t-elle ma remarque, dépêche-toi de me lâcher ou ma main risque d'aller rencontrer ton nez accidentellement. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, j'enlevai ma main de son bras. Elle me lança alors un dernier regard plein de mépris avant de quitter la pièce.

**Bella's POV :**

Dès que je fus sortie de l'hôpital, je me précipitai vers ma camionnette, quittai le parking, et mis le pied au plancher en direction de chez Cedric. Je n'avais jamais poussé cette voiture à une telle allure, de peur qu'elle ne tînt pas le choc, mais, ce jour-là, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Quand j'arrivai devant la jolie maison en pierres des Hickey, je me garai sur le bas-côté et allai sonner à la porte d'entrée. Mentalement, je préparai une réplique bien sentie à lui servir en guise de salutation mais je dus la ravaler quand je remarquai que ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait ouvert mais son père.

- « Ah, euh... Bonjour Monsieur, le saluai-je, pourrais-je voir Cedric s'il vous plait ?

- Et...vous êtes ? »

_Ça commence bien, il ne se souvient pas de moi._

- « Bella Swan... on s'est déjà vu plusieurs fois.

- Ah, oui ! se souvint-il, vous êtes la petite-amie. »

« la », pas « sa », cela montrait tout l'intérêt qu'il me portait.

- « En fait, le contredis-je, nous avons rompu récemment.

- Ah... c'est fort dommage.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là, s'il vous plait ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit sous la douche. Vous voulez peut-être rentrer pour l'attendre ? »

Je voulus refuser, étant trop gênée pour rester seule avec son père, mais mon envie de lui expliquer ma façon de penser prit le dessus.

- « D'accord. » acceptai-je en le suivant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de remarquer que Madame Hickey était également présente, assise à la table du salon.

- « Je lui ai proposé d'attendre ici, expliqua Monsieur Hickey à sa femme, elle souhaite parler à Cedric.

- Bonjour, marmonnai-je.

- Bonjour, Isabella ! me salua-t-elle trop chaleureusement pour être sincère, avant de m'inviter d'un geste à m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- C'est Bella, la repris-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu utilises un sobriquet pareil. Enfin... Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- J'aimerais parler à votre fils, ignorai-je sa remarque désobligeante.

- Je vois... problème de couple ?

- Chérie, intervint son mari, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il s'agit de mon fils ! »

Le père de Cedric soupira et ne répondit rien.

- « Alors, reprit sa femme à mon attention, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas eu tes règles ?

- Quoi ? Euh... je..., bafouillai-je, en fait, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, alors ? On ne t'a jamais dit que ça ne se fait pas de revenir chez un ex ? »

Je la fixai, dépitée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui inspirais tant de mépris. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à me parler comme ça quand j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers.

- « Maman ! Où t'as mis ma chemise à carr... Bella ! me remarqua-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me tournai pour pouvoir le regarder quand je lui répondrais et je manquai tomber à la renverse : ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants et il ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

- « Je... il faut que je te parle.

- Viens, monte » me sauva-t-il de sa mère.

Je le suivis dans les escaliers puis jusque dans sa chambre, où il me laissa entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.

- « Mais t'es folle ! commença-t-il, ne reste jamais, JAMAIS, seule avec mes parents !

- Oui, je sais, mais je devais absolument te parler.

- OK, laisse-moi juste deux minutes, le temps que je m'habille. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa un boxer dans sa commode et l'enfila sous sa serviette, qu'il laissa ensuite tomber avant de passer un jean. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser les yeux sur son corps. Je me serais baffée.

- « Je t'écoute » fit-il en reboutonnant le dernier bouton de sa braguette.

Je chassai la brève vague de désir qui m'avait parcourue quelques secondes plus tôt et rassemblai toute ma colère jusqu'à bouillir.

- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? criai-je.

- Eh, Bella ! T'énerve pas ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de quoi ?

- La vidéo. »

Son visage, jusqu'alors confus, s'éclaira d'une étincelle de compréhension.

- « Écoute, Bella, je peux te promettre, non, je peux te jurer que je ne l'ai pas regardée ! Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et, quand j'ai capté, je me suis barré. J'ai du voir trois secondes.

- Je sais, Cullen me l'a dit. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé.

- On sortait pas encore ensemble quand j'en ai appris l'existence, je ne te connaissais même pas !

- Rien ne t'empêchait de me le dire quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble !

- Ah oui ? Et quand ? Quand on s'est trouvé au _Met _? Ou pendant que tu me donnais des cours de bio ? Je m'imagine très bien te dire entre deux schémas : 'Oh, Bella, tu sais, Edward a fait une sextape de vos derniers ébats et la montre à tous ses potes. Sinon, tu dirais que c'est plus une méiose ou une mitose sur cette photo ? '

- Il y avait des TAS de moments où tu aurais pu me le dire. Inutile de ne citer que les plus inopportuns !

- Regarde dans quel état ça te met, Bella ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait mieux valu que je te le dises ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais été beaucoup plus sereine sans le savoir ? »

Alors, sans prévenir, et sans que je ne pusse rien y faire, j'éclatai en sanglots.

- « Allez, viens-là » fit-il en m'attirant vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Je ne me dégageai pas. Son torse, nu et puissant, me tenait chaud et me réconfortait.

- « Dire que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si seulement Cullen était moins con, dit-il.

- J'en ai tellement marre de lui ! pleurai-je.

- Je sais... je sais..., me serra-t-il encore plus fort contre lui.

- Ne fais pas celui qui est de mon côté. Je sais que tu t'es réconcilié avec lui.

- Certes. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon meilleur pote que j'accepte tout ce qu'il fait. Il a été ignoble avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet de votre réconciliation ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

- Parce que tu sais que c'est un sujet qui me concerne particulièrement.

- Ça ne te concernait pas le moins du monde vu que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Et, en plus, tu m'évitais.

- Je... Ce... C'est faux !

- Bella, arrête de mentir. J'ai très bien vu que tu me fuyais dans les couloirs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends. »

En me disant ça, il avait brisé notre étreinte et me regardais dans les yeux. Alors, comme si j'avais été guidée par une espèce de force surnaturelle, j'attrapai les cheveux de sa nuque et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un long baiser, je m'écartai légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle, mon front collé contre le sien et nos nez se touchant presque. Nous respirions tous les deux bruyamment, à la limite de la suffocation.

- « Wahou ! » fîmes-nous d'une même voix.

Ses yeux presque transparents scannaient les miens. Je ne pus résister à l'intensité de son regard et je fondis à nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois, il me repoussa.

- « Qu'on se le dise, Bella, commença-t-il pour m'empêcher de m'énerver, j'en ai envie, j'en ai TRÈS envie, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Edward.

- En quoi ça le concerne ? On fait bien ce qu'on veut, non ?

- Ta meilleure amie, c'est Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Attends, ça ne marche pas. Prenons Angela. Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui.

- Imagine que Ben te fasses des avances, que ferais-tu ?

- Eh bien... probablement la même chose que toi, avouai-je, mais c'est différent, Angela et Ben sortent ensemble, alors que Cullen et moi sommes loin d'être un couple !

- D'accord, mais quand ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais que tu savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, est-ce que tu aurais accepté les avances de Ben ?

- Je suppose que non, me rendis-je à l'évidence.

- Tu comprends, alors, pourquoi je suis obligé de te repousser ?

- Oui mais... pourquoi m'as-tu laissée t'embrasser une première fois ? Tu m'as donné de faux espoirs.

- J'en suis désolé. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de savoir si je ressentais encore la même chose pour toi.

- Et alors ?

- Rien n'a changé. Je suis définitivement amoureux de toi. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas me dire une chose pareille avec autant de décontraction !

- « Allez, ma belle ! fit-il en embrassant ma joue à l'endroit où une larme s'échappait, c'est la vie, et les déceptions, c'est malheureusement compris dans le lot. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en remettra ! Moi, je vivrai une superbe vie de célibataire endurci et toi, tu formeras le plus beau des couples avec Edward.

- Il en est hors de question !

- On verra !

- On ne verra rien du tout.

- C'est ça !

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Attends, je te raccompagne. »

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette, dont il m'ouvrit la portière, et nous nous dîmes au revoir d'une simple bise sur la joue, comme de bons amis.

Quand je remontai dans ma camionnette, je pensais d'abord rentrer chez moi. Puis je me rappelai que je n'en avais pas terminé avec Cullen. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre : cinq heures et demie ; il devait avoir quitté l'hôpital et être chez lui désormais. Je sortis alors mon portable et appelai Alice.

- « Oui, Bella ? décrocha-t-elle dès la première sonnerie.

- Alice, est-ce que ton frère est chez toi ?

- Oui. Il est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure.

- OK. Est-ce que tes parents sont là, aussi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vais devoir te demander un immense service, Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu pourrais faire sortir tes parents de chez toi ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je te jure que je te le dirai. Mais après. Là, j'ai absolument besoin que tu éloignes tes parents. Est-ce que c'est faisable, ou pas ?

- Je pense que oui. Une heure et demie, ça te suffit ?

- C'est parfait. J'arrive au plus vite.

- Attends ! Est-ce que c'est à propos d'Edward ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Je me dépêche.

- Merci, Alice » raccrochai-je.

Je m'efforçai pendant tout le trajet de ne pas rouler trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de trouver un moyen de faire sortir ses parents. Quand j'arrivai devant l'immense villa des Cullen, la Mercedes noire de Carlisle n'était pas garée dans l'allée et je remerciai mentalement Alice pour son efficacité.

Ce fut inévitablement elle qui m'ouvrit après que j'eus sonné.

- « Je les ai envoyés faire des courses, m'annonça-t-elle.

- Tu es géniale, Alice. Rosalie est là ?

- Non, elle est encore à la fac.

- Super ! Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, tu pourrais...

- Tu veux que je déserte, moi aussi, devina-t-elle.

- C'est ça.

- D'accord, mais t'auras intérêt à tout me raconter !

- C'est promis.

- Et je ne serai pas loin. Au cas où... ça tourne mal. »

Elle me laissa alors après m'avoir souhaité « bien du courage ». Quand la porte d'entrée fut hermétiquement close, je grimpai les escaliers et entrai sans frapper dans SA chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur un bouquin quelconque.

- « Qui a sonné, Al ? demanda-t-il sans m'avoir reconnue.

- C'est pas Alice. »

Il posa alors son livre et me regarda avec curiosité.

- « Te revoilà.

- Où est-elle ?

- Tu parles de la vidéo, je supposes. Elle est encore dans mon caméscope.

- Donne-le moi, ordonnai-je. »

Curieusement, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et me donna l'appareil sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je m'apprêtais à le jeter contre son mur quand ma curiosité m'en empêcha. Je sortis l'écran et démarrai l'engin.

- « Bella, non, ne fais pas ça ! » m'interdit Cullen en se levant soudainement de son lit.

Il s'approcha de moi dans l'espoir de me prendre le caméscope des mains mais mon regard le plus noir l'en dissuada. Je pressai le bouton _Play _et regardai les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Je remarquai que la vidéo commençait au moment où il était allé prendre un préservatif. Je me demandai alors comment j'avais fait pour ne pas voir la caméra puis je me rappelai soudain :

_Son sac ! Son putain de sac ! C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher ! L'ENFOIR__É__ !_

Je continuai mon visionnage. Je vis avec quelle violence il était entré en moi et comment il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. La vidéo continuait de défiler, je pouvais voir la souffrance sur mon visage tandis que le sien n'était que... dégoût. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi CONNE ? Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir que je lui donnais envie de vomir alors que je ne remarquais que ça désormais ? Je vis aussi le plaisir sadique qu'il prenait à me griffer entre les jambes, comme s'il désirait ma douleur. Je cliquai sur un bouton par inadvertance et le son se mit en route. Mes cris résonnèrent alors dans toute sa chambre et je me sentis plus humiliée que jamais. Je regardai le reste de la vidéo sans vraiment la voir, préférant me concentrer sur les sons, beaucoup plus expressifs, et donc, beaucoup plus douloureux. Quand ils doublèrent d'intensité, je devinai que c'était le moment où j'atteignais l'orgasme. Je m'attendais alors à voir un écran noir mais la vidéo n'était pas terminée. Curieuse, je regardai la fin. On pouvait y voir Cullen qui revenait d'aller jeter la capote usagée. Je le vis aussi se rhabiller en vitesse et griffonner quelque chose sur un papier. Quand je réalisai que c'était LA lettre, mon sang se mit à bouillir.

Lentement, très lentement, je me retournai pour voir le vrai Cullen. Celui-ci avait un air torturé, comme si c'était lui qui avait souffert dans l'histoire. À l'idée qu'il pût se poser en victime, je m'énervai encore plus, si seulement c'était possible. Je lâchai alors le caméscope qui rebondit par terre. Je l'écrasai de mon pied – mon petit côté théâtral – mais, bien sûr, nous n'étions pas dans un film et le boîtier métallique ne céda pas. J'y allai donc plus franchement en ouvrant la fenêtre et en le lançant de toute mes forces contre le sol carrelé de sa terrasse, quatre mètres plus bas.

En ayant fini avec le matériel, je m'approchai du personnage.

- « Tu sais qu'en ce moment-même, je crève d'envie de te faire subir le même sort ? demandai-je, de façon purement rhétorique bien sûr.

- Tu devrais peut-être.

- Ta gueule ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Sois un homme, bordel ! Tu y arrives bien, pourtant, quand il s'agit de baiser à tout va !

- Bella, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je m'en veux !

- CHUT ! Fallait y penser avant, connard !

- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! » hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et le plaquai contre un mur. Ses yeux verts, d'habitude si arrogants, étaient vides. Il semblait repentant et on aurait dit qu'il regrettait ses actes.

_STOP ! Hors de question de flancher ! Ce type est la pire espèce d'homme qui existe ! Et même s'il regrette, il mérite de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience jusqu'à sa mort !_

_Mais il a l'air VRAIMENT désolé, peut-être qu'il serait tant de lui pardonner._

_Est-ce que tu t'entends, pauvre imbécile ? Il faut que je te fasses la liste de tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

_Pas besoin._

_Oh si ! La voilà :_

_- il t'a fait croire qu'il t'aimait_

_- il a parié sur toi_

_- il a couché avec toi pour un pari_

_- il t'a baisée comme un bourrin _

_- il t'a larguée dans une lettre_

_- il t'a tellement traumatisée que tu n'as pas pu coucher avec Cedric avant que celui-ci ne trouve LA solution pour te déstresser_

_- il est la cause de ta rupture avec Cedric_

_- il t'a fait écoper d'un mois de retenues bidon en sa compagnie_

_- il t'empêche de te remettre avec Cedric_

_- et, pour finir, il a fait une jolie sextape de vos ébats sexuels._

Alors que j'étais encore en conflit intérieur, mes mains toujours rivées sur les épaules de Cullen, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice.

- « Désolée, dit-elle, mais j'ai vu un objet non identifié s'écraser sur la terrasse et j'ai entendu des cris. Alors je suis venue vérifier qu'aucun meurtre n'avait été commis. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler puis ses yeux firent de nombreux allers-retours entre Cullen et moi et se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Mon silence l'inquiétant encore plus, elle vint vers moi et, avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle décrocha mes doigts fermement agrippés aux épaules de son frère. Elle me mit ensuite une main dans le dos et me guida jusqu'au salon. Là, elle me fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Respire, Bells ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, puis une autre. Je ne me mis pas à pleurer, c'était de la colère que je ressentais, pas de la tristesse. Cette colère était d'ailleurs tellement ancrée en moi que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ni la vidéo, ni LUI. Sa brutalité, son dégoût, sa suffisance, son plaisir à me voir souffrir...

- « Il faut que j'y retourne » déclarai-je en me levant du canapé.

Alice me fit rasseoir instantanément.

- « Non ! Pas avant que tu ne m'aies tout expliqué.

- Je t'ai dit que je te le dirais APRÈS ! Il me semble qu'il me reste encore plus d'une heure pour m'expliquer avec lui.

- Tu ne remontes pas là-haut, Bella !

- Mais pourquoi m'en empêches-tu ? Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'il m'a fait !

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais aussi con qu'il ait été avec toi, il reste mon frère jumeau ! Et quand je vois la noirceur de tes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, si tu montes, tu vas le tuer. Alors je fais ça pour t'empêcher de m'enlever une partie de moi et t'éviter d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience !

- Ne sois pas absurde ! Je ne vais pas le tuer ! »

_Même si j'aimerais bien._

- « On ne dirait pas. Mais peu importe ! Je ne te laisserai pas aller le retrouver tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué.

- Tu risques d'être choquée, tu le sais ?

- Plus rien ne m'étonne quand il s'agit de lui.

- OK. Il a fait une sextape.

- QUOI ?

- La fois où il a couché avec moi pour son putain de pari, il en a profité pour prendre une vidéo. »

Ce fut son tour d'être mutique. Son regard était vide, elle semblait absente.

- « Bon, fis-je, je remonte alors.

- Attends, reprit-elle ses esprits, je t'accompagne. »

Elle me suivit alors dans les escaliers mais je la laissai entrer la première dans la chambre de Cullen. Celui-ci était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il la releva à notre arrivée. Il avait l'air désespéré.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ? cracha-t-il.

- Bella m'a tout raconté, envoya-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté !

- Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un abominable salaud. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être ta sœur !

- OK. C'est tout ?

- Non. Mais j'en aurais pour la semaine si je devais te dire en face tout ce que je te reproche.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux disposer.

- Je te le laisse, Bella » me dit-elle en s'en allant.

Je fermai la porte derrière Alice et m'adossai à celle-ci. Je le regardais, il me regardait.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? l'agressai-je.

- Tu es belle » me dit-il.

Cette remarque me déstabilisa. C'était le premier compliment réel qu'il me faisait depuis... l'incident. Quoique, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était le premier compliment qu'il me faisait depuis toujours. Même pendant le laps de temps où je croyais qu'il m'aimait, il ne m'avait jamais dit une chose pareille. Bien malgré moi, je piquai un fard.

- « J'aime quand tu rougis, ton teint s'illumine. »

Je n'en devins que plus rouge.

- « Bon, stop, me ressaisis-je, arrête tes conneries.

- OK.

- Bien, maintenant dis-moi où sont les autres copies de cette vidéo ?

- Il n'y en a pas. La seule était sur mon caméscope... qui n'est maintenant plus de ce monde.

- C'était mérité.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule copie. Parce que si jamais j'apprends qu'il y en a d'autres, je te promets que je te fais manger tes dents.

- Je te jure que c'est la seule.

- D'accord, je peux m'en aller, alors.

- Attends ! »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me retenir mais je la regardai avec un tel mépris qu'il la retira.

- « Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne me frappes pas ? Tu ne continues pas ce que tu as commencé ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de réaliser que ça te faisait encore plus souffrir quand je ne faisais rien. Et je VEUX que tu souffres ! Autant que moi, j'ai souffert. »

Puis je quittai la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Vos avis ? Bons ou mauvais, je les veux tous !**_

_**Sinon, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de ma fiction. Je l'ai déjà rallongée d'un ou deux chapitres mais là, et je crois que ça commence à se sentir, je ne fais plus que brasser de l'air. Alors il ne reste plus que l'ultime chapitre ainsin qu'un épilogue.**_

_**De plus, j'attends toujous vos propositions de thème pour une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Gros Bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	20. Et ils vécurent he TA GUEULE !

_**Et voilà ! Le chapitre que vous attendez toutes et tous ! L'ultime de ma fiction (sans compter l'épilogue), celui où l'on révèle tout. Alors, qui va faire Bella ? Pardonner Edward ? Retourner avec Cedric ? Dire aux deux d'aller se faire voir ? À vous de le découvrir ! En plus, ce chapitre est méga long, comme ça vous avez un peu plus de temps avant que l'histoire ne se termine pour de bon.**_

**_J'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous laisse à votre lecture._**

**_On se retrouve plus bas._**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Et ils vécurent he... TA GUEULE !**

**Edward's POV :**

_- « Et je VEUX que tu souffres ! Autant que moi, j'ai souffert. »_

À la seconde même où elle finissait de prononcer cette phrase, elle enclenchait un interrupteur dans mon esprit. La solution était juste devant moi ! Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la voir avant ? Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était une revanche, une VRAIE revanche ! Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, après ce que je lui avais fait. Elle voulait simplement me faire tâter de la médecine que je lui avais administrée. Et j'avais justement les moyens de lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait. Restait seulement à la convaincre de se laisser embarquer dans cette affaire.

J'avais prévu d'agir le samedi, préférant bénéficier d'une après-midi complète. Il ne restait que le vendredi avant le week-end et je décidai de ne pas importuner Bella de toute la journée. Je ne la charriai pas, je ne me moquai pas d'elle mais, en contrepartie, je ne la draguai pas ni ne lui portai plus d'attention que je n'en avais l'habitude. Elle sembla se satisfaire de ma décision car elle ne lâcha pas un seul commentaire sarcastique à mon encontre, même pendant les deux heures de notre retenue durant lesquelles nous lavâmes docilement les plafonds à l'éponge, aussi ridicule fût la tâche qui nous était incombée. Nous nous quittâmes avec un simple « au revoir » poli et gagnâmes chacun notre véhicule respectif.

Je rentrai à la maison bien à contrecœur car je savais que mes parents allaient me tomber dessus. Alice avait très certainement profité de mon absence pour tout leur raconter à propos de la vidéo. J'étais un homme mort.

Je soupirai. Après tout, je le méritais. Putain, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'acceptasse ce foutu pari ? Un jour, mes couilles me perdraient.

Quand je pénétrai dans le salon, mon père était assis sur le canapé et lisait le journal. Il leva la tête quand il m'entendit, me salua brièvement, et retourna à sa lecture. Ma mère, sortant de la cuisine, vint faire claquer une bise sur ma joue et me gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de se remettre aux fourneaux. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Préférant être sûr, j'allai trouver le lutin qui me servait de sœur dans sa chambre.

- « Tu ne leur as pas dit ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu préfères peut-être que je change d'avis et leur balance tout ?

- Je voudrais juste comprendre.

- Ils viennent juste d'apprendre qu'ils vont être grands-parents et que leur fille aînée va se marier. J'ai pas envie de gâcher leur bonheur. Ni celui de Rose et Emmett.

- Eh bien... Merci.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Merci quand même. »

Je quittai alors son sanctuaire et allai prendre une douche. J'appelai ensuite Cedric, ce que j'avais oublié de faire la veille, pour lui demander ce que Bella lui avait fait subir. J'appris avec surprise qu'elle ne l'avait pas tabassé comme elle l'avait fait avec moi mais que, au contraire, elle s'était montrée très vulnérable et avait manifesté l'envie de se remettre avec lui. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il me répondit :

- « Eh, mec ! Je lui ai rien fait, moi. C'est toi le méchant ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je lui ai clairement dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle. Je te la laisse, vieux. »

Je me sentis d'abord coupable d'empêcher Cedric d'être avec Bella mais mon égoïsme l'emporta sur ma conscience et je me dis qu'après tout, je devais être heureux qu'il me la laissât sans rechigner. Notre conversation glissa alors vers un autre sujet puis, quand ma mère m'appela pour aller à table, je raccrochai et descendis. Pendant le repas, ma sœur, la blonde, ne cessa d'accaparer la discussion avec les préparatifs du mariage – oui, même si celui-ci n'était prévu que plus de six mois plus tard – et, quand je vis avec quelle joie ma mère accueillait chacune de ses paroles, je ne pus me résoudre à couper Rosalie pour lui dire d'arrêter d'étaler son bonheur.

Quand j'eus terminé de manger, je débarrassai mon assiette, montai dans ma chambre, regardai un film puis dormis tout de suite après. Il fallait que je fusse au maximum de ma forme pour le lendemain.

Le samedi, ma matinée passa en un éclair tellement j'étais nerveux à l'idée d'aller parler à Bella. Je me forçai à avaler l'intégralité de mon repas de midi, sachant que j'allais avoir besoin d'énergie, et je préparai rapidement un sac à dos avant de conduire en direction de la maison des Swan. Quand j'arrivai devant, je coupai le contact, mis mon sac sur une épaule et pris mon courage à deux mains avant de sonner.

Ce fut ELLE qui ouvrit la porte. Et ce jour-là, sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Non, je ne reprends pas la phrase absolument niaise que tous les mecs qui ne cherchent qu'à baiser sortent à leur proie ; ELLE, elle avait vraiment failli causer mon asphyxie. En effet, j'avais préparé une longue tirade pour la convaincre de me suivre mais elle se coinça au fond de ma gorge quand elle apparut devant moi, si bien que je dus tousser pour faire rentrer à nouveau de l'air dans mes poumons. Évidemment, j'avais déjà remarqué sa beauté des mois auparavant, quand elle avait décidé de se transformer en véritable canon, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu cet effet-là sur moi, elle était habillée plutôt simplement – un jean gris (il lui collait tellement à la peau que je me demandai comment elle l'avait enfilé) qui faisait apparaître le galbe de ses jambes athlétiques qui m'avaient plu dès le premier jour où je les avaient vues, des mois auparavant, un chemisier rouge sans manches et plein de volants au niveau de la boutonnière (un jabot, non ?), et des chaussures de la couleur exacte de son haut, avec des talons aiguilles vertigineux et le bout ouvert ; je pouvais voir ses orteils recroquevillés et j'en déduisis qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à marcher avec. Curieusement, je trouvai ça mignon. Puis je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec uniquement ces chaussures et des porte-jarretelles. Je trouvai ça excitant ; ça, ça me ressemblais plus –, ses cheveux étaient on ne peut plus normaux, quoique plus sauvages que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de tigresse, et son maquillage était assez basique : les yeux entourés de noir et les lèvres écarlates, assorties à ses vêtements. Retirez ce que je viens de dire, je SAIS pourquoi elle m'avait coupé le souffle : elle était juste foutrement et diaboliquement sexy !

- « Cullen, dit-elle en guise de salut.

- Bella ! fis-je en sorte d'être le plus amical possible.

- Dégage ! cracha-t-elle.

- Attends ! Il faut que je te parle.

- En quel honneur t'écouterais-je ?

- S'il te plait ?

- Qui c'est, Bee ? » fit Emmett en la rejoignant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il remarqua alors ma présence et ses traits se durcirent.

- « Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds chez moi ? Sale enfoiré ! » grogna-t-il.

Il commença à avancer vers moi, le poing en l'air, mais Bella le retint en posant deux mains sur son torse.

- « C'est bon, Em, dit-elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe.

- Même si tu as plus de force qu'une nana lambda, Bee, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour te défendre contre les poings d'un homme, enfin..., il me lança un regard dédaigneux, d'une ordure.

- Je ne frappe pas les femmes, moi.

- Tu es en train d'insinuer que moi, je le fais ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout. Tu te sens visé ? »

Sa mâchoire se serra et il se jeta sur moi. J'évitai de justesse un coup de poing.

- « STOP ! cria Bella.

- T'occupe pas de ça, Bells, lui recommanda son frère.

- Non, TOI, ne t'occupe pas de ça. Rentre et laisse-moi faire !

- Mais j...

- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle, va-t-en ! »

Il renonça et s'en alla, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard glacial.

- « Je vois qu'il l'a vraiment mal pris, commentai-je.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Quoi ? Alors pourquoi il... ?

- J'ai préféré ne pas apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Il te déteste, tu sais.

- Wahou. Eh bien, merci... de pas lui avoir dit.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Je sais, je sais, reconnus-je les mots de ma sœur, tu l'as fait pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur du futur mari et futur papa.

- Je l'ai surtout fait car j'ai envie d'avoir la paix et parce que ça lui ferait une raison de plus de me considérer comme une gamine.

- Tu n'as rien d'une gamine, crois moi ! ris-je à l'idée qu'on pût la considérer comme telle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je me demandais si tu te laisserais tenter par une petite balade avec moi.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. En fait, j'espérais que tu voudrais oublier nos différends pendant quelques heures, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.

- Hors de question !

- S'il te plait, Bella ! Tu ne seras pas déçue.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter.

- Je te le demande.

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça !

- OK. Et si je te disais que, là où je t'amène, tu pourras avoir la vengeance dont tu rêves tant.

- Quel genre de vengeance ? s'intéressa-t-elle soudainement.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je peux te jurer qu'elle te plaira.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

- Je te laisserai partir et je ne tenterai plus de te récupérer.

- Ah, parce que tu comptes me récupérer, si jamais cette vengeance me plait ?

- Disons que j'espérais que j'aurais au moins le droit à ton amitié, mentis-je. Je ne voulais que son amour.

- Ne rêve pas trop. Mais je marche. Attends-moi, je vais chercher mon manteau. »

Quand elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je me retins avec difficulté de lever un poing triomphant. Elle revint rapidement. Elle portait toujours ses si beaux escarpins.

- « Tu devrais changer de chaussures, la prévins-je, on va dans les bois.

- T'es pas mon père. Je fais ce que je veux.

- À ta guise. »

J'étais intérieurement content qu'elle ne les ôtât pas mais je me gardai de lui dire.

**Bella's POV :**

Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais Cullen avait réussi à me convaincre de le suivre dans la forêt. Une vengeance, m'avait-il promis. Il avait intérêt à dire vrai. Quand il se dirigea vers sa voiture, je l'interrogeai.

- « On ne va pas n'importe où, me répondit-il, il y a un endroit spécial que j'aimerais te montrer. Et ce n'est pas tout près. »

J'acquiesçai et le suivis jusqu'à sa Volvo. Il m'en ouvrit la portière et, par pure gaminerie, je le reconnais, je le repoussai et fermai la porte avant de la rouvrir et de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il soupira mais ne dit rien, puis il vint prendre place derrière le volant. Le voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Nous arrivâmes à destination en à peine un quart d'heure. Nous descendîmes de voiture et il se dirigea vers l'orée des bois, s'assurant que j'étais bien sur ses talons. Le trajet jusqu'à son endroit si « spécial » était semé d'embûches et je faillis plusieurs fois me tordre la cheville. À chaque fois, il me retenait par le bras. Je sais, j'aurais dû changé de chaussures. Mais je n'avais pu me résigner à écouter son conseil. Saleté de fierté ! D'autant plus que Cullen affichait un sourire suffisant, l'air de dire « Je te l'avais dit ». Cependant, je remarquai qu'il ne le formula pas à haute voix. Un bon point pour lui.

Après une petite demi heure de marche, notre périple s'acheva enfin. Et je dus admettre, bien que cela me fendait le cœur, que Cullen avait raison. Cet endroit était vraiment spécial, magique même ! C'était une petite clairière parfaitement ronde. Le Soleil changeait le vert plus que banal des arbres en un joli vert jade et semblait éclairer seulement cette minuscule portion de forêt. Je n'osai même pas m'avancer, ayant trop peur d'abîmer le lieu. Mais Cullen me tira gentiment par le bras et m'amena au centre du cercle. Là, il se posta face à moi, laissant quelques mètres entre nous. Il fit alors tomber son sac, puis son manteau.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demandai-je en désignant son sac.

- Une trousse de premier secours, une bouteille d'eau, quelques barres de céréales et une couverture. Au cas où... »

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu, il reprit.

- « Bella, je t'ai promis une vengeance. Là voilà. »

Alors, illustrant ses propos, il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième... jusqu'au dernier. Il en écarta alors les pans et la laissa glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât à terre. Il déboucla ensuite sa ceinture, puis il descendit la braguette de son pantalon, qui finit à ses chevilles. Il fit deux petits pas pour s'en dépêtrer, se débarrassant par la même occasion de ses chaussettes et chaussures. Puis, finalement, il se retrouva en boxer. Avec une lenteur exagérée, que je supposai destinée à me faire profiter du spectacle, il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes avant de l'envoyer rejoindre ses autres vêtements.

- « Bella, je t'ai fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Et je m'en veux terriblement, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! J'ai été un vrai con avec toi, je t'ai menti, je t'ai blessée, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments, j'ai pris une vidéo à ton insu, j'ai détruit ton couple avec Cedric ! Et malgré tout, tu m'as soigné quand je me suis brûlé. À ta place, j'aurais passé mon chemin. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ce qui me fait penser que, en plus d'être très belle, tu as aussi un cœur d'or, Bella, et tu es une personne incroyablement généreuse. Mais ce qui me plait le plus, chez toi, c'est ta vulnérabilité, celle que tu essayes tant de dissimuler derrière cette agressivité. Mais rien ne pourra cacher le fait que tu t'évanouisses à la vue du sang, ni le fait que, quand tu es gênée, ton visage se teinte d'une délicieuse couleur pourpre, et encore moins le fait que tu sois orpheline. Ces faiblesses, c'est ce qui fait ta force, ton caractère. Mais tu en as une de trop, à cause de moi. En effet, à cause de moi, ta plus grande faiblesse sera et restera les hommes. Tout ça parce que je n'ai été qu'un pauvre connard. C'est pourquoi je suis là, devant toi, nu et vulnérable, aussi vulnérable que toi, le jour où j'ai été assez con pour te faire la pire chose qu'il est possible de faire à une femme. Je te laisse carte blanche. Fais-moi ce que tu veux, je l'accepterai sans mot dire. Je veux que tu sortes cette douleur de ton corps et que tu me la transmettes, que tu me fasses comprendre à quel point j'ai été affreux avec toi. Alors vas-y, libère-toi ! »

**Edward's POV :**

Elle me fixa un instant, légèrement déstabilisée par ma tirade et ma nudité. Elle me jaugea de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, probablement afin de s'assurer que je ne me fichais pas d'elle, puis son visage s'éclaircit à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce que je lui offrais.

- « Tout es permis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout » l'assurai-je.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la convaincre. Elle ôta elle aussi son manteau, certainement pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, et elle se précipita vers moi. Elle ne courait pas, mais ses pas était étonnamment rapides. Quand plus que quelques centimètres nous séparèrent, elle frappa ma joue d'une baffe magistrale. Je ne bronchai pas. Elle me regarda alors, ses traits trahissant la surprise, et, contre toute attente, elle plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je dus faire appel à beaucoup de mon self-control pour m'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. J'avais choisi d'être son pantin, je ne devais pas bouger. Mais quand elle leva sa jambe pour la caler contre ma hanche, telle une danseuse de tango, je ne pus retenir ma main d'aller agripper sa cuisse pour la maintenir en place. Et je perdis le contrôle.

- « Range cette érection Cullen, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

- Désolé, réaction naturelle, ris-je.

- T'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

J'eus à peine trois quarts de seconde pour me demander ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là avant qu'une abominable douleur ne naquît au niveau de ma lèvre inférieure. Quand je sentis un liquide non-identifié suinter de celle-ci, je compris que Bella m'avait mordu. Jusqu'au sang. Une goutte s'échappa mais elle la retint de son doigt avant d'appuyer son index sur ma blessure et de me faire retrousser la lèvre à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

- « Avale » ordonna-t-elle alors que le sang commencer à remplir ma gorge.

J'obtempérai. Le liquide rouge avait un affreux goût de rouille mais je ne lui montrai pas mon dégoût. _Je suis son pantin, je suis son pantin, je suis son pantin_, ne cessais-je de me répéter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me forçait à boire mon sang, mais si ça lui permettait de se défouler, alors je l'acceptais. Et sans me plaindre.

- « Bien, reprit-elle, maintenant que tu ne bandes plus, on va pouvoir recommencer. Mais attention ! Si jamais je sens la moindre dureté au niveau de ton entre-jambes, tu vas le regretter. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Sa bouche remuait contre la mienne à une allure folle et ses dents, volontairement, j'en suis sûr, cognaient régulièrement contre ma lèvre meurtrie et ravivaient la douleur, chaque fois un peu plus.

_Résiste, Edward, résiste !_

Je serrai les dents et tentai d'oublier la douleur en me concentrant sur la sensation des doigts de Bella contre ma peau. Grossière erreur ! Elle caressait sensuellement le bas de mon dos, dangereusement proche de mes fesses, et me procurait une douce chaleur, malgré le froid ambiant. J'essayai de me focaliser à nouveau sur ma douleur mais ce fut un échec. Inévitablement, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle stoppa immédiatement son baiser et, au lieu d'écarter son visage du mien, elle me mordit la même lèvre avec encore plus de vigueur et ne desserra les dents qu'après quelques secondes.

- « Je croyais t'avoir dit de te contrôler ! cria-t-elle.

- Désolé.

- Si tu es incapable de te retenir de bander, moi je vais t'en empêcher ! »

Elle s'éloigna alors et alla fouiller dans mon sac. Elle en sortit une bande d'Elastoplaste et une paire de ciseaux avant de revenir vers moi. Elle attendit quelques minutes que mon sexe redevînt complètement mou. Quand ce fut le cas, elle s'agenouilla et, avec un sourire sadique, elle en colla un gros morceau sur mon pubis, puis elle en enroula un autre autour de mon pénis, juste au-dessous de mon gland, et finit par relier les deux avec deux longs morceaux. Sa tâche achevée, elle se releva. Moi, je me demandais bien à quoi tout cela rimait.

- « Voilà le topo, m'expliqua-t-elle, si jamais tu as une érection, ta queue va tirer sur la bande et donc, sur tes poils pubiens. Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin que je te dises à quel point cette zone est particulièrement sensible. Alors tâche de te retenir ! »

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Voilà qui me promettait bien du plaisir.

Elle rangea rapidement le matériel qu'elle avait sorti et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle était encore plus fougueuse avec sa bouche mais, en plus, tout son corps était de la partie. Ses mains empoignaient fermement mes fesses, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair, ses seins s'écrasaient sur mon torse, je pouvais même sentir ses tétons durcis appuyer contre mes côtes, et ses hanches ondulaient contre les miennes, simulant un acte sexuel. Elle était on ne peut plus désirable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la façon dont je lui aurait promptement arraché ses vêtements si elle et moi avions été quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un couple. C'est alors que les manigances de Bella firent leurs preuves. Je sentis mon sexe se raidir d'un millimètre et une douleur atroce se fit instantanément ressentir au niveau de mon pubis.

_Allez Edward, pense à quelque chose de dégueulasse. Tu peux le faire !_

Au prix d'un énorme effort, je réussis à me concentrer sur la chose la plus dégoûtante qui me venait à l'esprit : la fois où j'avais eu l'idée absolument stupide de coucher avec une fille qui avait ses règles ; elle s'appelait Jane et j'étais en manque. Je me remémorai avec le plus de précision possible ce que j'avais ressenti, ce jour-là, et comment j'avais eu l'impression de baiser un pot de confiture. Comme par miracle, ma queue se ramollit et la douleur s'effaça aussitôt.

- « Il y a du progrès ! me félicita ironiquement Bella, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. Ça serait trop facile s'il n'y avait que ça, tu ne crois pas ? Si. C'est bien plus drôle si je fais... ça ! »

Mon corps tout entier se tendit quand sa main entra en contact avec mon pénis. Elle se contenta d'abord de la faire glisser de haut en bas le long de mon membre, tout en me lançant un regard des plus coquins, par dessous ses cils, et en se léchant les lèvres avec un air gourmand. Mon Dieu qu'elle était tentante ! Mais je me forçai à ne pas penser à ça et me focalisai sur l'image de Jane. Voyant que je résistais à ses doux mouvements, Bella lança :

- « Allez Cullen ! Ça serait tellement plus simple si tu te laissais aller ! »

Sa main se dirigea alors vers mes testicules qu'elle se mit à masser avec une dextérité époustouflante. Je dus redoubler d'efforts, je fermai les yeux et ne pensai plus qu'à Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane et Jane.

- « Arrête de te retenir Cullen, je VEUX que tu bandes ! N'oublie pas que mon but premier est de te faire souffrir. »

Elle dirigea finalement ses doigts vers mon gland, qu'elle ne titilla que de son seul index. Celui-ci décrivait des petits cercles autour de mon orifice uro-génital, tantôt rapides, tantôt abominablement lents. J'ouvris les yeux et pus remarquer qu'elle me regardait toujours aussi lascivement et qu'elle arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Je les refermai aussitôt.

- « Tu es bien plus fort que je ne le pensais, mais c'est toi qui capituleras, sois-en sûr »

J'ignorai sa menace et oubliai sa main qui jouait avec mon gland. À la place, je revécus mentalement cette fameuse nuit avec Jane, comment le sang coulait de son vagin et dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses et comment ma queue en était ressortie souillée – nous n'avions pas de capote et avions désespérément besoin de niquer.

- « Cullen, dois-je te rappeler que tu es sensé faire en sorte que je me venge ? Et pour me venger, j'ai besoin que tu souffres. Alors arrête de résister ! À moins que tu ne préfères qu'on arrête tout. Si c'est le cas, je m'en vais tout de suite. C'est peut-être ce que tu veux, après tout... Tu as le choix, toi. »

La garce ! Voilà qu'elle passait aux coups bas !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, me demandant s'il valait mieux bander tout de suite, quitte à en baver, et lui donner satisfaction, ou s'il était préférable de tout stopper et de perdre toute chance d'être pardonné. Je ne pouvais définitivement opter pour cette solution. _Je suis son pantin_ me dis-je une nouvelle fois. Alors, avec toute la volonté du monde, j'ouvris les yeux, regardai le visage plus qu'enjôleur de Bella, effaçai l'image de Jane et rendis les armes. À mesure que mon érection gagnait en volume, la douleur entre mes jambes s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable. Mes traits se tordirent de souffrance et je pus voir que Bella se délectait du spectacle. Cet éternel sourire collé sur ses lèvres, elle me fixait comme si j'étais derrière un écran de télé, participant à une émission qu'elle affectionnait.

Quand mon visage se détendit un peu, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et emprisonna mes yeux dans les siens. Alors que je pensais qu'elle en avait terminé et qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire qu'elle me pardonnait, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau. Elle les enfonça bien profondément et descendit très lentement, parcourant mon torse, mon ventre, puis elle s'accroupit et continua à me griffer les cuisses, les tibias, et finit par mes chevilles. Le tout sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Elle fit la même chose dans mon dos. Avec ces griffures rosâtres qui s'étalaient partout sur mon corps, je ressemblais désormais à un steak passé au grill. Mon Dieu, pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire ça ? Ah oui, pour me faire pardonner ! Mais ce n'était manifestement pas près d'arriver.

- « Ça, c'était pour avoir fait le pari de coucher avec moi ; et de l'avoir gagné. »

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et attrapa mes tétons avant de les tordre à 180°. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me retenir de crier.

- « Ça, c'était pour m'avoir larguée dans une lettre. »

Elle m'attrapa alors presque tendrement par les épaules et, sans que je le visse venir, son genou vint cogner dans ma cuisse. Sa béquille fut tellement puissante que je perdis l'équilibre. Je me ressaisis au dernier moment pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- « Ça, c'était pour avoir foutu la merde entre Cedric et moi. »

Elle envoya un coup de poing dans mon abdomen. L'air cessa alors immédiatement de rentrer dans mes poumons. Je me pliai en deux, j'étais en train de suffoquer. Bella était de plus en plus ravie. Putain si j'avais su qu'elle enfouissait une telle rage en elle, j'aurais choisi un autre moyen de lui procurer une vengeance. Quoique c'était peut-être justement parce que ça lui plaisait pleinement que j'avais une petite chance d'être pardonné.

- « Ça, c'était pour m'avoir filmée à mon insu. »

L'oxygène retrouva peu à peu le chemin de mes poumons et je pus de nouveau respirer librement.

- « Et ça, c'est pour tout les reste. »

Alors, tout doucement, elle s'agenouilla devant moi, son visage au niveau de mon sexe. Elle décolla consciencieusement les deux morceaux d'Elastoplaste qui reliaient mon pubis et mon gland, me libérant ainsi de la douleur qui me tenaillait toujours, et déroula celui qui était autour de mon pénis. Je me dis que, peut-être, elle en avait fini et m'épargnait pour me montrer sa bonne volonté mais je me rendis compte que j'oubliais une chose primordiale : j'avais affaire à Bella Swan. Elle attrapa le tissu autocollant qui était sur mon pubis et, d'un coup sec, elle l'arracha. Plusieurs poils partirent avec et le tiraillement fut tel que quelques larmes menacèrent de sortir.

À ma grande surprise, elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma peau endolorie, ce qui eut pour effet d'atténuer instantanément la douleur. Puis, son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de mon sexe et elle prit mon gland dans sa bouche. Alors que j'étais en train de penser qu'elle allait me gratifier d'une fellation, ses dents se refermèrent. Ce fut comme si j'étais à l'agonie, la douleur était insupportable mais Bella ne lâchait rien, et même, elle serrait de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes qui coulaient désormais de long de mes joues. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui coulait. En effet, du sang suintait de mon sexe au niveau de la blessure provoquée par ses dents. Je dus me mordre férocement la langue pour m'empêcher de hurler : je devais être digne et ne pas m'effondrer, après tout, j'avais choisi de me mettre dans cette situation.

Quand elle me relâcha enfin, mes jambes ne purent plus me porter et je tombai à genoux devant elle. Elle, elle se releva et essuya le sang qui était sur ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Elle me toisait, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, un air triomphant sur le visage. C'est là que je décidai de mettre un terme à cette gigantesque mascarade. J'avais suffisamment souffert.

- « Voilà, Bella ! Tu es contente ? Je suis à genoux devant toi, comme un moins que rien, la queue en sang et me tordant de douleur. Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? Je ne suis maintenant qu'une pauvre merde face à toi. Mais ça m'est égal. Tu m'as toujours été supérieure, de toute façon, même si j'ai pensé le contraire pendant un moment. Quand j'y repense, maintenant, je me demande où je pouvais bien avoir la tête. Toi, tu es parfaite, alors que moi je suis cruel, irrespectueux, alcoolique, coureur, moqueur et j'en passe. Mais, grâce à toi, j'ai changé, un peu, et je suis prêt à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Et je veux devenir meilleur à TES côtés, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes à arrêter de moquer des gens et surtout que je veux que tu sois la seule à femme à pouvoir partager ma vie et profiter de mon corps. C'est pourquoi je te demande, je te supplie même, de me pardonner et de me reprendre malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je peux me mettre à terre et ramper à tes pieds s'il le faut, mais, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Parce que j'ai enfin réalisé que tu étais la seule personne que je voulais et j'ai compris que... Je t'aime, Bella ! »

Je la regardai, l'air suppliant. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'indécision et d'une autre chose sur laquelle je ne réussis pas à mettre de nom, elle semblait réfléchir. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant une... deux... trois... cinq minutes, puis, finalement, son visage concentré devint déterminé. Elle porta une main à son cou et se mit à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Elle se débarrassa de celui-ci, me laissant apercevoir un soutien-gorge au motif léopard. À la seule vue de celui-ci, j'eus des difficultés à déglutir. Elle continua sur sa lancée en enlevant son jean et ses chaussures. Elle remit celles-ci sitôt débarrassée de son pantalon, probablement pour éviter de se faire mal aux pieds. Elle fit alors demi-tour et me tourna le dos. Elle resta plusieurs secondes comme ça, me laissant le plaisir d'admirer son corps. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur ses fesses, seulement couvertes d'un minuscule string assorti à son soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses jambes étaient interminables ; l'effet était accentué par ses escarpins à talons si hauts. Elle amena alors ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de faire glisser son adorable string jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle s'en débarrassa et me fit soudain face. Elle avait l'allure d'un ange, ses cheveux foncés contrastaient avec sa peau de porcelaine et la lumière de la clairière semblait se refléter sur elle.

Elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à coincer mes cuisses entre les siennes. Nos corps se touchaient en de multiples endroits : sa poitrine contre la mienne, mes fesses entre ses cuisses, SES fesses sur MES cuisses, son sexe contre le mien. Puis elle s'empara de ma bouche. Sans qu'aucune permission ne fût demandée, sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents et je m'autorisai à faire de même avec la mienne. Celles-ci se livrèrent à un combat sans fin qu'aucune ne semblait mener. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux tandis que je me servais des miennes pour la maintenir contre moi, ayant trop peur que tout ceci ne fût qu'un piège de plus. Mais elle resta où elle était, la langue décidément très en forme.

Soudain, sans aucun avertissement préalable et sans aucun préliminaire, elle me fit rentrer en elle d'un seul coup de hanches. Le geste nous fit tous deux échapper un cri de douleur, moi car j'avais le pénis toujours très douloureux, elle car elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'expérience. Ses lèvres quittèrent alors les miennes et vinrent se poser sur mon épaule. Quand elle commença à la mordre, je compris qu'elle avait très mal et qu'elle se retenait de hurler. Ne voulant absolument pas la brusquer ni qu'elle se sentît obligée de quoi que ce fût, j'entrepris de me retirer. Elle m'en empêcha en crochetant ses bras autour de mon cou et en s'appuyant encore plus contre moi. Je la sentis frissonner, il est vrai que l'air était plutôt froid, d'autant plus que nous étions au mois de janvier, alors je tendis la main et attrapai la couverture dans mon sac qui n'était pas loin. Je l'en couvris mais elle s'en défit pour pouvoir nous enrouler tous les deux dans le tissu.

Elle se refit alors une contenance et commença a faire onduler son corps contre le mien. Cette vitesse lente était délicieuse mais elle ne s'en satisfit pas longtemps. Bien vite, elle se mit à donner des coups de reins frénétiques, qui me faisaient souffrir car mon sexe touchait le fond de son vagin à chaque mouvement. Je sentis alors son rythme faiblir ; je décidai de prendre le relai. Je la maintins en place en empoignant ses fesses et levai le bassin à un rythme soutenu pour marteler son antre. Elle se mit à gémir de contentement et je ne pus qu'être heureux d'enfin lui faire ressentir quelque chose de positif. Cela m'encouragea à accélérer et à gagner en puissance. Ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité et, quand elle se sentit proche du paroxysme, elle nous renversa ; elle se trouvait désormais au-dessus de moi. Elle donna encore quelques coups de hanches, faisant aller mon pénis plus profond en elle que je ne l'aurais cru possible, et je me sentis venir. Je lui triturai son clitoris à temps pour l'amener avec moi.

La vague de plaisir nous ravagea tous les deux et, quand elle fut passée, Bella se laissa tomber sur mon torse. Puis elle releva le tête et me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire enfin sincère et joyeux sur les lèvres.

- « Je t'aime, Edward, dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur mon nez, et je te pardonne. »

À partit de ce moment là, je fus l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre entière.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'était mon cadeau de Noël avec un jour de retard. J'attends vos avis, bons comme mauvais, ils me sont très utiles. En attendant, merci à vous d'avoir lu ma fiction et d'y être restés fidèles, malgré mes publications très tardives.**_

_**On se retrouve dans l'épilogue et, si le cœur vous en dit, dans ma prochaine fiction (dont je ne connais pas encore la trame).**_

_**À plus !**_

_**Jul'B.**_

_**PS : Je ne remarque que maintenant que ce chapitre est abominable à lire car il n'est pas assez découpé en paragraphes, désolée.**_

_**PPS : J'ai vraiment du mal à décider du sujet de ma prochaine fiction, n'hésitez pas à me proposer quelque chose !**_


	21. Epilogue : Le mariage

_**Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Que de reviews négatives sur ce dernier chapitre ! Je crois bien que personne, à part quelques rares exceptions, ne l'a aimé. C'est bizarre, ce chapitre était pourtant ancré dans ma tête depuis un long moment et je l'adorais. Depuis le début, j'avais prévu que ça se finirait comme ça. Faut croire que j'aurais peut-être du abandonner cette scène, qui a apparemment mal vieillie. En tout cas, je suis désolée de vous avoir déçues. J'espère me rattraper avec cet épilogue.**_

* * *

**Épilogue : Le mariage**

**Bella's POV :**

- « Bella ! Dépêche-toi ! On va finir par être en retard ! me crie Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Pars devant ! Il faut que j'attende Edward !

- D'accord ! Mais ne tardez pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Et n'oublie pas Charlie !

- Oui ! m'agacé-je.

- Bon, j'y vais ! À tout de suite ! »

Quand elle ferme la porte d'entrée de la villa, je pousse un soupir de soulagement, priant pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

Nous y voilà, samedi 18 août, jour du mariage de Rosalie Cullen et Emmett Swan. Charlie, c'est leur fils ; ils lui ont donné ce nom en hommage à mon père. Le petit bout est né le 29 juin, un mois en avance, et, au final, c'est plutôt bien tombé. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour essayer une robe de mariée quand on est enceinte et qu'on ne le sera plus le jour fatidique. Les couturières ont dû deviner les mensurations de Rosalie et celle-ci a dû courir à la boutique sitôt sortie de la maternité. Et, même avec un mois de plus pour faire les dernières retouches avec les vraies mensurations, la robe a bien failli ne pas arriver, saison des mariages oblige. Autant vous dire que Rose était plutôt à cran et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Charlie était arrivé à la date prévue.

Sinon, moi, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec succès et je compte faire ma rentrée à Berkeley, Californie, section biologie, grâce à la bourse d'étude que j'ai obtenue suite à mes bons résultats. Edward me suit mais il sera en section médecine. Eh oui, depuis ce fameux jour dans la clairière, je sors avec lui ; qui l'eut cru ? Mais bon, nous sommes loin d'être un couple idéal, nous passons la moitié de notre temps à nous engueuler, et l'autre moitié à nous réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Mais, rien que pour ces réconciliations, ça vaut le coup de s'engueuler.

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'il advient de Cedric ? Eh bien, il sort avec une certaine Beth, très agréable et plutôt libérée dans le genre, et ses parents la déteste encore plus que moi, ce qui ne le rend que plus heureux. Comble du comble, ils se sont rencontrés au _Met_ ! Quant à moi, je suis restée en très bons termes avec lui et je suis très contente qu'il se soit enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Edward et lui sont toujours meilleurs amis mais, étant désormais tous les deux maqués, ils ont dû abandonner les soirées drague en boîte et sortent du coup beaucoup moins.

Pour en revenir à notre couple du jour, cela fait maintenant trois mois qu'ils habitent ensemble. Ils ont loué un petit appartement en plein cœur de Seattle en attendant que Rose fasse ses deux dernières années de fac – il ne lui en restait qu'une mais elle a dû interrompre ses études quand sa grossesse est arrivée à un stade trop avancé et, inévitablement, elle redouble sa quatrième année. Après, ils envisageront de déménager un peu plus au sud. J'ai un peu de peine pour Jasper, qui va se retrouver tout seul dans notre maison, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice, qui a choisi l'université de Seattle pour être près de son homme, prévoyait de lui rendre visite de façon quasi permanente. Eh oui ! Les deux meilleures amies seront séparées pendant leurs années université. Triste, non ? Je trouve aussi. Mais je me dis que, au moins, nous sommes sur la même côte et j'économiserai l'argent de ma bourse pour me payer le billet d'avion.

Ah ! Juste une dernière chose. Vous vous rappelez cette punition stupide qu'Edward et moi avions obtenue ? Celle où on devait nettoyer les plafonds. On ne l'a jamais terminée ! En passant devant la salle où on était, le proviseur nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Du coup, il nous a dit que nous n'avions plus besoin de cette punition et nous avons finalement été transférés dans une salle de retenue, on ne peut plus classique. Mais ce connard a donné pour consigne au surveillant de s'assurer que nous ne soyons pas à côté. Ce fut encore pire que nettoyer les plafonds.

- « Tu es prête, bébé ? me demande Edward – je vous interdis de rire, ce surnom est juste trop agréable à entendre – depuis sa chambre.

- Pas tout à fait. »

Je me dépêche alors d'ôter mon jean et mon chemisier et de ma glisser dans la robe que m'a choisie Alice : un fourreau rouge, bustier avec un décolleté en cœur, qui moule mon corps comme une seconde peau jusqu'à mes genoux, où la robe part en s'évasant. Je me presse d'enfiler mes chaussures, de la même couleur que ma robe ; ce sont celles que je portais le jour de ma réconciliation avec Edward. Heureusement, je suis déjà coiffée – Alice m'a frisé les cheveux et les a épinglés haut sur mon crâne dans un chignon sophistiqué, en laissant une ou deux anglaises retomber dans mon cou et le long de mon visage. Elle a également incorporé une sorte de mini chapeau à ma coiffure, un bibi je crois, qui est fixé grâce à un peigne. L'accessoire, également rouge, est fait de sisal, de dentelle et de plumes, et décrit une forme indéterminée, faite de volutes, qui le rend élégant tout en étant discret – et maquillée – quelque chose de très naturel pour les yeux et les lèvres écarlate.

Je mets alors une main dans mon dos pour refermer ma fermeture éclair mais je ne parviens qu'à la remonter à moitié.

- « Edward ! appelé-je mon homme, tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon dieu vivant se matérialise dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alors qu'il vient à ma rencontre, je lui tourne le dos.

- « Aide-moi à fermer ça, s'il te plait » lui demandé-je en désignant ma robe.

Il se rapproche encore plus et pose une main sur mon épaule tandis que l'autre s'empare de la fermeture éclair.

- « Tiens, tu as mis un soutien-gorge, pour une fois, rit-il.

- Pfff, t'es bête, l'insulté-je gentiment.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Il t'arrive souvent de ne pas en porter. Mais attention ! Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas, ajoute-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Edward, ne commence pas ! On est déjà en retard ! »

Je le sens alors faire glisser la fermeture à mon grand soulagement. Mais quand je suis obligée de rattraper ma robe _in extremis_ avant qu'elle ne tombe à mes pieds, je me rends compte qu'il a tout sauf envie de m'aider à la fermer. Il ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense quand il commence à suçoter et mordiller mes épaules, mes clavicules, mon cou, et mon décolleté. Ses mains viennent alors se poser sur les miennes, qui empêchent encore le tissu de choir, et, délicatement, il desserre ma poigne et la robe dégringole jusqu'à mes chevilles.

- « J'ai envie de faire des cochonneries avec toi, me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

- N'y pense pas. C'est le mariage de ta sœur et de mon frère. »

Il ignore mon refus et vient poser ses mains sur mes fesses.

- « On va être en retard, insisté-je, la cérémonie commence dans trois quarts d'heures. »

Il attrape alors mon menton d'une main et fait pivoter ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son autre main malaxe mon sein et me procure de douces sensations.

- « On est dans la chambre d'Alice, décollé-je ma bouche de la sienne, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. »

Je sens soudain une main froide dans mon dos et, deux secondes et demi plus tard, mon soutien-gorge est par terre.

- « Je n'ai plus d'excuse, avoué-je.

- Enfin... »

Il reprend son baiser, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes, et il finit par introduire sa langue. J'accepte automatiquement l'intrusion et lui rend son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Quand je remarque que le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, je me retourne et l'attrape par la cravate. Tout en l'embrassant de plus belle, j'avance à reculons et l'entraîne avec moi jusqu'au bureau de sa sœur jumelle. Je grimpe et m'assieds dessus avant de tirer mon amant plus près de moi grâce au morceau de soie que j'ai toujours dans les mains. Je m'empresse alors de le débarrasser de sa veste de costume, de lui dénouer sa cravate et de défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise.

Pendant ce temps, lui fait glisser mon string noir en dentelle le long de mes jambes et s'en débarrasse en le laissant choir à terre. Ainsi dénudée, je défait la boucle de sa ceinture puis descend la braguette de son pantalon, avant de glisser une main dans son caleçon. Il laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir. Je commence alors à masser sensuellement ses testicules tout en amenant mes lèvres à son torse que je m'empresse de lécher et d'embrasser.

Soudain plus pressé, Edward retire ma main de son boxer et m'agrippe par les deux fesses pour me serrer fort contre lui. Son sexe, à travers son sous-vêtement, appuie sur mon clitoris pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il semble le remarquer et entreprend quelques légers mouvements de bassin. Chaque pression sur mon paquet de nerfs me rend un peu plus folle et manque de me faire succomber. Cela ne lui échappe pas et un sourire à la fois moqueur et triomphant se dessine sur son visage.

C'est à mon tour d'être pressée. J'amène mes mains au niveau de son caleçon et fait descendre celui-ci, ainsi que son pantalon, jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, de façon à ne libérer que ce dont j'ai besoin. Son pénis se dresse devant moi, dur et puissant. Edward m'allonge alors sur le bureau et me lève les jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque. Il s'apprête à entrer à moi quand il s'arrête subitement et semble pensif.

- « Un problème ? lui demandé-je.

- Aucun. J'étais juste en train de me dire que c'est la deuxième que je te fais l'amour alors que tu ne portes que ces chaussures, fait-il en désignant les escarpins rouges qui se trouvent près de sa tête.

- 'Faire l'amour' ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime et je fais l'acte qui te le montre le plus. Ce terme est on ne peut plus adéquat.

- Pfff, arrête de dire des bêtises et baise-moi !

- Tss, me réprimande-t-il, tu es vulgaire !

- Je sais. Mais tu aimes ça. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je tends un bras et l'agrippe par les cheveux avant de le tirer vers moi, pliant ainsi mon corps en deux. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne et mordille sa lèvre inférieure tandis que sa langue dessine le contour des miennes. Puis je descends et embrasse son a mâchoire, sa gorge, son cou. Il cherche alors à l'aveuglette l'entrée de mon vagin et, voyant qu'il s'éternise, je relâche sa bouche et le laisse se redresser. Il positionne enfin son gland contre mon intimité.

- « Au fait, dit-il, tu as pensé à prendre ta pilule, ce matin ?

- Mais ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ? Je vais finir par mourir de frustration, alors parle moins et agis plus !

- Contente-toi de répondre.

- Évidemment que je l'ai prise !

- Bien. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il rentre en moi d'un seul coup de reins, et, après plusieurs minutes, il me donne un orgasme des plus retentissants avant de se libérer en moi.

Puis, tout d'un coup, c'est le rush. La cérémonie commence dans une vingtaine de minutes et je suis toute nue. Je descends alors rapidement de mon piédestal et cours sous la douche pour rincer une partie très intime de mon anatomie, en faisant bien attention à ne détruire ni ma coiffure, ni mon maquillage. Une fois propre, j'enfile à la hâte ma robe, qu'Edward ferme sans objecter, cette fois, ainsi que mon string et mes chaussures. Je me dépêche alors de sortir Charlie de son berceau et de l'attacher dans son cosy, puis je me précipite vers la voiture où Edward m'attend. Je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux mais finis par attacher Charlie sur le siège avant et je monte derrière mon homme tandis que celui-ci démarre en trombe.

Nous nous garons le plus près possible de l'église et finissons le trajet à pieds. La foule de personnes amassée devant le bâtiment en pierres semble à la fois contrariée de notre retard et soulagée de nous voir enfin arriver.

Nous nous faufilons avec le plus de discrétion possible entre les invités et allons gagner notre place, c'est-à-dire dans le chœur, aux côtés des futurs époux. Jasper, lui aussi témoin, nous y attend déjà, ainsi qu'Emmett. À contre cœur, je me sépare d'Edward, qui doit se placer du côté de la mariée, tandis que moi, je dois rester du côté du marié.

- « Je sais que tes hormones te chatouillent en ce moment, me glisse discrètement Jazz à l'oreille, mais, franchement, c'est le mariage de notre frère ! T'aurais pu attendre demain, non ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Les traces rouges sur le col de chemise et dans le cou d'Edward. Et tes lèvres anormalement gonflées. »

À l'idée que ma petite partie de jambes en l'air avec mon chéri puisse se lire si facilement sur nos visages, je me mets à rougir.

Les autres invités rentrent alors dans la salle et s'installent sur les différents sièges. Je reconnais Esmée, au premier rang, et je peux voir qu'Alice attend patiemment dehors que Rosalie arrive, accompagnée de Carlisle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Mercedes noire des Cullen se gare devant l'entrée de l'église, et la mariée en sort, au bras de son père. Alice ouvre alors la marche et répand des pétales de rose devant elle. Quand Rose rentre enfin dans le bâtiment, tout le monde se lève et n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Elle est tout simplement radieuse dans sa robe bustier à crinoline, toute de satin, de tulle et de perles. Elle ne porte pas de voile, nous laissant le plaisir d'admirer sa superbe cascade de boucles, dont seules quelques mèches sont relevées avec un peigne en argent.

Elle avance lentement, au rythme de la _Marche Nuptiale_ qui résonne dans toute l'église. Emmett regarde sa future femme avec admiration, il ressemble à un gosse qui vient de rencontrer le Père Noël. Je détache alors Charlie de son cosy et le prend dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse lui aussi assister à l'union de ses parents.

Quand la mariée finit par retrouver son futur époux, le cérémonie commence.

Au moment de l'échange des alliances, mon frère lit les vœux qu'il a maladroitement écrit sur une feuille de papier et l'assemblée étouffe un rire. Rosalie, elle, récite la prose sur laquelle elle a planché pendant plusieurs semaines. Le contraste pourrait être comique, s'il n'était pas touchant.

Quand vient enfin le moment du baiser, les deux époux fusionnent leurs lèvres dans quelque chose de très passionné. Leurs bouches bougent d'un même mouvement, à l'unisson, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Leur baiser s'éternise, quelques rires commencent à retentir dans la salle mais les deux amants ne s'arrêtent que lorsque le pasteur se racle la gorge. L'assemblée se met alors à applaudir et commence à sortir pour former une haie d'honneur sous laquelle passe les mariés passent tandis qu'on les asperge de riz et de pétales de rose.

Après cette cérémonie magnifique, nous nous retrouvons tous chez les Cullen, lieu de la réception et du repas. Pour l'occasion, ils ont installé deux gigantesques auvents, l'un abritant la piste de danse, l'autre abritant les tables. J'ai été installée à la table des mariés, tout comme Jasper, Alice et Edward. Emmett et Rose ne cessent de se lancer des regards amoureux pendant tout le repas et, pour être franche, je pense qu'ils se seraient sautés dessus si nous n'étions pas là. Edward, assis à côté de moi, a sa main négligemment posée sur ma cuisse et décrit distraitement des cercles avec son pouce. S'il continue comme ça, je risque de devoir m'absenter en sa compagnie pendant plusieurs minutes.

Vient alors le moment des toasts. Emmett est le premier à se lever et à parler.

- « Voilà, commence-t-il, ça y est, je suis marié. »

Tout le monde éclate alors de rire.

- « Je voudrais porter un toast en l'honneur de Rosalie Swan, continue-t-il, ma femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La seule qui a su dompter la bête qui sommeille en moi et à me passer la corde au cou. »

De nouveaux éclats de rire retentissent.

- « Celle qui m'a donné le fils le plus formidable au monde, Charlie Swan. Celle avec qui je veux vivre jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime, Rose ! »

Des applaudissements suivent ce discours et c'est au tour de Rosalie de se lever.

- « Ce toast est pour Emmett Swan, mon mari, qui est certainement un peu trop ivre pour réaliser pleinement ce dans quoi il vient de se lancer. »

L'assemblée s'esclaffe une nouvelle fois.

- « Plus sérieusement, je tiens à lui témoigner tout mon amour, ainsi qu'à notre fils, Charlie, qui, j'en suis sûre, deviendra aussi parfait que son père. Je suis une maman et un épouse comblée, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse. »

Il y a de nouveaux applaudissements puis c'est Carlisle qui parle, puis Esmée. Tous deux disent à quel point ils sont fiers de leur fille et de leur nouveau gendre. Tout le monde se décide alors à y aller de son petit mot. Même moi, je me lance et baragouine un petit laïus dans lequel je les félicite et leur souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux.

Après l'heure des toasts, vient l'heure de couper la pièce montée. C'est un énorme gâteau blanc et décoré de torsades et de fleurs de la même couleur. Rien que de le voir me donne envie de l'engloutir en une fois. Emmett prend alors une pelle à tarte et en coupe une part qu'il offre à sa femme. Rosalie fait de même et tous deux savourent la pâtisserie. Une énorme file se dessine alors devant la pièce montée et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que j'arrive enfin à en avoir un morceau. Elle est tellement délicieuse que je dois me retenir de lécher l'assiette.

Une fois que tous les invités ont terminé de manger, Alice prend le micro et invite tout le monde à aller sur la piste de danse, où le couple du jour ouvrira le bal. Nous allons alors tous sous le deuxième auvent et décrivons un cercle autour des deux époux, qui se tiennent en position en attendant que la musique démarre. Quand c'est le cas, ils entament une valse simple, probablement le seul mouvement dont mon frère est capable sans écraser les pieds de sa partenaire, et sont si gracieux qu'ils donnent l'impression de glisser sur la piste. La robe de Rosalie virevolte autour d'elle dans un halo blanc qui lui donne l'air d'un ange.

Le morceau laisse alors place à un autre, et plusieurs autres couples rejoignent le centre du cercle. J'attrape Edward par le bras et fait de même. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer, mais c'est un très bon danseur, il enchaîne les pas tellement vite que je lutte pour tenir le rythme. Après quelques chansons, il m'abandonne à Jasper et va tenter d'obtenir une danse avec Rosalie.

Lorsque mon frère et moi reconnaissons les premières notes d'un morceau de rock, il me lance un regard entendu. J'acquiesce en réponse à sa demande silencieuse et il m'agrippe fermement les poignets. Nous commençons alors à virevolter sur le rythme de la musique en nous frayant comme nous pouvons un passage parmi les invité. Ceux-ci arrêtent d'ailleurs leurs piètres gesticulations dès que nous les frôlons et le cercle ne tarde pas à se resserrer autour de nous.

La chanson s'achève enfin et nous sommes accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements.

- « Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de ce que t'avais appris Maman, me complimente Jasper.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

- Elle aurait été heureuse d'être là.

- Oui... »

Sentant que quelques larmes menacent de couler, je baisse la tête. Mon frère, toujours aussi clairvoyant, me sert brièvement dans ses bras. Je sens alors qu'on me tapote l'épaule et je me retourne pour découvrir mon autre frère, le jeune marié, qui me propose une danse. J'accepte et il place une main dans mon dos tandis que je pose la mienne sur son épaule. Il tient mon autre main dans sa grande paluche. Nous commençons alors à bouger maladroitement sur un air de valse.

- « Alors, me taquine-t-il, c'est le jour de MON mariage mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton show ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, contré-je, tu danses tellement mal que tes invités vont finir par partir en courant ! »

Comme pour illustrer mes propos, il me marche sur le pied. Il s'excuse avant de poursuivre.

- « Je ne parlais pas de tes talents de danseuse.

- De quoi parlais-tu, alors ?

- De la raison pour laquelle tu es arrivée en retard à l'église. »

Je pique instantanément un énorme fard.

- « Ah ah ! rit-il, j'ai touché un point sensible.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenté-je.

- S'il te plait, Bee ! Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de ta coiffure, ton mascara qui avait coulé et ton rouge à lèvres qui avait débordé sur ton menton ? Sans compter Edward, qui était complètement débraillé, qui avait les cheveux encore plus en bordel et qui arborait de jolies traces de rouges dans le cou.

- Ça s'est vu tant que ça ? paniqué-je.

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je suis sûr que tout l'assemblée a remarqué, et comme, en plus, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous lancer des regards cochons... Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'exagère un peu, ça ne se voyait pas plus que ça sur toi. Enfin... sauf pour les suçons. »

Je baisse alors la tête et découvre avec horreur d'effroyables tâches violacées qui ornent mon cou et mon décolleté. Je savais qu'on aurait pas du le faire avant de partir ! Je rougis de plus belle.

- « Désolée, fais-je, penaude.

- Pas de soucis, rigole-t-il, ça m'a bien fait rire.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Mais, franchement Bells, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce mec ?

- Je l'aime. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Ne commence pas, Emmett ! C'est ton mariage, je refuse qu'on s'engueule. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'ai pardonné.

- Trop vite.

- À l'époque, peut-être. C'est vrai qu'il avait su quoi faire pour me mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Mais, même si j'avais des doutes avant, je n'en ai plus désormais. Il a racheté sa faute des tas de fois depuis, il a même plutôt tendance à trop s'en vouloir.

- Si tu le dis...

- Oui, je le dis. Maintenant ferme-la, profite de ton mariage et fais-moi danser ! »

Et il obéit sans discuter.

À la fin d'un troisième morceau, je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises entourant la piste de danse car mes pieds commencent à être douloureux. J'observe distraitement les invités en train de danser quand deux bras venus de derrière moi s'enroulent autour de mon cou et quand une tête se pose sur mon épaule.

- « Tu t'ennuies ? me demande Edward.

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste mal aux pieds. »

Ne faisant manifestement pas cas de ma réponse, il embrasse ma joue, puis ma mâchoire, pour finir dans mon cou, dont il pince un peu de peau entre ses lèvres.

- « Je t'ai vue avec Jasper, dit-il, tu étais magnifique.

- Merci. »

Il fait alors légèrement pivoter ma tête de sa main jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit face au sien, et ses lèvres viennent gagner les miennes. Son baiser est léger, doux, et son haleine a un subtil goût de whisky qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- « Je t'ai vue avec Emmett, aussi, murmure-t-il contre ma bouche, vous aviez l'air très absorbés par votre conversation...

- Es-tu en train de me demander sur quoi portait cette conversation ?

- Euh... oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas. Je suis juste curieux. »

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant si je dois lui dire la vérité ou pondre un mensonge bidon.

- « Désolé, dit-il face à mon silence, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de mal, je vais te le dire. » Je fais une courte pause pendant laquelle je réfléchis à comment tourner ce que je veux dire « En fait, Emmett me disait qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'ai pardonné.

- Ah... Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

- Qui est... ?

- Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour votre bien, Monsieur Cullen ! »

Il rit et n'ajoute rien, comprenant que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en dire plus.

Des cris et des rires féminins retentissent alors. Edward et moi nous retournons comme d'un seul homme vers l'origine du bruit et découvrons que l'agitation est en fait due à Rosalie, qui s'apprête à lancer son bouquet dans une mare de femmes déchaînées. Edward me donne un coup de coude et me fais signe d'aller les rejoindre. Je refuse d'abord, n'ayant aucune envie de participer à ce rituel que je trouve ridicule. Puis, quand Edward insiste pour que j'y aille, soi-disant que toute fille normalement constituée se ferait d'une joie d'y participer, je prends sur moi et rejoins la foule.

Rosalie nous tourne alors le dos et commence un décompte. À « zéro! », elle lance le bouquet au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci arrive droit sur moi. Histoire de faire preuve de bonne volonté, je lève les bras. Mais il me file entre les doigts et tombe dans les mains d'une Alice qui se met à sautiller.

Je reviens donc les mains vides auprès de mon homme.

- « Pas trop déçue ? demande-t-il en m'attirant contre son torse et en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Non, Monsieur !

- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as pourtant raté de peu.

- Ouais... Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'un bouquet ?

- On dit que celle qui l'attrape se marie dans l'année.

- Ça tombe bien, alors, je ne compte pas me marier » fais-je sèchement.

Un grand silence suit alors cette révélation. Edward me regarde fixement et semble abasourdi. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé des choses !

- « Edward ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, reprend-t-il tout à coup ses esprits, tout va très bien.

- Pourquoi cette réaction, alors ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Non, bien sûr que non, me coupe-t-il, c'est juste... la façon dont tu l'as dit. Comme si c'était une chose inconcevable.

- Évidemment que c'en est une ! On a dix-huit ans !

- Maintenant, oui. Mais, plus tard...

- On ne sait même pas si on sera encore encore ensemble dans six mois, alors dans dix ans...

- Tu ne comptes pas te marier avant dix ans ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Je ne compte pas me marier du tout. Que ce soit avec toi, ou avec un autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Le mariage, ce n'est rien qu'un bout de papier. »

Cette nouvelle révélation semble, elle aussi, le choquer.

- « Oh, s'il te plait, Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? C'est normalement aux filles de penser mariage, nom d'un chien !

- Excuse-moi, bébé, oublie ça.

- D'accord.

- Juste une dernière chose : tu penses vraiment que, dans six mois, on ne sera plus ensemble ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Son visage prend un air triste. Mauvaise réponse, une fois de plus.

- « Tant que tu ne me casses pas les pieds, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on rompe, le rassuré-je.

- Alors je ferai en sorte de ne pas te casser les pieds.

- Marché conclu.

- Je t'aime » lance-t-il subitement.

Et je lui réponds en l'embrassant de toutes mes forces.

•

•

**FIN**

* * *

_**Et voilà ! C'étaient les ultimes mots de ma fiction ! Je suis désolée d'avoir poster tard (pour changer) mais j'écrivais en parallèle le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fiction. D'ailleurs, si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à venir m'y retrouver, je devrais la publier d'ici quelques jours.**_

_**Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette histoire qui a quand même duré plus d'un an et demi.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**À bientôt.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


End file.
